At The King's Pleasure
by The Queen of Plot Twists
Summary: Taken from the only home he's ever known, Yugi defies his fate and escapes his ruthless captors—only to end up in the arms and mercy of the most powerful man in Kemet: Pharaoh Atem. Ruthlessly seductive, terrifyingly passionate and scandalously charming and he's just declared the bold, fierce boy will be his new Courtesan.
1. Chapter 1

This idea was actually inspired by my love of ancient Egyptian fanfics that focus and use historical accuracy (which as many of you know I am ADAMANT about) including _Red Sands, Blue Lotus_ (my favorite ever), and especially an old favorite of mine that is going through a darker, more realistic rewrite, _Sky Dancer_. However, much as i loved these fics I came across the same problem: a darkly arrogant Pharaoh Atem who knows how to use his power and act like a pharaoh, but in balance, every story either had Yugi as a slave (see my notes for this one), servant who turns out to be some lost prince, a servant with a specific job like a scribe or a physician, or a foreign prince captured in war with a history of sexual abuse and is still pristine pure, kind and passive. Now, in the case where he's a scribe or a servant i understand why he's timid-he knows Atem is Pharaoh and the pharaoh is a god, but in all the slave fics i read, particularly the ones where he's been abused in the past his timid, passiveness just kills me! half the time time I'm screaming at him to do something or get angry or stand up to Atem's arrogance knowing full well it would only please him and not just give in...and eventually I realized if i was gonna get the fearless, feisty, stubborn and sharp-tongues Yugi who fights, I was gonna have to do it myself.

This is what i came up with!

WARNINGS: PAY ATTENTION THIS IS GONNA BE DARKER THAN MY OTHER STORIES: Violence, sexual scenes, semi-non con, Atem as a dark, arrogant and bloody lust Pharaoh, bad language, spanking, bondage and other intense sexual situations, mentions of blood, graphic violence, character death, torture, an intense emotional situations.

* * *

Summary: Taken from the only home and life he's ever known and whisked away into the surreal world of Kemet, Yugi defies his fate and escapes his ruthless captors—only to end up in the arms and mercy of the most powerful man in Kemet: Pharaoh Atem, who's just declared the bold, fierce boy will be his new Courtesan.

Yugi cannot imagine a worse Fate.

Ruthlessly seductive, terrifyingly passionate and scandalously charming, Yugi knows it's only a matter of time until the dashing King has his way with him, but feisty Yugi is just as determined to keep his fierce independence as Per-a'ah Atem is to seduce Yugi into his royal life, his arms and his bed.

But the King awakens in Yugi a fierce passionate desire stronger and more terrifying than any he's ever imagined, and a love so tender and kind, a part of him can't possibly believe it's real. But even as he grows content with his new life, and close to the people around him, something dark and deep calls him home to Greece, something that he cannot ignore. When his past comes back in the most heartbreaking of ways, everything Yugi ever believed about his past—and his future—will be tested. Yet even as dares hope for a happy future in his new home with a new family and with a man who loves him as deeply as he knows he's falling for Atem—how can he ever be certain the child he's carrying is his?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Dedications: Special thanks to Yesterdaymaybe for her fantastic betaing, Port-Cutlit-bowl, who has been co-author and with me from when this project was just a tiny idea in my head and a bunch of notes exchanged through e-mails

As always, read, review, comment, critique, ask questions, and got nuts!

* * *

 **PART I**

 _Kemet_

 _The Black Land_

I

Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet

 _In which Yugi arrives in the capital of Egypt, escapes treachery, meets royalty, has the worst day of his life, and is given a new name, rank, position and title._

Recognition froze him in place.

Stunned mystification caused his eyes to bulge and words froze in his throat. Horror forced his breath from him in a single, strangled gasp of rage, recognition and regret; with it came a mixture of denial and disbelief so fierce that his knees weakened.

"My, my, my." The king's voice was deeper than Yugi had expected; it sounded so regal. "Quite the predicament we seem to have found ourselves in." He said it so casually and so haughtily, the words might as well have been a song he was singing. The arrogance of it took the young boy's breath away as fury cracked across his face, wild and all-consuming, and his eyes narrowed to slits.

The sound that escaped him was that of a living thing: raw, beastly and primal with the intent to kill. With an animalistic growl, Yugi pounced, his mind blinded with the fury of a lioness. However, his victory was stolen when he was seized from the air mid-leap as his arms were forcibly pulled back and bound by thick ropes. Yugi screamed and struggled, mad with fury at his robbed retribution and cruel treatment, but the guard's grip was strong and held him firm. His blazing eyes never left those of his betrayer.

A smile slit the king's face.

"How brazen of you to meet my eyes," Pharaoh praised back-handedly, lyrical with derision. Pharaoh, as Yugi had learned the king was called in this place—and there was only ever one at a time so there was no preposition—lounged on his throne; his face brightened with amusement and the slightest bit of irritation. One leg was thrown lazily over the arm of his chair, and from his hands dangled a ceremonial flail that moved about haphazardly, but was otherwise not used. The smirk on his face curled at the corners, and his eyes... Those eyes blazed like a crimson fire as bright as rubies, and yet they were as unreadable as stone. His whole presence was somehow both commanding and insolent all at once.

Yugi screamed again with the sound of a savage, furious beast. With a mighty, hidden strength, he yanked himself free from his captives and attacked once more. Again, he was captured swiftly and forced to the floor; he bit back a howl of pain when his knees hit the hard sandstone. A guard raised a hand to strike him, and he braced himself for the impact…

It never came.

Peeking out an eye, he saw the king hold up a hand, stopping his men; his face was unreadable and his expression was dangerous and daring. The guards looked at him stupidly, but at the king's commanding glare, they dared not question him. Dismissed with a glance from their master, they released the boy's arms and stepped back.

Yugi remained on the floor; his knees ached but his glare had lost none of its ferocity. Amused, the king rose from his throne and honored him with an inspection. Dropping to one knee, he met Yugi's vibrant eyes and cradled his chin in his thumb. Yugi snapped his teeth like a crocodile, but the king was faster and seized his chin and cheeks with a strong hand. He did not flinch once.

"It is unusual to find someone brave enough to look me in the eye." He sounded almost pleased. "Or perhaps a lack of discipline?"

Yugi wrenched his face away, growling. "You knew! You callous bastard! You knew who I was! Even then, you still—" He was so angry he could not speak.

Flashing images burned in front of his eyes and left him alone to wonder how he could've been so stupid.

X X X

 _Aegyptus_ was a wasteland: a vast and endless desert of ancient, barren sand. Yugi understood immediately why even the citizens themselves referred to it as _Kemet_ —the black land. Even its capital was a broad, flat stretch of sand and stone, with looming rectangular walls, stone square buildings and interstitial alleyways that formed a labyrinth of white stone on either side of the singular sand road. Villas on the edge of the city towered overhead, and the geometric shapes of the king's palace with its massive pylon towered proudly over the populace. The market square was busy with hordes of traders selling their wares, and market-goers examining hanging fish and checking fruit for bruises.

Yugi saw none of this, however. Instead, he took special care to memorize the numerous sharp turns of this giant labyrinth, as well as the way barrels and baskets of exotic goods were stacked and stored. A sharp squeeze and tug on his arm dragged him along.

"Insolent child!" a burly man hissed in his face, squeezing Yugi's thin, pale arm with his thick, meaty fist. Spittle splattered through his half-rotted teeth, and his breath stank of dead fish and rotten meat.

Yugi shriveled with disgust and scrunched his nose against the foul smell as his eyes sharpened to a glare. He spat at the slaver, snorting with a hot indignance. The man shrieked and squeezed Yugi's arm tighter as he yanked his arm back to strike him, but Yugi didn't flinch. He simply smirked when another man grabbed his captor's arm and shook his head, hissing a warning through his teeth.

"Remember…price…unblemished…" Yugi tried to make out some of the words, but the dialect was harsher than most _Canaanite_ dialects he was used to, and his _Aramaic_ was poor at best. The man holding Yugi's arm growled at him, and, with more force than was necessary, dragged him back to the throng of people.

They were naked, save for the simple linen tunics and shifts they wore. The various colors of their skin and hair were smudged and dull with dirt, and their feet were bare and caked with sand and dried blood; shackles chained their necks, wrists, and ankles together. Yugi was fortunate that he was "pretty" enough that he didn't have to be bound by the rough shackles, for they would "mar his price": no one wanted a pretty slave to have marks or scars. Instead, his captors held him down and tied his hair into a knot with those of two other girls deemed "too pretty" for traditional chains.

The two slavers led them deeper into the labyrinthine city—further away from the bustling marketplace and closer towards its inner heart—where the walls of the palace towered fiendishly over the other buildings. As he approached the gates of the inner walls, Yugi noticed the maze of roads and houses getting smaller and more open as they wound deeper into the capital.

When they had reached their destination, the slavers forcibly shoved their captives into a small but open clearing, shadowed by looming walls. Stray dogs and beggars loitered on the side of the road, while a few women advertised their bodies in the shade of an abandoned building. Shady vendors marketed goods that were obviously stolen, while others hoisted naked men and women, chained together by their necks, before expensively-dressed buyers.

Yugi avoided them as he gravitated towards the center of the road to the protest of his fellow captives. He growled, biting back a yowl of pain, as his hair was pulled both by his own movement and the vengeful girls he was tied to, but he ignored their insults and sharpened his hearing elsewhere. He leaned closer towards the slavers and listened.

One of them was conversing with a wealthy-looking couple: a curvy, attractive woman covered in linens and fine jewels with her head bowed submissively, and an older, heavier man who boasted meaty fingers and a thick neck, and covered himself ridiculously in jewels, rings and gold. The stench of his perfume was so fierce, one would retch just from the strength of it.

"Shush!" Yugi snapped at his fellow captives, snarling like an angry beast. They sniveled in fear and silenced themselves immediately. Yugi rolled his eyes as he sharpened his range, listening for recognizable words.

The slaver was gesturing dramatically towards a series of dark-skinned captives, but his obese client looked away, unimpressed. Still, the slaver was determined as he focused on the fat man pathetically, eyeing his jewelry.

The man spoke emotionlessly. "Fair…young…beautiful…" He then turned to their group, and at once, Yugi could feel the man's beady eyes on him. The slaver looked delighted as he grabbed him and the two girls tied to him, shoving them forward. The girls cried out in pain as their hair was pulled while Yugi tried not to stumble.

More words followed as the slaver focused on each girl and gestured to their breasts and bellies. He grabbed their chins to elevate their faces and advertised their slender bodies and their olive skin. The man scrutinized all of them with his small, bug-like eyes; his mouth curved into a smile as he licked his lips. More recognizable words followed, wet with greed and excitement.

"Young… beautiful…trained… spirited…untouched…"

Finally, they came to Yugi, who was struggling in the man's arms, wrists flailing and teeth spitting like a viper. The slaver looked scandalized but the buyer looked delighted. He spoke a word Yugi recognized instantly.

" _Nafrit_ …" Virgin… He'd long learned during his imprisonment that his captors—no matter how fierce he fought, how hard he struck, or how often he disobeyed—would not touch him. There was to be no strikes to his skin, no whip scars across his back, nor any rape of his person—not when he was more valuable as a beautiful, flawless virgin.

Suddenly inspired, the slaver dashed for him and optimistically yanked up his sheath. Yugi screeched and bashed with his hands. The fat, hairy man retreated like a dog that had been rapped across the jaw. He stared at Yugi, his beady eyes large and black with excitement and shiny with imagination. The glimpse had been enough as Yugi's eyes widened in understanding.

The slaver clapped his hands with a cry of glee, dragging Yugi back to reality. The other slaver, a brawny man, grabbed him and pulled a blade from his belt to slice his hair free, but the buyer cried out in protest. The slavers looked at the man stupidly, but Yugi understood: the man wanted him untarnished. If they were going to separate him from the rest of the slaves, they would have to untie his hair.

A plan flickered in Yugi's mind as the man worked at the knot. His eyes scanned the clearing, looking for the right exit as he positioned his body, ready to flee, but patience forced him still. Once the knot was undone, the man gave a cry of victory and turned to the slavers, gloating.

Yugi ran.

Taking advantage of his small stature, Yugi slid through the forest of legs as he weaved between bodies and hopped over chains. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he felt someone grab his arm and hoist him up. He immediately recognized his captor, who was smirking victoriously. Determined, desperate, and reckless of any caution, he grabbed the slaver's meaty wrist with his free hand and kicked him straight in his foul-smelling jaw—all in one swift motion. The man dropped him at once, and Yugi bolted.

He dashed back through the labyrinth he'd memorized earlier, jumping over cages of chickens and knocking down baskets of bread and barrels of berries. He could hear vendors screaming behind him as the slavers scrambled and crashed into their merchandise. Thinking quickly, Yugi jumped onto a vendor's booth and made his way up a staircase of crates and piled baskets. His arms reached for the edge of a nearby wall, and, with a sheer force of will that transformed into strength, hoisted himself up onto it, kicking the baskets and cages he'd used to climb up in the process. Once he steadied himself on the wall, he took a moment to look back at the slavers who were chasing him. He immediately spotted them unconscious in a pile of crushed fruit and bird feathers. He didn't wait to see more.

Carefully, Yugi ran along the thick walls, chancing glances down at the different clearings for a means of escape. At last, he found himself back at the heart of the city where the labyrinth opened to a single sand road and a bustling market place. He quickly climbed down and finally allowed himself to collapse in the soft sand as his lungs burned for air. His feet were aching with blisters and tiredness and his limbs were weak like wet leaves, but he could not stop: he was not safe yet—not until he'd reached the jetties.

Not until he was on a ship headed back to _Hellas_.

Suddenly, a shout erupted behind Yugi. He spun to find the source and his heart dropped: the slavers had spotted him and were heading straight towards him. With a titanic effort, Yugi stood up. Adrenaline forced his limbs to work as Yugi dashed through the streets. He slid into an alleyway and leapt onto a series of stone steps which led to upper-level roads and shops. He bolted up and raced along the ledge as the slavers below him scrambled about, confused.

Leaping from roof to roof, Yugi ran, desperate to escape. He bit his lip as tears stung his eyes. _Not yet!_ He'd come so far already!

Salvation gleamed out of the corner of his eyes: a long, thick bough of some tree that Yugi could not name branched defiantly over a high wall, just within reach of a low-lying roof. Hope swirled in Yugi's chest as he scrambled over the ledge and toppled onto the roof. It felt wonderful to be on a solid surface, but there was no time to rest. He reached for the bough and grabbed a smaller branch in hand. He dared a glance at the deadly drop below, said a prayer to whoever was listening, and leapt up towards the branch. He screamed and seized it with both hands as the branch jiggled and shook, but it did not break. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yugi hooked his leg over the other side of the branch and gave a cry of victory when his body rested peacefully on top.

Down below, his slavers rushed over, accompanied by several guards, and pointed towards him. Yugi cautiously backtracked towards the trunk, his knees scraping against the wall as he did so. Then, with an exhale of relief, he climbed towards the lower branches, almost giggling with victory. However, the branch he was on shifted, and a small crack was his only warning before it vanished beneath his feet; he plummeted towards the ground and landed in a bush.

"Damn it!" Yugi groaned, already sore. He rolled over, bashing at the pointy branches which were scratching and clawing at his already-beaten skin. He crawled out of the bush and felt grass beneath his fingers—fresh, soft, cool grass. His eyes popped open and his breath froze in his throat.

Towering trees and rich, leafy shrubs were speckled with beautiful flowers and succulent fruits; bright pink, yellow, green and crimson spheres hung from its branches like ripe jewels. Flowers of all sorts of colors had bloomed everywhere; some were shaped like stars and others like wheels, while the rest had burst open into tall slender hearts. The grass and soil beneath his feet was soft and squishy, and Yugi giggled as they tickled and massaged his sore feet and dry hands.

A light puddle led him towards a small stream that fed into a pond of clear-blue water encircled by stone. Yugi rushed towards it and dunked his hands into the pond, drinking handfuls of water between gasps of air as he splashed his face, arms and feet; the light, cool freshness of the water felt wonderful against his hot and dirty skin. He paused as he wondered absentmindedly, "Is this paradise?" How could something like this exist in the desert? He had seen no such greenery during their journey to the capital—there had been nothing but sand and tors for miles—though through snippets of conversation, he had heard of an "oasis" somewhere. Could this be it?

His heart soared. "I must be outside the city!" He leapt with joy. "I did it! I did it! I'm finally free!"

The sudden sound of thundering footsteps behind him robbed him of his victory, and dread seeped into his heart as shadows and voices echoed not too far away. The slavers had followed him, but he was determined to not let them catch him. Quickly, he dove into the jungle: he was convinced that he could escape his captors in this forest of massive plants. He spun around to the nearest tree—

—and smacked into a hard, fleshy wall. After toppling into a nearby bush, Yugi opened his mouth, protests and profanities light on his tongue, but his words died in his throat as a harsh, deep voice released a stream of curses. Yugi's eyes expanded as the man he'd slammed against rose like a crimson wave.

The man stared at Yugi, perplexed.

Yugi stared back wordlessly.

A curious mask settled over the man's face, carved exclusively from sharp, smooth angles; perfect cheeks formed a strong jaw that had dropped open in surprise. His face was framed by a forelock of golden bangs that blazed into a wild crown of black and crimson locks, which spiked and swayed like black, burning fire. The wall that Yugi had collided with was in fact a strong, sculpted chest; valleys of muscles and scars molded into a broad set of shoulders, and corded, muscular arms boasted a warrior's build. Naked skin glittered with a delicious caramel shade in the bright sun, and Yugi felt his mouth watering and his cheeks burning.

He was both devastatingly disappointed and heartbreakingly relieved to find that the man wore a long wrap of gold cloth around his waist, though the expensive material did nothing to hide his powerful legs or well-kept feet. His sandals were simple and he wore no jewelry, but this did nothing to mar his magnificence—if anything, it only enhanced his natural perfections in a kind of stripped-down elegance. Most fascinating about the man, however, were his eyes—dark, deep and penetrating even in their shock, red like flames, and devilishly alluring yet incredibly dangerous.

Yugi whimpered.

All at once, the shock vanished from the man's face as his lips curled into a curious, Cheshire cat grin; the sharpness of his cheekbones made it look fierce as well as captivating. Shadows danced across his eyes, blazing with mystery and amusement, and he said something Yugi couldn't understand, but the deep alto tone made him shiver.

The man scrutinized Yugi curiously like a kitten with a new toy. Then, he smiled, and rose a hand as he curled his fingers invitingly. Yugi immediately shook his head, suddenly shy. The man closed his eyes, breathed deeply through his nose, and moved closer, but Yugi matched him in his retreat, step for step. Amusement danced in the man's eyes, enjoying the cat-and-mouse game, while Yugi's heart pounded in both fear and something else that might have been called desire. He tried to run, but the man was faster and pounced. Seizing his arm, he spun Yugi to face him and captured his lips in a deep, searing kiss.

All the breath in Yugi's body vanished as shock forced his lips to open; the man was quick to take advantage of this as he slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Regaining his senses, Yugi screamed and bit hard on the invading appendage. When the man released a pained sound, Yugi shoved him away and struck him hard across the lower jaw. His rage was so strong, the man stumbled back from the force of it and dropped to the ground. He touched the abused area curiously, as if surprised, but when he turned to Yugi, there was no anger in his eyes; instead, his face was bright with amusement.

"Now, that was quite uncalled for, wasn't it?" he said so deeply and indigently that Yugi did not know whether to shiver or scream.

He did both. "Uncalled for?!" Yugi leapt to his feet. "You just grabbed me, forced a kiss on me, and that was uncalled for?! You—you—"

"Forgive me, sweetling, but when I saw you emerge from my most beloved papyrus flowers, near naked and dripping with water, I thought that the gods had gifted you to me as a reward for my good service."

"Well, I am certainly not a _gift_ , and—" Yugi stopped his rant. Realization struck him like an arrow. "You…you can speak _Hellenic_?"

"I can, little flower, but it is not I who is speaking _Hellenic_ , but you who is speaking _Kemetic_." The man rose to his feet as smoothly as a shadow.

"I'm what?!" Yugi exclaimed, baffled and unable to believe what he had just heard. He didn't notice the man advance until he lifted his face and met the young man's eyes. Frozen in surprise, all protests died in Yugi's throat. The man seized him by his arms and gently pushed him back into the bed of flowers; Yugi shivered beneath him, unable to look away.

The man smirked as his free hands stroked the odd, golden necklace at his chest: it was a strange, triangular pendant that had a stylized left eye, set with a thin white stone pupil, which dangled from a bright, silver chain. "That kiss wasn't just for pleasure, my sweet." He held up the necklace as it glittered in the sun. " _Djehuty_ , or Thoth as you may know him, is the god of wisdom and language, and this necklace is his eye. I am one of his relatives by descent, thus his magic is a part of my own. As such, I have given you the fluency of my language, though I must say that this is quite odd, since most need a longer time for the magic to work. You must have a true gift for dialect for it to work so quickly."

Yugi's eyes widened. "So you—I—kiss…"

The man chuckled. "So charming." He leaned closer, stroking Yugi's cheek with a cool finger. Yugi's heart palpitated in his chest and he shivered. A gasp that may have also been a moan escaped his mouth, and his tired limbs relaxed.

"And such a beauty…" the man whispered seductively. His breath burned across Yugi's cheek, ghost-like and feather-textured. His fingers spidered up Yugi's leg, his clothed thigh and his hip. "You must be a gift from the gods sent just for me."

At once, the words clicked in Yugi's mind; shyness and fear vanished, replaced with fury and determination. "Why, you—" Yugi spat and shrieked, wiggling and thrashing to get free, but the man's grip was strong. "I belong to no-one!" With all his strength, he brought up his knee, but his height and position got in the way and he missed the man's vulnerable groin, striking his hip instead. The man stumbled more from shock than pain, and Yugi shoved him away as he rolled over and sprinted down the path, desperate to escape. He did not see the man smirk behind him, nor hear him laugh a laugh of victorious determination and joyful sport.

Perhaps if he had, he would've avoided running into the very guards and men he had been trying to escape.

Perhaps he would've avoided being recaptured by them and nearly dragged back into the slavers' arms.

Perhaps he would've seen the guards drop to their knees in respect and force the slavers to as well.

Perhaps he would've seen the man they called Pharaoh, and recognize him as the king.

Perhaps he would've seen the slavers apologize for such disturbance, and ask to simply leave with their disobedient servant in need of punishment.

Perhaps he wouldn't have bitten the hand covering his mouth, and shouted that he was not a servant nor a slave, but a free man kidnapped and captured from _Hellas_.

Perhaps then, Pharaoh would not have ordered his release, and commanded them all to be brought before his audience chamber to face judgment.

Perhaps, he could've even bartered for his freedom…

If only he'd known that that young man who'd kissed him in the gardens was Pharaoh…

X X X

The king's mouth twisted into a sneer, but then it untwisted, unwound, and folded into a sort of secret smile. He was no less beautiful now than he was then, even though he was donning a ridiculous costume.

The flaming spikes of his hair were hidden beneath the oddest headdress Yugi had ever seen: it was a sort of trapezoidal shape that fanned out like a lion's mane of blue and gold stripes, and drooped down over his shoulders. His tunics were made of fine, rich linen and a heavy, golden wrap; a thick, bejeweled belt hung around his waist. His broad shoulders were covered by a golden, half-moon collar, heavy with jewels, and a crimson cape spilled out over his upper-body. His bare feet were encased in glittering gold sandals; his biceps and forearms were hidden in multiple golden armbands; and every one of his fingers were encircled with rings. He looked in every inch the commanding, regal power that Yugi had feared when he had entered the room. But, at the sight of those glittering eyes and that rakish smile, all that Yugi saw was the boy whose arms he'd all but fallen into like a dreamy-eyed maid.

Rage twisted Yugi's heart, and his head throbbed from the realization.

"Bold one, aren't you?" Pharaoh said patiently, like waiting for a child to finish its tantrum. His next words were lyrical and nonchalant. "Now then, how is it that you came to find yourself in my private gardens, fleeing from my _Medjay_ , and brought before me, charged with disturbing my beloved kingdom's peace?"

Yugi's expression dropped. The indifference of the tone and the sheer arrogance of it took his breath away. His freedom, his life, and his death were probably going to be decided very soon, and the king simply looked… _bored_?!

Fury burned Yugi's vision red, and he ignored the guards and everyone in the room completely as he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, is that what they told you?" Then, he scowled mirthlessly, as though to break the man before him in half. "That I was some disobedient little servant who dared to disturb the kingdom's peace? That I was some criminal that they wanted recaptured so that they could punish me in their own way? Are those the lies that those brutes—those _slavers_ —told you?" He choked on his words, sick with loathing. "Are all who serve you so gullible and stupid?!" The ice never left his eyes.

The guards scowled like they wanted to break him in half, but they did not dare disobey their king.

The smooth lines of the king's neutral glare fell into a severe frown. "Slavers?" His gaze shifted to the boy's captors, whose faces were sweating from what the king was certain was not heat.

"He's a liar!" one of them screamed, his voice shaking. "He's always making up stories and—"

"Silence!" shouted the king, his face a mask of rage and disgust. A pair of soldiers snapped to attention and struck both men hard to the ground. They crashed pitifully.

"If they dare to interrupt the king's justice again…" Pharaoh paused deliberately as a smile slit his face, "…cut out their tongues."

The slavers shut up immediately.

Yugi couldn't help but smirk; he neither flinched nor looked away when the king's eyes were on him again.

"So bold…" Pharaoh licked his lips. "Tell us, small one, what have you to say in your defense?"

Yugi squared his shoulders and stood straight, refusing to be shamed. "My defense..." He let all his anger, hurt, rage, betrayal, tears, mourning and heartache—all the emotions he'd felt for everything he'd lost since that awful day in _Hellas_ , right up to the moment the man before him had tricked him into thinking he was wanted—bleed into his voice. "Tell me, oh so Great Pharaoh," he spat vehemently, as if the title were dirt on his tongue.

He inhaled sharply and met the king with a harsh glare. "What crime, exactly, am I defending? Was it a crime that, when those men and the rest of their brutish band broke down my door and invaded my home late in the night, I grabbed and fought with whatever I could until I was caught and had to be dragged out, instead of getting out of bed and offering them whatever they wanted from my modest house? Was it that I cursed them, threatened them, and kicked them until they tied up my feet, chained my hands and gagged me with a cloth, instead of offering them my wrists and nodding my head like a good little captive?

"Was it that I kicked and screamed and fought as they tore apart my modest home, and set my family's farm ablaze—" He had to stop and look away as tears burned in his eyes. Images of the tiny house being ransacked for valuables—of their barn going up in flames and of the animals they had cared for fleeing in terror—flashed behind his eyes, burning them with unshed tears. All he could do then was scream, too shocked and devastated to do anything else; he screamed and fought and thrashed like a mad, wild beast until the kidnappers beat him unconscious.

He forced back his tears, found his resolve, and continued. "Was it that I did not follow the orders of my kidnappers properly and silently like a good little boy, and fought so ferociously that I had to be beaten unconscious? Or maybe it was when I was aboard their ship, and refused to clean, work, or eat the moth-eaten porridge that they would forcibly shove down my throat. It might even be that I attacked any man I saw who'd dare to raise a whip against another prisoner, who'd been worked to nothing but skin and bones, and was about to die from heat and thirst. Was that my crime?" Yugi spat, then paused, eyes closing in controlled rage. It was a miracle he'd survived with his virtue and skin intact; he'd had no fear in him then, and he did not now.

Yugi opened his eyes, slow and deliberate. "No, of course not…" he said, his voice low and dangerously calm; the force within it was like a stone dropping in a well. "It must've been that I had the courage to escape when they dragged me to some rich fool who wanted a virgin to rape." He repeated the words exactly as he'd heard the man say it, and his disgust was so violent that he shook from it. "Or that, when they lifted my clothes and untied my hair, I ran and fought with all my might to escape.

"Yes, I suppose I did disturb their peace by robbing them of the fortune that I'm sure that fat brute would've given them in exchange for me, and I suppose I did force them to chase after me. And, when they called for some guards for help, and they asked why, I suppose I did make it quite difficult for them to think of a worthy-enough lie to tell them that wouldn't result in them confessing their crimes and having their heads put on spikes.

"However, I certainly don't feel guilty about all the trouble I've caused them with my actions, instead of stripping my clothes and standing still like some cage beast, ready and willing for auction, and then lying down and spreading my legs like a good little whore once I was bought and paid for." He stopped, shaking, rage, fear and indignation so fierce in him for a moment he could not speak.

Finally, he lifted his face, and as he met the king's neutral eyes, he said, "Well, it does not matter. You can give me back to them, but know that I will never stop fighting, and I will never stop running, because as soon as I get the chance, I _will_ escape again." For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of pity within the king's eyes; the humor from the blazing bright rubies had vanished, and they had dulled with anger and rage into a dark, bloody crimson.

"That, Great Pharaoh, is what I have to say in my defense," Yugi finished, letting all his scorn bleed into his voice, and spat at his feet.

The room gasped, but Pharaoh simply smiled. "What awful manners you have. But I suppose it cannot be helped, given the sheer gruesomeness of this situation." He rose from his throne, his cape falling like a river of blood down his back, and turned towards the two men who were shaking nervously between his fiercest guards.

"So, you gentlemen are slavers?" he inquired, almost sweetly.

They stuttered stupidly, bowed their heads, and answered, "Y-y-yes, my Pharaoh,"

"Then you are aware of the laws governing slaves and servants, and its regulations in my country?" Pharaoh asked evenly, though his smile was frozen and hard—so much so that Yugi thought his teeth might crack.

"Of course," both men nodded graciously, smiling with obedient humility. One of them stole a glance at Yugi and flashed a wicked smirk—the kind that promised brutal, awful things that he would enjoy, but Yugi would not. Pharaoh took notice of this and his eyes narrowed. With a nod, a guard struck the brute down with such force that he wailed like an injured child and whimpered just as pathetically.

"Oh _do_ you now?" The king's voice was sweet with gibe. "Then you are aware that, unlike the slave trades of our foreign cousins, those of _Kemet_ are a private affair—one that is to be done personally between the buyers and sellers. You are also aware that any man, woman and child that is sold as a slave in my country—be it as a royal resource from war, as a punishment for a crime, in payment of a debt or in regulation of foreigners—must be done in the audience of court officials, temple priests or the local council with proper documentations securing the rights, liberties and talents of all those under a slaver's care. Most important of all, you are aware that under _no_ circumstances is a slave or servant to be sold into concubinary without prior permission. Am I correct?" He strode across the room, voice rising in volume and his anger reaching for them like barbed tendrils.

"Well?!" His voice thundered throughout the audience chamber. It was the voice of a god that was not to be denied, or else the very wrath of heaven would be brought down upon them. " **Speak!** "

The men dropped to their knees as their tongues knotted, save for pleas and begs of mercy from the king, but the king would have none of it. He struck the slaver who had dared to approach him with such force, he cracked against the ground. He proceeded to kick the other in the gut, and the fat brute toppled.

Pharaoh rolled his eyes and snapped, "Perhaps you thought so little of your king that you dared to flash those silver-tongued lies in my court, take back the boy you have wronged, and be on your merry way. Is that it? Or perhaps you thought yourselves so clever and so highly of yourselves that you meant to outsmart me, take your prisoner, and be on your way with a good laugh. Either one is treason."

They both protested immediately and were rewarded with violence. "Did I order you to speak?!" Pharaoh delivered mercilessly.

The whole room shuddered under the force of his words. Some closed their eyes while others looked away, but all stole a quick glance at Pharaoh's wrath.

Yugi, however, could not look away. He knew he should've been disgusted by Pharaoh's violence, and felt pity for the men he was beating despite what they'd done and who they were; he should've been trembling, frightened or terrified of the wrath which could be turned on him at any moment, for a god's wrath was never satisfied.

Instead, all he felt was delight.

When Pharaoh was finished, both men had crumbled to heaps on the floor, shaking and tearing, pitifully silent. He turned away and returned to his throne. The god's eyes were hard and blazed with wrathful fires that could out-burn the sun. "Arrest them."

The guards were quick and brandish to put both men in chains; they bound their hands behind their backs, their ankles together, and their necks to their wrists. The slavers looked to Pharaoh with pleading eyes, but wisely said nothing.

The king's face was hollow of emotion; his eyes betrayed not a flicker of thought. "You will lead a small army of my best guards to where this underground slave ring is being held. You shall leave immediately so as to prevent you from warning your comrades, or conspiring in some stupid scheme to escape and outwit my men. I want this ugly business done." He said the last sentence with authority, like it was an edict that would not be changed. "Should my men even suspect you of misleading them," he turned to his guards, "they are to cut off your fingers and toes." The slavers quivered in trepidation.

A flicker of a smile flashed across the king's face, but just as quickly vanished when his eyes fell back on the slavers, hard and merciless. "When you arrive, you will present my guards as potential buyers, and you will have all the buyers, sellers and slaves brought into the open. Then, when it is done," his eyes shifted to the guards, his face adorning a smirk, "you will enslave all the vendors, and you will drag them through the city in chains and to my dungeons to await trial. You will then bring me all those there as buyers to me, also through the city in chains. Let it be known far and wide that no one may escape the gods' justice."

The king turned to two men and a woman to the left of his throne; they were all dressed in fine linens and gold decorations with the badge of a priest somewhere on their uniform. "Isis, Karim, Oda, I want you to lead them. See that every man, woman and child is freed from their shackles. Keep families together if you can, and bring them here. Take care and treat them gently—doubtless they have been through enough. I want them all washed, fed, rested and treated by Ra's descent." He then added softly, "I also want you to be patient with them, as I suspect many have yet to learn our language."

The three priests bowed with soft smiles and left the room, summoning the guards to follow them as they did so, and dragged the slavers behind them. A swirl of satisfaction shot through Yugi as he watched his former slavers chained and sniveling like the pathetic cowards they were. The retribution was sweeter on his tongue than any wine or honey.

"Now, for you my darling." Pharaoh's voice boomed and echoed in Yugi's ear, and his heart stopped. He spun back to the throne. It was at that moment when he realized that his guards were gone, and his hands and feet were released, but he knew that he was in no way free.

"You've come so far, sweet child from across the the great green," Pharaoh cooed. "So dreadfully far indeed, yet in the face of such horrors, you have never once lost neither your desire for freedom nor your will to fight. Such courage is truly admirable, and such willfulness is as rare as it is desirable. Even now, you stand before me, Great _Per'a'ah_ , King of the Black and Red Lands and Ward of Two Ladies and Two Lords, yet you still speak in such a way, and do so without fear. Such rare talent deserves a reward."

Yugi shot up at Pharaoh's praise. He was—the _King_ of _Kemet_ —was congratulating him? Praising him? He gasped, unable to believe his luck, but the king's eyes glittered, and he had already anticipated the "but" of the promise before the king had even voiced it.

"However," the king held up a finger, "I do believe you've earned yourself a small punishment." He beckoned Yugi towards him, but Yugi didn't move: he recognized that gesture, and was not eager to face the consequences of it.

"For what?" Yugi demanded. A chorus of irritated and disgusted growls from the court followed his disrespect, but the king's smile only curled more.

"Entering my private gardens without my permission," he began, counting Yugi's offenses with his fingers.

"I was escaping—" Yugi's protests were interrupted by the guard behind him, who'd had enough of his rudeness and smacked the back of his head. Yugi yelped, rubbing the abused area.

"None of that," the king said, low and harsh, but then continued in a playful tone. "Touching the king without his permission and nearly injuring his person—"

"That was an accident!" Yugi countered. The room became alive with stunned gasps and horrified stares. "I was running for my life! How was I supposed to know where I was going?!"

"And that is why it is minor," the king concluded before continuing the list of his crimes to Yugi's shocked bewilderment. "Unlawful seduction of the king's person."

"You kissed me! And held me down!" Yugi protested.

The king simply smirked as he added, "Disobedience of the king's advances, and attacking him unjustly when you did so—"

"All I did was push you off me!"

It was only after he saw the king's smile that Yugi realized that his protests had done nothing to explain his actions, but simply confirmed his guilt. With a furious growl of indignation, he bit his lip to keep silent.

"Refusing to meet the king's commands." He hadn't stopped running when the king commanded him to. "Fleeing interrogation." He had ran when the guards came after him. "Disrespecting higher authorities." He had kicked and screamed the entire time the guards had dragged him here. "Failure to cooperate with higher authorities." He had refused to speak before this whole farce of a trial even began. "Speaking out of turn repeatedly." Even Yugi couldn't fathom an excuse for that one. "Consistently meeting the king's gaze without his permission." He was pardoned for that one. "And finally, disturbing the king's peace with unlawful acts of beauty."

Yugi rolled his eyes and wondered how many of those "offenses" the king had invented right then just to embarrass him. He growled with annoyance more than anything else. Damn, he could only hope that the punishment would be minor as well. Five lashes, perhaps? It was the best he could hope for.

The slavers had been reluctant to strike or whip him during those torturous nights he was in their custody, too fearful of damaging his exotic beauty with scars and bruises and thus marring his price—his beauty had been his savior in that regard. Being the rebellious fighter that he was, they'd simply denied him food until he was too exhausted and weak to attack, and then provided him with just enough to keep his body from turning to skin-covered bones.

He would receive no such mercy here.

"Now, come here," Pharaoh's command brought him back to his senses. The king smirked and beckoned him forward once more. "Come now, or it will be worse for you."

Deciding not to push his luck, Yugi obeyed. He deliberately took small, even steps, stopping just below the throne. He hadn't stopped glaring at the king.

Pharaoh chuckled, "I see we're going to have to work on your willfulness, my fiery beauty."

Before Yugi could brace himself for the whipping, Pharaoh snatched his hand like a root ensnaring dirt, and, with a sharp pull that threw Yugi off balance, laid the honey-skinned boy over his lap. Silken, textured fingers ran up the shivering boy's thigh, lifting his shenti and caressing the soft curve of his upraised bottom. Yugi gasped and squirmed in shock and mortified horror.

The snickers of the court around him echoed in his ears like alarm bells. "As punishment for these offenses, I hereby sentence you to ten whacks," Pharaoh declared. He grabbed one of the firm globes within his reach and squeezed lightly. Learning forward, he whispered low enough for only Yugi to hear, "Let's see how enticing you look when this," he squeezed again, "is as crimson as your face."

Before Yugi could utter a word of protest, a tan hand came crashing down on his backside with a resounding "smack". He shrieked, mortified. Did he just? Had he just? Had the king just…spanked him?! Like a spoiled child? In front of everyone?! The snickers were now a raging shout and the women in the room were giggling behind their hands. Yugi could feel his face burning up in embarrassment, much to his chagrin.

He squirmed, pushing on Pharaoh's knees, and was rewarded with yet another smack. He yelped in surprise, then shrieked when the third came right after. The fourth collided with his bottom before he could even catch his breath, and the lack of recovery time between it and the previous slap made it sting even more. The fifth, sixth, and seventh came in such quick succession that the shock, more than anything else, was the worst. By the ninth strike, his heart was palpitating and he'd lost all will to squirm. Then came the tenth and final strike; Yugi heaved a huge sigh of relief before Pharaoh suddenly decided to add two more whacks for his defiant gaze and his squirming before setting him back on his feet.

Yugi's shenti fell back into place as he rubbed his red, abused bottom; he winced when the rough fabric brushed over the sensitive skin. Humiliated more than anything else, he forced himself to block out the sniggering and giggles and arrogant smiles of the king's court. The room was silenced immediately when Pharaoh threw out his arm and glared sharply. He then turned back to Yugi as his lips curled into an arrogant smirk that slit his face.

Yugi's brows furrowed and knitted together, his amethyst eyes bright and blazing. "Your Highness," he spat. "My reward?"

The merry wickedness glittering in Pharaoh's eyes brightened the crimson of his orbs into a burning scarlet. "Willful and spirited," he mumbled, just low enough for Yugi to hear. He then raised his voice in a grand, booming spectacle. "You are strong and bold, little Yugi. So clever and sharp, yet quick to strike, just like a cobra…and the Great Serpent Goddess is well loved and honored among our ancestors."

Then, Pharaoh did something extraordinary. He removed his deep blue headdress and revealed his crown of flaming black locks dipped in deep crimson, adorned with a forelock of gold. He then stroked the charm on its forehead, and that was when Yugi saw it: a beautifully intricate snake curled into a circlet of gold. Its head reared up at the center like a cobra, set with pair of finely-cut amethysts for eyes.

Pharaoh looked at Yugi, and for a moment, he was not the cold, cruel, cunning king that he was just, but someone else—someone greater. He was someone with a blazing fire in his eyes, and a smile that curved wickedly with promises and pleasure. A lone finger stroked down the snake's head so delicately and intimately that Yugi felt his own spine shiver. He feared that if that very finger were to touch him, he would burst into flames and moan as he burned.

"Yes, the royal family does so love her serpents." His words were like a dreamy hiss. It was only then when Yugi recognized that this was the face of the king: the face and form that had tantalized him so easily in the gardens—the face that set his body and soul afire, and left him all but weeping for more.

The King of Two Lands—Pharaoh, _Per'a'ah_ —had the blood of the sun god running through his veins—a god of heat, fire, strength, pleasure, unquestionable love and incomparable desire—and now that god wanted Yugi. He could feel his knees shaking against his will; it was a miracle of his remaining strength that they did not give out beneath him.

"Truly a treasure," the sultry voice hissed like a serpent enticing a bird into its fangs, honeyed and poisonous, as he set his headdress aside. He was the king no longer, but a god, and a god had no need for silly trinkets to display their power. "It would be a true shame to lose one so intriguing," he praised in a voice rough and deep with desire. "One such as yourself deserves so much better than the life of a common serf." He quirked a smile.

Although he was confused by his words, Yugi recognized that smile at once: he understood its meaning, and it struck him like an arrow to the heart.

"Therefore, as a reward for such courage and strength, you shall remain here in the palace with all its pleasures at your command…as my personal courtesan."

The room erupted in cheers; congratulatory applause was all Yugi could hear as he stared at the face of the man he was now inexplicably bound to. His words dropped like stones in a well, and their rippling effect bound him worse than any manacles or chains.

"You will be given rooms of grandeur befitting of your status. The palace and all its rooms and halls, gardens and libraries, will be yours to explore and to use as you desire. As mine, you will never need to fear for your safety, for you will be under my protection: any act against you, no matter how trivial, is an act against me, and will be met with severe retribution. My guards are to protect you, my servants at your command, and your place will be at my side.

"You will receive all these freedoms and gifts, but all that I ask for in return is: your companionship; your obedience when I ask for it; your conversation when I am in need of a challenge; your talent to entertain me after the long days; and your comforts through the long nights. Do this, and whatever you desire shall be yours."

Yugi just stood there, listening; his face was a mask of horror and shock. Pharaoh was justifying himself now, explaining away his enslavement and bribing him with gifts and promises so he could pretend he was doing Yugi a kindness.

But he wasn't—he was doing far worse. He was imprisoning him in a gilded cage like a bird that was expected to sing, fly and do tricks at his master's command. Yugi felt himself swoon and took a hesitant step back as the truth sank into his bones. A fate far worse than death or enslavement awaited him…

He was to be this man's _hetaera_.

"No," Yugi refused. He said it so softly that he barely heard the whisper as it left his mouth, yet somehow, the sound had caused the cacophonous cheers to stop. He took another step back as his hands shook. This time, however, Pharaoh frowned and matched his retreat, step for step.

Yugi shook his head in violent protest. "No," he whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no, no, no!" He suddenly rattled off in a chorus of syllables and spun on his heels, making a mad dash, and screamed when the guards caught his arms and pulled him off his feet. " **No!** " He thrashed in the guards' arms, ignoring the twisting pulls on his skin. " **No! No! No!** " He pushed his weight onto his heels and dug his bare feet into the ground, but the guards simply lifted him up and hauled him backwards while he kicked, struggled and screamed "no" continuously.

They dragged him back towards the throne where Pharaoh stood, shaking his head. "It seems that you have not yet learned your lesson," he sighed.

Yugi froze at the nonchalant tone. it wasn't angry or amused. If anything, Pharaoh sounded disappointed. Gone was the seductive god who teased him. In his place was the king, and the king sounded…bored? All the fear left Yugi's face as it transformed into a cold, furious fire. This man—this arrogant, selfish creature—was gambling with his fate, deciding his life, and he just sounded _bored_?

"You bast—" he started to scream, and tried to spin around to lunge at him, but the guards stopped him and tossed him carelessly towards Pharaoh. He caught Yugi easily, trapping him in his strong arms, and made his way back to his throne as Yugi struggled and glared the entire time.

He made a wet tutting sound, shaking his head and wagging his finger like a parent scolding a disobedient child. "Now, I have no choice but to punish you again." Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but was suddenly spun around; he found himself once again laid across Pharaoh's lap. Horror made itself known in his thoughts as he felt his shenti lifted once again; his sore bottom was still stinging slightly from his earlier punishment.

" **No!** " Yugi shrieked, pushing on the man's knees and trying to get up, but a strong, broad hand held him down. Still, he fought; still, he struggled; still, he screamed.

Then, Pharaoh spoke. "For each defiance," he began in a formal declaration, like he was signing a new law into action, "you will receive an additional spank. My current count is fourteen."

The number alone filled him with horror and made his ass burn. "What?! No!" Yugi shrieked.

"Fifteen," Pharaoh concluded, and the hand came down.

Yugi screamed as his earlier humiliation and shame came crashing back, along with the horrible, stinging pain. He whimpered brokenly, and his struggles ceased as he panted hard.

"Count them," Pharaoh suddenly ordered.

"What?" he blinked in a broken voice.

He swatted Yugi across the backside with a firm crack, leaving a red imprint.

"Count them, Yugi," Pharaoh warned playfully, "or you'll receive more than you've already earned."

"You've got to be jok— **ah!** " He didn't even have a chance to speak when the hand came down again, harder and firmer than before.

"It will be you who will suffer for your own stubbornness," Pharaoh sang as he smirked again. "Now, do as I say, or it will be worse for you." He cracked his wrist; Yugi shrieked but stubbornly remained silent.

Pharaoh sighed, sounding disappointed. "Very well." He spanked again with a little more force, and Yugi bit his lip but was unable to stop himself from whimpering.

"St-stop!" Yugi half-commanded and half-pleaded.

Pharaoh frowned and spanked him again, hard.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed, desperately. "Please," he said, genuinely pleading this time. His bottom burned, and it stung so much that he could feel it through his skin to his bones. It hurt. "Please, stop."

The tiniest remnants of a smirk crossed Pharaoh's face as he looked down at his handiwork. A thrill of pride shot through him as he admired the red imprints he'd left on the boy's bottom; its beautiful, rosy color was the same as his little captive's flushed face. It sent a spike of arousal through him, and his member suddenly felt constrained under the fabric of his _shendyt_. Yugi's own growing hardness was pressing against his thigh, and nearly caused his self-restraint to break, but his well-crafted control remained intact. _Soon_ , he told himself. Soon he'd have this willful beauty in his arms and his bed.

"Count, little flame," he told the raging spitfire sprawled across his lap, "or it will be worse." Another spank followed. By now, Yugi's bottom was flaming red and stinging; the skin was hot under the touch of the king, who was smirking with a twinge of arousal. He could feel his fiery defiance weakening as Yugi squirmed on his lap.

"Count!" he roared. The resounding smack cracked like thunder across Yugi's bottom.

"Six!" Yugi shrieked. "That was six. Are you pleased now— **ah!** "

Pharaoh spanked him again, giving Yugi no time to recover, and another followed straight after. "Seven. Eight," he counted, breathing raggedly.

"Good, little spitfire," Pharaoh said proudly and almost soothingly as he rewarded him by gently massaging the abused bottom. Silken fingers stroked the tender flesh with feather-soft lightness; it was a cool, welcoming relief from the rough sting, and despite himself, Yugi moaned. Then, the fingers came away and the hand returned with a firm squeeze that sent him yelping. "However, your punishment is not over yet."

He spanked him again, gentler than the others before it, but just as firm. "Nine," Yugi counted, swallowing a scream. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the next whack; his bottom stung so badly.

Pharaoh grinned, and his grin was a wicked thing, full of desire. Never had anyone impressed him or intrigued him like this boy did: many of his captives would've broken and pleaded for forgiveness by now—a sight and sound so much more rewarding and less brutal than any physical beating or whipping. Yugi was indeed strong, and his pride was a fierce thing—a true spitfire indeed. He couldn't wait to taste that fire and have it sprawled over his sheets, but first, he had a punishment to administer.

Three times, consecutively and in quick succession with little time for Yugi to recover, Pharaoh spanked him.

"Ten eleven twelve!" Yugi expelled in a high, single syllable. He heard the whimper in his own voice, and Pharaoh must've heard it too, if that proud chuckle was any indication. His rear end was stinging, and, more embarrassingly, his member was sliding over Pharaoh's thigh and hardening, to his own disgust. He barely had time to catch his breath before Pharaoh's hand returned with a hard whack.

"Th-thirteen," Yugi said, voice straining and suddenly dizzy. _Just two more,_ he told himself. Only two more and it would all be over.

Above him, Pharaoh's smile curled. He gave the scarlet flesh in his hands a light squeeze before he cracked his wrist once more, striking at a new angle.

"Four—teen." This time, his voice broke. His ass was on fire: the over-sensitized skin was so sore and tender that even the simplest brush of air made it sting.

 _Just one more_ , he told himself. One more, and he would be free.

"Almost there, my fiery little beauty," Pharaoh whispered in his ears, the words almost soothing and soft as a kiss.

Yugi shivered, waiting for the final blow, and the deliberate pause was pure agony—he was waiting and expecting for it to come, but he never knew when it was coming. He could hear the snickers of the guards and the giggles of servants, and he could see the smiles the courtiers hid behind their hands. His face burned worse than his bottom; his shame was on display for all of them to see.

Then, with more force than all of its predecessors, the king struck.

"Fifteen!" The word was a shriek that tore itself from Yugi's throat and bounced off the walls in an echo of shame. He collapsed over Pharaoh's lap, panting weakly as his eyes bit back stinging tears. "Fifteen," he repeated with a choked sob.

Yugi put up no protest when Pharaoh carefully lifted him off his lap and stood him upright on wobbly legs; he was grateful when Pharaoh's arms steadied him. His shenti fell back in place, concealing the throbbing, burning redness of his shame, but it was by no means forgotten. He moved his hand, letting his fingers barely brush his bottom when the muffled cloth rubbed against the irritated skin like a coarse, scratchy rope.

He glared at Pharaoh, indignation burning in his amethyst eyes. They were on fire, and the king wanted it.

Pharaoh leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead as a small reward. "You did magnificently," he praised, his voice rough with desire and lust. Yugi bit back a yelp when the king gently caressed his fiery-tinted globes.

"Oh gods," he moaned as the fluttery fingers massaged his stinging rear gently and tenderly. Soft and feathery strokes like bird wings brushed across his overheated skin; the sensation was cool and tender like raindrops, mixing pleasure and pain.

Then, all of Yugi's nerves came electrifyingly to life and he was suddenly aware of where he was standing: he had his back to all the inhabitants in the room and was in front of the king, whose hands were on his ass after just spanking him in public. He almost burst into tears. Punishing him just wasn't enough, so now the king had to humiliate him as well? There would be no recovering from this after today. No matter what happened tonight, whether he shared the king's bed or simply slept on the floor of his chambers, there would be no denying it. By dawn, the rumors would be spread and the entire kingdom would know it as fact: he was the king's whore.

When Yugi looked away, ashamed and refusing to show tears, Pharaoh simply kissed his cheek and removed his hands, leaving Yugi standing there, vulnerable and exposed. "You counted beautifully," he praised highly. "I am truly impressed and very pleased. Many before you had broken by then, and yet you did not."

Yugi shot up and opened his mouth to snap, but immediately caught himself when Pharaoh's face scrunched into a frown and his eyes narrowed. "Choose your actions wisely, little viper. I am content to punish you all day if that is what it takes for you to learn your lesson, and I will not hesitate to do so."

Yugi's rage suddenly transformed into panic as his hands subconsciously moved to cover his bottom; the sting shooting up his spine with a burning sensation was an even more painful and obvious reminder of the fate awaiting him, should he refuse to cooperate. Growling from sheer helplessness, he gritted his teeth and glared at the floor. The combination of anger and shame burningly settled on the king's feet.

"Good," Pharaoh approved. "You're learning."

The growl that escaped Yugi sounded more bestial than human, and his hands curled to fists at his sides. Pharaoh's eyebrows rose, impressed and intrigued. By god, the boy was fierce—fierce and strong, stubborn and proud, and a spiraling, raging storm of wildfire. Even in defeat, he refused to relent and obey, and instead stood his ground and stubbornly resisted with proud eyes and reluctant obedience.

"Even vanquished, you are spectacular," Pharaoh praised in a hoarse whisper. "I was wise to make you my own." He then stood, addressing all in the room, but his eyes were still fixated on Yugi, whose chin he took in his hand. With a small tilt, he lifted his face: arrogant rubies clashed with fiery amethysts.

"You belong to me now, little one," Pharaoh spoke grandly. He stood and waved his arms in a flamboyant fashion, more as a spectacle than a promise. "All that I own and all that I claim is now yours and are to lie at your feet. You will have servants to attend to your every whim, rooms made available to you in the royal wing, the finest jewels, silks and slippers for your wardrobe, and all the pleasures of my estate. These are now all yours to enjoy."

Then, he stopped and sat back upon his throne, scrunching his face in puzzlement. "But first, we must give you a title, for it would be a crime to not have your status properly recognized: I will not be shamed and have you ranked among my concubines and not my royal wives..." His eyes flickered. "As there is no official title for a king's personal courtesan, other than that of King's Companion or Favorite or _Khekeret_ - _nisut_ —all of which are horribly inadequate for the position you shall hold—I shall create one for you myself.

Yugi glared and hissed at him.

Pharaoh smirked. "I like that hiss, little viper, and you are very much like a cobra—so strong and bold, brave and clever, quick to strike and never afraid to back down… Yes, that is the perfect name for you!"

Crimson eyes glittered with excitement. "Henceforth, you shall be known by the royal name of _Meritwadjet_ , for you have indeed been kissed by _Wadjet_ and blessed with her strength and fire. She is the most beloved of the serpent goddesses who loves the king, honors him with her tender touch, and protects him from his enemies with her fierce fire and venom."

Pharaoh rose to his feet, excited like a child, and claimed Yugi's hands as he pulled him into his chest. Yugi hissed and protested when he ran his slender fingers down his arms. "Of course, a royal cannot have just one name." He kissed Yugi's cheek, ignoring the way he flinched, and licked his lips. "Because you rose from the very papyrus flowers that bear her name, I shall also name you _Wadjmose_ , for you are indeed born from _Wadjet_ —the green one—and because it is the favorite of my garden. Lastly," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a rakish smirk, "as you are freshly mine, I shall also give you the name _Nafrit-wadjet_. However, I doubt that title will be lasting very long." He gave Yugi a perverse wink.

Yugi blushed furiously and growled at the irony. _Nafrit-wadjet_ —virgin of _Wadjet_. Never in all his life did Yugi want to hit someone so fiercely. His claws flexed, ready to strike, but the king was quicker as he pulled himself away and spun behind him; his hands found Yugi's shoulders and held him still. He then addressed the crowd as he continued his show. "That's three names, little viper! Be proud of them all, for they all speak of your worth to your king, and the goddess that brought you to him. However, we have yet to choose a proper title for you, for what is the purpose of names without a title to proceed them? Now, what should it be?" The king scratched his chin with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile that said he'd made this decision hours ago.

Finally, he stood and theatrically clapped his hands. "Ah, yes. The gods are truly in your favor. Henceforth, you shall be known as Yugi, Beloved of _Wadjet_ , Born from Papyrus, and Virgin of _Wadjet_ : _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_. That is the perfect title for you, for you alone shall be the bringer of peace and satisfaction to the king's heart—my heart."

He stood before the court, tall and flamboyant, as he raised his hands. "Stand, all of you, and witness the newest addition to our court: _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ , Beloved of _Wadjet_ , Born from Papyrus and Virgin of _Wadjet_ , who is the King's Cleverest Companion, His Most Favorite Friend, and His Dearest Beloved. All hail _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet_!"

"All hail _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet_!"

The court erupted in a repetitious cheer, and the room around Yugi was alive with contradictions. People applauded and cheered Pharaoh's decision and Yugi's own good fortune, but Yugi could also feel the glares of others on him: some were scowling in envy while others snickered behind their hands, making rude gestures and commenting on his bedroom talents. The continual press of their eyes made Yugi want to curl up in someplace cold, dark and empty.

Yugi shook in disgust. They could have this blasted position instead if they wanted it, since all he could see in his future was a gilded cage filled with food and toys for a pretty little song bird that was expected to sing at its master's call. It would be given and provided with everything it could ever need or want, but would also be forbidden from the bright, beautiful, blue sky and the freedom of flight.

"All that I ask for in return is your companionship," Pharaoh spoke. "I look forward to sampling all your services in time," he added with a whisper dripped in lust. A sly smile crept onto his face.

Yugi knew exactly what he meant, and it made him sick inside. That was it, wasn't it? The king would keep him fat and happy, and provide him with anything he wanted, as long as he behaved and sat still at court and laid down and spread his legs at night like a good, little bed warmer. He would take what he wanted until he grew bored of him, and then leave him to his own devices. What was even worse was that there was nothing he could do to protest against him: his throbbing ass was a quick reminder of that.

"Now, come here, my fiery little beauty," Pharaoh said sweetly.

Yugi heard the command and remained firmly in place, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of his obedience.

Pharaoh frowned. " _Now_ , Yugi."

Yugi snorted, glaring as he approached the throne with tiny steps that the king was not fond of. He stopped at the edge of the dais, waiting for his next command, but not without reluctance.

"Guard!" Pharaoh snapped; Yugi nearly yelped. A man came before him immediately and dropped to one knee. "Bring me a bench for my _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ to sit on."

The guard obeyed, and not a moment later, a small bench was brought to the throne room and placed on the small square to the right of Pharaoh's throne—a place reserved for his courtesan, and, Yugi realized with a sick horror, _his_ place now. His bottom throbbed in protest as he stood firmly in place, shaking.

"Take your seat, Yugi," Pharaoh ordered with a gesture of his hand. "You are my courtesan now—my Favorite, _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_. Your place is now, and will always be, at my side."

"B-but," Yugi stammered as he stared at Pharaoh, dumbfounded, "you said—"

"When this particular part of your duty is not needed, you will be left to your own devices," he answered, taking another sip from the wine he'd discarded earlier. "Now, have a seat, love." His eyes narrowed. "Or would you rather that I have my guards make you?" he warned over his cup, just loud enough for Yugi to hear it.

Glaring, Yugi did as he was told, and carefully rearranged himself as best he could. Unfortunately, no position could protect his abused bottom from the pain of the wooden bench. He hissed and glared at Pharaoh's hand.

"I hate you," he muttered, hissing under his breath.

Pharaoh looked unfazed by the passionate declaration. "Willful and stubborn." He tasted the words on his lips like a finely aged wine, rich and sweet. "Oh yes, my fiery little beauty, you are indeed a treasure." He downed the last mouthful of wine. "And when we are alone," he whispered coyly, "you may call me Atem."

Yugi growled with indignant rage.

Atem smirked and gestured for the court to continue.

He gazed at Yugi, who was twitching and fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair, and almost felt a swell of pity for his latest treasure—almost. It would not do well for his reputation, nor Yugi's benefit, to have a disobedient child in such an important position, but Atem could not imagine anyone else but this odd, honey-skinned spitfire from _Hellas_ sitting there. Everything about Yugi—his innocence, his spunk, his feisty, fiery pride and his wicked determination to be in control—sent his blood singing. Oh yes, Yugi was perfect…and all his…

Atem licked his lips. It was a shame the little one was so non-compliant: it had been so long since he had shared a night with a decent lover. The royal wives and concubines were very talented, but their obedient desire to please and their submissive sensuality did nothing to satisfy his lust. What Atem really relished was a fight in his potential lovers. He wanted a challenge and an equal, who would rival him mentally, spiritually, politically, morally and physically—everything a night in Yugi's bed promised. God, he wanted that fire sprawled across his sheets at that very moment.

Still, Yugi was a stranger in this foreign land—and a virgin nonetheless—so he knew he had to be patient and bide his time. He had to give his little viper time to recover from the shock of the day's actions, and to adjust to his new home and his new role. It had been so long since he'd engaged in a true seduction, and Yugi's fiery determination and wit was certainly a worthy challenge. It would take so much more than one night to hold his attention, and Atem was more than willing to comply.

Perhaps, in time, Yugi would return his affections, and find happiness in his newfound home and position once he truly became aware of the freedom such a life offered. Perhaps, he too would find enjoyment in their challenge, and welcome the king into his bed and into his heart. Atem could just imagine that gruff, growling face morphed into a pleased and content smile, which would then flush with passion and beg with desire. Perhaps, even, if the gods were good, and with Yugi's permission, Mahad and Isis could work their magic, and Yugi would bear him a son.

 _Oh yes._ Atem gestured with a hand for the maid to refill his wine cup, and took a long, slow slip. His eyes fixed on his beautiful little spitfire, who was struggling to stay still and regain his dignity despite the uncomfortable sting of his bottom. He smirked, glimpsing at his handiwork through the folds of Yugi's _shenti_. He couldn't wait to tame him, and, if he could manage that without too much injury, he couldn't wait to claim him.

"How many more are there this morning, Siamon?" Atem inquired.

The herald spoke without directing his glance away from his scroll, "Two hundred and seventeen."

Atem's fingers clenched his cup; he heard Yugi yelp beside him and watched as the boy collapsed in his chair, deflated and defeated.

Atem sighed. "Send the next one in."

* * *

Well, Yugi officially set the record for worst day ever. So here's my new story and if you haven't noticed it will be a LOT darker than my other stories, not just content wise but in terms of Atem and Yugi's personalities as well, and honestly, I CANNOT wait!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! If you guys thought my plot twists were evil before just wait for the ones in THIS story! (Evil Queen sits on her throne and opens a new bottle of wine!) It is gonna be AWESOME!

Now, this will be the only update for now—a nice evil little teaser for all of you to get addicted to and moan over when the next one is gonna come out. I have practically this entire story outlined, about 65% prewritten an the whole thing needs to be edited from scratch, so with that said I plan on prewriting and editing as many chapters as I can in the coming month and then I plan on updating regularly starting this summer (preferably July 1 when I get back from the New York Faerie Convention ;) and only if work leaves me alone….so….wish me luck darlings!

Now, as with my other story Timaues of Locri (which if you haven't read please fell free to check it out, it's another historical fiction/fantasy story I love) I will end each chapter with some historical notes, glossary and definitions to clarify a few things.

 _Glossary and Historical Notes_

Aegyptus: The ancient Mediterranean name for Ancient Egypt _  
_

 _Kemet_ : Literally "black land", what the Ancient Egyptians called Egypt

 _Djehuti:_ Greek God Thoth, Ancient Egyptian God of Wisdom and Language, writing and hieroglyphs; also called Theut

 **Historical Note:** Unlike my other stories, I won't be using the millennium items in this, rather I want to use as MUCH of the Ancient Egyptians magic, amulets, and rituals as possible under the assumption that it's all real and actually works and I will explain more of that as the tory progresses because it will be used to explain a few things—including Atem's insurance that Yugi can give him children despite being a boy (and yes, there will be M-preg this story, I'm pretty into it as long as it makes sense and is believable though I think this is the first time it'll appear in written form after Frost King ;)

That reason, is also why Atem was able to give Yugi the ability to understand Egyptian by kissing him, using The Eye of Thoth as a talisman since Thoth, as many of you know is the god of wisdom, language and founder of the hieroglyphs and ancient Egyptian language, now the actual dialects have changed quiet considerably throughout the time periods especially between the Middle and New Kingdoms (this story taking place in the New Kingdom) so, I basically cheated and gave Yugi a way to know the language off hand (which was inspired by the Red River Manga, where the hero basically did the same thing to the heroine)

 **History of names and titles:** now Pharaoh is purely a Greek invention and work based on the ancient Egyptian Per'a'ah, which means "King" or "ruler". As Yugi is Greek you will hear Atem referred to as both throughout the story though mostly in the beginning, as Yugi stubbornly clings to his Greek heritage. Also, an important thing I learned, Pharaoh, as a title DID NOT HAVE A PRONOUN OR PROCEEDING TENSE! You NEVER called Pharaoh THE Pharaoh, it was just Pharaoh, because saying THE Pharaoh was to imply that there was more than one, and there is only ever one at a time, so no, it is not a grammatical mistake or an implication that pharaoh, is THE ONE AND ONLY Pharaoh, it as just a difference in language, again the dialect is where it gets tricky

 **Notes of Slavery:**

First and foremost, slavery in Ancient Egypt, WAS NOT and in NO WAY like the African slave trade that existed in the Americas and Europe until the Civil War (though it still does in some places) nor was it like that of Greece or Rome, in fact Slavery as a whole was not a common or regulated thing in Ancient Egypt until the New Kingdom when Egypt began to branch out into the world. This is not to say "slavery" did not exist, it was still there but slavery was not in terms of ownership or forced servitude, in fact it is difficult to research even by today's standard because the words "slave" and "servant" were so similar. Priests, for example were technically "Slaves to the Gods" though we know for a fact that was by no means the case. On average, there were three types of slavery: debt slaves: men or woman who didn't have money to pay taxes and thus has everything confiscated and sold himself and his family into slavery to pay off the debt and was freed once the work was done. Criminal slaves: these were free Egyptians wh committed a crime and were forced to become slaves as punishment and unlike temple slaves or war prisoners were frowned upon and treated more poorly because people were aware of their status as criminals. And finally, prisoners/captives of war, who were usually no better off than the common people or serfs and were integrated into smaller colonies and groups and essentially made part of Pharaoh's empire, given to temples, set up as servants in his palace, or the rewards to soldiers for good service. Their rights and living conditions were no different than that of the common people and they could own property, had the same rights as civilians and work a multitude of positions from household servants to assistants of governments. In fact many such slaves, who were foreign captives, if they were employed or owned by wealthier elites or even the Pharaoh themselves, could rise the ranks very easily and were often better off than most common people, because they lived on their master's estate and were given access to all its benefits depending on their position and ranks (this, of course, being what Yugi is). These slaves were also well liked among society despite their different skin colors (contradictory to popular belief) because they were seen as part of society. Sexual abuse of slaves was very rare. Though concubines were often traded as gifts among rulers, these were all men and woman who CHOSE and were trained in the position similar to modern-day prostitution but with no stigma attached and with much better environments, and sex with female slaves was very frowned upon because if the woman got pregnant it disturbed the peace among the household (which was sacred to the Egyptians) Rape, was also a crime be it of a slave or free Egyptian, in fact historical records show one case where a woman went to trial because her husband raped a female slave, not to divorce him or even to chastise the slave but on the Slave's behalf! A stark contrast to the treatment of concubines by Greek wives who saw them as invaders of their sphere of influence. There were no slave markets either, rather they were private affiars done between clients, or in the office of Court officials or local councils, and all men, woman and children needed to be documented with their name, special talents etc. Child slaves were also forbidden from doing manual work, and unregulated slavery or slavery done by kidnapping was not only illegal but highly frowned upon (if Atem's reaction wasn't hint enough) in fact families could often demand the returned ot their enslaved family members with compensation.

And finally, Yugi's names and titled: since there is no position for "mistress" in Ancient Egyptian, or official title, other than King's Favorite, Concubine etc, I decided to make my own, like the French did with Mistress, I can totally seeing Atem doing that. Also keep in mind titles go in order from last to first, so like the Pharaoh's name go in order and ending with his birth name. it is the same with Yugi, here are Yugi's names and titles:

Official title:

 _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu:_ the bringer of peace and satisfaction to the King's heart from "paniwi meaning the bringer, " and htp pronounced "'o-tep" meaning peace or satisfaction and Ib-nsu : King's heart, "ib" heart and nsu—king

Names:

Third Name: _Nafrit-wadjet_ : virgin of wadjet (temporary title, obviously)

Second name: _Wadjmose_ : Born from papyrus/wadjet from ancient Egyptian ms wadj from Mesu be born and waji meaning green or papyrus (wadjet means "green one" and the et ending refers to the feminine

First name: _Meritwadjet_ : beloved of Wadjet, from "mert" meaning beloved and Wadjet

so Yugi's full name and title is _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ _Nafrit-wadjet_ _Wadjmose_ _Meritwadjet Yugi.  
_

As always, read, review, reply, comment, critique ask questions have fun and go buts! i can't wait to see the feedback for this one!

Updates will be sporadic at best! i wanna get at least 5 to ten prewritten so i can update weekly or bi-weekly but my goal is to update regularly by the end of the summer, so be on the look out!

 _ **Next Time:** Yugi is finally relieved of court, is given the grand tour of his new home, meets the Ipet and gets some new allies, receives a gift, finally has an audience with the King and a punishment occurs._


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED! 30 Fresking pages and 1500 words longer than the last one damn! i'm honestly pretty proud of myself for banging this sucker out in roughly a week-i haven't done that since college :)

Few quick notes:

The ritual in this chapter called The Pharaoh's Kiss was loosely based on a similar ritual snitchyes411's Gem, one of my favorite fanfics ever! I e-mailed her asking for permission and more info on the ritual and where she found it but she'd yet to respond to me so i want to disclaimer that but also, based on research i have found that such a ceremony or special privileges WERE bestowed by the Pharaoh (mostly cause people bragged about having them) but like most of Egypt's rituals there is very little details on how they were actually performed, so i decided to use the info i got.

Also-THERE ARE NO OCs in this story! All the girls and female characters are based on Yugioh characters with Egyptian names. A reviewer asked me why i didn't change Yugi's name since he's Greek, the answer it nothing fit him? I looked up a plathora og possible greek names to make it work like i did in Timaeus and none fit, so i stuck with Yugi-but Atem changed his name last chapter so now his TRUE NAME Yugi can only be used in private or by his closest friends-descriptions of who's who can be found at the end...

disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot, yugioh belongs to Takehashi, the pharaoh's kiss ritual was inspired by Snitchyes411's story Gem

So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter II

The Ipet-nswt

 _In which Yugi joins the Ipet-nswt and gains some new allies, acquires his regalia, receives a brief instruction of his duties, and is presented before the great house after being forcibly and thoroughly scrubbed._

Yugi all but burst when the proceedings were done, and sighed so heavily with relief that he nearly collapsed. His already sore bottom burned fiercely, and by now, he was sore beyond all reason.

Halfway through the proceedings, after his flinching and discomfort had become too much, Pharaoh—who he refused to refer to by name—had mercifully ordered a servant to bring him a pillow to sit on, for which he was grateful. He had shifted up onto his knees, but both the new position and the soft silk had done little to ease his aching rump.

It struck him then that he was free to his own devices now—the king had said so. Perhaps he could explore his new home, search for exits, weaknesses, escapes...

He was stopped by an all too familiar hand on his shoulder. The king's dark red eyes leered down at him with clear intent, the lust blazing like crimson fire. His smirk was a living thing—all impish smiles and mischievous curls.

"Mahad," he summoned with a wave of his hand.

One of the tall priests stepped forward, dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. Ocher brown skin was pulled tight over lean arms and corded muscle; the rest of his flesh was concealed beneath a long, linen robe. A blue and gold belt encircled his waist, and a linen headdress crowned with a golden circlet covered his long brown hair. He was dramatically tall—much more so than Pharaoh; even kneeling, he did not meet Yugi's eyes.

"Yes, _Per'a'ah_." His voice was soft and obedient.

Beneath the crown of golden curls, Pharaoh's face wrinkled with displeasure. "Will you ever take advantage of my Kiss, Mahad?" His whine reminded Yugi of a dissatisfied child.

"You misread me, my king." Mahad's lips pulled into a smile, his bright blue eyes alight with mischief. "I take far more advantage of it than is polite, as you well know." There was almost a cheekiness to his words.

Yugi blinked, shocked by such forwardness, but the king looked delighted. "As you say." He stole a sip of his wine. "Escort my _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_. Show him his new home, then summon the _Ipet-nswt_ , introduce them to their newest member, though doubtless they know already."

Yugi snapped towards him, brows knitted together in annoyance as he growled, but the Pharaoh simply smirked. The man next to the king in the ridiculous blue and gold costume flinched visibly, and his eyes fixated on Yugi in pure disgust.

"I'm certain they'll be quite eager to meet their newest addition, of course." The king set down his goblet. His eyes slid smoothly down Yugi's face, taking in every line and curve of his form: the tangled mess of his knotted, rust-colored hair; the floppy, golden bags that curled cutely around his heart-shaped cheeks—lovely even when smudged with dirt; the dusty, honey-gold skin and smooth muscles; the slender legs and his dirt-caked feet; and the furious, violet gems that at once liquefied his dark gaze into a molten ruby.

"He is in dire need of a bath, a new wardrobe, and," he stole another glance at Yugi's bare feet, " _proper_ sandals. We must also not forget his jewels: I want him looking his best when he receives my Kiss."

The room spun to the king; even Mahad blinked in surprise. The man in blue and gold stared at him, open-mouthed. "My king, are you…" he stumbled over his incredulousness, and it was clear to Yugi he was not used to being tongue-tied. "…certain?" the man finished.

"Of course!" There was a laugh in Pharaoh's voice. "It would be awkward otherwise, and you know how much I detest awkward company, Seth." The priest looked like he wanted to argue, but Pharaoh flashed a red-eyed smirk, and the man remained silent.

His smile turned to Yugi, eyes glittering with merry wickedness. "You are my ward, now, _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ _Meritwadjet_. I can't have you strutting about looking like a desert rat, now, can I?" he whispered the last part, dangerous and low. Yugi gritted his teeth so hard they could've cracked from the strain. His eyes slowly narrowed to a scowl of pure rage.

Mahad nodded and rose. His hand quickly found Yugi's shoulder. "It would be my greatest pleasure, sire, and I am confident the _Ipet_ - _nswt_ will be thrilled. They do so love a challenge."

He gave a final bow and offered Yugi the shelter of his cloak. Yugi ignored the gesture and stomped after him, relieved to leave the whispers and gossip of the throne room behind. Men snickered as he passed, ladies giggled behind their hands, servants glared with jealousy, and court employees offered him a sparing glance before returning to their work. Oh yes, Yugi was glad to be gone.

They left the columned audience chamber and entered the labyrinth of sandstone walls and arched hallways; huge lotus pillars bore silent witness to their departure. Yugi's bare feet slapped against the rough sandstone; despite the weariness in his legs and the sting in his bottom, his limbs felt light and ready to flee, and his eyes were quick to search for exits.

"I believe this is the way forward, _Meritwadjet_." Mahad again offered Yugi the shelter of his cloak, but this time, he did not give the younger a choice and swept it around him, an arm securing Yugi's shoulder. His grip was not harsh but the message was clear, and Yugi scoffed in annoyance.

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "My name is Yugi."

"As you wish," Mahad chuckled. His laugh was like a child's, sympathetic and sweet. "If escape is your intent, young viper, you must be more discreet. You'll never succeed at anything with your intentions written so clearly all over your face and form."

Yugi gasped in surprise, then snorted again.

Mahad sighed, stopping and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I say this for your best interest. You are young and bold, and the king may fancy it, but that does not mean you should provoke everyone else. The _Medjay_ and sacred guardians love their king well, and though they can forgive you for your ignorance, their tolerance will not extend to such willing disrespect."

Yugi rolled his eyes and snorted again. Mahad stopped suddenly and Yugi bumped hard into his side. The man glared down at him with hard blue eyes. "I am serious, Yugi." He let the weight of his true name sink into the command. "Whatever your misfortunes before, _Per'a'ah_ could have had you whipped for such insolence as Seth suggested. However, he showed mercy and chose to shame you instead. Be grateful it was me he chose to escort you. Karim or Shada or Seth, especially, would've struck you for such rudeness."

"You call that mercy?!" Yugi spun and shouted, tears of shame from the memory pricking his eyes, but he fought them valiantly. "He humiliated me! And then, just when I thought I was finally free, he—he made me…" He started shaking. More tears pricked his eyes and he was unable to hold them back; it struck him suddenly that he didn't want to. Everything he'd ever held back—everything he'd ever felt and feared and could not express since the day of his capture—suddenly flooded over him in a wave of grief and sorrow. He fisted his eyes and let the tears fall; his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing inconsolably.

He did not expect what happened next. Mahad dropped to one knee and pulled the crying child into the shelter of his arms. Surprised, but desperate for comfort, Yugi accepted the embrace and allowed himself to cry into the man's tunic. Mahad simply held him, saying nothing and remaining still but for the simple brushes of fingers through the boy's hair.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Yugi sobbed furiously, his tiny fists pounding the man's sculpted chest, but Mahad did not flinch. "Why me?! I didn't ask for this! I didn't want this! I just—I just want to go home!" Yugi cried until there were no more tears left. Only after his sobs had subsided to choked hiccups did Mahad speak.

"And where is home for you, little viper?" His voice was calm and reassuring—almost gentle—but Yugi stayed silent. Mahad nodded in understanding. "It is quite alright if you do not trust me, though it is my hope in time that that will change."

He helped the boy to his shaking feet and wiped his tears with the hem of his cloak. "It is alright to feel sad and scared and overwhelmed. I know this life was not of your choosing, but none of us are here by choice—not even the king. Despite that, you are safe here: no harm shall come to you as long as you are within these walls and under the king's protection."

"You don't know that," Yugi protested, shoulders shaking. "You don't know what he will do." Another wave of tremors and tears wracked his body. The realization of what he was, what was expected of him, and what would evidently happen to him—the uncertainty of it all caused his heart to pound.

Mahad was quick to comfort him. "Perhaps not, but I've known him since he was a whelp, pilfering tarts from the kitchens and hiding from his tutors," he said with a wink and a smile. His voice turned low and mischievous like he was telling a secret. "I like to think that I can read his moods. He's a fickle beast, that one, and does what he wants. I warn you now, young viper, do not make him angry. He's a fair man, mind you, but... Well, you've not yet seen what his temper can do."

Yugi considered his words for a moment, and then remembered the way those shining eyes had sharpened and blazed upon his captors when Pharaoh had learned of their horrible dealings. The merciless fire that burned in them and the way he was quick to see to it that they were disposed—it made Yugi shudder.

As if reading his mind, Mahad continued, "But he loves his people and his country dearly, and his heart is always in the right place. His justice may be harsh, but he is fair in his rule, and he never makes a decision without certainty. He is patient with those he likes, and kind to those he cares for, especially to those he loves."

Yugi blushed at the word, though he was unsure if it was from embarrassment, bashfulness or fear.

Mahad smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Yugi, so let me resolve those fears. He will not force himself on you, nor will he mistreat you: it is a companion he wants you for—not a concubine. It is why he gave you the title he chose, _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ —the bringer of peace and satisfaction to the king's heart. It is a great honor he has bestowed upon you; use it well, and you may find the king to be most generous." He then added in a whisper, "And, from what I hear, his partners feel anything but regret."

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine and his curiosity exploded with imagination. It was quickly halted by the man, gently shoving him away and into another open, sunlit hallway, laughing. Yugi could not tell if the man was cunning or mad! Such playful behavior was so unlike the stern, silent man he'd first seen in the throne room, or the coy wordsmith he seemed to be with Pharaoh.

"Are you surprised, Yugi?" Mahad chuckled as if reading his mind. Yugi jumped with surprise. "I'm off my leash. I do not need to worry about pleasing you or the king, though him not as much as those pompous prats he surrounds himself with. Ha! I do not envy him in the least."

Beneath his golden curls, Yugi's face scrunched in puzzlement.

Mahad smiled. "The king has many masks, Yugi, and they are as changeable as the river. His courtiers are always testing the royal leash, exploiting any loose links, and it's up to him to keep them controlled; it is a great burden he bears. It does not make him kind, but it makes him _Per'a'ah_." Somehow, his smile seemed sad, but it suddenly shifted into an impish, eager thing. "I must confess, though, my escorting you is somewhat of a coup."

"A coup?" Yugi gasped, shocked. Not even a day in this place and he was already involved with treason?

Mahad grinned reassuringly. "Yes. The court of the great house is a small thing, and the king is very selective of who he allows to serve him. He cannot trust too many people, and if that trust is broken…" Mahad trailed off as if the very idea made him angry. "…his wrath is unforgivable."

He stopped to sigh before continuing, eyes bright with secrets. "There are several parties interested in you now, and _Per'a'ah_ can see it. T'is why he asked me to do this. I take great pride in his trust, and he knows I would never betray it."

"But… I'm nobody?" Yugi asked, bewildered, and rubbed his shoulders. His voice trailed like a shadow, "I'm just a royal whore."

Mahad stopped and frowned. With a sympathetic sigh, he said, "Given your previous circumstances, I can see how you would think that, but let me resolve you of those fears. Tonight, you will receive _Per'a'ah's_ Kiss. It is a rare gift—one that he, himself, has only performed a handful of times. You will be given permission to call him by his true name, touch him within familiar boundaries, and disregard all the formalities of court, such as bowing or kissing the ground in his presence."

Mahad met his gaze with a patient smile. "I see in your eyes that they do not sound so impressive, but you come from across the Great Green: customs are different here. _Per'a'ah_ is a descendent of the gods and is God among men, and we of the court must always remember it. To speak his name, touch his flesh, or even meet his gaze without permission are all considered insults akin to treason. Would you do such if one of your _Hellas_ gods approached you?" He paused and let the information sink, and Yugi's eyes widened.

"But you will have no such restrictions, and they want to know why. He has princes, nobles and high-born ladies waiting on him—not foreign captives. And yet, here you are by your own merit; as if you've literally sprung from the papyrus as the king named you, you are here. That makes you more than someone: you are someone the king has rewarded with one of the highest positions of independence he can offer."

The gravity of the words set in and Yugi felt his knees quake; an overwhelming sense of responsibility flooded through him in a rush of power that made him mad, but just as quickly turned to fear. "But… I'm not… I mean… I don't…"

Mahad smiled reassuringly. "That is why I will teach you."

Yugi froze, eyes expanding in bemusement. Mahad laughed. "You did not think the king would just throw you to the jackals and leave you to fend for yourself, did you? I am more than just your escort, Yugi: I shall be one of your teachers. Under my tutelage, you shall learn to read and write our language, as I assume Atem only gave you the knowledge to speak it."

The memory of the kiss came back to Yugi instantly and he blushed.

"I shall also teach you of our gods and their rituals."

That sounded interesting, at least. He'd gathered some information on _Kemet's_ gods, who, compared to his own deities, sounded much more serious and devoted to their people than the iron-fists of _Hellas'_ frivolous pantheon.

"I am also a physician as well as Court Magician, though my specialty is herbs and medicines. I will teach you the right plant combinations and how to prepare the special remedies, medicines and incense used to aid the king should he suffer from aches or stress. As _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ , it is your duty to see to it that he is always in good health, or to help him to maintain the illusion of it. He will be free to be himself around you, and you, him. It is a special privilege, and I advise you now, do not take advantage of it."

Yugi resisted the urge to snort at that comment.

"The final stage of your courtly training will be overseen by Siamon as well as myself, but that discussion is for another day."

"Siamon?" Yugi asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"You saw him in the audience hall," Mahad explained. "He is the King's Secret Keeper."

He recalled the antiquarian man behind the king's throne scribbling furiously as Pharaoh spoke, his face well-hidden behind a cloth that was hooked to his headdress, and whose stern, violet eyes seemed achingly familiar, though Yugi could not place them.

"Who is he?" he asked, unsure as to why he was curious.

"He's _Per'a'ah's_ Vizier, and his father's and grand sire's before that. A relative too, if I remember correctly. Yes, he's the brother of _Per'a'ah's_ grandmother."

"Will he be at the feast tonight?" Yugi asked, unsure of why the thought made him nervous.

Mahad threw his head back and laughed. "Ha! Siamon? He's devoted to his service, but never attends anything as frivolous as a party. He'll be there for the presentation, I'm sure, but after that? Doubtless you'll see him the rest of the night. Now come." He took Yugi's hand and guided him through the large complex. "The great house is large and we have much to see."

Yugi wondered how such a place could ever be called a house; as enormous as the palace had looked on the outside, it was worse on the inside. Built into the sands and mountain, sandstone staircases spiraled to the underground chambers and rooms. The walls varied from simple sandstone to much more elaborate decorations, from lush jungles with flowering trees and wild beasts, to ancient battles between animal-headed gods who were complete strangers to Yugi; one hallway depicted the massive Nile River with colorful fish and water birds jumping and swimming out of it. Even the ceilings bore some kind of decoration, though the most common ones seemed to be either a crude drawing of a vulture bird or the spitting cobra that donned the king's striped headdress.

Mahad's tour had included several windows of viewing, where Yugi glimpsed temples and farm fields to the far-off corners of the complex. There were barracks for soldiers, a whole section for servants, workshops for the goldsmiths and jewelry-makers, and even small houses for families. The buildings were spliced by beautiful lush gardens, decorated with fruit trees and ponds, or stone gardens with floating flowers. Stone paths and columned archways connected the buildings like wall-less halls.

Mahad had also shown him the kitchens, in case Pharaoh wanted food, the infirmary, if he was ever injured or in need of a physician, and even a glimpse of the magnificent library that joined with his own workshop and quarters, which Yugi found fascinating, and whimpered when they could not stay longer.

The biggest complex—not to Yugi's surprise—were the king's apartments, which included his sleeping quarters, a dining area, bathing chambers, antechambers, lounge areas, an indoor garden area, a small library, and a smaller audience chamber—similar to the throne room's—for private guests. Several other make-shift rooms had been converted for other purposes, and another room lay to the far side, though Yugi's didn't ask what they were for.

Adjacent to all this was the largest, most exquisite garden Yugi had ever witnessed; fresh green grass, towering palms, bushy shrubs, and flowering, fruit-bearing trees adorned the garden, and the thick foliage looked both wild and cultivated at once. Small pathways interwove through the gardens, leading to beautiful lakes and secret pools surrounded by reeds and flowers.

"I take it the king's personal gardens thrill you?" Mahad leaned to whisper in his ear, his hands steadying Yugi's shaking shoulders.

"They're…magnificent," Yugi choked out. Yes, they were so magnificent he almost wept. How long had it been since he'd seen anything other than the ocean, river, sand and mountains? "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole country."

Mahad chuckled. "Aye, just wait until after the flood. When the river floods, it rejuvenates the land, and all the greenery you see here will be along the river for months, especially the delta… It's why we call our home _Kemet_ : you won't find richer soil in any desert."

Yugi spun, shocked and surprised: he never knew that such a dry, barren place as the one he'd seen in his travels could be so rich and full of life.

"They'll be yours too, you know," Mahad assured him. "The king loves these gardens best of all, and as his, you will be free to roam them as you wish."

Yugi's heart jumped at the idea. Already, his bare feet sank comfortably into the soft dirt, the silken grass a cool freshness to his dry, aching feet. He giggled at the sensation and spun with delight. Mahad let go of his shoulders and watched him dance until he stumbled and landed in a pile of flowers. The boy shook his head, frazzled like an angry kitten, and glared at Mahad's snort, daring the man to laugh. Mahad covered his mouth, swallowing a burst of laughter, until he could bear it no more and laughed uncontrollably behind his hands.

Yugi snapped away. His eyes followed the garden, wandering towards the complex across the king's private gardens, and widened in surprise. Almost as large as Pharaoh's apartments—but situated just on the other side of his gardens and pools—was a building divided in two with a columned hall. One led to the gardens which resembled a leisure space, housing sleeping quarters, wardrobes, baths and other pleasures. The other led to a stone courtyard, designed for both relaxation and conducting business, that included its own lavish lotus pond—and it was flocked entirely by women.

"Mahad." Yugi gulped as the elder man guided him by the hand. "Is that…" he started, but stopped, unsure if he wanted an answer. "Is that where you're taking me?"

A smile slit the man's face. "That is the _Ipet-nswt_ , and where you shall meet your new teachers and the royal women of the king's household. They shall instruct you in the more…" he paused deliberately and Yugi did not like the twinkle in his eyes, " _hedonistic_ parts of your role."

Yugi gulped and understood immediately.

Mahad was taking him to the harem.

X X X

The harem was a combination of sumptuous, decent colors and eternal silks. The walls were a rich mural of painted wildlife, boasting beautiful jungles, colorful birds, magnificent beasts, and exotic flowers. The air was spiced with floral perfumes, though lotus seemed to be the dominant scent, and the floor was done in the colorful tiles of Nile waves, decorated with flapping water birds and colorful fish. Lotus pillars supported the roof, and the far wall was an open balcony, boasting both a beautiful view and quick access to the royal gardens and courtyards below. A collection of backless couches, shaped like magnificent big cats, and beautiful chairs of gilded gold, engraved ivory and rich ebony scattered the room around fine tables set with silverware and golden cups, popular games, or papyrus books.

Women scattered about in costumes of conflicting statuses: some wore the simple white linen dresses of servants, others the expensive colors of noble wives, and others the heavy jewels and mesh golden chains of dancers. They ranged in colors and ages: some were girls, barely old enough to be flowered with the traditional brown skin and dark hair of natives, and others were older women with tall, slender figures and voluptuous bosoms. Their skin ranged in paleness, and they had all forgone wigs in favor of their long, flowing hair. Children rolled and played with toys on the floor.

Yugi's mouth dropped and his face expanded with horror. Were all these women the king's wives—or worse, his concubines? Were all these children his? His mind scrambled and his heart started palpitating; his hands flew to cover his mouth to keep from squeaking.

Next to him, Mahad rolled his eyes. "Tame your imagination, Yugi, I can hear you thinking from here," he chided gently.

Yugi dropped his hands and hid them behind his back. It did little to tame his heart, however, as heat rose in his cheeks and he felt himself color from head to toe.

"Ahem!" Mahad coughed loudly and the whole chamber spun.

Servants bowed their heads respectfully while the children spared a glance before they went back to playing, but the women and girls sitting on the couches flashed wide-eyed smiles and rose with curious delight. At the head of the pack spun a tall, willowy, strong-armed woman with flawless skin the color of rich honey; long yellow hair spiked and curled voluptuously around her heart-shaped face, and her violet eyes widened with delight as her full lips curled into an open-mouthed smile.

The voluptuous woman released an ear splitting laugh, and everyone present winced as she bellowed into it. "Whooyahahahaha! Mahad, you scoundrel! Give me a kiss instantly or I shall take grave offense!" She swaggered over to them, spinning like a dancer. Her tall stature and slender muscles made Yugi feel like a child.

Mahad bowed respectfully. "My lady, it is always an honor."

The blonde woman laughed again and Yugi winced at the high-pitch. "Whooyahahahaha! Always the charmer, Mahad!" Then, her eyes found Yugi's, and at once he blushed. She clapped her hands with glee. "Oh, and who is this?" she asked as she placed her hands on her knees and bowed.

Mahad pulled his cloak away and bowed, gesturing to Yugi with an arm. "As if you did not know, may I present _Nafrit-wadjet Wadjmose Meritwadjet_ Yugi, whom our _Per'a'ah_ has just gifted with the title _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_."

A chorus of awed gasps erupted and the women's faces illuminated with delighted glee. They crowded around him like girls did a babe or a new doll, all bright smiles and giggling.

"Ooh, the king has chosen a pretty one!" giggled a pair of girls barely older than Yugi himself. One was sweet-faced with round apple cheeks made for smiling, and long russet brown hair fell elegantly over her smooth, caramel skin; the other was a petite girl, golden-haired and olive-skinned, with a fierce smile behind a pair of large emerald eyes set in a girlish face that contrasted perfectly with her womanly bosom. "Yes, a pretty one indeed."

"He's like a lioness." A third woman approached him, tall and slender like a dancer, with a mop of short, _Kemet_ -brown hair styled with beads like a noble wig. Her soft smile betrayed the coquettish wink in her laughing blue eyes. "Look at how his spine arches like a feline's!"

"His hair! It's like a crowned mane!" Yugi jumped and spun around as a fourth girl snuck up behind him and ran a hand through the tangled mess of his hair. "It's the colors of the sunset," she sighed almost dreamily, She was a girl, barely old enough to be married—if her round face and innocent smile were any indications. Periwinkle eyes fixated on his hair, the only foreign feature in her otherwise traditional _Kemetic_ appearance.

"A majestic, feline beauty," teased another girl, younger-looking than all the others, with hair the color of the _Kemetic_ sands cascading down her back in wild spikes, ghost-like against her richly browned skin, and curling prettily around her sharp, lavender eyes. She was heavily pregnant but it did nothing to hinder the gracefulness of her movements as she circled Yugi, scrutinizing him. "Just listen to him purring, blissful and content, and at a moment's notice, bares his claws and fangs ready to rip and tear."

Giggles erupted from all around him like a chain of obnoxious, chattering bells.

"Now, now, girls." The voluptuous blond woman swaggered through the throng of women, and all parted ways. "We don't want to startle him."

Yugi's eyes narrowed defensively. So this one ruled the others, but was it by blood or by merit?

Yugi backed away and bumped into another woman, beautiful in a revealing costume: full apple cheeks glowed prettily against her honey-gold skin, and her long russet hair spiked out in angles under a triangular headdress. "He'll certainly have fun taming this one."

That was the final straw.

"No one is taming anything!" Yugi snapped with derision. Too late he had heard it, and the word sounded inappropriate, as if he were some inanimate object for gifting—a precious jewel; a doll for his bed. "I don't care what the king says!"

The blond woman stood behind him, wise eyes fixating on him with almost maternal sternness, and this close, no amount of makeup nor dress could hide the fact she had strong arms and broad hands.

"My, my, my," she chided, only half-amused. "What a sharp little tongue you have. We'll certainly have to work on that." It was only then when he saw that she had the same intimidating eyes as Pharaoh, though hers were violet. He knew immediately to be weary.

Suddenly spotlighted, Yugi squared his shoulders and spoke for himself. "My name is Yugi, and I belong to no one."

A smile lit the woman's face and she nodded courteously; amusement danced visibly in her violet eyes. "Well then, Yugi, I am Maya, the God's Wife of _Amun_ , Mistress of the Great House of _Waset_ , Lady of Two Lands, Deputy Overseer of the Royal Harem of the Household of the Harem of _Waset,_ and the Great Royal Wife to our Great _Per'a'ah_ Atem. Welcome to the _Ipet-nswt_." She spun elegantly and gestured to the room. She snapped towards the servants who bowed in attention and, without being told, ushered the children into the next room.

Yugi's eyes widened for a moment, and he sharpened. So he'd been right in his suspicion: this was Pharaoh's wife—he was meant to be a mistress, a whore, a _concubine_. The thought made him furious, and immediately he decided he would not be one of them.

The woman ignored his sudden rage and spun about the room, addressing each woman in turn by name and title.

"Azizia, Head Dancer for the Troupe of _Hwt-hr_ , and Overseer of the Troupe of the Dancers of the King." The addressed woman danced into an elegant bow, her beaded braids clicking together as she moved.

"Rehemna, granddaughter to the Overseer of the Royal Scribes, and the king's own favorite storyteller." The blond girl with the sharp emerald eyes swaggered forward.

"I also act as the God's Wife's historian," she bragged before stepping back.

"Shadya, Masa and Misi, our own _Khekeret-nisut_." The three women stepped forward, bowing as she introduced them. "Shadya is the Overseer of the King's Musicians and Singers." The pretty apple-cheeked girl bowed, long russet hair falling forward as she did.

The pregnant girl stood next and gave a sideways bow with surprising elegance. "Masa, wife to our king's own Captain of the _Medjay_ , is the Physician of the King's Royal Harem, and Overseer of Therapeutic Oils, Fragrances and Herbal Healing."

"And Misi is the Overseer of the Palace Hairstylists." The periwinkle eyed girl winked at him as she bowed and he blushed.

"Last but not least, our own Nefert, Mistress of the Wardrobe and Overseer of the Palace Seamstresses." The girl in the triangular headdress bowed, her eyes glittering eagerly as she surveyed him.

"Now that that is done…" A smile slit Maya's face, and her eyes slid elegantly over his form with the same scrutinizing gaze as Atem. "Come, let's get you some decent clothing and have you dip into the tub."

Yugi growled and gripped his _shenti_ , glaring. He was visibly filthy: months of enslavement at sea with only a bucket and little water to bathe with had left him in a constant state of tangled hair, dirty skin, and broken nails. The desert had been no better: his hair was matted, his skin smudged, and he was gross and gritty with dirt, sand and sweat. A hot bath sounded miraculously pleasant, but his blood was hot and he was determined to be defiant.

"No one's washing and dressing me up like some stupid doll! I'm good as I am!"

"Whooyahahahahaha! The temper on this one!" She whooped approvingly, and Yugi didn't know what was worse: her laugh or those piercing eyes. "A viper indeed! I warn you now though, young _Wadjet_ , you will not win a match against me if tongues are the weapons."

"Careful, Maya," Mahad warned. "He's had a long journey, but the king wants him to be fresh by Ra's decent for the ceremony." He deliberately paused, eyes bright with mischief and secrecy. "He is to receive _Per'a'ah's_ Kiss."

The girls erupted with cheers, and Yugi covered his ears against the cacophony. Immediately, they started scrambling, conspiring.

"He also left orders to prepare his wardrobe with silks, sandals and jewels to befit his new status, and that he is to be pampered while he attends to the proceedings of court; Siamon will come by later to escort and present him. The king also expects you all to dress your finest."

"Oh Mahad, you villain, do you doubt we shall do anything less?" Maya clapped her hands ecstatically and took Yugi's hands. "Good heavens, child!" She gasped in horrified pity. "How you must've suffered." She spun at once, barking orders. "Misi, help me get him into the tub! Rehemna, fetch me a manicure kit." She eyed the rest of the women with a dictatorial stare. "Shadya! Bring hot water and towels, then help Masa prepare the bath."

Misi nodded and tied back her dark hair with a bright yellow ribbon. Rehemna scampered into the next room, Shadya right behind her, giggling the entire time, while Masa busily sorted through a collection of brightly-colored glass bottles, sniffing their contents.

"Make sure the water's hot, but be quick about it! And somebody bring the hot wax!" Maya shrieked over her shoulder. Yugi gulped, not liking the sound of any of it; the fine hairs growing on his skin flinched with terror.

"Azizia, help Nefert start his wardrobe." Aziza nodded, her companion already diving through silks and fabrics and discussing colors.

"Someone fetch the sandal-makers!" Nefert shrieked.

Yugi back-pedaled away, slipping towards the door, and bumped into a pot. It moved when he touched it and he jumped, screaming into the air. Mahad frowned and stepped over, knocking the pot like he would a door; its sound was muffled and not hollow.

"Mana," he sighed with a growl, dropping his hand and plucking out a shrieking girl in the revealing costume of an apprentice mage. Wide blue eyes shot open with terror as her slender arms flailed wildly. She stopped when she spied her master holding her by the scruff of her neck, and a nervous smile graced her childishly round face. "H-Hello, Mahad."

Mahad's stern eyes remained but his smile was mischievous. "What, young woman, do you mean by hiding in the _Ipet-nswt_ 's pots? Hiding from Siamon's tutoring, no doubt. You should be ashamed."

"I wasn't!" She crossed her arms defensively as Mahad set her down. "I just wanted to see Atem's new lover, that's all!" she pouted, cheeks puffed. Her eyes found Yugi's and he blushed, certain that his face had been permanently stained with embarrassment by now.

Her eyes lit up immediately. "Are you him?" she asked in a single awed breath. Yugi said nothing, but she took this as acceptance. "You are, aren't you?!" She grabbed his hands, her face so close Yugi felt his skin burning.

"Oh, Mahad, please let me stay?" She turned to him, blue eyes pleading and her lips pulled between her teeth.

Mahad did not flinch but smiled. "Ask Her Ladyship of Two Lands: she is the Mistress of the King's House."

She turned to Maya with wet, pleading eyes. The woman's face was a stern sigh. "Go help Shadya fill the tub, then ask Nefert what she needs."

The girl shrieked with joy and scampered off.

"As for you, I believe, I told you to get into the tub." Maya took a step forward and Yugi took a step back, hissing.

"Keep your grubby paws off me, you pack of wild harpies or I'll—I'll scratch you!" he threatened, trying to sound biting, but the strong woman did not flinch.

"Will you now?" She arched a brow.

Yugi stood firm, wild-eyed and ready to strike.

"Viper, indeed," she smiled. Her face lifted and then she bowed slightly. "Hello, Great Vizier, Siamon."

Yugi spun to see who the woman was addressing.

"Got you!" Maya pounced, roaring with laughter and victory. Yugi shrieked, furious, his arms pinioned by the larger woman's broad hands.

"Now then, let's see if some soap, water and proper lacings will tame you, you little savage."

" **Gahhh!** Let me go! You damned two-faced harpy!" he shrieked, kicking and flailing furiously in her arms. "Did you hear me?! I said put me down! Mahad!" he cried out, but the man was helpless with laughter.

"I see I am no longer needed," he choked out, barely able to contain his amusement. "I leave him to you, ladies."

" **Traitor!** " Yugi shrieked furiously as he was carried, kicking and screaming to the baths.

X X X

Atem had finished his third glass of wine by the time Mahad had returned. It was a taste he used to find savory—even satisfying—but now it only seemed to increase his thirst rather than quench it: the rich sweetness felt bland and stale compared to the sweetness he'd tasted on Yugi's lips.

It was something that had been occupying his mind quite often. Even now, his mind dallied with images of Yugi's face, his fiery temper, and his ferocious eyes that could drag a thousand souls into their depths. Pleasurable as he was to look at, it was his fire that had ultimately won him the king's attention: his warm, sweet innocence; his haughty mannerisms, bright as a flame and fearless as fire; that ferocious temper that erupted like a conflagration of rage; and his blunt, burning wit as sharp as thorns and brutal as his honesty. He was beauty and wit and wildfire all wrapped up into one brazen, frustrating package.

That was what Atem loved—what he _relished_. He squeezed the goblet tightly, knuckles whitening with restraint.

"Tell me, Mahad, how fares our little viper? Tell me true and leave nothing out," he demanded a bit too eagerly.

Mahad rose to stand. "As well as can be expected," he explained, then added, grinning, "and as wild as ever."

 _That_ certainly pleased him. "And how has my sister and the _Ipet-nswt_ taken to him?"

Mahad bit the inside of his cheek, a habit Atem recognized when he wanted to stifle a mad laughter. "He has certainly thrilled her, your dear sister, and the rest of her court." He paused briefly, his smile widening. "Just as I left, they were fighting over who would do what to prepare him. I even found Mana hiding in the pots hoping for a glimpse of him."

"She what?!" Siamon's quill almost snapped between his aged fingers and his brows knitted in frustration. " _Heru_ help me, so that's where she snuck off to."

Atem laughed. "Did she shirk another of your lessons, Siamon?" he asked, half-astounded, half-amused. "I've never met anyone clever enough to escape you, not even me."

Siamon, wisely, chose to say nothing to that. "The girl's an escape artist! She should be training to be an assassin, not a mage!"

"Which is why she is training to be a magician and a spy," Atem corrected as he gestured for a servant to fill his wine cup. "Just so, what of our little viper? Will he be ready for this evening? I want it done tonight," he said louder than necessary, and the whole court room, from servants to priests, quickened their preparations.

A sound that was half a laugh and half a sigh escaped the priest. "Maya and the girls certainly have their work cut out for them, no mistake." He chuckled at the memory of Yugi thrashing in Maya's arms at the thought of getting a bath. "But if anyone can civilize that child, it is the _Ipet-nswt_."

"Let us hope," Atem said half-heartedly before sipping his wine. In truth, he rather liked Yugi untamed: he'd only seen him loose and uncontrolled, and was quite eager to see the little one when he used his wits and wildness together—he was eager to taste it, to tame it, to _claim_ it.

He gripped his wine glass tighter, and a fire burned straight to his groin.

Seth snorted from his position behind Atem's throne, and Atem barely heard the audible grumble. "That is, if it's even possible to civilize him."

"You question my choice, Priest Seth?" Atem shifted his eyes but did not turn to the priest. It was not often he caught the priest tongue-tied, and he rather enjoyed teasing him.

The priest froze, caught, and cleared his throat. " _Nsu_ , I am simply concerned. Is it... _wise_ to give that wilding so much power?"

Aknadin, the oldest of his priests, next to Siamon, looked scandalized. "Seth!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You question _Per'a'ah's_ choice?"

"No, Uncle." Atem rose a hand for silence, "Let him speak."

"I only _meant_ ," Seth spoke critically, his civility waning as he continued, "that we've only just met this child, and already he shows no respect for our authority, much less yours. He cares nothing for our laws, his vulgarity is abrasive, and he has no desire to cooperate or change." He stopped himself suddenly and restrained his dislike. "Yet, within the day, you've rewarded him with an invented position of high authority, a titularity to rival that of your Royal Wives, and now…you seek to bestow upon him the freedom of your Kiss. Does it not concern you that you are bestowing such powerful privileges upon one so …" he bit his tongue, "…uncivilized?" He strained the word; it was the most polite he could muster.

Atem only smirked; it was almost worth it to keep Yugi for that display alone. "What do you suggest I do instead, Seth?"

Seth was careful to respond. "Perhaps, instead of spoiling him with gifts and titles he's yet to earn, our Great _Per'a'ah_ should first discipline and instill respect in him; and, only after he's shown obedience, do you grant him such rewards."

Atem took another sip of wine. "Your argument is sound, Seth, but you forget that Yugi did not come to us a rogue gallivanting about the desert: he came as a slave—an _escaped_ slave." He said it harsher than he intended; the encounter still left him bitter. He sipped his wine again to clear the acidic taste from his mouth. "All he knows of _Kemet_ is chains and torture. He came to us powerless, and, by his own merit, exposed one of the worst slave rings in recent memory. He has no reason to believe her king and court are different."

He paused deliberately and let the information sink in. Seth arched a blue-eyed brow curiously.

"If a king were to force his people to obey him that would only inspire anger and resentment. That is how rebellions are born. But, if he has my people's trust and love, and he rewards them for their loyalty, this inspires them to obey willingly. Yugi is no different: to discipline him would only make his rebellion more ferocious. He must first be convinced that _Kemet_ is not what he originally perceived. Once he's had time to see all she and her king can offer him, only then can he begin to explore and enjoy his new home of his own free will." That was his plan, at least. He did not want Yugi wild and crippled with fear when he took him; he wanted a wet, willing lover in his bed—one who would fight and match wits with him, yes, but willing nonetheless.

He paused again to sip his wine, grinning as Seth's eyes hardened with pondering.

"And you trust this commoner from _Hellas_ not to take advantage of these privileges?" Seth asked, still unconvinced.

It was Aknadin who spoke next. "Perhaps, but were you not once a commoner yourself, Priest Seth?"

Stunned mystification caused Seth's eyes to bulge, his mouth dropping open in shock. The humbleness of his origin was no dark secret, but he did not look back on it with fondness.

Aknadin fixed him with a gentle smile and continued, "Were you not a lone boy once in a strange land? Orphaned after your mother died, and forced to find your own way? Yet here you are; through your own strength and perseverance, you triumphed. And here you sit, High Priest to our Great _Per'a'ah_ , but where would you have been, had someone not given you a chance?

"I understand why you are critical of him. As our Great _Per'a'ah_ has so named him, he has a serpent's temper: it makes him difficult to like, but the circumstances are not his fault, and they are indeed tragic. Tragedy breeds fear and loneliness, and fear and loneliness breeds rage and ferocity. Do not be so quick to judge him, for he is young and uncertain. He does not yet know who to trust and who to fear, but I am confident that, once he sees what life in the great house can offer him, he will prove to be a valuable member of our community."

"Well spoken, uncle," Atem smiled. Seth remained silent.

Mahad chuckled. "Yes, and clean too—at least, when Maya is done with him." All but Seth burst out laughing.

"Still not convinced, Seth?" Atem chuckled, wiping laughter from his eyes.

The man upturned his nose stubbornly. "I shall hold my judgment until I have seen more of him. That is my final say in the manner."

Atem shrugged. "As you wish." He sipped his wine and repositioned himself on the uncomfortable throne: a hard, sandstone commodity from his ancestor's days when the great house was a small thing, and _Men-nefer,_ a simple port village. He couldn't help but think that it would be much more comfortable with a certain soft bottom in his lap, wiggling ever so delightfully in his hands and against his groin.

"But I do not just want him to accept," he said and the baritone was a harsh command. "I want him to embrace and enjoy." He _needed_ him to embrace and enjoy.

"I am confident that, in time, he shall do that too," Aknadin assured.

"I agree," Mahad smiled, bowing lowly. "All he needs is time."

"So you say," Atem accepted, nonchalant and bored. Another sip. "When will his lessons begin, Mahad?"

"By the end of the tenday," Mahad said obediently. "Her Ladyship of Two Lands and I agreed that it was best to give him a few days to rest and to adjust in preparation for his education."

"Excellent!" The king's eyes blazed with excitement.

A servant entered, bowed and whispered quickly in the king's ear. The king smiled and set the goblet down; he turned to Siamon and nodded. The man's neutral mask did not falter. He set his quill and parchment down on the tray offered by his own servant, and disappeared down the hall.

Atem stood and the whole room followed in attendance. "Shall we leave to prepare?" he asked before setting off to his own apartments, the order carried out and understood without anything else.

X X X

Yugi screamed as a basin of water was uplifted over his head. Before he could utter a word of protest, he was forced under the water and hoisted back up by Maya while Shadya and Misi dumped a clear gelatin on his skin and hair and began scrubbing furiously with long fingers. The chambermaids, decidedly too timid for such a task, stood off in the corner, waiting obediently for instruction while the three women, slipping and sploshing, battled furiously with the slippery Yugi.

" **Ack! Grr! Ah!** " He wheezed, spitting out soapy water, and screamed, "Get your talons off me, you raging harpies! I can wash myself!"

"That's enough!" Maya snapped, holding the boy firmly by his shoulders as he kicked and lashed in the tub. "You're covered in grime and we're going to scrub you from head to toe." She released one hand to get at his back and shoulders.

"No, I'm not!" Yugi protested, insulted. Seizing his chance, he tried to spin away, but Maya caught his arm, quick as a snake, and set to the task of scrubbing his chest. It did little to keep Yugi from kicking and thrashing about.

"Hold still!" Maya ordered, holding Yugi by the wrist, gallantly fighting with _swabu_ and sponge as water splashed and sprayed her and the chamber floor.

Misi bravely battled the mess of his hair, rapidly adjusting her position as Yugi thrashed. "Goodness, you have so much hair," she said, awed and admiring. "And the king's favorite color, too! Shadya, fetch me another bucket, I'll need to wash this twice."

"Like Hades you are!" Yugi protested. In defiance, he wiped back his head and sent a wave of water behind him. Misi jumped back with a shriek before upending another basin over his head in mild irritation.

"Stop it! I can wash myself!" Yugi shrieked as he furiously scrubbed the floppy mane of red hair.

"Doubtful," Shadya countered. "I could grow a crop in the muck we've scrubbed off you. Hold him steady, Maya, or he'll cause havoc. Misi, fetch another bucket! I'm getting another sponge!"

"Let me go, you torturers!"

Soon, another war of water, soap and limbs transpired between the three determined women and the fiery youth thrashing wildly in the bathtub.

Rehemna and Aziza entered and stood in the doorway holding towels and bundles of linen in their arms. Maya saw them at once and hoisted Yugi up. "Out! All of you! Shadya, go with them! Finish up, Misi!" she snapped, then turned to the chambermaids. They rushed to drain the tub.

Before Yugi could blink, he was wrapped in a large white sheet and dragged from the room. He found himself hoisted onto a stool and quickly toweled down by Maya and Rehemna, his protests and the reprimands of the women echoing throughout the whole house. With a great burst of effort, Yugi escaped and fled naked from their hands, but crashed straight into Aziza's awaiting arms.

She sat him down in front of a large vanity beside a silver looking glass and held him still. With a miserable sigh, Yugi gave up and allowed himself to be "pampered". The room spun around him as the girls whispered and gossiped and conspired in a fit of giggles and arguments. Nefert piled over fabrics ranging in decoration and argued over colors; Aziza measured his limbs, middle and feet with a knotted rope. Misi brushed his hair with a wooden comb and rubbed a thin, sweet-smelling liquid into his scalp, while Rehemna saw to his nails, buffing away dirt and clipping broken bits, and shined them with wax; Maya rouged his lips and cheeks.

A servant came in with a pile of stone molds for jewels, and Yugi stared at them blankly when asked what jewels he wanted. Amethyst? Sapphires? Emeralds? Were they mad? He couldn't even afford bronze anklets back home. Maya saved him by snatching them up and asking what colors they would look better with instead, then sent the servant off with the orders.

Shadya returned, stirring a bowl of sticky gold paste, and spread it over his arms and legs. He flinched at their warmth but it did not burn; he screamed when she covered them in linen and ripped them away, causing thousands of tiny thorny pricks at once.

"It's alright, child," Maya mollified as she dried his tears with a linen rag so Rehemna could apply a thick black paste she called _kohl_ to his eyes. He closed his eyes and pretended to be anywhere else.

Seated on a pillow to rest her large stomach, Masa pulled out various colored bottles from a basket; she held up each one for his opinion, but he looked away. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and settled on a pretty green glass bottle that, when it was opened, released a soft, sweet, floral scent like a finely wafted perfume, and started rubbing it into his skin. All around him the girls stopped, smiled and giggled.

"Lotus," she whispered. "It is the king's favorite scent."

Yugi wanted to cry, but no tears came.

At last, an outfit was decided, and Mana returned with a collection of golden decorations. He did not protest as he was helped into the difficult outfit. By the time they were done, he felt more miserable than ever. As if his stinging rear was not enough, his skin was sore from the wax and vigorous scrubbing; his fingers stung from the manicure, his face itched from the make-up, the roots of his hair prickled from where Misi had tied it up, and even the light silks felt itchy and irritating instead of cool and smooth.

Suddenly spun by strong hands, Yugi found himself facing the silver looking-glass; he stared at his reflection, stunned and horrified. "Oh no." He began to shake his head repeatedly and tried to back away; his eyes bulged with horror and shock. "No, no, no, no…"

All the girls gathered around, giggling and making little awed, admiring gasps at their work. "Oh, magnificent!"

"What a transformation!"

"See? Look how beautiful the king's color is on him! With such a light skin tone and that hair, it's perfect!"

"You were right, Nefert. It certainly brings out the color in his eyes."

"Oh Masa, lotus is the perfect scent!"

"Yes! The king won't take his eyes off him."

"Whooyahahahahaha! Oh, don't you look lovely?"

"Lovely?!" Yugi shrieked at the very word and spun to them all, hands fisted at his sides. "What is that supposed to mean?! I feel half-naked in this flimsy thing and with half the hide scrubbed off me!" He turned to the mirror and blushed again, eyes widening.

The chosen attire was in no way discreet: it was a form-skimming sheath of pleated silk. The kilt reached his knees and opened slightly to expose his thighs, and the top was secured to his neck by a series of gold rings, exposing his arms and shoulders. The sheer materials did nothing to hide his curves, and he could see the faint outline of his skin; the fabric was so fine, he feared a mere touch would dissolve it. The back was entirely open, exposing the long, honey-white channel of his spine; the deep crimson color contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. A belt of golden adornments stitched into the hems of a yellow sash belted around his waist.

"You've made me look ridiculous!"

"We've made you stunning!" Nefert protested. "Look at yourself!"

Yugi did look, and all he saw was skin, arms, shoulders, legs, thighs, back, and neck—Misi had pulled his hair into a tall pony-tail with a gold band, allowing his golden bangs to frame his face and the scarlet locks to spike in all directions. He didn't even have the luxury of jewelry to conceal him, for the girls had decided on simple adornments to emphasize his natural beauty: two gold bangles encircled his left wrist, and on his right was a single bracelet of golden lion heads and jet beads. Each ankle was dressed in an anklet inlaid with charms, carved from crimson stones, and his feet were cushioned in golden sandals; even then, his legs felt naked.

His knees pressed together and he fisted his middle, desperate to cover himself somehow. He felt exposed and degraded and…

"I look **naked**!" he complained.

"You look astounding!" they protested. " _Per'a'ah_ chose the outfit specially for you!"

Pharaoh—the word sent a fission of anger through him. The king: the man who, with the flick of his wrist, had stolen his life and now expected him to play the obedient concubine. Well, Yugi had had enough. He spun around, reaching for the garments as if he meant to tear them off.

"Well, tell him I refuse!" he demanded, his voice harsh and shifting in octaves—dangerous and low to high and angry. "I have been captured, kissed, dragged, beaten, humiliated, and nearly skinned alive! And now that bastard expects me to play the docile little doll! Well I have words for _him_!

"I am not a slave he can order around as he wishes, I am not a doll he can dress up, and I am not a whore he can pretty up and show off nor play with! I am a human being! I have been dragged about and told what I must or mustn't do without any say in it, forced into this position without anyone asking me what I wanted or how I felt, and instead of being sympathetic, everyone has done nothing but tell me how lucky I am to be a prisoner, and how grateful I should be, like he didn't just steal my life and force me to be his toy!

"Well, I refuse to play along any longer!" His voice rose in octaves, high with such anger that he was shaking. He held nothing back as he screeched and raved. "Tell him I refuse! I will not wear this—this… _thing_! I'm not some doll he can dress up as he wishes! I don't care what that bastard says."

He was out of breath before he was out of words, and the air forced itself back into his lungs in thick, angry pants. It did little to stall his rage, and his hands writhed with temper.

Before him the women stood, silent and staring, their eyes blank and their expressions unreadable. Only Maya showed any emotion. Her eyes narrowed sharply, warning him with a severe glance. "I'd advise you to watch your tongue, _Meritwadjet_." Her tone was even, patient, like he was a child who'd just thrown a tantrum. "I understand the rebellion behind your nature, but you are a slave no longer, and such behavior will do you no credit. _Per'a'ah_ has been merciful to you thus far, but do not take his kindness lightly."

"I don't care!" Yugi snapped. "I'd rather be dead and rotting in a cell than be another of his whores!"

She fixed him with a hard glare full of forced patience and overwhelming restraint. Yugi almost flinched when he recognized it: it was the same look his captors gave him when they wanted to beat him, but knew any marks would sully his value.

It struck him like a blow then: she couldn't hit him—couldn't touch him. None of them could: not her, not the guards, not the priests, not even the most powerful members of the king's court. It did not matter what he did, what he said, or how much they wanted to: he was their king's—his and his alone to touch and punish. He could fight and rebel all he wished, and they could do nothing more than snap and glare, and even those were nothing more than idle threats. The sudden realization of his newfound power filled him with a giddy, arrogant glee that made him smirk.

Then all too quickly, it died. They couldn't touch him, but Pharaoh could; Pharaoh, who was King and held dominion over everything in his empire—including Yugi—could touch him; Pharaoh, who was his master, and decided if he lived or died, could do what he wanted with him. Yes, Pharaoh could beat him for the simplest of errors if he chose, and could force himself on him and would not be reprimanded for it.

 _That_ terrified him. Any vestige of boldness abandoned him in an instant, and suddenly, he found himself hungry, exhausted, terrified, and suffocatingly alone. Tears of frustration and terror prickled his eyes and ran down his cheeks, marring his make-up, but he did nothing to clear them away.

He dropped to the floor, crying, "I can't… I can't do this. Please, I—I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. I—I just… I just want to go home!" He broke down in tears and could not stop.

There was a ruffle of skirts, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around him.

"There, there, little one. It's alright," Maya soothed. Desperate for comfort, Yugi allowed himself to be embraced and cried in her chest. Other arms followed hers, and soon, all of them were kneeling around him, rubbing his back, stroking his hair, and offering comforting words and sympathetic smiles. He cried until he was exhausted, and only then, when the last of his sadness had subsided, did he allow himself to calm.

"Thank you," he sniffed, and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. It came away, black and glittery, his make-up smudged. Mana offered him a wet towel, and he accepted it gratefully. He did not get up from Maya's lap.

"Where is home for you, Yugi?" Aziza asked gently.

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should answer. " _Hellas_ ," he said at last. "Across the sea."

"Oh, yes, the great green," she nodded understandingly. "Quite far indeed."

He nodded, and a gentle flow of questions soon followed.

"Was it nice there?" asked Mana exuberantly.

"Were you happy?" Shadya added.

"Yes, it was. And I was happy, for a time," Yugi nodded and smiled. Somehow, it felt good to just talk.

"Did you live with your family?" Aziza asked without thinking.

Yugi's face soured, and they all frowned with understanding.

"Are they…" Masa began, choosing her words carefully, "…no longer of this world?"

The words struck him like an arrow to his back, piercing through his chest and bone. He trembled as he felt more tears prick his eyes. "I… Please…don't make me speak of it."

Maya placed her strong hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Is it too much, child?" Her voice was surprisingly gentle and reassuring.

He nodded, and Maya hugged him gently. "Be still, sweet. Your secrets are safe here."

"Aye," Nefert smiled warmly. "We have all lost our way once before finding ourselves here, and we were all frightened in the beginning. I was but your age when I first came here, and only now do I see it as the only true home I've known," she shared openly, her blue eyes shadowed with loss and longing.

Shadya took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know, my brother and I saw tragedy too before coming here. Our mother abandoned us, and we lost our father to war, so we ran away here to start new lives. He joined the king's army, and I entered service to the _Ipet_ - _nswt_. Now, I am _Khekeret-nisut_ to the God's Wife, and Singer and Musician of _Amun_ ; my brother is now _Per'a'ah's_ most trusted general. We have both found happiness here."

Rehemna sat down next to them, her wise, green eyes bright and sad, and, for a moment, Yugi saw the lonely girl she was, and not the confident woman whose mask she wore. "I lost my parents together. Plague." She lowered her head as tears came to her eyes, and at last, Yugi understood. Then, she looked up and smiled. "My grandfather brought me here; he is the Royal Scribe. He taught me how to read and write, though such things were not for girls. Now, I am the court's historian and their favorite storyteller."

Misi spoke next, her soft hand on his knee. "I was a debt slave, once, when my father couldn't pay his taxes. My mother taught me how to style hair and make wigs, and I used that skill well. By my own merits, I bought back my freedom. Now, I am the Chieftain of the Palace Hairstylists, and I am proud of that accomplishment." Her dark eyes beamed with pride.

Masa scooted closer to him, her eyes downcast as she explained her tale. "My mother died giving birth to me; Father never forgave me. I lived my life at the mercy of his vengeance, and would have died by his hand, had _Per'a'ah_ not saved me. He brought me to the Priestess of _Sekhmet_ , who treated my wounds and made me her apprentice. I met my husband on the battlefield because of it. I tended his wounds and showed him how to fight again, and he showed me that my calling was to restore lives—not destroy them, as my father had always accused me. I have four sons by him now." She stroked her swollen belly affectionately. "This one is due after the Flooding, and I plan to name her after my own mother if she is a girl."

"I lost my father and brothers on the battlefield," Nefert chimed in, hands folded in her lap and a far-off look on her face. "They died in each other's arms. I was barely here when it happened. Then, _Per'a'ah_ and the God's Wife gave me a new reason to live."

"I was a fortune teller," Mana smiled. "I lived on the streets and told fortunes to support myself, but if they were not happy fortunes, my vendors would not pay me; when they became true, they accused me of causing them and beat me for cheating them. I had to move constantly."

Yugi gasped in surprise, utterly flabbergasted at how this bright, cheery girl, whose face was always curved in a perpetual smile, could've faced such hardships.

Mana only smiled. "It was Mahad who rescued me. He made me his ward, and, when I showed him my magic, his apprentice. And now, he calls me his daughter, and _Per'a'ah_ calls me his friend. I regret nothing."

"We have all faced tragedy in our pasts," Maya concluded, brushing away a loose strand of Yugi's hair and tucking it maternally behind his ear. "Yes, the present is better, but the shadows are still there, and it is not easy to brush them away." She cupped his cheek gently and coaxed him to look at her. "When you are stronger, you will face them. But, until that day comes, you have friends here, and your secret heart is safe with us and, in time, perhaps, _Per'a'ah_ as well."

Yugi looks surprised. "But…why? Won't I be…?" He couldn't say it without blushing. They looked at him curiously, eyes wide with confusion and waiting for his answer. He blushed. "Won't I be taking his attention from all of you?"

They looked at him, puzzled, then erupted with laughter. Maya's ear-splitting whoop of amusement echoed like a broken bell. "Whooyahahahahaha! Oh, little darling, is that what you think? No wonder you were so feisty."

The girls giggled. Yugi's brow quirked in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Maya's eyes sparkled with mirthful merriment as she explained, "Oh darling, you have it all backwards! We are not his wives nor his concubines."

Yugi's eyes expanded with surprise at the revelation.

The girls giggled louder—even Masa's face was bright with amusement. "The _Ipet-nswt_ is not a harem, Yugi. It is a home for women and children. Yes, there are the king's concubines, but we've sent them away. There are also his servants, the wives of his foreign guests, we, the women of the royal court, the king's singers, dancers and musicians, and even the priestesses; but we are not whores, as we work to earn our place. Here, we dance and sing, paint pots, create oils and tonics from herbs, make dresses and shoes, and cook food. Indeed, all of the products that the great house uses, sells and earns comes from here."

"Some of us do not even sleep here," Masa added. "We come and work during the day, but at night, we sleep with our husbands and lovers; many of us even have private rooms for our families as gifts from the king for our loyalty and good service."

Yugi's eyes expanded with surprise. He tried to ask more, but he was flabbergasted beyond words. He spun to Maya, eyes wide. "But… Aren't you his wife?"

Maya whooped loudly with delight. "Whooyahahahahaha! I am the God's Wife of _Amun_ , darling, and yes, I _am_ the Great Royal Wife, but not in the way you think. _Per'a'ah_ Atem is my younger brother."

" **Brother?!** " Yugi shrieked with utter horror, nearly leaping from the woman's lap as he did so. His imagination stirred with horrible, impure thoughts.

"Rest your mind, Yugi. We can all hear you thinking," Maya soothed him. "There is no title for Queen in this country, and a woman of royal blood does not need to be married to be one. As God's Wife of _Amun_ , I am the head of our religious sects and traditions—the same way my brother is head of state. It is a position of the highest standing, second only to that of the king; it is the highest for a woman, and it is always for a woman related to the king by blood.

"As our father had no sisters, that title fell to our mother, and her to me when she died. It is also common for _Per'a'ah_ to choose such a woman to bestow upon the title Great Royal Wife to confirm that she is the first and most powerful of all his other wives, should the need for him to take them arrive. Were my brother to marry one he loved and trusted, he could easily bestow that title onto her, and my status would not change: rather, we would be equals in status, but not his heart.

"You see, it is tradition that the God's Wife of _Amun_ remain a virgin, as she is technically married to the god _Amun_ , and can only do so through the _Per'a'ah_ , who is a descendent from that line. But, under no circumstances are Atem and I required to sleep together." She watched, amused, as Yugi deflated with relief. "It is a contract between the two of us: as _Per'a'ah_ and Great Royal Wife, loyalty and royal power remains within the family, and in exchange, we are free to have affairs as we wish. You need not worry about sharing him with me."

Yugi blushed, horrified by the accusation, but Maya laughed. "You have nothing to fear, child. I would not want him anyway. Do not misunderstand, though: I love my brother dearly, but I was there when he was but a babe at our mother's breast. It would be much too awkward for me to sleep with him. Besides, I like my men tall, brawny, and completely and utterly devoted to me. We're both far too possessive to share." She hugged him tighter, ignoring the way he blushed and tried to shove her away.

Misi saw his face and laughed. "Do not misunderstand, Yugi. The king has had some of us, and we all find him handsome, _and_ he could certainly call on any of us if he liked, but many of us are married, and he loves his servants too much to risk their jealousy."

"Though there are some who care little for it," Aziza snorted, her eyes shifting as if looking for someone, but shrugged and turned to Yugi with a wink. "Still, doubtful the king will have much need to call for us now."

He understood her implication and blushed, shaking his head.

Shadya chuckled and whispered, "He is, after all, entrusting his heart to you, _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_."

The use of his title brought his situation back to him with screaming clarity. "B-b-but I…" He bit his, lip suddenly nervous. "I don't…"

All of their hands grasped his, and he was silenced with surprise.

"We shall teach you!" they said together, and began a heated discussion over the division of his education. Yugi's eyes expanded, and his mouth dropped as he listened to their instruction. Any fears or assumptions he had of becoming a bored concubine—someone to serve the king's pleasures before being confined to the inner compound of a guarded room—were quickly dispelled as the girls listed who would teach him what, and outlined what his duties would be. There was so much to learn…

Aziza would teach him to dance, and Shadya, the arts of music; she would instruct him in what instruments were, how to play them, and what songs to play, and Aziza would show him how to practice the steps necessary to both please the king and serve the gods.

Rehemna, it was decided, would be his history teacher; she would familiarize him with _Kemet_ and its culture, as well as teach him the stories and legends that accompanied them. Masa would teach him how to make therapeutic oils and perfumes to soothe the king's temper and shift his moods, as well as how to prepare the special tonics and medicines to soothe his headaches and ease his muscles.

Nefert would advise him on dress and which costume best fit the situation, be it pleasuring his master or acting as his companion when entertaining foreign guests; Misi would do the same with his hair.

Mana volunteered to teach him what games the king liked to play.

Maya, of course, would be his tutor in all manners and etiquettes of court life, as well as how to entertain the king's nobles and foreign guests. Other lessons would include: massage, ritual greetings, decorum, manners reciting poetry, and how to engage in witty conversation—all of which was critical in serving Pharaoh in accordance with _Kemet_ custom. As Pharaoh's companion, he was also expected to accompany him at all times, should he ever be displeased, and was required to be as knowledgeable as any courtier.

His indoor chores included: assisting Pharaoh in dressing, bathing and relaxing; and delivering and receiving his messages. He would ensure that Pharaoh's chambers were clean and well-kept, his baths and meals prepared, and would check and order the servants responsible for doing so. In essence, he would also be the Overseer of the King's Apartment.

"You are _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ now, Yugi," they explained. "You will be far more than a simple courtesan: in business, you will be his assistant; at court, you are his _Khekeret-nisut_ ; and in private, his companion and lover. It is you he will turn to for entertainment and conversation, and you he will seek for relaxation and relief from stress. It is a great burden he bears, and it will be your duty to relieve him of it—by allowing him to be a man and not the king."

Their words sunk deeply like a thick, wet cloak. If Pharaoh was distressed, Yugi would offer comfort, and if angry, he would mollify his mood; if Pharaoh was scared or uncertain, Yugi would provide confidence and assurance, and were he injured or ill, Yugi would nurse him, ensure that he was well and strong, and could maintain at least the illusion of a god. Yugi would see to Pharaoh's happiness in whatever he needed, be it his wit, his comfort, his daily duties, or even his body. The king had many masks, they said, and he—and he alone—would be responsible for the most intimate and secret of the king's sides: the man.

The girls all swooned around him, praising his good fortune.

"You're so lucky, Yugi. None of us have had that pleasure," Aziza smiled.

The weight of such responsibility and what was expected of him crashed against Yugi like a massive wave attempting to drag him under and drown him. His mind flashed with images of an angry king coming into his rooms, frustrated and demanding his pleasure from Yugi's body, and it would be his "duty" to oblige. His heart started palpitating, heavy under the overwhelming weight, and he trembled.

The king was not unattractive—even Yugi couldn't deny that—and it would be so easy to give in. A moment of passionate surrender would perhaps be worth keeping his head on his shoulders. But then…what would it be like? He'd never made love before. He knew what to expect, of course, but it was different to know such things and to practice them physically. What would it be like? Would it hurt? Would he bleed? Would he ask for more? Would he enjoy it more if he gave in? But then, if he did give in, what then? He had no illusions that Pharaoh was in love with him—that he wanted to keep him—and that made the truth brutally clear.

Pharaoh would call on him for pleasure and service, and then discard him once he was bored. What would happen to him then? Would he be exiled and banished to the desert with nothing? Would Pharaoh confine him to the harem with his only hope being that someone else would not mind a soiled bride and marry him? Or, would he be bound to aid his next courtesan? Or worse, would the king pass him around to his court and offer him as a whore to foreign rulers for alliances? Would he sell him?

Tears of uncertainty pricked his eyes once more. "I just want… I have to… I need to go home." His hands trembled. "Why won't he just let me go home?!"

Once again, the girls were quick to comfort him. "Oh, little darling, will it be your first? Is that why you are frightened?" Maya asked him, and his eyes widened. He gave no answer but his expression was enough.

They all nodded and offered warm smiles.

"It's alright to be nervous, child. It happens to all of us," Masa explained. "I knew nothing of the act, and was utterly terrified that first night." Yugi blinked, stunned by anything that could make the fearsome woman timid. "And my husband is not a patient man, but with me he was, and I love him all the more for it."

"Yes," Shadya nodded. "It is a frightening and overwhelming experience, but it does not last long, and after that you never feel it again."

"Aye, it always undoes us the first time," Aziza added. "But it passes, and the pain that follows lasts only a moment. Then, there is nothing but bliss."

"And _Per'a'ah_ is such a masterful lover," Misi added with a dreamy look in her face, and Yugi knew she spoke from more than rumor.

"If you're still scared, fear not: we will train you," Nefert promised, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "We cannot tell you what it will be like that first time—it is always different—but there are things we can teach you, if you are willing."

" _Per'a'ah_ is kind," Mana insisted, chin in her hands and her elbows on her lap. "He will not hurt you, Yugi."

"She's right," Rehemna agreed. "You have nothing to fear from the king. And, from what I understand," she added slyly, "his partners feel anything but regret."

Blazing scarlet and more confused than ever, Yugi shut his eyes and shook his head wordlessly. "I don't want him," he insisted, worrying his lip.

He did not notice Maya's gaze scrunch, pondering, reading his every worry and every expression. "'Tis well, little viper," she assured, cupping his cheek. She lifted his face and saw the worry blazing in his deep, violet eyes, like dark pools under a moonless night. "You are scared and confused and uncertain right now, and it is understandable, but _Kemet_ is a vast country, and _Hellas_ is an ocean away. There are far worse places to be than here with us, and you are very fortunate to have the king's protection. I pray you child, do not take his protection lightly." She kissed his forehead tenderly, and he chose not to protest.

"You have nothing to fear from us, little one—nor the king. He is a fearsome ruler, yes, but he is kind to us and all his lovers; you are no different, if not more so. No harm will come to you in his presence—of that you have nothing to fear."

She held him still and nodded to someone he could not see. Rehemna appeared a moment later and fixed the _kohl_ around his eyes.

"There," Rehemna beamed. "You are ready."

"And just in time." Mana jumped up. "I hear Master Siamon coming."

The girls rose excitedly, arranging themselves like obedient dolls, and ushered Yugi between them, whispering bits of advice in his ear as they left.

Yugi gulped as he was ushered through the throng of women and back to the audience chamber where the lustful king was waiting for him.

X X X

Atem decided to hold the ceremony in the garden court of the great house—an open clearing with a columned dais overlooking the lotus fountains, blooming with papyrus. Above the whispering treetops, Ra's descent had painted the sky in a fiery rainbow of colors: bright scarlets and golds blended seamlessly with darker purples and blues, and the faintest twinkle of stars blinked into view. The air was spiced with flowers, heavy and sweet, though lotus and papyrus dominated the other fragrances. It was an appropriate place, given who was to receive his blessing.

The courtiers sat patiently on thrones of pillows, and the guardians and priests occupied the dais surrounding the king's chair. Servants and dancers sat meekly on the edge of the clearing, carrying trays of food and drink for the king's _qenet_ once the ceremony ended.

It was a small procession, but it was all that was needed. By evening's end, the scribes would document the event as history; by morning it would be on every _stele_ in the city; by Ra's descent, the whole kingdom would know of the king's new chosen and his receiving the blessing of the _Per'a'ah's_ Kiss.

By now, Karim, Shada and Isis had returned from their work in the city, and were eager to provide their reports. None of them had expected to return to an official ceremony honoring the rude slave responsible for their triumph with _Per'a'ah's_ Kiss. It was such a rare gift, after all: Atem himself had only used it thrice in the past—four technically, if Maya was to be included, but as Great Royal Wife the rights were included anyway, and Vizier Siamon was simply continuing the tradition left by Atem's father. He supposed the only two that counted were Mahad and Seth, but, though both were free to use it in public, Seth kept such rights strictly private, and Mahad did not use them at all—though he spoke freely in Atem's presence. It was something Atem appreciated. Doubtless, however, Yugi would use all the rights whether in public or not, and that was the point. He did not want Yugi to play the courtier: he wanted him to be free to be himself in his presence at all times—something the sacred guardians clearly disagreed with.

"Majesty," Karim cleared his throat, nervous. "Are you truly certain of this?"

Atem sighed. Karim was a loyal and protective priest—perhaps too much so.

"I am," he said with finality. "I will not discuss the issue further."

"He is adamant," Seth said disapprovingly. "We have expressed our concerns as well, but his opinion remains unchanged."

"We?" Mahad snapped indignantly. "You speak for yourself, Priest Seth: I happen to be fond of him," Mahad smiled. True, Yugi was a brazen creature with _Sekhmet's_ own temper, but it was difficult not to admire the child after he'd broken down and cried in his arms; for all his fierceness, there was a strong heart underneath. "I am eager to begin his tutelage, and have every confidence he will make a strong asset once he's learned some impulse control."

Seth snorted. "You're too sympathetic, Mahad. Watch. Maya and Siamon will have to drag him in here, kicking and screaming."

Atem snorted a laugh. "I'd take that wager. I'd love to see Siamon do that without losing that iron control of his."

Mahad shook his head. "I doubt that will be needed."

"Ha!" Seth laughed as if he found it ridiculous.

"That's enough!" Aknadin snapped, tired of these childish games.

Atem rose and descended the dais; the sacred guardians snapped to attention and followed close behind. The gardens bustled and parted, and Siamon entered, followed closely by Maya and the women in service of the _Ipet-nswt_ , and royal friends. Siamon bowed slightly to _Per'a'ah_ , his own Kiss and age preventing him from the full prostration, and announced each woman in turn, starting with Maya to the last overseer. The women giggled and bowed slightly to introduce their newest member; only Maya remained straight-backed. They waited silently, but no one arrived.

Seth snorted expectantly; Mahad nudged his side sharply, silencing him with a severe glance. Atem looked only amused. The girls giggled, and Yugi sidestepped behind each one until he finally slipped behind a pillar; Maya was quicker, and gently shoved him back.

"What did I tell you?" Seth snapped in Atem's ear, but he ignored him. He tightened his _wes_ scepter until his knuckles whitened.

"You criticize him for being brazen, and now you criticize him for being shy?" Mahad snapped.

"I criticize him for being barba—" Seth froze as the boy was shoved forward; his grip on his staff nearly slipped.

Mahad's eyes bulged with delight, while the rest of the guardians gasped in awed surprise. The courtiers gasped in shock, women covered their mouths—some had tears in their eyes and turned their heads away in shame—and men licked their lips, staring jealously between the king and his newest lover.

No one could believe their eyes! Was this stunning beauty, blushing like a shy maid, the ferocious, frowsy-looking horror that had terrified the court earlier that day? It hardly seemed possible; yet there he was, looking splendid in crimson silk and adored sparingly with gold, and his cheeks roughed in a way that could not be from make-up. Atem couldn't have been more pleased with the results. He spared a glance at Siamon, who continued readily.

Atem smiled, barely hearing him, his molten crimson gaze locking on the blushing boy in front of him. He would have to reward the _Ipet-nswt_ for their accomplishment. He licked his lips, cock stirring with hunger. Absolutely eatable. He did not think he'd have the honor of seeing his little viper blush so soon; bashfulness was an unusual emotion on one so bold, and yet it was sweet on him. It made him wonder what other emotions he had hidden beneath that rebellious nature.

At last, Siamon finished, and it was his turn. Atem approached his little one with smooth, casual steps; Yugi's back trembled and he did not get up. Only Atem heard the low growl under his breath, and glimpsed the way his eyes narrowed and glared hotly at his feet.

 _Even when vanquished, you are spectacular_. Atem licked his lips, hunger pooling in his belly, hot and eager to be satisfied. He pressed his thumb and forefinger under Yugi's chin, lifting his face.

Freshly scrubbed, his pale skin was lotus pink and petal soft; his hair, which had been too dirty to properly distinguish the color, was a soft scarlet with highlights of deep royal purple like a _Kemet_ sunset. His golden bangs framed his face like a circlet, all of which served to brighten his majestic, jeweled eyes, narrowed with defiance that the smooth curls of _kohl_ only emphasized. Their color was that of a deep blue lotus on a dark night; they were beautiful—breathtakingly so.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Thank you," Yugi forced out, nose held firm. Atem smirked. He certainly had pride, this one.

" _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Nafrit-wadjet Wadjmose Meritwadjet_ Yugi." The names rolled elegantly off his tongue in a rich baritone, smooth as chocolate and relaxed as thunder. He smiled when Yugi shivered.

He began the ritual, introducing himself by his titular as well as his name, getting the formalities and specifics out of the way, then leaned and whispered seductively in Yugi's ear, "My name is Atem." He whispered in the secret part of the ritual, reserved only for those bestowed with the gift. "You have the liberty to use my name as you have heard it. Call me friend, call me partner, call me lover."

Oh, how he loved the way Yugi's spine _shuddered_ at that; whether it was from pleasure or anger, he did not know.

"Call me as you wish," he continued shamelessly. "But know that you are free of any restrictions and obligations in my presence. I do not want you to be another courtier, my darling viper: I want you for you, yourself."

Something about the words must have reached his stubborn one, for Yugi's eyes shifted, bright with confusion. Atem smiled, and, before all the court, pressed a gentle kiss, not to Yugi's forehead as the ritual required, but to the corner of his lips. The boy froze under him and almost jumped, but Atem pulled away and placed a soothing kiss on his forehead, completing the ritual.

"In this, you have my blessing." His voice boomed more for the crowd than Yugi. "Rise at your leisure, for you are now free in the presence of your _Per'a'ah_."

Yugi did rise, and when he did, the whole court erupted with cheers. The girls giggled and surrounded their newest member, offering congratulations and thanks.

Atem smiled. "Go now, young one: make friends and enjoy. Tonight, we shall discuss what your duties shall be."

Yugi shivered, and Atem frowned when he saw terror flicker across Yugi's eyes before Misi and Mana led him away, the rest of the court not far behind.

He sighed sadly. It could not be helped, he supposed, but he would absolve his little one of those fears tonight.

"Well, darlings." Maya slipped between the crowds and placed an arm casually on her brother's shoulder. "Our king's chosen has certainly thrilled our _Ipet-nswt_." She smirked the way she did before releasing that ear-splitting laugh of hers. "Has he thrilled all of you as well?"

Seth stood speechless, the _wes_ staff shaking in his grip; on either side of him, Karim and Shada were no different. Maya saw their faces and laughed loudly.

Mahad flashed a bright smile. "I had no doubts in you, my lady."

Even Aknadin was impressed. "I must say, my lady, I did not expect such a sudden transformation."

Atem laughed. "Perhaps the sacred guardians should have more faith in their king's decision. Don't you agree, Seth?"

Suddenly spotlighted, the high priest blushed and said nothing. Shamefaced, he grumbled under his headdress.

"The crimson was an excellent choice, Maya. Look at how beautifully it contrasts with his skin and everything else about him."

Maya whooped loudly. "Atem, you flattering fraud!" She swatted his shoulder playfully. "You know I chose it specially for you! But yes, quite winsome that one. I wager the whole _Ipet-nswt_ will be in love with him within a fortnight. Best watch your wives, lads! Unless any of you care the take me up on that wager?"

Atem smirked. "No one wishes to make a wager when they are sure to lose, Maya."

Maya laughed again, a playful, bantering chuckle as opposed to her usual cream-curdling sound. "And _that_ is why I always win!"

Mahad chuckled. "I'll take that wager, but I wish to counter it. I say less than a tenday."

Maya gasped, falsely scandalized. "Oh Mahad, you villain! You know I can't resist a good gamble."

"Ah, and that is why I do it, my dear. I may have failed to tame our king's vice for games, but I will not fail to halt your gambling addiction."

Maya smirked. "You may have not failed yet, Mahad. It seems my brother has found something he fancies, dare I say it, more than his games."

A sly smile slit the king's face. "Always the gambler, are you not, sister?" His eyes flickered, bright with danger.

Maya had no fear of her brother's moods and she had none now. "Is it?" She arched a coy eyebrow. "You have not taken your eyes off him all night. Yes, he's a stunning beauty once he's dressed and clean, but I fancy it's more than that."

She leaned deeper into his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You can fool the whole of _Kemet_ and say it's lust, but I see the amour in your eyes, and I'll be damned if I let you deny it."

Atem frowned, then his face lighted with wicked delight. "You are not wrong. He does intrigue me so, and it has been quite some time since I've encountered such an honest, open temper, vicious as it may be." He licked his lips. "I am eager to taste it. We shall see once I've had my fill."

Maya frowned at that. It would not be the first time her brother's fierce affections had dwindled after the fire was quenched. As _Per'a'ah_ , Atem was well loved and he loved freely, never losing his heart wholly to anyone, man or woman. She could not even guess how many servants were in love with him, and both relished and devastated that single night of his attentions. But Yugi was different; she'd seen it instantly, though Atem did well to hide it—he liked this boy before he'd even touched him.

"Perhaps," she said quizzically. "Perhaps not."

She chose her words carefully. In truth, she wanted this boy and her brother together. Yugi was perfect for Atem and more than a match for him, which was something he needed. All the gods knew his ego needed deflating, and she was more than confident that this feisty, fiery child, with a will stronger than any she'd seen, and a heart as soft and sweet as the finest fruit, would certainly make the king work for his attention and love.

Atem always did enjoy a challenge.

"I advise you though, brother: be patient. Do not frown at my advice, for I mean to help you with it. I know that look in your eyes: you want him. It delights me as I wish to see you happy, but I've grown quite fond of our newest darling in the short time I've known him. He is indeed a fearsome thing, but he has much to be frightened of. I only recommend that you be patient; warm your way into his heart before his bed, and that wildness will be yours. That shouldn't be too hard for you, aye? Seduction is your favorite game after all, is it not?"

Atem's smile curled at the corners and he chuckled darkly. Oh, his sister knew him well indeed.

"Thank you for the advice, my dear." He finished his wine and set it on the tray held by a nearby servant. He uncrossed his legs and rose, his crimson cape whirling behind him like dark, flaming wings. "I shall consider it well."

Maya frowned. "And where are you going?"

Atem smirked over his shoulder. "I'm taking your advice," he said gallantly with an almost dramatic flair. "I think it's well past time my little viper and I become more…acquainted."

His sister's brows knitted together angrily and she warned him with a severe stare. "Be kind."

He blinked, frowning, and chose to ignore the slight. Did she honestly think he wouldn't be? He wanted Yugi tamed, after all—not broken.

He found his little one standing among a crowd of visiting nomarchs, several of whom had brought their daughters. Their words were pleasant and friendly-sounding, but the glares of the girls spoke their true intentions. Siamon had not left his side, and, to his pride, Yugi was holding his own against them rather boldly.

He interrupted swiftly and took the boy's hand in his own, choosing to ignore the way his eyes bulged with surprise, then furrowed with anger and a little fear.

"Come." He tugged his hand, not giving the younger a choice, hunger evident in his voice. "I will show you to your new rooms."

* * *

Phew! this chapter turned out A LOT more dialogue-heavy then i expected...so much in fact that i ended up splitting this chapter in half. Though a lot of the hot and intense stuff cut cut for next chapter (particularly yugi and Atem's scene) it was very much needed: i didn't want this chapter to be a filler, buti needed to introduce all the necessary characters (and cut about three that served no purpose), introduced Yugi to his position and duties and explained what that wuld be, and thanks to the ritual took care of him not knowing how to address Atem as Pharaoh (and also spared myself from having to have everyone kiss the ground and all those little details for the sake of historical accuracy) so this way in the next two chapters i can just jump right in to the Atem and Yugi scenes and Yugi beginning his duties without restrictions (phew!)

That and I edited this thing like sixteen-something times between the beginning of the outline stages and now so i'm glad to finally put the damn thing to bed.

Glossary

Hellas—Ancient Greece; what the ancient Greeks called their homeland; pre-roman rule

Per-a'ah—the King, Ancient Egyptian title for the King and ruler of Kemet, Pharaoh, is the Hebrew word for it and was not uses contemporaneously for a ruler until 1200 BCE; the word was also adapted and used by the Greeks. To avoid confusion (and show Yugi still isn't accepting his transition to Kemet) he will refer to Atem as Pharaoh instead of using his name when it's his pov, while "Per-a'ah" is used by everyone else in spoken speech. They also called him Nsu, meaning King, and Majesty, but to make it simpler I used King as a translation and will keep the Ancient Egyptian titles specific to spoken word unless needed otherwise.

Khekeret-nisut—Royal Ornament, (though this is a loose translation); basically they were like Ladies-in-Waiting to the Pharaoh's Wife but also a friend of Pharaoh himself as the title "Royal Ornament" was often bestowed on woman of favor in the court along with the title of King's Friend. They were more commonly, common woman or woman from lesser noble families chosen for their specialized talents (singing, dancing, hair, make up application, etc) to serve in the King's court and many married into noble families who were close with the King.

Introductions and Titles:

Sacred Guardians:

Mahad—Sacred Guardian of Heka (Court Magician); Physician (in terms of medicine and healing spells); Yugi's tutor

Isis—Sacred Guardian and Priestess of Shkement; Physician (in terms of repairing injury, open wounds and non-magical diseases)

Seth—High Priest and Atem's Second-in-Command; Leader of the Sacred Guardians, Overseer of the Building of the King's Tomb

Aknadin—King's Uncle, and Former Sacred Guardian, Advisor to the King's Council and Priest

Siamon—Sara's husband, Atem's Royal Vizier; Official Overseer of the Royal Harem of the Household of the harem of Waset, Master of Secrets, Sealbearer of the King and, occasionally, Tutor of the Royal Children; Yugi's tutor

Ipet-nswt:

Maya-(Mai) Great Royal Wife; Lady of Two ands, Mistress of the Household; God's Wife of Amun; and Deputy Overseer of the Royal Harem of the Household of the Harem of Waset Yugi's tutor in courtly behavior

Shayda—(Serenity) Jono'a younger sister, Royal Ornament; Overseer of the King's Musicians and Singers; Yugi's music teacher

Rehemna—(Rebecca) Daughter of the Overseer of the Royal Scribes; She educates Yugi in the arts of Egyptian literature and history

Aziza—(Anzu) Head Dancer for the Troupe of Hathor, Dancer of Amun, and Overseer of the Troupe of the Dancers of the King; Yugi's dance teacher

Masa—(Malik) Royal Ornament and Physician of the King's Royal Harem; Overseer of Perfumes and Herbal Healing (Basically she's an aroma and massage therapist); Yugi's Massage, oil, and fragrance teacher

Misi—(Miho) Royal Ornament; and Overseer of the Hairstylist;

Nefert—(Magician Valkyria) Chiefton/Mistress of the Cloth and the Palace Seamstresses, responsible for everything that everyone wears

Mana—Ward of Sacred Guardian Mahad and his adoptive daughter and apprentice; Apprentice Magician and Secret Keeper

 _ **NEXT TIME:** Atem and Yugi FINALLY have a moment alone that does not go the way either of them planned, Yugi puts that brilliant idea of his into action (and deals with the consequences) and a punishment occurs._

 _As always read, review, reply, critiuque, comment, ask questions and go nuts! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to wait until I finished part I to start reposting chapters so i could update weekly but as I finished chapter 3-6 all within days of each other (and my betas have gotten them back to me super quick, i decided to post chapter 3 and resume bi-weekly updates for it...so many things i'm working on right now...

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. See first chapters for inspirations, And the story _The Wolf and the Mastiff_ belongs to Aseop, my version is a variant of that story.

Dedications to Yesterdaymaybe for betaing and feeding the dark, twisted, Queen of Plot Twists inside me and to Moonlusterlibra98 for SPECTACULAR Editing and i am happy to announce has agreed to be my Grammar Knight for this project and has alreadt redone the first two chapters for me.

HISTORICAL NOTE: This story is loosely based on the story of Rhodopis a greek concubine/slave sold in Egypt who eventually married Pharaoh Amose/Thumoise during the early days of the New Kingdom. Three guess who Yugi is ;) For the sake of history and historical context (and because it seems according to the Manga Atem's reign was much earlier than originally believed-he will not be acting as King Tut but Thumose II who reigned during a relatively peaceful time after his grandfather and father (Amose I/Thumoise) drove out the Hykosos thus begining the New Kingdom. If you'll remember in the mange and anime Atem's father drove out the last of the invaders that his father began so i thought it fit. Plus he was married to his half-sister but had children with another lover ;) (don't you just love it when history works in your favor ;)

So in addition to that i changed the Capital from Waset/Thebes back to Memphis, the original capital and home of the Pharaohs-though Waset WAS capital of the New Kingdom it was not official and the Royal family did not move their permanently until the reign of Tut's great-grandfather (who built Malkata's palace on the WEST side of Nile closer to the Valley of the Kings as to not compete with the Temple of Amun on the East which the city surrounded (which means i need to redo Timaeus UGH!) Anyway, since the manga has the palace in the heart of the city, and i needed Yugi in a city setting to get to the palace i did some research and decided this story will take place in Memphis and Lower Egypt which worked out perfectly for later settings i needed

And we're back in-

WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON/GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. NOTHING NON_CON OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND TOTALLY CONSENSUAL BUT ITS PRETTY ROUGH SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK-BUT IT IS CRUCIAL TO THE PLOT

* * *

III

The Wolf and the Mastiff

 _In which Yugi has a long awaited audience with the King's, is kissed breathless, learns a number of rules, tells a story, forms a brilliant plan that completely backfires, and a punishment occurs, though not necessarily in that order._

Ushered quickly into the hallway with the celebration on the other side of the massive stone doors, Yugi lost all of the protection the crowd and cacophony had provided. Alone in the hallway with the King, Yugi's heart palpitated with dread. His limbs felt light, ready to flee, but the infamous stone walls towered all around him like a maze he couldn't escape. Lotus pillars stood tall and intimidating in the silence like guards by the bars of a cage, taunting him with glimpses of freedom and the world beyond.

The silence was more dreadful than a scream.

"This way, Meritwadjet, or would you prefer Yugi?" The King summoned in a voice as deep and relaxed as thunder. He felt the King's presence looming behind him. Pharaoh sent him off with a shove to the small of Yugi's back. Yugi spun to face him and shuddered inwardly at the intensity burning in those eyes: blazing with lust and longing and no small amount of curiosity. Yugi recognized that stare from the audience chamber.

The boy stumbled then rooted his feet in place. "My name is Yugi! Use it!" He snapped defiantly.

Pharaoh did not flinch. "As you wish." He shrugged as though he were bored, and curled his fingers. "There are still important manners to discuss concerning your…arrangements." The last word was spoken with a twinkle in the King's eyes.

Yugi's blood boiled and hardened his eyes in a glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He protested, squaring his shoulders, feet arched like a cobra ready to strike.

The King only smiled, impressed by the intimidation, though the effect was completely marred by the all but transparent silks dancing slightly in the breeze.

The King stepped toward him, but Yugi's retreat matched his step for step. He pivoted on his heel. Pharaoh copied his movement, his cloak open to catch him. "Do you wish to test me? How long do you think it'll be before I catch you?"

Realization struck like a lightning bolt and Yugi's mask cracked. His pride made him bold, and his temper made him reckless. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." He hissed each word.

A smile curled across the King's face. "Have it your way."

Blinded by his temper, Yugi leaped, and that was all it took. Pharaoh was faster and dodged his hands, dropped low and snatched Yugi around the waist, and the King heaved his lithe body over his shoulder.

"Wah! What do you think you're doing! Let me go! Put me down this instant! Did you not hear me? I said let. Me! Go!" He shrieked in rage: pounding and kicking and clawing at the King's back. He braced his arms and pushed with all his strength. Everything failed. Struggle and thrash as he might, it did him no good. The King's grip was like iron around his waist.

The King did not even flinch. Did not even look him. Red-faced and furious, Yugi screeched with rage. "Hey did you hear me! I said let me go! Let me go, no-oah!"

Something broad and hard swatted him across the bottom and Yugi yelped his next scream and his hands flew to his abused rump.

"Y-Y-You…did you just…?" He stared at the Pharaoh's smirk. Eyes wide with shock, horror, and absolute disbelief.

"Now then," Pharaoh remarked, diplomatic, dignified, and triumphantly smirking. "Are you going to behave or do I have to punish you again?"

Yugi's temper exploded. Growling and pushing at the King's shoulder, he kicked and pounded his back, thrashing again and was rewarded with another hard swat across his already sore bottom. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Stop it!" He demanded, tears pricking his eyes. "Let me go!"

Pharaoh ignored him and carried him down deep corridors that Yugi eventually recognized as living quarters. Yugi's heart leapt into his throat and he wanted to scream to the Gods for mercy, but it wouldn't come. His thrashing worsened when a pair of ornament double-doors came into view. He screamed when the King kicked them open, and Yugi continued to thrash and claw at the King's shoulder, crying out, "No! No! No! No-ah!"

He screamed when in one swift motion he was thrown onto the bed and bounced back up. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his hands up in weak defense and with a final ear-splitting shriek, cried out, "NO!"

He froze waiting for the heavy body to fall on top him, but it never came. Endless seconds that could've been centuries passed, and still Yugi felt nothing: no hot skin forced against his flesh, no hands ripping away his silks and creeping down his bare flesh. The waiting was more torturous than anything else, Yugi dared peek one eye open—then blinked in shock.

Pharaoh leaned against the doorway: arms folded smugly across his chest, amusement danced in his eyes, though a bored smile slit his face. His shadowed eyes closed and he shook his head in amused disapproval.

"If you are quite finished, these will be your new apartments." The King pushed himself off the door and gestured with a hand.

Yugi leapt off the bed and took in the new quarters in a single swoop. Small, but lavish in every detail, his new room boasted a large, single suit divided into several rooms and balconies. The double door they'd entered opened into a large living space, designed in the same style as the women's ipet: sandstone walls painted and decorated with lust forests, tropical plants and exotic hunting animals that continued through each room and wall. The floors were a collection of swirling, blue tiled mosaics like a river full of colorful fish. Even the ceilings were painted with images of animal-headed gods whose names and faces Yugi did not know. Gossamers of silk formed curtains between the doors and hung from windows.

The living space boasted a small balcony opening to a large garden. A small porch set with simple wooden seats with silk cushions and a small table offered relaxation and enjoyment in the sun. Long, low couches and a few chairs scattered around a large wooden ottoman, a few tables lined the walls and there was a bookcase in the corner. Through an arched entryway sat a longer table with several chairs and open windows for dining. The heart of it all where Yugi now stood was for relaxation, the centerpiece of which was the a large, wooden bed carved into the shape of exotic cats. Silken sheets and soft furs draped over a thick, feathered mattress with soft white silks blowing, beckoning in the breeze the windows offered.

The smallest and furthest room was a water closet equipped with limestone toilets and a massive stone tub embedded in the tiled floor. Small windows offered both privacy and ventilation. Next to it, a changing room held a small vanity with a silver looking glass; a changing wall was set up under a small window with a wooden closet and several stone trunks where Yugi caught small glimpses of fine silks and striking linen.

Lavish and beautiful in every way, but vacant and impersonal.

"These private apartments are yours to do with as you like." Without him realizing, Pharaoh had swooped behind him and Yugi jumped when he felt his hand touch his shoulder. The King smiled, amused. "No one may enter these rooms without your prior permission except the servants who clean it and tend to your needs, but you can send them away as you wish. There is a room for sleeping, changing, bathing, meals if you wish to eat in private or have company and entertainment, which you may do with as you wish. You will have full access to the gardens as well."

Yugi's skin bristled. "Leave!" He commanded, low and ferocious. "You brought me to my room, now leave me be!"

The King arched a brow, frowning. Then a smile slit his face. "Willful and spirited. I advise you, little flame, as much as I enjoy your spirit, you'd best learn when to hold your tongue. Your spirit just might get you killed."

Yugi's temper snapped. "I'd rather be dead than be your whore." He choked on the word, his throat raw and sick with loathing.

Atem frowned at that. "Come." He said. "We've much more to discuss."

"I told you to leave! You said it yourself! These are my apartments, mine! I've the right to refuse anyone who enters."

Atem's brow arched at such boldness, a smile slitting his face. Not even a day and already his little one had grown possessive of his property, commanding in his power. Perhaps this would not be so difficult after all…

"This may be your room, small viper, but these are still my apartments, and you are Paniwhotep Ib-nsu."

He pushed hard on a small section of wall, and it opened flawlessly. Stunned mystification bulged Yugi's eyes: a hidden door. To where? Curiosity compelled Yugi to look. He entered the doorway before the King could command him and was greeted by sheer fabric drapings and painted walls.

Yugi took in the entirety of the room in a single swoop. The King's apartments were more luxurious than any Yugi had ever seen. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but be impressed. Furnished with all the trimmings of a royal bedchamber, the King's bedroom was part of a standard three-room apartment with a bedroom, dressing room, and adjacent washroom. The walls were white mud brick, painted with enchanted murals. Bold, vivid colors of wildlife were interspersed with images of protective deities and their sacred beasts. The floors were adorned with colorful tiles and covered with rich Persian rugs, and in the overhead ceiling the vulture goddess with her wings and claws outspread, protected the King while he slept.

Off to one corner sat a richly gilded ebony lion-pawed armchair: the sides were gold-embossed lotus and the seat was a silk cushion. Couches spread with royal linen scattered about the lower platform. Between them was a senet board, which sat on a low table next to a tray of golden cups. Adjacent to it, rested a tall shelf lined with a variety of personal treasures: a deck of cards, a collection of wooden boards, jars of polished bones, small stones for game pieces, and various sized dice made of clay.

The centerpiece was a long, wide, lion-pawed bed, gilded with lion heads resting on a raised dais and covered with several layers of soft matting. The headrest was a long slab of wood with the images of household, protective deities sewn into the linen coverings. Crimson sheets, curtains, and pillow offered comfort, privacy, and decorations.

Silk curtains blew in the balcony breeze overlooking the courtyard and spiced the air with the perfumes of lotus and jasmine from the King's garden. This was a place of leisure, of relaxation and peace and—Yugi felt bile rise in his throat—entertainment.

He diverted his gaze and fixated his attention towards the opposite entranceway. On the other side of a silk curtain he spied the antechamber where he saw the faint outline of backless couches, around a long table, two gilded chairs on either side of a senet board and a raised golden throne where the business was conducted in the privacy of the King's house. The adjacent wall was opened, providing both access and a spectacular view of the private gardens and courtyard.

The door they had entered from was not a separate entrance but one connected to Yugi's own bed chamber. The realization flooded him with dread, and the reality of his situation crashed upon him like the repeated pounding of ocean waves. The King had left no illusions of what he'd wanted from his slave, and his still sore bottom ached from protest, but he knew there would be none. He was a slave in the King's chambers, his whore. No length of servitude, promises from buyers, or warnings from slavers could have prepared him for a fate as a glorified harem boy. Nothing could've prepared him for a destiny sprawled across palace sheets. The worst irony was it was his own quest for freedom that brought him here.

Though an infinitely more attractive keeper than his captors had been, Yugi almost preferred their company to the King's. They were brawny, meat-headed brutes: stupid, gullible and easy to manipulate. This man wasn't like his captors. Pharaoh was terribly strong, wonderfully lean, with corded muscles that moved under his gleaming copper skin: lean, long, and alive. He was ruthlessly seductive, charmingly arrogant, and handsome as he was powerful. Worst of all, he knew that. Worse still, he knew how to use that.

He could never fight Pharaoh, and if the he wanted him, Yugi would be powerless to stop him.

Yugi shivered uncontrollably as he tried to back away, only to feel the firm, muscled chest of the King, and his heat, press against his back. His legs trembled and his knees weakened. He spun to push the King away but Atem caught his hands. He smirked slightly, his lips curled into the expression easily, and froze Yugi with him stare. Never before had anyone looked at him with such hunger. Such desire. It shivered Yugi's very bones, but the defiance never left his eyes, and the need never left the King's.

"Get off of me!" Yugi shouted, wrenching his hands free and backed away several paces.

"Now, now," He sighed dramatically. "There's no need for that." Atem smiled slightly and threw his hands up in defense. He leaned forward in a deep, courtly bow and gestured through the door. "I only wished to invite you to dinner." Though a head shorter in stature than most men, Pharaoh moved with the flawless grace of a panther, and moved with a confident swagger into the next room, holding the curtain open for his guest to pass through.

Yugi' eyes narrowed suspiciously and remained rooted in place.

"You wound me, little viper." The King sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm only trying to make you comfortable." He backed towards the silks and slipped through them. They danced around him like wisps of wings and carried the perfume of fresh fruits and fragrant flowers. Something else spiced the air and Yugi's empty stomach growled in response.

"I know the day has been difficult for you." The King said softly, kindly. So kindly that for a moment Yugi could almost believe him. "I simply wish to make it less frightening." Urged by the smell of spiced meat and fried fish, Yugi followed him into the antechamber. The archway opened into a much larger, open room, quiet and dimly illuminated in the darkness and no royal guards waiting for them.

It was then he noticed the small table for two. Several candles decorated a delightful display of golden water bowls and fresh flowers arranged in the center, set with a scrumptious assortment of native dishes and Kemet crops. Sides of fruits consisted of dissected pomegranates boasting shiny, juicy seeds like fine rubies, tear-shaped figs glazed with honey, and plump, pulpy dates spicing the air with honey and sage. There were baskets of bread, onions and garlic boiled in their skins, hard-boiled eggs the size of Yugi's fist, and hot bowls of thick lentil stew with thick, meaty chunks. The main course was a pair of roasted fowl, glazed golden brown and honeyed in a nest of fresh greens. Yugi's ravenous stomach roared with appreciation and his mouth watered at the sight, worsening when the aroma of spice and cooked meat reached his nostrils.

Dear Gods, how long had it been since he'd eaten? Truly eaten? The slavers hadn't starved him but gave him just enough food to survive, and before that he was limited to whatever he grew and raised in his own garden. Never in all his life had he so many options, and this was a simple, private affair? What else could Pharaoh provide?

The King pulled out one of the ebony chairs and gestures with a gracious bow. "Come, sit."

"I'd rather stand." He said with forced pride, eyeing the table suspiciously. His belly screamed in protest.

A deep chuckle returned his attention to the King, who shook his head, seemingly more amused by Yugi's reluctance and poured a bottle of fine wine, filling two goblets shaped like lotus, and offered one to Yugi.

He swirled it around hesitantly but did not drink. The sweet, fruity scent made him dizzy and his raw throat and parched mouth begged for the relief the sweet, nectar but pride made him stubborn, and experience made him cautious. He glared at the cup then the King.

"It's not poisoned." Atem assured his guest and took a sip himself in evidence.

Yugi still refused the drink.

Atem sighed, a true, exhausted sigh. He set down the glass and took his seat at the other end of the table, hands folded in front of him and his elbows on the table.

"You can relax now, little one. No one will disturb us here and entrance is forbidden without my permission." It was meant to be reassuring. It wasn't.

The King smiled, rose and again pulled out the other chair. "Here we are not Pharaoh and servant, nor are we master and slave, or even courtesan and lover: here, in these rooms, I am only Atem and you are only Yugi." He stole another sip of wine and held up a bowl of pomegranates for Yugi's inspection. Sweetness and sugar spiced his nose, tempting him to sample, and his stomach commanded him to answer. "I know you have not eaten today, and I dread to think what those awful men must've given you, so please enjoy your fill."

He stepped back when Yugi hesitated and returned to his chair. With some reluctance, Yugi eyed the food: the sizzle of fish and the sweetness of honey wafted his nose and his resolve slipped.

He didn't bother with the chair, but slammed into the side of the table and grabbed whatever he could reach. He swallowed a hand full of pomegranates and bit a honey fig nearly in half. He grabbed a piece of bread and found it hard from barley, but sweet with honey. He devoured an onion in three enormous bites,a garlic in two, and ate the fowl with his hands, picking out the bones as he went. When the fowl was done, he turned to the stew, and without testing it, took a large gulp, found it warm, and slurped the rest. He wiped his mouth and started on a large goose egg next.

Atem refilled their wine, unable to remove his eyes from the spectacle. Torn between respect and pity at such a ravenous appetite, the young King merely watched as the boy devoured a meal fit for three people.

"Try the wine?" He offered.

Yugi had just finished gulping down another bowl of leek stew and grabbed the cup without thinking and gulped it down. He pulled the cup away with a loud, satisfied gasp. He drank until his throat was replenished and ate until his stomach was full. All while the King watched him, torn between satisfaction and horrid curiosity.

"You were hungry." He mumbled to no one and sipped his wine. When Yugi finished, he set the cup down and folded his ankle across his knee, business-like. "I am pleased you enjoyed your meal. Now then, as I'm aware this is all a new and frightening experience for you, I'm here to remedy those fears."

Yugi glared at him, silent and untrusting.

Atem chuckled in hearty amusement. "Despite what you must think of me after that little display in the Audience Chamber, I'm much more chivalrous than that with my lovers. I do like to talk with them and form an understanding before we engage in any physical activities. Otherwise, we might as well be dogs."

"Chivalrous?!" Yugi snapped, gripping the goblet so hard it bleached his knuckles bone-white. "Is that what you call beating me and then molesting me in front of your entire court? Chivalrous!?" He slammed the cup down and flattened his hands upon the table. Plates and bowls shook, spilling under the force of his rage. "You knew I was innocent, you knew when you met me in the glade…" Mortification froze the words in his throat. His hands trembled at the memory of that handsome face pulled into a look of concerned sympathy, the way those hands stroked his sides, the way those lips compelled him to kiss. Shame burned his eyes red. "I couldn't even speak your language! You knew I wasn't a threat to you or your country and yet you still…" He broke off his words, shaking with fury, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

Pharaoh's expression remained unchanged. "Be that as it may, Yugi, your innocence does not absolve you of your actions." He said indifferently, taking another sip of wine. "As courageous as your actions were, and as honest as your words, you still defied me in open view of my court. You threatened my authority with your words and your actions and I cannot and will not allow such mockery under my rule. Men have been executed for less."

"So you punished me! Fine!" Yugi snapped. "You didn't have to make me your whore!"

" _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_." Atem corrected, but Yugi silenced him with a shout.

"I don't care! You took advantage of me! Of my situation!" He trembled again so fiercely that his entire body shook.

Atem's expression softened sympathetically. He set the goblet down and stood. In a moment he was at Yugi's side and lifted his tear-stained face. "I know that I did." It was sinful, truly, seeing such despair in those stunning eyes whose color shamed that of the lotus. It embittered him to see such a treasure in any state other than pure happiness.

He'd seen the fire in those eyes, and much as he coveted it, his hunger urged him to see this boy smile: see his eyes bright with pleasure, his trembling lips open and wide with laughter, that heart-shaped face curled in an expression of happiness. Those sweetly curved cheeks were made for smiling, those bright eyes made to glitter with merriness, not sadness, and Atem took it upon himself that from this moment on they would reflect just that.

Leaning closer, he met Yugi's eyes and whispered in a voice as deep and sweet as melted chocolate, "I simply could not, in good conscious, grant you the freedom you wished, knowing it would only lead to your misery."

"My misery?" Yugi gasped incredulously.

Atem's smile curled as he nodded, at last in his element. "You seem to be under the impression that 'freedom' is a miraculous grandeur that would allow you to return to your home and your simple life with no consequences. I do not know what life you lived in your home country, but that life is over now. Here, things are different, and you are a stranger in a world that would not take kindly to the fact you are a foreigner. Coupled with the fact you have no connections, no money, nor means to support yourself, no shelter or provisions, no family, or employments. Need I go on?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed angrily, but Atem continue, not about to let his little viper delude himself with thoughts of exceptions. "Even if I were to have my men escort you from here, put you on my private ships and have my men accompany you back to your doorstep, what's to stop more slavers from capturing you all over again? Slavers who would beat you, rape you, starve you, and sell you to the highest bidder? Then who's to say they would treat you right? What's to stop them from having you whipped, beaten, and raped for even the simplest of missteps? Tell me, petite Merit, do you honestly believe anyone else but my house would've tolerated your temper and your attitude?"

He stopped giving Yugi pause to answer. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but no answers came. Instead he growled, and narrowed his eyes deeper, glaring. Of course not. Atem knew that, and so did he.

Atem softened his smile and put on his most charming voice. "Here, you will be safe, protected, well-fed, well-clothed, and given an education most nobles would only dream of. This palace will be your home and you are free to explore it as you wish: even my most private gardens and libraries will be at your disposal. You'll have servants to wait on you, My sisters and the Ipet already adore you, and after your display in my courtroom the court wouldn't dare question your presence or my decision to keep you. You will obey no one but me, and when we are apart, you will be free to your own devices whatever they may be. Tell me true, Yugi," his voice dropped to its lowest octave and he enjoyed the shiver it sent through Yugi's bones. "What else could you possibly ask for? What else could possibly count as freedom?"

He let the words sink into Yugi's mind, and he watched as his eyes flashed with reluctance and ponderment, debating the answer, but the rebellion was harsh in his eyes, and he refused to be seduced.

"So, I'm supposed to sit still do as I'm told?" He pulled his chin free and met Atem's gaze with firm defiance. "Listen and obey and be chained at night like a good little mastiff for you?"

The comparison confused Atem, and he blinked in bewilderment. "Little viper, what are you talking about now?"

Yugi's face lit up with a smirk. "The Wolf and the Mastiff?" He said it like it was most common knowledge, but twisted with the pride of being privy to a secret. "It's an Aesop tale."

It didn't have the desired effect: Atem's eyes glittered. "Truly?" He asked, expression bright like a child eager for a surprise. "I enjoy a good story." He sat back down and braced his chin in his hands, bright and eager like a small child. "Will you tell it to me?"

Yugi smirked. "The Wolf and the Mastiff…" He began rising dramatically with all the elegant charm of a gifted storyteller.

"Forgive me, but what is a wolf and a mastiff? I don't think the desert has such creatures?" Atem asked, earnestly curious.

Yugi froze for a second, unsure how to explain. "Well…a wolf is a canine-like creature, it's covered in fur, has pointed ears, a long snout, runs on four legs, oh! Has a bushy tail…" He described using gestures.

"Ah, like a Jackal?" the King offered.

Yugi nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, just like that! A mastiff is similar, but it is a domesticated hound. It has a short stubby tail, and a thicker, bulkier body, and its ears are floppy and its face more scrunched…"

"Like a hunting hound." Atem nodded. "I think I understand it now. Continue?"

Yugi snorted again, then smirked once more, donning the masque of grandeur. "The Wolf and the Mastiff, or the Jackal and the Hound…" He bowed deeply and spread his arms wide and initiating his every word with action.

"Once upon a time, a Wolf who was all but skin and bones—so well did the dogs of the neighborhood keep guard—slipped out of the woods, weak and empty-bellied, his fur matted and patched from lack of nourishment. One shiny, moonlit night, he came upon a sleek Mastiff who was as strong and happy as he was fat. The Wolf would've gladly supped off him, but saw at once that it would not be a fair fight, for which, in his condition, he was not properly prepared, and so easily would the Mastiff overcome him. But the Wolf was clever, and so, donning a humble air, came upon the Mastiff, praising his good looks. "Oh dear cousin, you look so handsome with your finely brushed coat. How plump your cheeks, lean your flesh, and fat your belly. Clearly, you are blessed and know not what it means to be hungry?"

"The Mastiff, quite pleased with such flattery, turned to the Wolf and said, "It would be so easy for you, poor cousin, to become as fat as me and live as happily as I do. Quit this forest where you and much of your kin live so wretchedly and die from hunger. Come, follow me, and become a guard dog for the Master."

"What must I do?" Asked the Wolf.

"Almost nothing." Replied the Mastiff. "Only chase away the beggars, thieves, and fawn upon the folks in the house. In return, you will be paid with bones of fowl, a warm bed by the fire, and all sorts of nice things, though none more friendly or rewarding than a friendly pat on the head."

The Wolf pictured the image and found it quite pleasing so he resolved to go with the Mastiff, work for the Master and live a life of fullness and luxury, until, just as they came upon the farm, he noticed something around the Mastiff's neck.

"Dear cousin, what is that thing around your neck?" He asked.

"Oh this." Replied the Mastiff, who'd worn it for so long he'd all but forgotten about it. "It is a collar."

"A collar!? Whatever for!? Urged the Wolf.

"The merest trifle." Answered the Mastiff "Watchdogs are often chained up to the Master's House at night so we cannot run away."

"Tied up!" Cried the Wolf. "Tied up! Can you not always go where you wish and run as you please?"

"No, not always." Exclaimed the Mastiff. "But why does that matter?"

"It matters to me!" Cried the Wolf and right there he vowed. "That your lot shall never be mine, not at any price! I'd rather be free and hungry, than fat and chained like a slave!" And leaping away, the Wolf ran once more into his native forest."

Yugi finished the tale with a leap of his own and gave a grand bow before plopping back in his seat, smirking smugly as though he'd won an argument.

"Interesting." Atem sat up, truly impressed. "A most fascinating tale." How clever his little one was to tell a tale that so perfectly reflected his situation and illustrated his point. But Atem had a counter waiting. "I'm curious by the ending though, what was the point our friend the Wolf was trying to make to the Mastiff?"

The pride dropped from Yugi's face and at his befuddled expression, Atem suppressed a laugh.

"It is not obvious?" Yugi sat up, eyes narrowed and incredulous. "That liberty is priceless! The Wolf chose his freedom over all the luxuries in the world because he wanted to be able to live his own life, make his own choices and go as he pleases."

"Perhaps." Atem countered smoothly. "Yet, I must say I agree with the mastiff. It seems a small trifle to pay for good food, a warm bed, and a loving family, and it doesn't sound he paid much at all, as he is still free to move about as he wishes but simply chooses to stay, don't you agree?"

Yugi's jaw dropped and he stared at him incredulously. Atem smirked and drove the lesson home by continuing. "Especially considering, the Wolf will mostly likely die of starvation. True, it would be in his beloved forest, but he would still die a wretched end, while the Mastiff, would live a long and happy life, fat and well-fed, with a warm place to sleep, and a kind master who loves and cares for him and rewards him for his services and lets him do as he wishes, so long as he does not wander too far from home." He smirked when Yugi's mouth closed, unable to argue. "By that logic," He finished driving the lesson home. "It was not his freedom the Wolf refused to surrender, but his pride."

"His pride." Yugi said flatly.

"Yes." Atem nodded. "Where he prides himself on being able to go wherever he wishes, the Mastiff also prides himself on his good service to his master, but unlike the Wolf, he never has to suffer the fears and hardships of hunger and cold, or being alone and defenseless. Tell me, Yugi, would you rather be the Wolf in that tale?" He paused deliberately, and rose from his seat and braced his hands on either side of Yugi's chair, leaning so close their faces were almost touching. "Or the Mastiff?

Yugi leaped from his seat and backed away slowly. Atem matched his retreat, unwilling to the let the short distance between them increase. The back of Yugi's knees hit the couch and he was sent sprawling backwards on it. His thighs parted when he landed and he blushed, squirming to correct his posture, but only managed to roll onto his stomach, shaking his bottom and thighs.

Tempted by how beautifully and seductively Yugi moved without even trying, Atem shot forward, grabbed Yugi by the hip and spun him onto his back in a single, graceful motion. The boy squealed, and froze under the intensity and hunger burning in those fierce, scarlet eyes.

"Careful of what you do in front of me, petite Merit." The King warned, in a low haughtily baritone that set Yugi's heart racing in painful staccatos so fierce he felt them banging against his chest. His eyes were rich red, dark with desire and his smirk curled like a lion expecting a meal. "The consequences will be in my favor, and in yours as well..." He teased, nonchalant and lustful. He closed his eyes as he chuckled. Then he opened them again and this time they were burning. "Though, doubtless...you are not yet ready for them."

Yugi gulped, shivering. He backpedaled and rolled away, hiding his face, his eyes wet.

"You wound me, petite Merit." Atem said sadly and gently urged the boy to sit up. He lifted Yugi's face and brushed away his tears with his thumbs. His smile was soft and his voice gentle. "I am not the ruthless beast you've painted me as. I am not looking for a slave...I truly am looking for a lover."

Yugi shaking only increased. "I never wanted anything from you. Only my freedom." Distressed, he fixated his gaze on the floor. "You promised me freedom." Fingers wrung his silks tightly and he shot up, glaring at the King, his eyes wet, "Instead, you made me your whore!"

"I did no such thing…" Atem protested angrily, and it was the first time he displayed such an emotion in Yugi's presence. The sudden jump and fear in Yugi's eyes brought Atem back to his senses and he controlled his rage, exhaled sharply, and stated. "There are different kinds of freedom, little viper."

He took a seat on the couch, just close enough that Yugi could see his face but made no room to move closer, lest his little one jump and flee all over again.

"My servants have their freedom: they choose their fates, hold their own properties and negotiate their own wages. But they are also responsible for their own homes and their payments. They must work for their coin, pay for their food, keep their homes, and even those who serve in this castle must return home if they do not live here. I love my people well and none of them will starve, but their freedom is married to the burdens of survival. You will have no such concerns. Your home will be here in my House, where not only will your basic needs and daily desires be met, but you will be granted luxuries the common people of Kemet could never hope to possess. As Paniwhotep Ib-nsu-the sole bringer of peace and satisfaction to my heart-you will be given exclusive access to all the luxuries of my apartments: you are free to explore and roam about my estate and, once your duties to me are resolved, you will be left to your own devices to do with as you wish. Tell me little one, which freedom would you prefer?"

Yugi wanted to protest. So fiercely did he want to protest. He felt the rebellion on the tip of his tongue but no arguments came. "You still could've let me choose for myself."

Atem's smile was torn between pride at such cleverness and annoyance at such stubbornness. "Ah, but I could not. For you see, if I had I knew precisely which one you would choose, without even considering the benefits and consequences of both." He explained, unmercifully. "If I had given you your freedom right then and there, I would have simply let you walk out the doors of my palace. Then what? You've have been released but with nothing. You have no home here, no means of income, no occupation or apprenticeship, no food or shelter and no way of returning to Hellas. Individuals have their freedom, but they must pay for their livings whereas mine, and having a rank closer to me than any other, you will have everything provided for you, which is its own freedom. In addition, as mine, you will have access to all the benefits of my apartments estates, even those none of my servants or even my priests have rights too."

It was tempting, So tempting, but reluctance burned fiercely in Yugi's eyes and he feared the stipulation hanging silent and heavy in the air between them—and it made him sick inside.

"Only if I sleep with you, right?" Yugi delivered mercilessly. "And obey your every whim? How can you call it 'freedom' when all those gifts you promised are dependent on whether or not I please you?" He shook, furiously and met the King's eyes. "Instead, you gave me a fate far worse than any death—you made me a slave! How is any of this freedom?"

For a long moment, the King said nothing.

Atem watched him with calculating eyes. He heard the tremble in his voice; an odd marriage of fear, anger and exhaustion, and chose his next words carefully. "I confess, I do want you. How could I not? You're beautiful, and I can tell by that glint in your eye, that sharp little tongue of yours, and that haughty way you walk, that you are a maid, untouched." He smirked when Yugi's eyes widened and a small gasped confirmed his accusation. "Not only that, but your fiery spirit, your fierce pride, your non-resilient willfulness and your open temper, the way you bite and challenge me with that serpent's tongue of yours? That is what I want. I have no patience for sniveling, fainting children who will become a watering pot at the slightest command, nor do I the time or tolerance to console someone prone to such emotional extremes. I need a lover who enjoys battling me the way you do."

The glib words rolled off his tongue with all the casual confidence of someone well-rehearsed in such sights and activities and Yugi nearly choked on the words. He tried to scoot away, but the King had snaked an arm around his waist and was pulling him closer, forcing Yugi to look upon his face. See the smoothness of lines curling into a grin, the eyes bright and glistening with an emotion he knew all too well.

Atem leaned closer, the hunger darkening his scarlet eyes, cerise. "You are no simpering child, Meritwadjet: you are fierce, strong, and you hold your bravado even in defeat. Even when vanquished, you cling to your ferocity and fight—just like the serpent goddess I've named you after. I'd love to see that fire sprawled across my sheets."

Yugi gulped and scooted away slightly, but Atem's arm was strong around his waist. He knees bunched unconsciously, causing his silks to rise, exposing his shapely calves and ankles, and offering a teasing glimpse of those soft, quaking thighs, just tempting Atem to touch. His bare shoulders trembled and the anklets and bracelets clicked together with each little movement. A smile slit his face, staring down at Yugi's unconsciously displayed loveliness. From his angle, he could see the beautiful curve of his flesh lightly outlined beneath the crimson silks. His eyes raked his sweet form from those delicate little feet to the graceful collar of this throat, to those brilliant amethyst eyes that had lost none of their fierce rebellion. But something else was burning there…burning faintly like embers of a fierce fire. Something that set Atem's blood aflame.

Yugi shivered under the intensity of those eyes, that horrid smirk curling into a rakish grin. The heat of his larger body was flooding him from all sides and the heat of his own resistance subtly redirected to other channels. Atem leaned closer, and suddenly Yugi's air was spiced with the scene of him: with warm sand and spices and that faint unmistakable scent of pomegranates. He stared defiantly, but even he felt his rebellion slipping under his gaze. The sculpted features were like warmed bronze and the centers of his eyes darkened dangerously from scarlet to cerise with smoldering fires of his own.

Slowly, he undid his arm from around Yugi's waist and pinned it on his other side. His gaze left Yugi for an instant and fixated on his skin. Then it happened, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. Warm, wet, and wonderful. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to shiver.

"But I want more than that—" Atem whispered lewdly in his ear, then lifted his face to meet his. "It is not the simple need for pleasure and release that I covet. You will be my special kind of lover: the one who challenges me and provides me with entertainment, not through traditional means, but by through conversation. I want someone witty who isn't afraid to speak their mind and tell me truth, because I am King. I adore that about you!" He sat up then, eyes suddenly alive and flaming with something other than lust: excitement, exuberance, almost childlike.

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've been able to be myself around another? Not since I was a child. Oh yes, my friends and sisters love me well, but even in private they must never allow themselves to forget that I am Per-a'ah. Even my sister can only speak so much in private. You have no such filter, and now, thanks to the blessing of my kiss, in public as well. I know you would have anyway, but now no one can speak against you for it. Why else do you think I proposed such a hurried ceremony for your benefit?"

Yugi blinked, surprised at that. The girls had hinted earlier of the benefits associated with the ceremony, but everything had all seemed so ridiculous that Yugi thought nothing of it. Then again, he had never been in a royal court before. Were the rules truly so different? So strict? Mahad's warnings also came to mind with shattering clarity and Yugi shivered under the realization of Pharaoh's gift and what it meant.

Seeing his resistance falter, Atem continued. "With you, little viper, I am off my leash. I no longer have to worry about pleasing you or my court. Never have I met such an open temper!" He spoke with such admiration like an excited child. "I want someone who challenges my ideas and makes me think, who isn't afraid to counter my opinions and face me in combat with all their strength, and above all, provide a challenge for him with strategy games." He hadn't missed the way Yugi perked up at that, and make a note to delve deeper into it later. "And, of course, the more traditional means of entertainment would be pleasant as well, dancing, music, sports…"

"And sex." Yugi snapped, letting all his rebellion bleed into his voice.

The smoothness of lines fell into a curled, lecherous smirk as Atem answered. The crooked smile and seductive alto returned. "In time, yes, but not yet. I want more from my lovers than obedient sex. I want, how do I explain it? I want a seduction—a challenge if you will." He smiled, that crooked, glittering, quirk of smile that promised things. Wicked things. Delightful things. A smile laced with so many things, Yugi felt the poison of its intoxicating allure the way a flame beckoned a moth to come closer with promises of light and brightness and beauty-only to be singed and consumed.

Gathering all his strength, Yugi shoved the man away and leapt to his feet, backing away. Without tearing his eyes from his reluctant lover, Atem rose from the couch, smoothly and gracefully, elegant like a shadow, and crossed the foyer with all the lethal alluring of a jungle cat. Yugi backed away, but Atem matched his retreat step for step. Without any sense of direction, Yugi's back hit the wall and he was powerless to stop the King from leaning over him, eyes shadowed, half-lidded, and twinkling with wicked desires. A broad flat hand braced the wall against Yugi's head, the other snaked low to stroke his thigh. It took all of Yugi's will not to shiver.

"I want to win your body," He stroked his hand up Yugi's thigh and side, feathering a path to his stomach, up his chest. "By first winning your heart..." He tapped the crevice protecting the organ gently.

"...your mind." The fingers rose to stroke his face. The touches were so gentle that sparks sizzled across Yugi's skin.

"...and your will." His voice dropped to its lowest octave, laced with such poisonous promise, and he pressed his body against Yugi's. His body was warm and firm like sands baked by the sun. Yugi breathed into him, feeling his body and bones melting with such sweet, delicious madness.

And oh, how Atem loved the way Yugi shivered against him. He was warming beneath him, yielding to the steamy flow in his veins. Perhaps, taming him would not be so difficult after all. "I want to be the one you covert, body and soul, the one you scream for, and when I take you, I want to see fire and passion in your eyes. Not fear, and especially not fear of me."

He leaned closer. His lips ghosting over Yugi's and just a breath away, tempting him to surrender: to take, to taste, to claim…

Somehow, Yugi's reeling wits managed to snag onto one last, concerning thought, and he pulled his face away, exhaled sharply, and then with a confident inhale, met his gaze. His face was creased in a tight frown, and those violet eyes were on fire."And what if I don't want you? What if I never do? What then? Will you take what you want anyway?" Yugi challenged, but Atem caught the dread veiled deeply beneath the confidence."You will." It was not a command or a promise. "You will come to me." His crimson eyes glittered with a merry wickedness, and Yugi's brow furrowed with distrust.

"Rest easy little one, I will not pounce on you at the first chance I get. I will give you time to…" He paused and chanced a glance at Yugi's still red bottom, well hidden beneath his silks. "Recover, first."

Yugi's face flushed with anger and shame. A growl was the King's reward.

"See that you are settled, and once you've accustomed yourself…." The King's eyes dropped into a half-lidded smile. "You will come to me."

Rage and rejection firing his blood, Yugi shoved him away and stole through the balcony doors and burst into the garden to freedom. Atem chuckled, dropped to a kneel and broke into a one way sprint. Many assumed, as King, hard labor was somehow beneath him, but underestimation had always been his triumph among the foolish.

He did not follow Yugi directly, but made for the pastures and trees, curling around the grass while Yugi remained blissfully unaware.

The crush of leaves and branches all around him and the hammer of footprints made Yugi scream. Chancing a check over his shoulder, his eyes widened with relief and surprise when he found no one where there, and and allowed his pace to slow—then screamed when he turned around and ran straight into the King's waiting arms. Atem pounced, seized him by his arms and heaved his lithe, shrieking form into his arms. Imprisoned against the solid, warm chest he was powerless to stop the King from carrying him back to the King's apartments.

He thrashed the entire time, shrieked when the curtains brushed his skin and shrieked again when he was deposited, ungently onto a large feathered surface and sank into it. Horror silenced him when he realized it was the King's bed.

Yugi stopped moving, frozen with fright as the King climbed over him, forcing him to meet those glaring crimson eyes.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me that easily?" He jeered in Yugi's ear and found defiant purple eyes instead of the submissiveness he expected. His eyes narrowed in displeasure: the response didn't hold the level of heat he'd been expecting.

Seizing the opportunity, Yugi shoved him away and backed against the headboard. His lips twisted to the side as he cracked a small smile. "I could try." His voice dripping with sarcasm and controlled rage. He held his glare under the intensity of Atem's stare: fierce burning violet, and blazing cerise.

A smile curled across Atem's face. Perhaps, his little viper wouldn't be so easy to tame after all. Good.

"Now you're just being stubborn." Atem sighed dramatically and sat back on his heels. He searched Yugi's face daring him to counter. He met his calculating eyes, pondering and finding no answers. He chuckled at the defiance, grin widening. He smirked wider when Yugi growled, looking feisty and wild. He wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk from his face.

"I can take care of myself." Yugi snarled at him.

Rage filled Atem's wine colored eyes and Yugi found himself pinned against the mattress. Two muscled arms pinned him by his upper arms and the King's body pressed uncomfortably close.

"You think so." Atem said, his voice low and dangerously calm.

"Yes!" Yugi hissed.

Those alluring crimson eyes flashed with conflicting emotions: fury and raged crashed against pride and pleasure. A glint of amusement sparkled in his eyes and the King threw his head back laughing. "Willful and spirited, oh yes, you are indeed a viper and a treasure." He licked his lips wetly, and narrowed his eyes lecherously. "But we are going to have to work on that stubbornness of yours."

Yugi blinked in response and before he could voice the question, lips descended on his own. Yugi's eyes bulged and his lips parted in shock. Atem seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in Yugi's mouth, tasting the sweetness. Frozen by sensation, Yugi could only stay still as the other claimed his lips. Pleasure and sensation consumed him and even his fingers trembled to grasp and touch. The kiss was deep and searing, an odd mixture of pleasure and promise. It also held a hint of anger and a trace of punishment. Yet it was surprisingly gentle. There was no command in the King's kiss, no desire to control, will, or dominate, but simply to enjoy.

Against his own will, Yugi's body relaxed, his eyes fluttered closed and he gave himself up to the King's touch. Pleased by the response, Atem snaked an arm around Yugi's waist, to cup his thigh, the other tore at the lacings of his tunic. The golden collar snapped, exposing his neck and collar. Their lips parted wetly, and Atem's mouth found Yugi's neck. Yugi squirmed and gasped, moaning when the King's kisses dipped lower. His hands kneading his sensitive flesh.

Atem chuckled against his skin, sending a long, low shiver up Yugi's spine. Through half-lidded eyes he met the King's shadowed with pleasure and promise. "I could give you so much, Yugi…the doors I could open for you…I will protect you as long as you are mine, body, as well as soul." He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Yugi's dazed eyes. His words were more than a promise. "Love me, obey me, become mine and mine alone and I will grant your every heart's desire." His hands moved lower, teasing the flesh there. Kisses touched his collar, his lips leaving Yugi dazed and drunk with desire. "Just submit to me."

A hand moved to grab his bottom and squeezed. His still sore bottom burned, and Yugi's eyes flew open. His reeling wit managed to grasp onto that last concerning thought. A chill went through him and all at once his hands and mouth seemed different—wrong.

With a sudden burst of strength, Yugi threw the King off him with a loud scream "NO!"

Overcome by surprise, the King allowed himself to be pushed back and fixated on the gasping pink lips, and the ferocity in those amethyst eyes. "I will not!" He protested fiercely. "All you've wanted was sex since you met me." He pointed an accusing finger. His voice seethed with absolute conviction.

Atem through his head back and laughed: a loud vociferous laugh full of mirth and delight. "Oh, little viper, I want so much more from you than that…" He curled over Yugi and punctured his point with another fierce kiss, but this time, Yugi tasted only punishment and refused to return it. He pulled his face away and their lips parted: amethyst eyes ablaze with defiant fire, and fierce crimson seething with pure desire.

Atem smirked, his point made he released the boy beneath him, and removed himself from the bed. "Remember this lesson, little one, and remember it well."

Half-dazed and still glaring, Yugi clutched at the gaping front of his tunic, and leapt from the bed.

Atem saw him off with a calm, confident smile. "Go back to you room. Take tomorrow off and rest. I'll leave you to consider my proposal and when you are less…" He paused and stole a glance at Yugi's red bottom and chortled. "Less indisposed, you will begin your training."

Yugi flushed, glaringly then squared his shoulders and refused to be shamed. "I don't want anything from you." He said boldly. "I never did, just my freedom."

"And you will have it." Atem frowned but his eyes glittered wickedly. "Be angry at me all you wish little flame, but there are far worse things in the desert than me."

Yugi bolted through the secret door and heard it slam behind him. Tirelessly, he tried to redo his lacings but found he had ten fingers and all of them were broken. Somehow he'd managed to tear away the silks and it dropped to the floor in a puddle of crimson. He tore off his bracelets and rings and earrings and climbed naked into the large bed and wrapped himself so tightly in the sheets and furs even the King would have to struggle through if he wanted to touch him. Lying on his stomach, the feather mattress absorbed his weight and he screamed into the linen pillows.

One kiss. One touch was all it had taken to undo him. Twice he had fallen for those eyes, and twice more he'd fallen victim to those lips. For all his pride and all his confidence he had fallen into the King's arms as easily as the thousands of other conquests who had fallen before him. Fallen for those eyes and that rakish smile with the same as it took the King to display them.

"I'm not some slave girl!" He snapped, furious with himself. "To just fall into his bed…" His face burned with shamed when he recalled how easily he had fallen.

He shivered in despair. This was the man he was now expected by everyone to entertain? Dear Gods and all their beasts, the thought terrified him. This was no bored old man who wanted a new doll or some spoiled child who wanted toys and playmates. Oh no, even an eccentric King would've been better than this ruthlessly seductive and confidently charming King who commanded authority with the same ease and power as he seduced his consorts. This man was clever and fickle, with no hope of knowing what would please him and what would anger him. One who was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it, who knew exactly what to do to obtain whatever it was he desired. And now, he desired Yugi.

Yugi grimaced and cast a glance around the luxurious room that were now his: with its painted walls, tiled floors, guilded furniture, and expensive groupings of cosmetic products. He would've almost preferred a cold, damp, dingy cell. It would've felt less treacherous compared to this illusion of comfort and friendliness.

Yugi had no illusions he was a guest in the King's home.

Exhausted and overwhelmed by the unexpectedness of the day, Yugi collapsed on his bed and, naked and with tear-stained cheeks, succumbed to sleep.

X X X

Late evening found Atem, existing his private bathing chambers and settling naked onto the foyer where he found his favorite gardens set against the backdrop of a rich starry sky. Mut had long since covered Geb with her body and her speckled flesh alit the sky with twinkling lights. Bast's watchful eyes hung fat and silvery in the sky illuminating the desert beyond with a soft, silvery glow. A perfect night, Atem decided, yet could not enjoy it.

Not when hunger burned so insatiably in his gut. Not when his blood was still hot and fiery and his groin raged with desires so fierce nothing he experimented with could tame it completely.

He threw his head back with a guttural laugh that mellowed into a deep, dark chuckle. Not even a day, and already his wild little spitfire with a serpent's tongue and Scheme's own temper had seduced him, utterly and completely. He braced his arms on the cold stone and inhaled the sharp night air, crisp and spiced with the scent of flowers, but two scents stood out most: the sweet, grassy tang of papyrus and the enthralling perfume of fresh water lotus. His two favorite scents. The scents that clung to Yugi's skin and he wore like he was born from the wetlands. His nails dug into the harsh stone as he growled lowly and forced his eyes to open. To not think of pale perfect skin, smooth and flawless as cobra scales and soft and pink as any lotus. Of fiery eyes whose sparkle shamed the brightest of amethyst gems, and whose lean, lithe frame boasted a sensual, serpentine beauty that would make even Bast herself unsheathe her jealous claws.

He growled with frustration, spun and marched outside. The cool night air bit at his wet, naked skin, freezing every drop and offering some cool relief but it did not last long. He expelled a heavy sigh and dropped to the pond where his favorite lotus pods slinked back beneath the dark mirror of the pond until Ra's next light, growing naturally alongside papyrus reeds. It was a special pond: one that mixed both the fresh waters of the red land with the silt rich bracken of the black. The only place where papyrus and lotus would grow naturally together. Visually his mind wondered to that morning: how a small little slave covered and dirt and without the good sense not to look at him stumbled through the reeds, draped in papyrus flowers. He wondered, briefly what Yugi's beauty would look like once more draped in nothing but papyrus flowers and freshwater lotus.

By Apep and all his devils! Atem deflated with defeat and raked a hand through his wet hair, scattering raindrops. Sighing, he stood and strolled back inside. Was there nothing that could cool his urges? Never, in all his life, had he felt such instant attraction, such insatiable hunger: it was a miracle of the King's will he did not storm into the boy's rooms, kiss him awake and senseless and take his maiden ness right then and there. But he would not force the issue, the very thought sent a cold shrill of disgust through him. Of all sins, Mut frowned on rape the most severely, as did her people. As a descendant of the Gods, it was his duty to not only ensure his people upheld those laws, but he himself as well. Though, as King, his servants could not deny him even if they wanted to, the very thought was perverse and nettlesome. Not only was it tedious and unnecessary but such acts were those of brutes and bandits who were too useless and cowardly to their partner's consent. The very thought of Yugi, his Yugi, being forced in such a way sickened him beyond all reason. Yes, it was not a wonder why Mut despised that sin the most.

And besides, the shadows of a smirk, played across his face, it would all be worthless if Yugi did not want him as well. For all his gifts, Atem was a proud and selfish creature, and his own love was too selfish-to want to be loved anything less than best. He confessed it was difficult, frustratingly so, that Yugi, a boy who came from nothing, was so passionately immune to his charms. Truly, it was a test of his patience, when he was so used to having whatever it was he wanted whenever he wished for it. But, alas, the Gods were fickle beasts, and though they loved their heirs well—for of course they did or they would never have gifted him such a gift as marvelous and magnificent as his darling Yugi—but every gift had to be earned, and Atem intended to earn his well.

The worse part was that he knew, knew Yugi wanted him, though the boy kept the secret so fiercely he even concealed it from himself: his denial as fierce as his determined independence, but it was there, burning like smoldering embers just beneath the surface of those brilliant eyes. But Yugi was a stubborn creature, and a spitfire, as well. It was a shame his little one was so noncompliant for he had truly gone so long without and the lad had stirred his lust with a fire so fierce the fine tethers of his control threatened to snap. And that was what had attracted him most to the feisty, fiery, sharp tongued, little beauty with odd charms and odder manners: he simply had no true concept of just how attractive he truly was. Every charm, every flirtation, every blood burning act of deduction was out of pure innocence and sheer wit. It made Atem's blood curl.

Yugi would need a gentle awakening, a slow seduction. He could easily slip into the next room and kiss his little one senseless. Oh, he would fight him, that Atem had no doubt. He would kick and scream and bite and claw and fight with ferocity but Atem was a master of the craft where his little one was not. It would be all too easy for him to wear the little one down, to calm his rages with kisses and touches, to seduce him with pleasures as fierce and invigorating as his tempers and plunge him into his willing arms and take what he so desperately wanted. But somehow the King doubted it would be so easy. Certainly Yugi would know and feel only pleasure at his hand, but he would fight it, fight it and deny it until he made himself sick from it and the King did not want that. He wanted his little one to know heaven at his hands, to feel bliss at the touch of their lips and plunge him willingly, body and soul, into a world of euphoria until he begged and pleaded with him to never leave it.

Sex was, after all, a quick and immature thing for beasts and boys. But pleasure. Seduction. Need...that was an art. One that he practiced the way other masters practiced in clay or tunes or paints. And at the heart of its success and creativity was patience.

And Atem was a very patient man. He would wait. He would bide his time. He would work slowly, earning his little one's favor, his company, and in time, his trust. It would be a slow seduction, but the best and most successful ones were, for he did not want to simply lay with his little lad for the span of a single lovemaking-no, he wanted the pleasure of his company as well as his passions in bed. He wanted his little one to experience the same lust and longing he himself stirred in the King and only when his little one was ready. Only when he was truly his, only when he could no longer deny his heart calling for the King and became lost to the passion and promise of his embrace...only then would Atem take him into his bed.

And that would only be the beginning.

His smile, a curl of pure lust, stretched to and frown and he released and animalistic growl of frustration and savage discomfort. His musing has only worsened his problem not remedied it.

Collapsing in utter frustration he crushed his face to his hands, wondering if he should bother having the girls fill the tub with cold water or simply take care of the problem himself. One of the girls would be best—and he knew they would willingly do so, but it seemed unfair to fuck them simply to relieve his own discomfort when the one he truly wanted moaning, wet, and wanton beneath him was currently fitting about how much he hated him.

"My King?"

He spun toward the coquettish voice, recognizing it instantly. It struck him then he had not seen her during court, or with his sister's attendants. His eyes reddened with rage.

If the girl saw she paid it no mind. She leaned her back and bottom against the door, or heaving breasts and chin lowered ever so slightly. Her round cheeks, blushed pink, and wide eyes, lowered ever so slightly, gave her a childlike, almost innocent quality, and if she pushed out her lower lip and made it tremble just a little, she'd be in every inch the girlish make: sweet and shy and delicate. The perfect lady.

Atem knew she was not sweet. Or shy. Or a lady, and that nothing about her was delicate. The barely tied mesh slip she wore was the wrong costume for a dainty, docile girl of polite standing.

"I heard there is a new concubine in the harem." She said sweetly it it was meant to be some special secret only she and he were privy too. Without being asked, she swaggered into the bedchamber, her arms straight and hand clasped behind her back. "And that you gave him your Kiss."

The arrogance of it nearly took his breath away. How dare she!? How dare she invade his private sanctum without his summons and strut on into the most penetralia of his rooms like she was above permission. How dare she linger like she belonged here. How had she even gotten in? He remembered then, with dull resentment, that he had dismissed the doorkeepers until dawn that evening, and cursed.

"It's all that everyone is talking about." She fluttered her eyes sweetly, but there was nothing innocent about them. "I was scandalized to hear he does not like you." Her eyes glittered with merry wickedness and she whirled a smile, a smile that promised things.

Ah, so that was her game. Atem wanted to snort and roll his eyes, but any reaction would've only pleased her. He might've known.

His first instinct was to throttle her himself. The second was to summon his sister, drag the beastly brat out by her hair and throw her to Maya for punishment. No doubt, she'd given the brat plenty of warnings and would happily take a lash to her thighs if they both thought it would teach her a lesson in respect and boundaries. The final part of him stilled his rage and offered a compromise: a solution to both his "problems".

Atem watched her approach him. She caught him staring and offered an innocent roll of her shoulder and sweet eyes that were too perfectly planned to be natural movement.

Atem allowed himself to smirk and put on his most charming smile. "And I suppose you are here to heal my wounded heart and soften the unspeakable pain of his rejection?" He said purposely sultry. Two could play this game-and he always played it better.

She giggled every so sweetly and strategically pressed her finger lower lips and even had the audacity to blush, scandalized.

Fine, Atem decided grinning. She wanted to play the dainty maid...

In a single stride he grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to look at him. Her eyes showed neither shock nor fear, though they pretended well, but she was a poor actress and Atem easily caught the excitement, the triumph.

Oh, he would enjoy reminding her of her place.

"Go to the bed. Bend over, and lift your skirts." He commanded in a whisper. Harsh and sultry and unquestionably irresistible.

Her eyes flashed with something that could've been glee and obeyed eagerly.

He swaggered up behind her and shoved her down with graceful force. "Face forward and don't move."

He grabbed her waist with bruising strength, pulled her backside into his thighs and then he thrust himself to the hilt. She screamed as her body was completely filled with no warning or preparation. Her back arched: the bow perfectly trained and beautifully right. Were the occasion different it might have impressed him, such a willingness to please. But now the use of her training seemed unnatural and fake.

He neither waited nor relented for her to recover and instead pulled out so hard and fast she winced and yelped in surprise and pain, and plunged savagely, rapidly inside her. If she had expected any gentleness, then she was in for a rude awakening to his true nature. Gentleness was reserved for pleasing his lover, not punishing a whore. His thrusts hard and fast, and unforgiving: impatient to finish. She screamed again and struggled to endure under his savage thrusts. He gave her no choice but to surrender under the weight and speed of his ferocity and stamina and she cried out in euphoric agony.

He took her ass in his hands and squeezed. It was pulpish and frumpy compared to the soft firm globes he'd had in his hands moments ago but it would have to do. Then he imagined the way Yugi's back would arch: curved and wringing like a serpent's before it curled forward, presenting his bottom like a cat the way it did when he'd been spanked. All instinct and animalistic desire, and nothing practiced about it. Oh yes, that was what he wanted. That was what he imagined and praised as he rutted wildly and punishingly into the girl beneath him moaning and whining and squeaking in an orchestra of high-pitched rapture and pain.

Lust clouded his eyes and it was ivory skin, pale as Bast's nightly eye, he saw instead of dark, peach pink skin. It was wild tri-colored locks he was running his fingers through instead of plain and straight dark hair.

When she tried to turn to face him, he punished her with a harsh smack across the sore bottom. "Face forward." He commanded, unmercifully.

She yelped and obeyed. Good, he smiled, torturing her further. He could not hold the illusion if she faced him. If he saw murky brown eyes and fat full cheeks he could not picture dark amethyst set in a playfully round face that would form a heart when he smiled—oh how he loved imagining that smile.

He thrusted in at a different angle, harder and more demanding and she howled, enjoying it like a good little whore.

He could never take Yugi this fiercely. Not yet. But Atem was a patient man. It was only a matter of time before it was his precious one he was fucking. His Yugi bent over his bed moaning in absolute euphoria as his King and master fucked him senseless.

He felt his end coming and without guilt, cried out Yugi's name in preparation. She froze and spun to face him: shock and horror evident all over her face. He slapped her ass again harder at the same time he plunged deeper inside her hitting the single spot that made her body cry out in absolute joy, though her heart was shattering to pieces. He did so again and again forcing pleasure through her while leaving her completely unaware of the awful truth. Atem smirked, and drove the lesson home by perfectly striking her pleasure one final time.

No force could've stopped the broken chain of moans and cries of pleasure that escaped her as she came. He thrust into her again, saw the look of hope flash across her eyes, and pulled out to climax on her thighs. The sound she made was like a broken whine: one part pleasure and one part despair. Her eyes burned with heartbreaking disappointment.

This time Atem didn't bother to hide the roll of his eyes. Did she actually expect him to spill himself inside her? Did she really think him that stupid?

She looked at him longingly, desperately.

"Thank you." He whispered directly in her ear, long and dark and driving the lesson home. "You practiced your whoredom beautifully. Now I shall not break my vow of awaiting my darling's consent."

She gasped and shuddered in pleasure and shock, his cock still wedged wetly between her thighs.

She'd finished again but she could not enjoy it, now that she knew it was not her he wanted. Judging the smirk that crossed the King's face that had been his plan all along.

"And he is not a simple concubine." The King corrected. He ripped himself free of her and felt no sympathy when she half howled, half-whimpered and left her there: bent and devastated and utterly discarded. He judged her wobbly legs, her weak arms and heavy breaths unable to hold herself up, let alone walk, and smirked. "He is Paniwhotep Ib-nsu, and he alone will have the privilege of my pleasure."

The devastation on her face was met with a harsh growl. "Change the linens and go." He commanded, harsh and emotionless. She looked at him stupidly, utterly baffled he'd just commanded her like a common chamber servant after something so intimate. She turned to him for an explanation but there was no mercy in his eyes.

"Begone by the time I return or I shall see you punished for your trespassing and transgressions as I originally planned and have my sister drag you out by your hair and tan your thighs until they bleed."

She looked at him stupidly so he left her there and made his way back to the baths.

"If she does not leave on her own, summon my sister." He summoned one of the night Doorkeepers without looking and did not need to turn to see him nod in understanding. He ignored her shocked cries and distressed sobs, as the truth made itself home. That she was merely a servant and a whore. A discarded whore.

Atem snorted. Served her right.

X X X

True to the King's word, Yugi was left alone the next day and the day that followed it. He did not allow himself to leave his room or explore the labyrinth of his new home, but kept to his bed in an ongoing struggle between sleep that would not come, and the terrifying fear that at any moment, he would be pulled from slumber and forced to complete his duty and satisfy the King. Every knock on the door sent him jumping awake and screaming, but it would only ever be servants bringing his meals or the staff hired to fix his rooms and help him bathe and dress.

He dismissed them all and they obeyed without question. By the third day, many of them began to fear for their position and could not fathom what they had done to displease him. It was Mahad who had eased their fears. On the fourth day when Yugi still would not leave his bed, the Court Magician and the Court Physician were summoned and found the boy weak and delirious with fever. Mahad had scooped him up, relocated him to Isis' ward, and commanded the servants to prepare the rooms in their absence. Isis left to tell the Per'a'ah and Mahad set the boy up on a cot, washed the sweat from his brow and prepared a drought to help him sleep. A deep, dreamless sleep from which he did not awake for two full days and by then his fever had broken. Isis had kept him on a diet of soups and stews made of pulverized vegetables and beer to keep him healthy and hydrated.

Per'a'ah had not been pleased with the turn of events, but none were surprised. After all the boy had just come off a slave ship and was given a role of high status in the palace. It was only natural he would struggle with the adjustment, physically as well as mentally. Per'a'ah was a frequent visitor to the ward during that time, but both Mahad and Isis insisted the boy be left alone to rest and once awake be given time to readjust. Per'a'ah agreed but not without reluctance and demanded hourly reports of the boy's conditions.

His third day in the infirmary, Yugi faded in and out of consciousness, his nightmares consumed by burning buildings and slave ships, of whips and chains, and demonic red eyes and a lion-pawed bed. It took all of Isis' gentle encouragement and Mahad's finest brews to calm the boy's terrors. At their request, Per'a'ah was to stay away until the boy was fully awake, though it pleased him less, but the Court Magician and Court Physician concluded it was the sudden changes combined with the incertitude of his fate that had brought the blazing fever and only gentle reassurance and rest would tame it.

His fourth day in the infirmary, Yugi's fever finally broke and he settled into a restful sleep with both the Court Magician and Physician, under strict order from the king, taking turns to monitor his condition. When another day passed without further incident, Isis confirmed to Per'a'ah that all would be well and the boy would be able to return to his rooms once his health improved.

Per'a'ah smiled, pleased for the first time in over half a tenday.

X X X

Yugi slowly opened his eyes: his vision hazy, his mind groggy. A thin sheet of sweat covered his face and body. He blinked several times, and struggled to sit up. His arms ached and his every muscles strained from the effort.

The rooms he awoke in were not the ones he'd fallen asleep in. It was dimly lit, the walls flanked by simple cots with linen sheets. A stone pitcher and bowl on a silver tray sat on a low side table. The air was thick with the pungent stench of ointments and herbs and Yugi followed the scent. Through the door he spied a darker room, lit by candles and small windows. Mahad stood over one of the tables, grinding something into a stone bowl, a cloth tied around his mouth.

"You are awake." A soothing voice commanded his attention and he spun to a young woman he recognized from the audience hall. Her long dark hair was tied back and she wore a simple white dress and no jewelry. He didn't remember her name. "Mahad, he's awake."

Said man spun and with a squeal of delight, pulled off his mask and poured the contents of his potion into a glass bottle.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked the woman as she laid him back gently against the covers, testing his temperature, diagnosing his eyes, his pulse, and inside his mouth. Her hands were comforting and confident. Nothing unnecessary as she inspected him.

"You're in Sekhmet's house, child." She explained, concluding her inspection and gave a small courtly bow. "My name is Isis, Sacred Guardian of Sekhmet and Court Physician to his Great Majesty."

"Here, Yugi, drink this." Mahad appeared beside her and offered him something in a cremate cup. "It'll settle your belly."

Yugi did not protest and sipped slowly. It was a fine broth, but laced with strong herbs. He drank it slowly, not feeling much appetite but his throat was dry, and he had a belly that craved food.

When he finished he turned to Mahad and asked. "How did I get here?"

Mahad frowned. "Your servants informed us of your condition. You had not left your bed for days and when I went to check on you you'd developed a high fever. You've slept restlessly for days."

"Aye." Isis nodded. "It seems the stress from recent events caused your fever, but it broke last night. The King will be pleased."

She recognized her mistake as soon as she said it. The boy's hands started to shake and he would've dropped the pot had Mahad not caught it. The two moved to comfort him, and Yugi appreciated the kindness.

"Be still, child, I promise all will be well," she assured him and gently stroked his arm. Her touch soft and comforting and not unlike Maya's. It didn't stop him from shivering.

"What happens to me now?" He asked, pitifully.

It was Mahad who answered stroking his hair. "Now you rest and regain your strength." He sat next to the lad and snapped at a servant to bring hot water. "When your health improves you can go back to your room and when you are ready, you can begin exploring your new home and learning your lessons. We will inform the King that you are awake. He will be most pleased, he has been quite worried."

Yugi snorted and mumbled "I bet he has…" He spat as if the words were poison, even as thick tears poured from his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. "He can't fuck me if I'm sick."

Both Magician and Physician frowned at the statement but neither moved to scold him. Instead, they exchanged special, secret looks. Compassion in their eyes, neither faulted the child, both knowing only too well the power emotions had over the body. He'd been ripped from everything that was familiar to him, thrust into an uncertain fate with no opportunity or a familiar face to comfort him and release the strain.

"He was worried about you," Mahad assured him gently. The servant returned with hot water and Mahad fixed him a cup of tea and flavored it with a deep, indigo liquid that smelt of flowers. "He was in here every day asking of your condition and ordered us to monitor you day and night for the slightest change." He placed the cup in Yugi's hands and helped him drink it. "Why would he do that if he does not care?" It was an earnest question, one Yugi did not have the strength to answer.

"You have no reason to trust him yet, we know." Isis soothed. "But please give it time. I've known him since he was a child, and Mahad, longer. We know how he can be—but he is not cruel. He will not hurt you."

"And we will flay him if he does." Mahad whispered.

Yugi gasped at such a casual confession of treason, but Mahad and Isis simply laughed. Yugi tried to protest but a yawn escaped instead. Gently, they laid him back against the pillow and pulled the sheets around him.

"Mahad…" Yugi asked through a yawn. "What is that?" He gestured to the tea.

Mahad grinned. "Infusion of lotus." He explained with a clever wink. "It is a tonic I often make the King to help him sleep when he is stressed and in need of rest."

Yugi's eyelids felt heavy and his body relaxed, surrounded by softness and warmth. "Thank you." His whispered to them both before letting sleep take him once more.

X X X

He awoke later that evening feeling refreshed and in no way feverish. Mahad and Isis had cleared him of fever but still wished for him to remain in the infirmary for another day should his condition change. To Yugi's relief, Pharaoh had not come to see him—yet.

Though forced on bed rest, he quickly found himself the victim of boredom and kicked off the sheets, and started stretching his arms and legs. He'd been given a simple slip to cover himself while he recovered, for which he'd been grateful.

The smell of rich herbs and concoctions enticed him and he slipped from the room to follow them. The infirmary opened to a room that resembled an apothecary shop but now he glimpses it in greater detail. The walls were wooden shelves flooded with flasks, clay pots, dried herbs, linen bandages and doctor's tools. Long low tables connected like labyrinth walls, crowded with clay pots and glass bottles. Bundles of drying herbs hung from the ceiling, dangling like oddly shaped spiders and a mountain of melted candles like an eroded sand castle lit the room. Small ceiling windows offered ventilation and light and focused on the center table where the Court Magician now stood.

His long white robes laid discarded over a chair and he wore only a mask and shenti as he worked. His hair was tied back in a long, dark brown tail and the muscles of his back rippled with sweat. Yugi watched, fascinated, as he danced about the room gathering herbs and jars without reading them, adding and separating components as he went about. Potions steamed and cooled rapidly: some were set aside, others set upon narrow shelves and only a handful were poured into colorful bottled, corked and placed in a basket held by a young girl with strict instructions whom they were for.

Yugi knew her face.

"Yugi!" Mana bounced over to him exuberantly and he was powerless to stop the fierce hug that all but knocked him over. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you." He smiled warmed by her enthusiasm.

Mahad chuckled at the exchange and untied his smock. "You should be in bed, little viper."

Yugi snorted. "I'll go insane if I stay there," he protested, pursing his lips in a pout.

Mahad laughed. "Seems your attitude was not affected. Very well, if you will not rest, you can stay here, but don't touch anything. Your training here will begin soon enough."

Yugi blinked, bemused. "My training…here?"

"With me, of course." Mahad explained. "Your title is bringer of peace to the King's heart, it is a literal duty. You will need to know which remedies will sooth the King's temper after a long day and which will help him sleep. Which herbs will relax his body and which will sooth his mind. What combinations work best and, of course, how to prepare them." Mahad laughed heartily at the shocked expression.

He spun around and leaned back against the table, smirking. "And let me tell you, he keeps me on my toes, but I am Court Magician and responsible for all in this House, not just him. It'll be good to have an apprentice to help me with his moods."

"But…I don't understand. You are Court Magician, are you…also an apothecary?"

Mahad blinked, pondered the thought then smiled. "I suppose I am. I brew the potions and prepare the medicines, so I suppose in your country we are one in the same."

The answer did nothing to calm Yugi's confusion. "But isn't that the Physician's job?"

Mana giggled. "Why would it be her job?" She teased but Yugi only looked more confused.

"Magic and Medicine are not mutually exclusive, Yugi." Mahad offered. "Yes, I am Court Magician, but I do more than wave my wand to pull back the tides and cast illusions. I also brew potions and make medicines. I need to know which plants are which and what will do what. Which ones have magical properties and which ones are good for chasing away Sekhmet's demons. It is demons who bring disease, after all. Sekhmet controls them well, but there are times one manages to slip by her, and it is up to us to wield her magic and send them away."

Yugi nodded only half understanding. "Then…what does Lady Isis do?"

Mahad arched a puzzled brow then chuckled. "Lady? No one's ever called her that, not even Masa, but yes. Isis is a swnwet, while I am more of an apothecary, as you called it. She is the one who diagnoses illness, sets bones, repairs injuries, and knows the procedures. I simply make the medicines she needs. We work well together, like that."

There was something in his smile that told Yugi perhaps there were other ways the two worked together, but he said nothing and nodded, smiling.

"And just what are you doing up?" The voice that was once soothing, held an authoritative edge like a mother who'd caught her child sneaking out of bed. Yugi spun to her and met Isis' deep blue eyes: narrowed and firm. Her face was calm like that of a lion calculating its efforts and deciding when would be the perfect moment to pounce.

Yugi gulped.

"Retract your claws, Lady." Mahad teased, shamelessly unafraid, "This one's just got bit of restlessness, is all." His eyes narrowed at Mana. "And this one was just about to deliver those tonics, I instructed her with."

Mana jumped as if the basket had suddenly come alive and blushed brightly. Mahad sent her off with a small shove to her back and she dashed down the hall.

Isis looked at Yugi and shook her head. "And I thought Per'a'ah was stubborn." She sighed, touching her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "Be that as it may, little one, you are not yet recovered and I will not risk jeopardizing your health. Off to bed with you, I'll have a servant bring your meal in a moment."

Yugi wanted to protest, but her steely-eyed gaze silenced him and reluctantly he obeyed. He crossed his arms over his chest as she tucked him in his eyes wandered towards the wide windows. Gifted with a pleasant view of the palace complex, Yugi looked for any identical landmarks, deduced the large building to the west was the King's main palace where offices were held and business conducted. The second floor over-looked the outdoor court and ballroom located in the hearts of a massive pond and garden complex. Yugi caught the shimmer of a royal pool, and the entrance courts to the east. Beyond and adjacent to the palace he saw the large banquet hall where royal celebrations and extensive celebrations were held, and beyond that a row of tall, tower-like villas with their own gardens and all enclosed by Men-nefer's notorious white walls. His eyes wandered eastward towards the gardens, the stables and artisans workshops, then stopped when something else caught his eyes.

"Miss Isis." He called, sitting up, his eyes had not left the window. "What's that there on the other side of the gardens. By those houses?"

"The artisan's workshops?" She asked returning with a tray holding a jug of water, bowls of fresh fruits and a steamy broth. She set the plate down and looked towards the window. She chuckled. "What are you looking at?"

"That waterway, Miss Isis." He tried to explain but did not know the definitions. "It looks like a stream but it's bigger and it's going through the city?"

"Oh, you mean the canal." She chuckled into her hand. "And just Isis is fine. You are Paniwhotep Ib-nsu, there is no need for such formalities."

"A canal?" Yugi asked earnestly curious.

"It feeds water from the River into the port of the Great House."

"A port?" Yugi shot up. Now that was useful information. Strategically, he widened his eyes and flashed his more curious smile. "Like a harbor? The city's harbor?" Yugi asked innocently though he knew the answer.

"Oh no." Isis elaborated. "Peru-nefer is much larger and closer to the river. The King has his own private port to the North."

Yugi kept his smile sweet. Now he had the location. "Why does he need his own port? Surely, the city's is big enough?"

"Oh, it certainly is." Isis laughed, "But it's far too busy. The Great House gets so many supplies daily it's much more convenient to have a separate harbor for his merchants."

"But how do they get in? With the walls?" That was the biggest obstacle. If she was right and it was to the northeast, then a clear cut across the courtyard and he could disappear among the gardens. But getting there would be useless if there wasn't a way through the massive white walls.

Isis laughed like he said something obvious. "Through the North pylon, of course?"

"Pylon?" Yugi asked.

She stopped. "Forgive me, I forget you are from Hellas. The Pylons are the Great House' main gates. There are several built into the walls and each ones are guarded, but the North pylon opens regularly at Amun earliest rise and his mid-transformation to Ra when the merchants bring their goods and the servant usher them to the granary."

Yugi though his heart would burst from excitement it palpitated so hard. He asked no more and allowed Isis to check his vitals before devouring the meal she'd brought him. His spirits lifted even more when she concluded, if all was well, he could return to his rooms on the morrow. Immediately, he started forming his plan. If he had deduced the dialect correctly, the gates opened first at dawn when the merchants and servants entered and left at mid morning. Plenty of time for him to slip from his rooms, steal across the central courtyard and disappear into the gardens. He could hide out until the merchants and servants left, and then he could slip among them. Once beyond the wall, all he had to do was follow the canal to the Nile, or perhaps he could even stowaway on a merchant ship and barter his way home. The plan was so perfect it made him giddy.

He followed each of Isis' commands and the next morning he all but burst from delight when he was cleared to return to his rooms. Mahad escorted him and he carefully mapped the way, his plan already perfected.

He never saw the amused crimson eyes watching him with ever glowing brightness.

X X X

Yugi woke early the next day. TThe dark cloak of Morpheus still blanketed the sky with stars, but the faintest sparks of Helios' cloak glittered in the distant mountains. Yugi would have to move quickly. The servants would be here soon to rise and dress him, and as he had recovered, it wouldn't be long before the girls—or worse, the King—summoned him to his duties. After digging through the chests, he donned only the plainest shenti he could find and a strong pair of leather sandals. He didn't bother with the jewels. Last thing he needed was it weighing him down or tempting some greedy hoarder to sinful thoughts. The plainer he looked the better.

It was easy to leave: he stole through his pavilion and slipped around the back. The central courtyard was just beyond the lesser palace and from there the North Pylon. Exuberance added a skip to his steps. He rushed through the garden. The courtyard was a mere glimpse through the lust trees beyond. He was so close—

"Not so fast."

Blindsided, Yugi screamed as his side was lurched against his will, his feet suddenly dangled off the ground and he found himself spiraled through the air and with a loud thud that stole the breath from him, he landed in a single swift motion across something hard. Frim. Warm. Like sun-baked granite.

Yugi looked down, blushed then over his shoulder and screamed in utter fury, kicking and pounding mercilessly on his captor's back.

"Put me down!" He screamed. "Let me go you repulsive swine! You baseless beast! You merciless brute! I demand you put me down!"

He screeched as he was suddenly swung forward and landed in a pair of strong arms then laid across a patch of grass, paralyzed under the ferocious, lewd gaze of the man above him.

"You, my dear, are in no position to be making demands." Atem's eyes pierced him with the keenness of a predator. He looked down and met defiant purple eyes instead of the submissive ones he'd been expecting. They both angered and pleased him.

Yugi thrashed beneath him but Atem easily caught his wrists and pinned him with his body. Yugi shrieked furiously and thrashed defiantly. Atem maneuvered the wrists to one hand and slid the other up Yugi's waist beneath the shenti.

Horror froze Yugi in place then he thrashed harder. "N-no!" The hand moved to his other thigh. "Stop!"

The hands pulled away.

Atem shook his head with a dissatisfied chuckled. "Not even a hidden blade." He sounded disappointed: more amused than angry. "Tell me what did you hope to accomplish: escaping into the desert with no food, no water, no protection and nothing but your shenti? Did you truly think you could skip past my guards without even a disguise? Or that anyone would take one look at your pale skin and not think you some demon worthy of slaughter? And what if you had what then? Did you think the merchants would offer you passage with nothing to barter with? Or did you intend to whore your way back to Hellas?"

Yugi stared at him flabbergasted. In a sudden burst of strength and furry he shoved the man away but made no move to run. "Never! I'm not stupid!" He protested fiercely! "I would have chartered a ship! I'd have worked for my stay!"

"And you think the men would've left you to your own devices? Men hardened from sea and war and haven't bedded a woman in how many months?" Atem snapped nonchalant. He watched Yugi's face scrunch up in anger as he searched for an answer, and smirked when none came.

"Did you plan on following the canal into the desert?" He asked blunt, sharp and brutal with honesty. "The river flows North, little viper, and beyond Men-nefer it branches into several canals and rivers. The canal you intended to follow would take you to the West branch of the River. To the desert and the jungle. The East canal is an entrance only. My private ships travel between the North and south regularly but they journey North first, then south. If you intended to board a ship it would've taken you South not North."

"I would have—" Yugi started to snarl. "I would've walked if I had—"

"Perish the thought!" Atem cut him off sharply determined to rid the boy of his idiotic thoughts and delusions of escaping. "How far did you expect to make it walking with no resources and no direction or knowledge of the landscape?" Yugi looked at him, baffled though he hid it well behind his defiance. "You would die of thirst and starvation within days if not hours and that's if the wild cats and jackals didn't catch and devour you first, or if you weren't poisoned by a scorpion or snake. And, of course, there are heathens and bandits who would not hesitate to make a whore out of you before carting you off to be sold as a slave all over again."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he fought to keep from trembling. He wanted so desperately to protest, but none came. Atem's face was one of absolute triumph. In sheer defiance Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. His scream was a living thing like some caged animal's howling snarl for freedom, and he thrashed until he was exhausted and when he was finished he lied in a heap, imprisoned beneath the King, panting like an exhausted hunter though his eyes lost none of their defiance.

Atem only smirked and let him ululate. "I warned you once, little viper, be angry at _me_ all you wish but the desert is a harsh mistress and there are far worse things than I in her sands. You are safe here and will prosper. Not many have that privilege. Do not take such gifts lightly." He punctured his point with a fierce sharp kiss to Yugi's lips. The boy whimpered and closed his mouth but Pharaoh nipped his lips forcing them open and plunged his tongue inside. The force of it, took Yugi by surprised but unwilling to surrender his tongue fought the King's in a fierce duel that had his skin shivering and his spine shuddering. The King parted their lips with a fierce, wet pop and Yugi glared at him panting: angry and breathless.

Atem licked his lips, his point made and rose. Released from the shackles of his body, Yugi scrambled to his feet but did not run away.

Good. Atem though wickedly. He was learning.

He held out his hand for Yugi to take but the other simply glared at it, motionless. In retaliation, Atem snatched his wrists and pulled Yugi against him, those burning violet eyes never leaving his amused crimsons.

"Do not escape from me again, little flame." He warned and his breath was a warm wisp against Yugi's cheek. "I will forgive this as you were discrete in your departure, but do so again and there will be consequences. To be with me is a privilege, not a punishment. You will learn this in time."

Infuriated by the man's arrogance, Yugi pulled away and snapped "You are nothing but a cruel, selfish, arrogant bastard!" Yugi said in a final snap to save his pride.

Pharaoh bristled under the accusation. Whether it was from pleasure or anger, Yugi did not know. Air exploded from the King's nostrils in an angry breath, and his eyes glittered like fire, though his smirk was alive and flickering.

He stepped towards Yugi, who instantly jumped back. His heels poised and limbs light, ready to flee. Pharaoh spun to catch him and Yugi darted in the opposite direction. Too late he realized his mistake, and Pharaoh pounced.

Yugi screamed and with a single pounce found himself pinned against the tree, his hands pinioned and the weight of those glowing, glaring eyes was upon him like the force of the sun.

"If I was cruel and selfish," He hissed and his words were a warm caress against Yugi's cheek: low, dangerous and deadly. "I'd have bedded you the moment you were in my room and done so again and again and again against all your tears and pleas for me to stop." His words were brutal and honest, and even Yugi couldn't stop the shiver of terror that rushed through him.

Then his voice softened. "But I did not. Because I am not cruel or selfish or heartless." His grip gentled and his smile was soft, almost loving. "I told you, Yugi, I am not the monster you've chosen to see me as, and though you do not believe it now, everything I do, I do for your happiness."

The words were a caress, light as air but heavy with promise. He watched Yugi tremble beneath him, violet eyes flashing between anger, terror and dying hope, though bewilderment seemed to dominate all the others.

Atem relaxed his grip. He hadn't meant to frighten the little one, stubborn thing that he was, he was still young. Of course, he would fight and stumble in the beginning. But this viper was reckless and foolhardy as well, and Atem refused to let him endanger himself again. Gently, he stroked his hands with his thumbs and placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead, watching as his anger and fear faded to confusion and almost pleasure. It made him smirk

He said nothing and only pulled him closer.

Yugi met those eyes and what they promised, and trembled. He watched Pharaoh's eyes grow half-lidded with lust and his lips curl with want. Those sculpted features blazed in the light and the shadows of his bangs made his eyes dance with light and merry wickedness. From this angle he could see every line and curve of that handsome face: his strong chiseled jaw, the arched, elegant brows, the shadows dancing across his face making him appear imperial and ethereal, and all together touchable. His lips were only a breath away from his and he already knew the taste of them. He was beautiful. He had always been beautiful. But now his beauty seemed to collide with Yugi and had the King not been there to hold him up Yugi might have faltered. It would've been so much easier if he were some diseased old man who repulsed him and not this lean and viral God made of flesh who knew how to make his blood boil and his thighs quake, even as he tore his heart asunder.

Almost against his will, Yugi's hands rose to shove the King away. His push was weak but the King allowed it. It took all his will to protest. "I don't want you."

Atem smiled the denial held far less heat than it had in the past. "Soon, little gem." He promised and his words were soft as a caress. "You will."

He stepped away and Yugi's knees buckled. Atem offered him a hand. "Come, before we are missed."

Yugi smacked the hand away and forced himself to stand. Atem rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm and cape around the boy's shoulder and guided him back through the courtyard. Too tired to protest, Yugi let him. Hi glare locked on the King's feet.

It was mid-morn by the time they reached the King's favored outdoor court. The First Palace stood like an imperial white shadow in the background of sycamore and palms and the priests and Ipet, draped in all their finery, where already there waiting. Mana was splashing her bare feet in the royal pool with several of the children while her Master exchanged worried glances with the Great Royal Wife and a stout, older man in a tall hat and all but his eyes covered by a white cloth, whose name was Siaumon if Yugi remembered correctly. All conversations halted when the two entered. A collection of gasps came from Maya and the girls and they rushed over.

"There you are." Maya half-scolded, her voice laced with both relief and worry. "The Sacred Guardians of Sekhmet and Thoth informed us of your improved health but you were not in your rooms." Her calculating eyes inspected him, scrutinizing. By now the rest of the priests had followed her and were also scrutinizing.

Suddenly spotlighted, Yugi became aware of his face still flushed from running and battling the King, his tosseled hair, his grass and dirt stained shenti, his dirty, dusty feet and his kiss-bruised lips and the way Pharaoh was holding him. Frantically, he pulled away and tried to straighten his clothing and flatten his hair but it was much too late. Now all of them would know he'd fled and failed. All of them would want and see him punished. Already his backside throbbed and his eyes prickled with tears of shame but his pride refused to let them fall.

"Alas, Dear sister, I'm afraid that's my fault." Pharaoh stepped forward and gallantly swooped the boy in his cloak and arms. Yugi gasped in surprise and grabbed the man's arms for support. Pharaoh's response was a dramatic bow and he announced. "Fear not, everyone, I was simply showing my new treasure my secret gardens before we broke fast." He explained with such eloquence everyone nodded in acceptance. Yugi nearly deflated with relief, but then he caught it. The King's smile: like a cat with a bird.

"You all know that they are my favorite place to relax after a hunt in the marshlands." Yugi spun to crowd and all their eyes flashed with knowing smiles. Mahad chuckled and shook his head, Siamon's hand covered his face, the other Priests simply rolled their eyes or shrugged. The woman laughed, delighted and scandalized, some giggled behind their hands. One looked horror-stricken, even Mana was chuckling and peeking through her fingers. Maya's ear-splitting whoop of approval had everyone wincing.

"Whooyahahahahahaha! Oh Brother, you bawdy beast!" She flared scandalously. "I know you have no shame, but have you no patience as well?" She smirked down at Yugi who looked and felt as baffled and out of place as he had that first day.

Atem chuckled deeply and pulled Yugi closer. "Sweet Sister, you wound me. How could I possibly be expected to be patient with such a stunning beauty as our Meritwadjet? Especially after his illness has left me lonely and worried for nearly a ten-day." He pulled Yugi closer, his tone pitiful and childish. Yugi tried to shove him away but the King caught his hands, but did not look at him. His lips curled into a smirk. "Can you truly blame us for wanting to celebrate our reunion with a hunt in the marshlands? And christening Nafrit-wadjet?"

A roar of cankerous laughter and whoops of approval followed. Yugi's skin crawled across his flesh and at once he understood. He spun to the King who smirked at him, eyes flashing dangerously and delightfully at once.

"Don't deny it, or they will wonder what you were truly doing sneaking about my courtyard in the early hours of the morn. Unless, of course, you want to be punished again? I assure you, little one, it would be far worse than having them all believe you surrendered your virtue to me. I am well known for my talented marshland hunts."

Yugi fixed him with a look of absolute disgust.

* * *

XDXDXDXDXD

I _DID_ say there would be a lemon and a punishment this chapter but I didn't say who ;) (It is good to be the Queen-sips wine) Anyone wanna guess who the unlucky servant girl is? I left a pretty huge hint.

So lot of fun stuff going on this chapter and i was so happy to return to Atem's pov! he is SUCH a fun character to write-i gotta say i loved the inclusion of the wolf and the mastiff story soon as i read it i could see Yugi and Atem having a lively debate about the theme and concept

Little historical note: Rhodipis actually new and was friends with Aesop-yes THAT Aesop and historians believed he would tell his fables to children, so that is how Yugi knows Aesop fables and can use them to adapt to his situations.

 _Glossary_

 _Men-nefer_ ("the enduring and beautiful"); Name for Memphis, capital of Ancient Egypt until the second intermediate period. Though the capital was "technically" in thieves the court and Pharaohs did not move down their permanently until Thunoise III built his palace on the west side of the Nile across from the city where the funerary temples and valley of the Kings and Queens were (this was to avoid conflict with the Temple of Amun which was the main power center)

 _Inbu-Hedj_ which means 'White Walls'; another name for Memphis, referring to its mud brick walls painted white

 _Per-nefer_ —Memphis's main dock and sea port, and most thriving center.

 _Going in the marshlands or hunt in the marshlands_ —an ancient Egyptian euphemism for sex or sexual intercourse, often demonstrated in text by couples hunting together. As sex, especially sex in the open, was a very common occurrence in Ancient Egypt, and it was used as a polite way of expressing the term.

 _Nafrit-wadjet_ —if you'll remember Yugi's third name, due to Ancient Egypt's open sexual culture there was no word for someone who never had sex before. "Virgin" in ancient Egypt meant untouched or not to be touched. Yugi's name here thus means he is protected and not to be touched, either physically harmed or engaged sexually by anyone but those deemed "worthy" by Wadjet (aka Atem and the girls because Wadjet protects women and children also, especially those of the King's family). By saying they "Christened" his third name, Atem is implying that they had sex, because he is considered worthy by Wadjet to engage in sexual intercourse with Yugi—this is also how Yugi figured out what everyone was talking about.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter! As always read, review, rely, critique, comment, ask questions go nuts and have fun! and trust me there is much more drama to come...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

Updated will be bi-weekly!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT: I recently discovered how to add illustrations to my chapters on A03, I have been filling this story especially with a collection of photos from google, tumbler etc. to this story and i am so EXCITED! Check out my A03 account to view them! My name there is still s2Teennovelist.

Ans now...the next installment of _At the King's Pleasure_!

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, as is the poem/story Yugi tells which was done in Greek Rhyme and loosely based on the one written by George O'Connor in _Apollo: Bright One_ of the Olympian Series (HIGHLY recommend it for anyone who like me is sick to death of all the sugar-coating crap Hollywood has been doing with Greek mythology and wants the real stuff)

Special hanks to Yesterdaymaybe and Moonluster for editing and for Port-Cutlet Bowl whose been helping me with the outlining for this project for the past year

* * *

IV

Daphne and Apollo

 _In which Yugi fails his dance lessons, observes the runnings of court, and a number of things that are witnessed, learned, and compromised._

"Again." Azizia ordered with forced patience.

Yugi repeated the first position of the dance for what seemed to be the thousandth time, doing his best to balance on his weak toes and tired heels. It was a simple enough position, though he still found himself shaky. He stretched his arms per her instruction and carefully moved his leg to one side in a low-bow spin—and promptly landed on his face.

"Again." Azizia repeated, her tone less patient. She was not cruel, but severe in her command, expecting perfection but offering commission for one's hard work, and—as Yugi was a perfect example—possessed an almost impenetrable will of patience.

"No, not that one!" She stopped immediately when he moved into the next position. "Those are the steps for the Opet festival. We're rehearsing the Dance of Sekhmet. Like this." She stretched her arms wide, pulled them back and thrust her body forward. The movements mimicking that of a lioness hunting: claws slashing, hands grasping, and with a wild divinity that was as feral as it was beautiful. She'd chosen it for its battle like movements, hoping the warrior-esque nature of the dance would better appeal to Yugi's wild spirit, but each time the boy bowed into the roll or thrust forward something, be it air or his own feet, tripped him and he spiraled across the floor.

He struggled back to his knees, growling not unlike a lioness. Azizia's response was an exasperated sigh. "That's enough. Take a rest now." She said, half frustrated and half sympathetic. Yugi did not need to be told twice and collapsed on the pillows between Shayda and Rehemna giggling, doubtless, at his expense.

"I take it the dance lesson did not go well?" Rehemna teased, running a hand through his soft hair. Yugi grumbled and buried his flushed face deeper into the pillows.

Shadya threw her head back with a vociferous laugh. "That's an agreement then." She giggled. "Still not half as bad as your music lessons, I think." She rubbed a sympathetic hand down his back. "Not to fret young one, has only been a tenday. These things take time."

Time, Yugi thought, snorting. Oh yes, time to embarrass himself further.

Courtesan training, as Yugi had started to call it, had not gone well. Though the girls had outlined his duties for him early, he never expected them to be so…demanding. If he had any illusions that he'd simply be a pretty doll Pharaoh showed off at court, and kept on his bed for when he wanted to relieve his stress, they were quickly dispelled. Pleasing the King was only half the duty. At court, he would be the King's Companion, delighting his guests with entertaining dances and witty conversation, and in private, his Confident, responsible for calming the King's moods and caring for his health. Very rarely did his lessons include sex.

Despite countless lessons from his talented teachers, he was a clumsy dancer and had trouble remembering the steps. His only success at any of the airy, sensual movements the girls taught him was to fall ungracefully onto his face. He had no ear for music, nor the dexterity to master Kemet's difficult instruments. Any sound he attempted to make came out as chaotic and cacophonous noise. His etiquettes, which he refused to change, Maya often compared to those of a blacksmith. The different incense and fragrances made him drowsy and all but impossible to remember: massage oils were no different. He couldn't even begin learning about massage, let alone perform them, without becoming horribly flustered and embarrassed. It made him long for the simple life he'd had before the slavers came. The work had been hard, certainly, but he'd enjoyed it well.

If there was anything about them he enjoyed, it was his lessons with Rehemna. The Chief of Scribe's granddaughter was not only a gifted historian, but a talented storyteller, and Yugi found himself fascinated with her tales of Kemet's vast histories, and stories of Gods and their sacred duties. Unlike the Hellos Gods who were proud and selfish creatures, Kemet's Gods were sacred, kind, and integrated into every aspect of Egyptian life. Their sacred temples were their homes and their statues were their avatars. Everyday, if they were not kept and offerings were not made, the very fabric of the universe might unravel. But there was no fear in their worship—if anything, the Kemets loved their divinities more because of it, and in no time, Yugi found he did as well.

In turn, he delighted her with tales from his own home land. Sometimes Shayda would join them and add a song to which Yugi would gracefully put movements to his words. Even Maya was impressed by such enthusiasm, but struggled to curve this enthusiasm into his other teachings as well. He was expected to complete his training in only a few weeks—after that his life and purpose would completely be devoted to the King and Yugi dreaded that day with such ferocity it made him sick.

Yugi sighed into the pillows, praying for some reprieve. The Gods were not on his side.

"Come, small one." Azizia strolled over. "We need to rehearse Sekhmet's transformation."

With an exasperated groan, Yugi rose lazily from the pillows. Azizia was unimpressed. "Be more enthusiastic, boy." She snapped, shoving him into the next room. "You won't be lazy if our dances fail to calm Sekhmet's temper. Now watch me and do as I do."

He watched her move with smooth, fierce, feline grace, her arms spread wide then held perpendicular as her back arched and her feet poised, like a lioness prepared to pounce. He copied her movements, mimicked her as she leaped, then spun. It was the first time he'd managed that move without falling. A burst of pride shot through him and he copied her spiraling rise to her feet, then fell to his knees, following her like a calmed cat. The last position would include the rise from this position like a blooming lotus. It was a simple enough move but required the dancer to stand on the tips of their toes for nearly a full minute. Yugi rose, stood and held firm—and locked eyes with blazing crimson orbs. Yugi lost his footing and plummeted onto his bottom with a loud, yelp.

Azizia landed, unhinged, on her feet. "Not a loss," She complimented, though Yugi sensed the backhanded follow-up. "But your stance needs work."

Yugi growled and shot up locking eyes with the King. He sat next to his sister: his lips curled into a smirk and his eyes blazing. Pharaoh was a frequent visitor of these trainings to Yugi's chagrin, often demanding to stay and watch the young one's progress, or rather, lack thereof. The lecherous, domineering presence of the other only served to intimidate Yugi and make him fail even more. The obvious lack of impression on his face certainly didn't help. Other times he'd watch from afar, though never failed to let Yugi know he was watching. And when he left, it was never without stealing a kiss or a touch some place Yugi did not want to be kissed. It became a constant battle: rebelling the other's amorous advances.

Yugi growled, unwilling to lift his eyes. The sharp lines of Pharaoh's face fell into a neutral glare and he shook his head in disappointment. "You were unfocused." He said, unimpressed and unsympathetic. "Had you been completely focused on the task at hand, you would've succeeded. Perhaps you should spend less time being difficult and more time on your work."

Yugi's anger transformed into shock and he stared at the other incuriously. His feet gave out beneath him and he stared, blankly like a blameless child who'd been slapped. The King's neutral mask curved just so and Yugi saw the curls of his lips. Anger suddenly sparked Yugi's blood and a conflagration of rage burst through his veins. _How dare he!?_ His nails dug into the stone. _How dare he sit there and scold me!_

Refusing to be defeated, Yugi snapped around and found him. "Being difficult." His voice was a whip. "I'm being difficult? I'm a prisoner here and you say I'm being difficult? Do you think I want to be your slave!? Do you think I care about dances or flowers or oils or how best to smile?! I would burn this whole place down just to get away!" He flung out his hand and his fist collided with something solid and heavy, and was quickly followed by a loud crash. His voice was broken with sudden emotion. It was then he saw the vase shattered to pieces on the floor. He'd been shouting he realized with a flush of shame.

Only and then he noticed everyone else in the room, looking at him. Their eyes sympathetic and sad had made it worse. Horrified, he burst from the room, hot tears stinging behind his eyes. He barreled through leaves, scrubs, and the stray branch until he couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the ground, panting, and crying, and let out the tantrum he'd been holding back.

"GrrahahahaAAHH!" He screamed and punched the air then finally stopped to breathe. Exhausted, he saw the fountain and slumped over the side and splashed his face with the cold water. His reflection was red-cheeked and puffy-eyed, and his lips still twisted with an anguished scowl. Suddenly, all his frustrations and shame returned and he splashed the reflection away. "Gods above, I hate him!"

"Perhaps, you do, but that does not justify your behavior." The level voice froze his ranting and Yugi spun around.

Siamon stood there with all but his eyes covered in linen and stern disappointment burning questionably in his aged, violet eyes. "I trust you're quite finished with your tantrum?"

Yugi's eyes bulged, mortified with shame. He dropped to the ground: his face crimson and downcast. Siamon knelt down to his eye-level but Yugi was too ashamed to look at him. "Look at you, your eyes are all squidgy with whining."

He put up no resistance when the man's old hands swept him upright and dusted him down. Yugi clenched his fists and forced himself to dry his eyes. Wisely, he said nothing and kept his face in a stern frown. The man had acknowledged Yugi's presence only a handful of times but each had been at the behest of the King. "Per-a-ah requests your presence in the Audience Hall for the _Qebet_. He asks that you utilize your training with Mahad."

 _'I knew it.'_ Yugi sighed heavily, his shoulders slacking with the weight, but he was also curious. Pharaoh had never requested his presence in the Audience Hall before, not even his calling meetings with the Sacred Guardians, nor had he ever asked how his lessons with the Court Magician progressed. To request both during something as important and professional as the monthly _Qebet_?

"We'd best not keep him waiting, then." Yugi sighed, deflated and too exhausted to fight. "Though in my present situation I doubt I could decline even if I wanted to."

Siamon stopped, and Yugi braced himself for a scolding. Instead the withered man chuckled, "Oh, let him wait, it's high time he learned some patience anyway."

Yugi froze flabbergasted. Sternest and most silent of the Sacred Guardians, Siamon had always held a quiet dignity about him, one that demanded respect and expected perfection at all moments, even from the King when he acted as Grand Vizier. To hear him chuckle and scold the King like he were an irate child…it was almost surreal. Siamon turned to him and there was a smile in his eyes that the clothed mask hid well. Something about that glint, something secret and stern but all together playful reminded Yugi of someone, but his memory failed to comprehend who.

"Though, I suppose given the situation no one would blame you." He sighed deeply, his eyes sympathetic. "I know all of this has been difficult for you and your struggles haven't made the situation better, but must you be so hard on them?" He chastised gently. Yugi's face scrunched up in puzzlement. Siamon elaborated. "Maya, the girls, your servants, even the Sacred Guardians have grown fond of you. All of them work hard to try and help make Kemet your home, yet you still treat them as if they hold some hidden agenda. I know your past as a slave has wounded you, but do you truly think so little of their care?"

Stunned by the accusation, Yugi couldn't even fathom a protest. His earlier outburst returned and his cheeks burned with shame at the wounded faces staring at him. Trust had always been a difficult emotions for him, and kept his heart well-guarded against it, but surely that didn't stop him from rewarding kindness, right? He tried to think, but his head hurt too much. Hadn't Maya and the girls laughed when he failed his lessons and offered encouragements instead of scoldings? Hadn't his servants filled his room with flowers and books to remind him of home? Hadn't Isis taken him in a tour of the gardens when his health had improved enough to venture outside before releasing him back to his rooms? No one had commanded them to be kind to him, and if Pharaoh wanted, he'd could've simply ordered him to his duties without their help instead of giving him not days but weeks to prepare.

"It is not them." Yugi admitted, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "Everyone here has been kind to me and I am grateful for it but there's still…" His fingers suddenly clenched, his teeth gritted with frustration and indignation. "It's that—" He bit his tongue, biting back his insults.

It did not go unnoticed. "It's alright if you're angry at him, Yugi." Siamon assured him, "Whatever it is you think of him, I assure you, your opinions are safe with me."

Yugi's eyes were shadowed and downcast, his aura glowing with uncertainty. A withered hand lifted his face and Siamon offered him a wink. "Don't think I don't know how difficult he is." He whispered. "I was there when the brat was born and he was a demanding little thing even then. He's a right stubborn brat and he's used to getting what he wants, doubtless why he finds you so refreshing." He laughed and there was an almost paternal glow to his eyes.

Yugi stared at him wide-eyed, stunned how he could speak so casually of a man who could just as easily order his head on a block. Siamon saw his expression and smile. "I was there to raise him when duty called his father away, I was there when he used to cry himself to sleep after his mother died, and there when he was coronated as King. He was quite terrified, you know?" Of course, Yugi hadn't. It was all but impossible to think the arrogant man frightened by anything. "I like to think I know him well, and I have no more fear of him then I would my own child, though even I am not reckless enough to chance his temper. Positions withstanding," He cleared his throat and offered a smile. "Atem is a fearsome ruler, yes, but he's also a generous King and his love for those he considers his is boundless, and he considers you one of them."

Yugi fingers clenched cautiously. The man's confidence was certainly something he craved, but caution kept him suspicious, and experience kept his temper hot. "I can't stand him!" Yugi admitted, arms straight and stamping his feet. "And yet everyone insists that I should like him! He even insists I should be happier here with him instead of my home…how can I like this place when I am a prisoner here? It makes me…" He stopped and almost felt guilty for the words, but say it he must. "It makes me fear, everyone is trying to coerce me into his bed."

Siamon's eyes widened, then narrowed with understanding. "Ah, so that's it." He struggled to sit down next to Yugi and plopped on his bottom, his aged bones protesting the strenuous movements. "You think their kindness is all part of some deeper strategy? I'm afraid you give us all too much credit." The way he spoke it almost made it sound laughable, but Yugi was grateful for the comfort.

"May I offer some advice?" The old man requested. Yugi accepted after a pause. "Perhaps, you should no longer carry a dark opinion of your situation. You are not a prisoner here, young Yugi, but _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ and you are entitled to make your own decisions."

"Yes, I am aware, I am _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_." Yugi said robotically with a roll of his eyes. "I am soul bringer of peace to the King's heart and nothing else should occupy my mind but the King's attitude…"

Siamon frowned. "Do you, perhaps, merely have yet to see the options at your disposal?" He arched a brow. Yugi's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "You know the definition of your position, but are you aware of the power it yields? You are, as you said, sole bringer of peace to the King's heart. That is a position closer to him than any other, more so than even his sister, God's Wife of Amun. That kind of position offers many benefits: no one may tell you what you can and cannot do or where you can and cannot go, but the King and he has said it many times you are free to your own devices."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "B-but, the palace…House…it's for the King and his courtiers, not his servants. He said so himself!"

"And you," Siamon grinned, his calculating eyes seeking comprehension from the boy who failed to understand them. "Are no servant. In fact, were you to have any certain…requests or conditions of your stay, then our Great King is always willing to listen to what others have to share." He concluded with a saucy wink. "Especially those he is trying to please."

Yugi's eyes bulged with understanding, and his body flooded with a new and sudden hope that was somehow calming and invigorating at once. "I-I…" He struggled to answer but words failed him. "Are you sure?"

Siamon smiled and struggled to his feet. His age bones cracking and he grunted with the effort it took to stand. Once on his feet and much sprier, he offered the boy a hand, who took it gratefully.

"The King is very selective of his attendants, Yugi." He explained. "There is only ever one of each servant and most often he has none. He is King after all, he cannot trust too many people and none are allowed to get close to him—even those who have proven worthy of his trust. It is why the position he gave you is so important." He met Yugi's eyes with sparkling amethyst and his withered hands held Yugi's tightly, the gesture comforting and yet somehow pleading. "To all the world he must be King, but you are trusted with the innermost of his person. It is why everyone was so shocked when he chose it for you. No one had ever held it before and no concubine has ever held his attentions for long."

Siamon turned to him but saw weary water-blue eyes instead of the confident ones he expected and quickly added. "But I assure you, Yugi, he is no rake, and whatever fate you decide on, he will always see to your care."

Yugi opened his mouth, closed it and nodded, and allowed Siamon to guide his hand. His mind was a jumble of conflicting thoughts and calculated emotions: Siamon's words were leaving a deep echo. One thing was clear, if he spoke the truth and there were options he could make, then he would certainly need to clarify them with this rakish King—but first, he decided with a twinge of guilt, he had apologies to make.

X X X

The girls had taken his apology far better than Yugi deserved, and as an additional apology, he put up no resistance when they dipped him in the tub and chose his wardrobe for the evening. The style was flashy and much less simple than his other costumes: a top of silken mesh cropped to expose his middle and a long, pleated shenti, slashed on either side to expose the curves of his hip, thighs and legs, tied tight with a golden sash. Jingling with hems of clattering gold disks, the whole ensemble had been dyed a deep, lotus blue to bring out the sparkle in his eyes and accented with a pair of matching slippers, dangling anklets and a series of jingling gold and sapphire bracelets. With a simple gold circlet set with a deep blue jewel crowning his hair, he looked in every inch the King's Companion.

"You look wonderful." Mahad had complimented when he and Siamon had come to fetch him. "No one will suspect you." Yugi shot up curiously, but before he could ask, the advisors had steered the King back to the main palace and Yugi was swept along with them. Siamon rode ahead and stood at the King's side. He was grateful Mahad had stayed behind, whispering instructions.

"Do you remember your lessons with me?" Mahad asked, his voice directed at Yugi, though his eyes followed the procession.

Yugi scrambled to remember, there were so many: preparation of potions, identification of herbs, reading and writing of Kemet's pictography alphabet, surely none of them would apply to an open court meeting? He thought further back and it came to him with crashing clarity. Early in education Mahad had warned him, in addition to his "courtesan" training he was also to master the arts of Information Seeking—he would be Pharaoh's eyes and ears at court, utilizing the fine points of observation and deduce who was honest and who held a hidden agenda. His foreign identity and status making him the ideal candidate.

"Just pretend they are no different the men who captured you." Mahad had insisted, remembering Yugi's tales of survival by listening to his captures, deducing words, making connections, and gathering information as he plotted his escape. "The same skills are critical at court." He'd praised further. "When it's over, make your report to me and I will relay the information to Siamon." Siamon, who among his many titles, included King's Secret Keeper. Yugi grimaced but had no choice to obey.

As the procession slowed, Yugi pushed his memories away, but made no effort to hide his frown. Doubtless, anyone would suspect the King's pretty-faced companion as a spy. Siamon followed Pharaoh into a large room and Mahad ushered Yugi inside. The King went straight for the throne, an imperial chair of gold and granite upon a raised dais and flanked on either side by a row of red-flaked sandstone pillars. The rest of the room opened into a hall large enough for a thousand people, and servants were already stationed in the shadows holding trays and waiting to be called upon. The air was sweet with a waif of milk, honey, and fresh bread.

The Court assembled like perfect little dolls before the throne. Mahad left his side to join the sacred guardians, three on either side of the King's throne, Siamon at the King's right and to the left stood a tall, lanky man Yugi had never seen. His honey-gold skin contrasted with his sunshine yellow hair, but his dark eyes hinted of his Kemet origin. He was dressed in fine leather armor and a long stone sword was strapped to his belt. His stature and power intimidated him worse than the King's and Yugi slipped behind the throne and nestled besides one of the pillars.

A girl already stood there, a pretty slender thing with her long dark hair done in braids and beads like Kemet's wigs, her lips painted red and her face rouged. She wore fine colored silks as opposed to the white linen of the other servants. Her dark eyes found Yugi and glared at him. The boy glared back but turned his shoulder. "By Apollo, I hope I live to see the next month." He sighed heavily.

Crimson eyes caught his out the corner and smirked. Yugi's glare did not soften. The King curled his fingers in an implicit command. Yugi did not move. Siamon shot him a glance over the King's shoulder. Yugi sighed and stepped forward, and stumbled to the ground when something collided with his ankle. The hem of the girl's dress brushed his face as she passed. Yugi rose and saw she was already standing at the King's side: an eagerly obedient smile on her face. With a quick turn of her head she flashed Yugi a triumphant smile. Yugi spat a wisp of hair out of his mouth, and took his seat on the pillow at the side of the throne, and grimaced when he felt a calloused hand run through his soft hair.

He spun and found him: the King's eyes already upon him. "You look wonderful." He praised and offered a sip from his wine. Yugi snatched the cup, but did not drink it.

The girl returned with a tray, holding a fresh goblet. Atem took it wordlessly, his face stretched with annoyance and sent her off with a wave of his hand. She returned to her place, passing Yugi a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was just no escaping this man. He chanced a sip of the wine and found it sweet, spiced with honey and pomegranates and took a large gulp. He chanced a glance down below where the courtiers had gathered. He caught the familiar faces of Mahad and Isis in the crowd, their simple medical linens exchanged for the pleated robes of their station. He also caught a glimpse of Mana hiding behind one of the pillars. He recognized the opposite two, though their names he did not know: one, the decrepit man with a large beard and covered entirely by dark robes and the other was the man with the wig holding a pair of scales, if he remembered Rehemna's lessons well, symbolized the goddess of law and order, Mut. Her priest? Yugi assumed. He was then he noticed something odd, and scanned the room once and noticed what it was. Two of them are missing. He realized, the High Priest with the imperial smirk and the ridiculous blue and gold costume, and the man with the tattoos inked across his bald scalp. Where could they be?

He had no time to ponder the issue further when Siamon stepped forward and began. "Nsw-bity," He began with a deep bow, impressive for his aged bones. Yugi listened to him as he listed Pharaoh's many names and titles, the scribes in the corner furiously scribbling every word that was spoken.

Down below him, a group of ladies, whispered behind their hands. One, prettier than the others, wore a thick bejeweled collar around her throat, stroked her belly and refused a cup of wine. She turned to her servants and held a finger to her lips. They spared him a glance and laughed loudly. Yugi kept his eyes downcast and listened. Lover. Husband. Asp.

"Taxes from the South have arrived and the ships have returned from the North. They say the Harvest is in full swing." The wigged man reported, his voice melodic and pleasing. He had broad shoulders and his arms glittered with golden armbands. "Our grain stores have been replenished and the preparations for the upcoming festivities are well underway in Waset."

"All's well." The King said with a wave of the hand. "How long until the Flood?"

"Our worthy _Hem-netjr_ Seth, is counting the days as we speak. He is stationed North and shall begin overseeing his duty to Great Amun in _Ipet-iswt,_ but he suspects in a month's time, though he will not be certain until Sophis returns to the North." The pleasantness of his smile softened the bite of his words.

"An entire month?" The King arched a brow, his hand in his chin, "And the grains are already full? Perhaps I should have them build me another pylon at Amun's Great House if they've so much time?"

Yugi gasped at the harsh words and covered his mouth. A light chuckled vibrated through the room. Yugi gasped again. Did they truly not think him serious? Pharaoh stroked his head and whispered. "Fetch me the bread and honey, please?"

Yugi blinked. Not at the command, but that he asked. And said please? Why not just order it? Deciding not to ponder further, Yugi's eyes searched for the servants and slipped behind the throne, avoiding the girl who was still glaring at him.

Isis stirred next: she bowed low and tossed back a curtain of dark hair. Yugi watched her move between the pillars. "My Lord." Compared to the more stern and relaxed postures of the men, she was still and serene. "The _Heri-tep a'a_ of the Northern sepats have sent letters, requesting an audience with his holiness—"

"Oh really?" The King interrupted her. "And pray tell, which of the Northern sepats have requested my audience?"

Isis did not flinch. "We have received letters from the thirteenth, eighteenth and twentieth sepats of the North and from the first, fourth, the twenty-first of the south suggesting the King come for a visit."

"Invitations to come and meet their daughters, no doubt." Pharaoh sighed flamboyantly. Isis did not protest. Pharaoh snorted. "Tell them all, if they have business to discuss with us they may come and do so in person at the next _Qenbet_ , unless they wish to wait until after the Flood." She bowed, expecting the answer and returned to her place by Mahad.

A servant handed Yugi a tray of various breads and the King's favorite honey. Yugi took the tray and nodded graciously before making his back to the throne. The old, decrepit man rose without being summoned.

" _Nsw-bity_." He did not bow. "This is a matter of the utmost importance?"

"Oh?" Atem arched a brow, his wine cup still in his hand.

The man bowed his age head. "Yes, the _Heri-tep a'a_ of the South's third sepat came to beg an audience today—"

"Him?" Atem frowned, brow arched high. "What could he possibly want?"

The older man clearly did not like being interrupted but continued readily. "He and several representatives from the other districts came, and were quite insistent—"

"Aknadin," The King drowned out the word, but Yugi caught the warning behind the boredom. "The point?"

The man bit back his retort and said quickly. "There have been several reports of thieves in the inner cities, and threats of Sand-dwellers in the area, they wished to draw attention to. Rumor has begun that the two groups are conspiring together and seek to stage a rebellion and I—" He caught himself and recovered quickly. "That is, it is the opinion of this council, that such rebels should be quashed." He did not let his unease show.

Yugi stopped stunned. Rebels? He supposed it shouldn't surprise him, but something about it filled him with dread.

"Is it now?" Atem sat up, looking as unimpressed as he had with everything else. He leaned back in his chair a small smile on his face. Yugi noticed the way the old man's eyes glittered, pleased he'd finally caught the King's attention. "The rebels are no threat." He said finally, and drank deep from his cup. "You said it yourself. Rumors, and the coming season is far more important than some phantom danger."

The man known as Aknadin looked stricken. "Do you think that wise, neph-" He caught himself again. "My Lord?" The subtle rebuke was all it took.

"His Majesty's decisions are always wise, are they not?" said the man with the wig.

"I am aware of the Karim." Aknadin snapped, at the wigged man.

"Yet still you question him?" Isis added.

"I simply wish to confirm the King's decisions are for those of Kemet!" Akandin protested, forcing his voice to be civil. The air between the three crackled with power, and Yugi sensed something dark and dangerous in the air. His hands clenched the tray so tight his knuckles whitened.

The King smirked, indifferent to any danger.

Mahad laughed and the tension broke. "Of course, our Good King's first priority will always be to his people. Aknadin, above all others, knows how much he cares for them. Just so," he continued. " _Hem-netjer_ Shada has arrived safely in _Nebken_ waiting your instruction _._ "

At that, the King smile, his brow arched, and when he spoke it was with a slow, casual drawl and Yugi shivered. "That's good to hear. And is my barque ready? We wish to travel South for the coming holiday."

Yugi's eyes widened. He was planning a trip, already? His eyes shot to the priests, studied their faces but only Aknadin writhed his hands. The others showed no emotion. Not even Siamon looked surprised.

if anything, Mahad was smiling. "Captain and Overseer of the King's Boats is preparing as we speak. It shall be ready within a fortnight."

Yugi bristled suddenly angry. _What the King wants he gets, it seems._

"Excellent!" The King clapped his hands, then spun to the blond man who, up until then, had stood eerily silent. "And what say you, Jono? Any news to report?"

The man swaggered forward, dropped to one knee and kissed the ground at the King's feet. "All is well in the North, my Lord. The people are happy and healthy and the King's Peace is well-kept. My platoon is stationed to the west in case of rebels, but our Nubian neighbors patrol their sands well."

"Excellent." Atem finished his wine and tossed the cup away somewhere and clapped his hands. "Now that that's done, let us celebrate." He waved the advisors aside.

They exchanged respectful bows and retreated. The King leaned back in his chair, ready to be entertained. Musicians and dancers poured from the shadows and the once cold and silent room was alive with fun and festivity. He caught Aziza's face among the dancers and watched her, amazed as she jumped and swayed with such surreal grace, he doubted her feet even touched the ground. Shadya was among the dancers and Yugi noticed her exchange a smile with the man, Pharaoh had called his Captain. He bowed deeply to the ladies, who'd arrived and shared a special look with the God's Wife. Maya responded with a flirtatious wink and a giggling girl's laugh.

"Yugi." He all but jumped at the whisper of his name and spun to the source. Mana peeked her brown head out from the pillar and threw it back in a repetitive gesture. Yugi was puzzled for a moment, then remembered the tray he was holding and quickened his pace.

He'd just reached the pillar when an elbow caught him in the stomach and the girl from before snatched the plate from him, her face was one of absolute triumph. Yugi went red with temper, dropped with his leg out and swung it in a perfect circle before hiding behind the pillar. Catching the girl from behind, she shrieked in shock and fell forward, bread and honey spiraling across the floor and for a moment the room was deathly silent.

The musicians recovered first, then the dancers and finally the rest of the court. Pharaoh's eyes fixated on the girl, his eyes red with temper.

"And just what are you doing?" He snapped.

The girl was quick to recover and bowed sweetly saying. "My King you looked hungry and thought to bring you—"

"I sent you to fetch my wine." The King cut her off, dismissive and cold. "This is why you were demoted."

The girl blanched, shocked and appalled by the scolding, but the King's face displayed no sympathy.

"Do not fail me again." He delivered mercilessly.

Dismissed with a glare from the King, the girl shrank back and trembled backwards, a faint glimmer of tears dusted her eyes but she did not sob. A smugness tugged at Yugi's lips and he quickly fetched another tray. Pharaoh smiled, waiting for him and took the offered meal. He became aware of the girl returning with the King's one. He took it and did not look at her.

She turned to Yugi and smiled apologetically. "My name is Teana," she said, offering to fill his cup. Yugi's glare did not soften. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Oh, you suppose?" Yugi said unmercifully.

She flinched. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am, I just..." Her eyes flooded with tears and for a moment Yugi feared she would start sobbing. "I just," She willed herself not to cry. "I just didn't want to accept that I'd been replaced in the King's heart." She wiped her eyes. "I thought you wanted this job, but you look as miserable with the decision as I am."

Pitying her, but still unwilling to trust her, Yugi spoke bluntly. "I have no interest in being anything with the King. I was forced into this arrangement when he arrested my slavers for unlawful acts."

"I see." She nodded and her expression fell like she was scolding herself for being so stupid. "I thought perhaps you were in love with the King."

Yugi snorted. "I am not, though it seems everyone wishes I was."

She nodded. "It's probably best you aren't. The King is known for his fickleness. He loves freely. No one to my knowledge has held his affections longer than a year. I thought perhaps that I was different." She spared a glance at the King and it was clear in her dark eyes that she was in love with—and it was equally evident by his indifference the King felt nothing for her. "It seems I was wrong."

She stood then and bowed. "Please forgive my actions, I know they are inexcusable." It was all she could muster before tears came to her eyes. Yugi watched her dart away and looked at his hands. Was she warning him or hoping to deter him? Her cupidity was obvious, but what had she been to the King? A friend? A lover? Spouse? Siamon, Mahad and even Maya had insisted Atem had never gifted his position to anyone before him—but that didn't mean he hadn't taken lovers. Yugi snorted, and spared the King a glance: his deep bronze skin glowed in the light and his corded muscles boasted power and pride. The smirk on his face was a devilish thing, full of promise and Yugi swore the servant taking his cup swooned when she saw it.

Yugi snorted. Oh yes, this King was far from celibate, and if Teana was an example of how he treated his former lovers. ...

Yugi dismissed the memory and steeled his heart with memories of Hellas.

X X X

"I am tired." The King announced flatly and rose from his throne. "I wish to go to the gardens." All at once the room ceased its actions and bowed moving to depart. Annoyed, the King added, "And I wish to go alone."

The room ceased and resumed as it had before. Yugi rolled his eyes. A shadow passed over him. The King stood over him, holding out his hand. "Will you join me?"

Yugi arched a brow, surprised he'd humor him by asking. "So I have a choice?" He refused his hand and rose, but otherwise did not protest.

The King frowned but said nothing. He guided Yugi through the open courtyards around which the entire palace built. A modest dining area occupied in an open grass court adjacent to the Royal and Palace kitchens. A small table with gilded chairs beckoned between two fountains. Servants stood in the shadow of the garden holding trays of fresh fruits, honeyed bread, steaming vegetables and cooked meat.

Servants rushed to pull out Yugi's chair but the King waved him away and did it himself. Surprised, Yugi sat down, and was surprised again when the King pulled out his own chair. They set the table, filled the lotus cups with wine and fluttered around the King with false smiles. A wave of the King's hand sent them back to the shadows and they stood in still silence. Three girls holding sistriums began moving. The flowing mesh of their garments flicked and frolicked as they moved, revealing peeks of their curved bodies. Two others sat on the rim of the fountains playing lyres.

"What's all this?" Yugi asked.

Pharaoh smiled neither a smirk nor a grin. "Can't a King invite his companion to lunch?" He asked pleasantly nonchalant. His eyes filled with an emotion that set Yugi on edge.

"You suspect an ulterior motive." He stated, reading Yugi fluently. He sighed and shook his head. The smile did not fail. "So quick to doubt me."

He snapped his fingers. Servants rushed over and filled both their cups with wine. Yugi preferred the gardens of the Royal Apartments at once: shadowed and secluded by foliage and much more private. Music and service and entertainment for the pharaoh because everything Pharaoh did, no matter how simple, was an "event". Yugi ignored them all and devoured the meal, ravenously and guiltlessly.

Atem surveyed him with calculating eyes. Servants brought more food as his little one finished his meals, pleased by such a healthy appetite. What had originally been assumed was due to starvation or malnourishment at the hands of his captures was quickly revealed to be false, in the wake of Yugi's ravenous appetite.

Atem sipped his wine and ventured carefully. "My sister tells me you've been neglecting your lessons?"

The gluttonous stuffing of his face stopped and Yugi glared hotly at the King, his suspicions confirmed.

"Don't look at me like that." Atem ordered, patient and unimpressed like scolding a child for a known wrong, and set down his cup. "I've been observing your lessons. You've yet to make progress."

"Well, your highness." Yugi spat. "You'll just have to forgive me. I was unaware I was supposed to master everything in only a week." Tenday, he reminded himself too late. They counted days differently in Kemet than they did Hellas: a week was tendays, not seven and a month was three weeks, not four.

"No one expected you to master everything in such a short time. You're progressing well in some of them but your music and dance skills are lacking." Atem corrected, patient and gentle, though Yugi looked suspicious by the lack of heat in his tone. "Do you not enjoy them?"

"I enjoy it plenty." Yugi snapped defensively then lowered his hands. Was that a twinge of embarrassment in his eye? Atem scanned his expression and saw his lips twist with a frown of embarrassment. "I just don't have an ear for it myself." He confessed. "I never had the necessary rhythm nor the patience."

"I see." Atem smiled. It was an honest answer. One that pleased him. "And what of Mahad's lessons? How have you fared with them?"

He waited for Yugi to answer, though Mahad had confined in him, the boy held the same level of difficulty with the Magician's lessons that he had with the Ipet's. However, while potion-making, reading and writing seemed to confuse him, it seemed Yugi adored working in Mahad's herb garden and had quickly learned to recognize which herbs were which and how best to care for each one. In time, Mahad surveyed the best way to teach the boy was from scratch and with each identification, quizzed the boy on what it was used for and what medical properties it shared. In addition, he'd mastered the language by having Yugi first learn the symbols of the alphabet and then identifying their pictures in words. Progression was slow, but impressive, and Yugi was an active student once he'd enjoyed what he was learning.

"I enjoy it." Came Yugi's answer.

"I am pleased." Atem nodded and folded his hands. The lines of his face falling into a neutral smile. "And what did you learn?"

Yugi arched a brow, bemused.

"I asked you to use Mahad's training, what did you learn at court today?" Atem elaborated.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "The pretty woman, the one with the thick collar? She's pregnant, but the baby is not her husband's, I think she means to poison him." It was an uncaring answer, despite the information.

"Oh? Lord Jabari's wife?" Atem arched a concerned brow. "He's an older man and a bit flamboyant but his loyalty is true and his devotion is entirely to his people. He is an ally. How do you know this?"

"She said asp." Yugi quoted. "That's a poisonous snake. I think she means to make it look like an accident."

"Possibly." Atem frowned. He spun to a corner where the guards kept watch and summoned one over. "Have a guard stationed outside Lord Jabari's room. Tell him not to accept any gifts from his wife until he has met with me. Then tell him I wish to discuss business with him." The guard bowed and left.

Yugi blinked. Why would Pharaoh even care?

Atem saw him staring and caught his curious eyes. "What else did you notice?" Atem asked, his eyes bright and intrigued.

Yugi blinked, thought for a moment then remembered. "Aknadin…I think that was his name. He wasn't pleased you dismissed the sand-dwellers."

"Everyone saw that." Atem chuckled.

"No," Yugi shook his head quickly. "There was more to it. He sounded angry you wouldn't even discuss it, but not because you refused to speak with the hem-" The word tied his tongue. "Whatever they are called, he wanted to send an army. He was angry you brushed the idea aside." Yugi shivered with a sudden realization. "He wants a war."

"Something I will never allow." Pharaoh said, sharp and definitive. The declaration shocked Yugi to his bones and he shivered. The look in the King's eyes was dark and angry, and almost…afraid? That didn't seem possible. "Kemet suffered enough during the war between my father and grandfather against the Hyksos a generation ago. Some places are still recovering. I refuse to plunge my empire into another war when innocents will be the ones who suffer most, be they ours or our enemies."

 _'Innocent enemies?'_ Yugi blinked. Why would Pharaoh care if the people he fought or invaded were innocent or not? It didn't make sense. Yugi shook his head to free his thoughts and remembered something else. "There's more...he called you…" Yugi paused. "Or he was about to…nephew?"

"Very good." All the anger left the King's face and his lips curled into an impressed smile. "You are correct. He is my father's younger brother. He was loyal to my father and Kemet, and has always meant well." There was a sigh in the King's voice and if Yugi didn't know better, he'd say the man sounded sad. "But unlike my father he prefers force to diplomacy. It is why my sainted grandfather did not choose him as heir."

Atem closed his eyes and his vision flooded with memories. Then he cast them aside and smiled at the boy in front of him, looking as bemused and started by his host has as if he'd just been told he were King. "Have you noticed any other relationship between members of my court?" He asked, curious of his deduction skills as well as his observational ones.

"Ah," Yugi blinked caught off guard. The spoke with a small stutter. "The Captain. He and Shadya. They know each other, don't they?"

"I am asking you." Atem pressed, gently.

"She's his sister, isn't she?" It was not a question.

Atem's brows arched slightly, his chin rested in his palm. "How do you know?" He set down his wine and ignored the meal completely, his focus entirely on Yugi

"I didn't at first." The boy shivered a bit, caught in Atem's gaze and looked away. Atem caught the tint of the blush he tried to hide. "They share no coloring, but I remembered Shadya said her brother was in your army, and…" He paused. "They have the same skin tone."

Very good!" Atem nodded.

Yugi worried his lip, a question on the tip of his tongue though he seemed afraid to ask. "Are they not full Kemets?"

"You will have to ask them that yourself…" Atem sighed. He watched the little one carefully. His lip pulled tight between his teeth. His fingers writhing in his lap. His shoulders shaking. "I sense there is something else you noticed about my commander?" He asked eager for the secret.

Yugi jumped as if caught stealing. His eyes widened and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. There was something else he noticed. His eyes flickered to the entourage around them. The servant's' eyes dropped to the floor standing still as if they were potted plants inside the room. The dancers continued their movements though attention had long since diverted from them. Even the guards stood silent and unnoticed as if they were trees, part of the court rather than men guarding the King and his guest. Atem knew they were listening, and suspected Yugi did as well, but it was not in their nature to reveal royal secrets.

He waved his hands and said. "We wish to be alone. You are all dismissed." Curious looks followed the command but no one protested.

Yugi shot up, his eyes wide with surprise and a little fear realizing he was alone with the King in the empty courtyard.

"You suspect a secret don't you?" Atem folded his hands smiling. "But you believe it is not yours to share, and thus you do not wish to reveal it. Regarding the general and my sister."

Yugi's eyes widened with horror and shock and Atem smirked. "You noticed the way he stares longingly at my sister, and the way she responds."

He saw a protest forming on Yugi's lips, but the shock had caught up with him too quickly and horrified tears pricked his eyes instead.

 _I see. How truly clever this one is to have figured it out so soon…beautiful, strong, passionate, as well as witty and clever, and unquestionably loyal…'_ He noted, leaning over and brushed aside a tray tears with his thumb _. He's not known her a month yet he still wishes to protect her interests. He truly is perfect.'_

"You've know need to fear for my sister's safety, little one. Or your own." He comforted the terrified boy. Yugi's response was a long, unconvinced blink. Atem leaned back in his chair and chuckled humorously. "Did you figure out that the Captain and my sister are lovers?"

Stunned mystification bulged Yugi's eyes and he choked on the words. "You…you knew?"

"Of course." Atem chuckled. "Maya _is_ my sister."

"And…it doesn't…bother you?" Yugi looked surprised. Atem didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

He chose to laugh and through his head back with a loud, vociferous chortle. "Why would it? He is a fine man: his loyalty is unquestionable, he is brave in battle and he adores my sister fiercely. True, she may be God's Wife, but it has not stopped them from having children. She's had four by him and though she cannot claim them as hers, they know she is their mother, and he loves them dearly. I am happy for them both."

Yugi stared at him saying nothing. Again, the King had surprised him. Twice, or was it thrice now, he'd teased him with the wit of a playful trickster, completely unlike the man he was in the throne. As King he was cold and merciless, uncaring and unresponsive unless his wrath was invoked, but away from court, he was playful, witty, and almost charming. Now he'd shown a new face, that of a loving family man. Nothing about him was cohesive or made any sense. Just who was this King?

The confident eyes and smirk on his face suddenly made him angry, and Yugi steeled his heart.

Atem sighed. "You are angry with me." It was not a question. "May I ask what I have done this time?"

"You never told me I was supposed to be a spy". Yugi snapped.

The smoothness of lines fell into a neutral frown. "All the women in the Ipet-set are given such training if they are to appear at court. Even my sisters." Atem's tone darkened, firm but patient, "What did you think being Paniwhotep Ib-nsu would entitle? That you would just smile and look pretty like a royal ornament for my court and lie on my bed until I wished to fuck you?"

Yugi blushed, darkly. His eyes narrow and defensive.

Atem slumped with a sigh and rubbed his hand in his face. "That explains your outburst." For a moment, he sounded tired, so unlike the confident, dramatic flamboyance he used at court or to tease. Yugi shuddered, this new, human face unsettled him.

"It seems I've left you misinformed." He sounded almost apologetic, and offered a soft, comforting smile. "You are no simple servant, Yugi, you are my servant, my harem, my Paniwhotep Ib-nsu. No one else holds that title. I was not lying when I when I said you were free to move and do as you wish, so long as you perform your duties to me."

Siamon's words returned swiftly to Yugi's mind and shifted nervously. "And what can I do?" The question sounded half-finished on his tongue. "What do I have access to?"

Atem's yes brightened and his smile grew more confident. "Wherever you like. You can explore the palaces and the grounds to your heart's content, including places others may not go, such as my private gardens, my private library, any place in my royal apartments. The Royal library and dueling grounds are as well. If you wish to go to the stables, my Master of Horses would happily find you a steed, there are hawks in the gatehouse, pools to swim in. Mahad tells me you're fond of his herb garden. The villas, you will need to ask but those are home to the Sacred Guardians and their families, though I'm sure they'd welcome you openly. You could even visit the town and adjoining temples, so long as you were escorted. No place is forbidden to you." Atem paused and sipped his wine slowly. "And if you need anything, the servants and harem are yours to command and order. Whatever you need they bring. Any question you have they will answer, and any command you give, they will follow. Not even my Sacred Guardians can command you."

He studied Yugi's eyes, his shocked face. His fell to his lap, processing all he'd just heard.

"Did my girls not explain all this to you?" Atem asked, concerned. It was unlike his sister.

"They had," Yugi said without thinking. "I just—"

"You did not think you were permitted such freedoms." Atem finished with a low sigh. "I see." He took another sip and smile, eyes bright and beaming, and beckoning. "Have I allayed those fears?"

Yugi said nothing. He couldn't deny they had, but Teana's tears remained firm in his mind, foreshadowing his own fate. Again his heart steeled and a chill froze his blood: face stoic and voice even. "And when you're done with me? What then? You claim I have all these rights. Are they mine by right or will I keep them so long as I…" He choked on the word, "Service you? And once I've met all your expectations and you are no longer interested in me, what will become of me then? Will I lose them and return to your harem like a good little whore?"

Atem snorted, unsurprised by his response but nonetheless annoyed. "Now where would you get the nonsense that you were a whore or that I'd tire of you?" He set down his wine and rose. His eyes locked with Yugi's, and the gravity in them smoldered like hot coals, burning the truth of them into the depths of Yugi's soul. "No, little viper, you are my Paniwhotep Ib-nsu and all the rights that come with it are yours until the end of your days." The severity deepened his voice to its lowest alto, vibrating Yugi's whole body.

His point made, the King's neutral mask brightened to a cheeky grin, his smile curling at the corner and the smirk in those eyes both boiled Yugi's blood and made it sing. "However…" The deep baritone transformed to a melodic tune. "I could take those rights away if you were to displease me." A veiled threat and Yugi's face went red with temper.

"But that would be childish of me, and punishments are for purposeful failures, not simple mistakes, such as running away or purposely failing to commit to his studies." There was a suspicious twinkle in his eye that made Yugi furious.

"If you are referring to earlier today…"

"You did throw a tantrum." Atem countered.

Yugi stood, slamming his hands on the table. "It's not my fault I can't sing or dance or play music! I'm good at other things!"

"You are?" Atem paused in his sip and arched a brow. "So I've heard. Tell me, small person, what does interest you?"

Yugi smirked suddenly in his element. "I enjoy the arts. The girls showed me how to make paints and create art, and show me books. I love reading and Mahad is teaching me the language…"

"Mahad also mentions your passion for caring for the herb garden?" Atem added, enjoying the glitter in Yugi's eyes. "You have collected quite the knowledge of Kemet's herbs?"

"More than that." Yugi smiled. "I always loved to garden and the apothecary arts. I didn't have much money so I would grow vegetables in the garden and herbs to treat myself."

"Really now?" Atem asked intrigued. "You seem fonder of outdoor chores it seems. And what other talents do you boast?"

"Well, I always wanted to learn archery. I didn't hunt much, and…" He gulped his wine. "I love animals. I raised all the animals on our farm, but I always wanted to ride horses or raise hawks."

"Have you visited the stables then?"

"I wanted to." Yugi said, swirling his cup, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I was always called away."

Atem chose to ignore that comment.

"And what do you like best?" He asked, fishing.

Yugi purposely paused. "Well, I've always been good at games."

"Games." Atem's eyes glittered. "What kind of games?"

"All kinds," Yugi said. Sensing the change in the King's demeanor he smirked. "You see, I taught myself how to gamble, so if I ever needed more money I could venture down to the docks. Greedy, older men often assumed I was an easy opponent and then cheat me or beat when I won." He smirked, gulped down his wine and wiped his shirt with his hand. "It's how I learned to understand different languages and how to fight." He boasted proudly. "No one could beat me."

If he excelled at any of his lessons it was games: The King's favorite past-time was board games, requiring strategy and skill as well as the favor of fate. The girls were quick to foster this love and introduced him to all the King's favorites. Mana often snuck away from her lessons and "volunteered" as an opponent. It wasn't long before he'd mastered all the games the girls taught him.

"And what games have you mastered?" Atem asked, his focus entirely on the boy.

Yugi's eyes lit up, merry mischief twinkled in his eyes. "All kinds." Another deliberate pause, his fingers moved teasingly across the table. "Dice games, card games, board games. Mancala is a fun one. Although, Senet is much more challenging."

"Do you like Senet then?" Atem's smile brightened.

"I do." Yugi matched the King's smirk. "But I'm afraid Mana is not a very challenging opponent."

Atem laughed. "She never was. And what else about my country and your position intrigues you?"

"The histories Rehemna teaches me I like best, and I confessed I enjoy learning about Kemet's Pantheon."

"Oh?" Atem asked, surprised. "And what do you think of them. Be warned, young viper, they are always listening."

"I confess, compared to the Hellas Gods, Kemet's deities, I feel are more…divine." He set down his cup. "They are less fickle and prideful and more devoted to their people, and they are loved as well as respected. Hellas' gods are feared purely because displeasing one could affect your afterlife. They are more like story characters."

"Are they now?" Atem beamed. Just when he thought the little one could not impress him more. He set down his mug, and flashed his most charming smile and his most diplomatic eyes. "How about an exchange, small viper. Since you seem so disinterested in certain aspects of being my _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ and so interested in orders, why not I instruct my girls and the Sacred Guardians to focus your studies on the ones you do enjoy"

All confidence and scheming vanished from Yugi's face. "Like what?"

"Games, in particular, plants and medicine, mastering our language in written and spoken form, storytelling, and perhaps I could even have you accompany me in rites serving the Gods since they seem to fascinate you. You will also be free to pursue whatever else interests you. Then once you've begun your services under me, the other duties you can learn as you go? Perhaps, my Medjay could even spare a morning or two to train you. And, of course, my Horse Master will need to begin teaching you to ride horses. And I think he won't mind giving you hawking lessons as well."

Yugi's eyes widened bright with hope but dark with skepticism.

Atem's eyes narrowed with chagrin. "You doubt me?"

"I doubt your honesty." Yugi interrogated boldly. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "I have…conditions."

His brows arched slightly then he smiled and mimicked the other's posture. "I'm listening."

He sat patiently, waiting for Yugi to collect his words.

"If I agree to…this." Yugi began, not willing to play the game without knowing the facts. "I want you to share any information or decision regarding my being with me first and take seriously my feelings and opinions regarding such affairs."

"Of course." Atem interrupted at once. "The whole purpose of this is to make you happy. I want that as much as you do."

Yugi continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I'd also like time to myself then, at least an hour every day: no guards, no lessons, not even you…just by myself."

He senses the chagrin in the King's expression but he did not protest. "As you wish."

"And finally," Yugi's eyes harden, his tone and posture firm and unyielding. "You will not touch me against my will."

Atem bristled at that, his clever eyes inspecting the boy's reactions but he remained stubborn. "That was never going to happen, but if it shall calm your fears. I agree."

"I don't just mean sex." Yugi added. "You will not hold me, grab me, kiss me, none of it if I do not will it."

"Very well." Atem said without even compromising. "As long as simple gestures you do not mind."

The prince looked taken aback. "I want your word."

"You have it."

"Say it!" Yugi demanded.

"Very well." Atem sat down his wine and met his eyes. "You have my word. All of your wishes and requests will be met, starting tomorrow." He responded, his eyes dark with the same gravity of his earlier concession.

Yugi's eyes flickered with rising hope. "And what will the exchange be?"

"None." Atem said. Yugi's eyes sharpened with skepticism.

Atem sighed flamboyantly. "Oh, very well if you are so eager…tell me a story from your land."

Yugi blinked. "A story?"

"Yes." Atem smirked and crossed his arms. "I quite enjoyed the first one you told me, and Rehemna speaks quiet fondly of the tales of your lands. Tell me one and all I promised will be yours on the morrow."

An idea came upon him, Yugi's bemused eyes brightened at his own cleverness. "Alright." He stood and backed away from the table and stretched his limbs. He crossed his angled bent back his arms and leaned forward in an elegant bow. The posture and form so perfect, Atem blinked his eyes.

He rose and spun, his voice high and arching into a rhyming chorus. "Greetings, all who've come before, this is a story of Apollo, who shines above us all, told by us, the Muses, we nine sisters, Goddesses of the Arts and Inspiration, who have had our beginnings in meditation, memory and song, and all the great works of men have had their beginnings in us. We light the spark of passion in their hearts and fuel their art. And now we shall tell you the tale of Blessed Apollo, he most treasured of all the other Gods and his love for the nymph, whose name was Daphne."

Atem watched the little one move. His posture a combination of mimicry, dance and posture, and he carried out each expression and gesture in perfect tune with his words and with a ballon that rivaled his most spectacular dancers with his buoyancy.

" _On the isle of Arcadia, a land most green,_

 _Sacred to swift-footed Artemis, the Wild Queen,_

 _lived a nymph more lovely than ever seen,_

 _a nymph whose name was Daphne._

 _A discipline of Apollo's sister Artemis was she,_

 _Her young life spent in pastoral glee_

 _With the woods and her sisters, her only company_

 _And live a life unmarried and free,_

 _that was the life of the nymph whose name was Daphne._

 _But, in the heavens above_

 _Apollo spied her fair form and was struck thereof_

 _with a passion most dire, a fierce unquenchable love._

 _From where did such passion suddenly arise?_

 _The blame of it all entirely lies_

 _On young Eros' clever devise._

 _Down from the Heavens Apollo came_

 _And appeared before the lovely dame:_

 _His eyes burning with desperate aim._

 _And the nymph Daphne started with fear_

 _As the Mighty Apollo drew near_

 _And saw at once his eyes glowing with leer._

 _He dropped to one knee in a gesture most grand_

 _Took in his own her sweet hand,_

 _And pledged his undying love with eyes brand:_

 _Her bade her, be his wife!_

 _Come to Olympus, a land free of strife,_

 _but alas, Daphne could not imagine such a life._

 _But wait, Far-shooter! Hear her pleads!_

 _To have a husband was not Daphne's gleed,_

 _devoted she was to Aretmis' creed._

 _Oh, Brilliant Apollo, understand her position_

 _to have a husband was not Daphne's ambition,_

 _but alas he was blind to her disposition._

 _She pulled, broke the grasp of the kneeling God, the nymph Daphne,_

 _swift as wind, she ran, it was the only escape she could see,_

 _for to say no to a God is a dangerous place to be._

 _Apollo was not used to being denied,_

 _he gave chase in swift stride_

 _determined to make Daphne his bride._

 _Oh Apollo, you chase her? Can you not see?_

 _The nymph whose name is Daphne_

 _who sought only to live a life unmarried and free,_

 _saw no choice for herself but to flee._

 _And as he approached her, she uttered a plea_

 _"Oh Father Penus please save me!"_

 _Then leaves sprouted from her hair_

 _Her arms, outstretched, became branches flair,_

 _Her feet took root mid-stair:_

 _Her father the River heard her decree_

 _and turned her into a tree_

 _so she may always live wild and free._

 _As he approached her, Apollo cried_

 _for Daphne the nymph had chose to decide_

 _life as a tree than be his bride._

 _Oh, Apollo, Master of the healing Arts_

 _Could not heal his broken heart._

 _And as he moved to depart_

 _He uttered a decree:_

 _"If my wife you shall not be,_

 _then, sweet laurel, you shall be my tree._ "

The story concluded with an elegant bow. Engrossed by the tale and the boy who was telling Atem clapped delightfully.

"Magnificent!" he praised. How was it one so talented it telling stories with his body, could barely even trip over his feet with any form of grace? Still the tale had intrigued him and the obvious slyness of its message did not escape Atem, but he swelled a little at the flattery.

"Tell me, sweet one, is this Apollo not your favorite God?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that Yugi did not like: something proud and confident, and smirking with merry wickedness.

"No." Yugi said, flatly. "He is not."

The answer did not deter the King and he smirked like a cat with a bird. "then tell me, who is your favorite of your homeland's Gods?"

"The Muses!" Yugi said at once. "They tell the best stories."

"Indeed they do." Atem nodded in agreement, his eyes focused on Yugi, the desire evident and burning. "And they have blessed you well with their talent. I can see why that particular story is your favorite."

Yugi responded with a smirk of his own. "Yes." There was a deliberate pause before he added. "You remind me of Apollo."

"Oh?" Atem's face brightened with pride and no small amount of amusement. The figure in the story not lost in the comparison. "How so? Because I caught you before you could turn into a tree?"

"No." Yugi teased, dragging out the word in a melodic tease.

"Then please, enlighten me how I am like the Apollo, who is loved best of all?"

A smile slit Yugi's face. "Well, in the words of the Muses, he is…"He continued after a pause, listing them all on his fingers. "Stubborn, arrogant, wrathful, selfish, cruel, careless, impulsive, proud, unashamed of his pettiness."

The King's face shriveled with chagrin and Yugi bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He saved himself by adding "Yet he remains unbowed, unchanged, and resplendently imperfect. And yet despite all those flaws, the Mousai and the people still love him—because he is the most like them. He is a God, but not a bland and perfect one. He is also human, and unlike the rest of his broodish family he isn't afraid to reveal it."

The King's lips curled into a smile that set fire to Yugi's eyes. His eyes glittered with a desire and fire that reminded him of Apollo in his most determined of states but also brought another God to mind. The Amun, whose fire and passion rose from the primal waters of chaos and brought light and life to the land simply by pleasuring himself, at least according to the stories Rehemna had told him. Though in that moment, he could not understand why.

The King rose and approached him, and Yugi shivered under the intensity of his gaze. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's chair, his face a breath away from his, but he kept his word. He did not touch him.

"Then perhaps in time, this Apollo will win his own muse." His words were a caress, and more than a promise.

Yugi bristled with a frown. "Perhaps…" He smirked then, unwilling to lose the game. "Except all of Apollo's love affairs end in tragedy."

The King's face scrunched up in displeasure, then arched elegantly into a smooth smile. "Then it a blessing, I am named for the Amun."

Yugi's eyes bulged with realization then snorted.

"Now then," Atem pulled away and returned to his seat, the picture of casualty. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. So, just for anyone who didn't figure it out, Teana was the whore Atem screwed last chapter. Since Anzu (in the manga) was a much stronger character than Tea in the show (at least the 4kids version-DAMN YOU 4KIDS) and Teana was kinda useless in the forbidden memories game (which i have saying cause i actually LIKE Anzu but again better character in the manga) Aziza is based on Anzu and Teana is based on Tea. And NO, i will not be bashing her, least not much since I dislike bashing in general and as with all my work there is a purpose to everything.

One of the easiest scenes to write was actually the throne scene-mostly it was Yugi's pov and it was fun to get that perspective. Also LOTS of foreshadowing hints this chapter (which is a reason it took so long to get up) lets see who can figure it out ;)

Glossary:

 _heri-tep a'a—ancient Egyptian for Nomach, or governor who ruled the Nome or Sepat_

 _sepat-ancient Egyptian for the greek, nome or district_

 _Hem-netjr—ancient Egyptian title for the High Priests and head of the temples; title for the Sacred Guardians_

 _Sophis—the North Star, or dog Star Sirius, whose rising heralds the annual Flood of the Nile, the beginning of Ankt, the Flood and the beginning of the Egyptian New Year_

 _Barque—Ancient Egyptian boats used for the transfer of goods, and pleasurable sailing. The Royal Barques being the largest and used for travel of the King and his family, smaller oves were houses in Sacred Lakes adjacent to palaces for the pleasure and entertainment of the King and his family._


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who have red my page: updates for this story will be bi-weekly. I already have the next few chapters prewritten (and almost the first part of this story DONE) written in advance in preparation for my goal of using NaNoWriMo to write my novel-so don't worry this story and Timaeus will still be updated regularly (though Timaeus less frequent as I am going through rewrites with several parts)

So, as such I will be on FanFiction about 85% less...THIS DOES NOT MEAN STORIES WON'T BE UPDATED! Both This Fic and at the Kings pleasure I plan to use this week to edit and get as many chapters prewritten and finished as I can so I can focus entirely on my original work without stressing out about updates. So Updates will continue to be bi-weekly as edits allow.

Anyway...

Dedications: Special Thanks to Yesterdaymaybe and Moonluster for editing and for Port-Cutlet Bowl whose been helping me with the outlining for this project for the past year, and to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback!

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters are not: takes place during the early 18th Dynasty and is loosely based on the reign of Amenhotep the I and the actual historical figure Rhodopis who married Pharaoh Ahmose in history and inspired the Egyptian Cinderella story and other historical events ENJOY!

* * *

V

The Royal Barge

In which Yugi is given new lessons, debates his acquaintances, and is given a ride across a magnificent lake.

The bow-string pulled tight, protesting against being drawn all the way back. The weight was heavy in his arms, but Yugi would not be daunted.

"Draw it all the way back, Yugi." Maalik commanded, scrutinizing each movement.

"To your cheek, Yug, that's it." Jono instructed and Yugi obeyed. Maalik snorted, but otherwise did not comment.

"Good lad," Jono complimented.

"Keep both eyes open. Focus." Maalik's command was harsh, but efficient.

The elliptical curve of the bow followed the tight strings until the shaft was drawn and the arrowhead level with the leather cuff of his wrist. The fetching brushed his cheek, and Yugi held it straight, exhaling a breath.

Maalik's gaze shifted to the target. He stood still, immobile, proud: the kind of stance one gained from years of hard experience.

"And…" He drew out. Yugi's eyes focused on the target, following only his voice. "Loose!"

The arrow flew through the air, straight and true with a loud, whirring, hiss and struck with a loud, solid thump.

"Well done!" Jono's face brightened with appraisal, flashing Yugi a cocky grin.

"Impressive." Even Maalik had risen a brow. His mask of indifference curled into a small smile at the corners of his lips. "All of your arrows found their mark, and that's your third bull's eye. Very impressive."

"Thank you." Yugi bowed his head respectfully. His arms and muscles strained from the force of the bow, but it was not an unbearable ache. A look passed between the two men. One of mutual respect and quiet appraisal.

"I'll say!" Jono beamed. "I've never seen such improvement in only a fortnight. Well done."

"Thanks Jono." Yugi beamed, pride radiating off his young face.

"Don't make him too confident, Jono." A deeper, blurrier voice joined the group. Hefez stepped out of the shadows; a bright brown and gold falcon perched on his leather bound shoulder. He was a strong man: fit and well-muscled with glistening tanned skin like all of Pharaoh's Medjay but boasted a sharp, hawk-like face and pronounced chin. His dark hair was shaved and styled to a point and only his eyes, like two olives plucked from a tree, hinted of an ancestry outside of Kemet.

"Agreed." Maalik nodded. "Impressive as your skills are, Yugi, it's one thing to hit a stationary target and another to hit one that's moving, especially when you, yourself, are in motion." To illustrate his point, he unstrapped his own bow from, a massive construction, taller than Yugi and thicker than his arm. Grabbing a fig from a basket, he took a bite then hurled it into the air, drew back an arrow, aimed, and loosed. It struck the apple straight through and landed in the heart of a soft palm tree.

Jono responded with an impressed whistle. Yugi's own eyes widened with childish wonder and he chuckled humbly. "I think I need more practice if I'm to do that," he said, flexing his arms and examining his bow, "but this will certainly help." It had been a gift from the King.

True to his word, Pharaoh had made all the arrangements for Yugi to begin his new studies including introducing Jono, Maalik, and Hefez as additional tutors.

Hefez, whose titles included Master of the King's Horses, Master of the King's Aviary, and Overseer of the King's Chariots and War Horses when away at war, would be his riding master and falconry teacher: none better to teach the King's rebellious new courtesan the fine arts of animal husbandry. Jono would instruct him in the arts of self-defense and weaponry, something he had yet to begin, since, of all Kemet's vast weapons, Yugi had chosen archery.

The King accepted the request and gifted him; a sleek, slender bow to better fit his smaller stature rather than the massive war bows that were famous of the King's Infantry, and a pair of leather wristbands inscribed all over with protective spells and charms of the falcon war god Montu and his sister-in-arms, the fierce Sekhmet, who, in addition to her fearsome lioness form and army of demons, used flaming arrows as a weapon.

To teach him the skills of the masters, he'd instructed Maalik, his own Master of Archers, as a tutor while stationed in the capital. Hefez and Maalik were also—as Yugi had learned that same day—Shadya and Masa's husbands, respectively.

Yugi would never forget that experience. Hefez had been stoic when they first met, but the commander was the one who had terrified him. With his crown of sun-bleached spikes and eyes of icy lavender, Maalik was frightening enough: but his rich brown skin spoke of origins among the peasantry, and his broad, muscular chest and corded arms, fiercer than even Pharaoh, which he did nothing to hide: spoke of immeasurable strength and promised no mercy. Those icy eyes had scrutinized Yugi with a single glance and was unimpressed, but Yugi had been determined, and let it show in his eyes. Perhaps the man respected that. Yugi never got the chance to know. Masa had bounded across the room a second later, her speed rather impressive for such a swollen belly and launched herself into his arms.

He'd caught her easily enough but had almost stumbled backwards under her weight. At the sight of her, his face immediately softened and Yugi saw nothing of the hard, ruthless commander, only a kind man who deeply loved his wife. The three women—Shadya, Masa and Maya—were quick to introduce Yugi to their men and he began his training under their patient civility. Doubtless, the three had assured such.

It had not come easy in the beginning. Though Hefez had chosen the gentlest of mares and his bow had been built to accommodate his stature, it had taken all his strength to pull back the strings and loose the arrows, and riding required more strength than Yugi thought himself capable of. By the end of his first day, his arms and legs felt like wet reeds, his bottom burned, his calves and thighs were chafed red and raw, his hands blistered, his fingers numbed, and the muscles in his arms, legs, back, and bottom were wracked with so much pain he could scarcely sit. Jono had to help him dismount, and Masa and Shadya had to practically carry him back to the Ipet.

He'd collapsed in his bed, bruised and too sore to sleep. The next morning was pure agony: pain and fire coursed through his body. Even the slightest movement brought pain. The servants had to help him into the baths. He'd tried stretching like he had on the slave ship, but it only made it worse, and there was no further relief, since trainings began shortly after breakfast and lasted several hours until he was returned to Mahad and the Ipet. He spent that hour he'd earned soaking in the waters of the tub until it lost it's warmth. The Guardian of Heka had been merciful enough to slip him a tonic for the pain with his morning and mid-day meals.

Day followed day and night followed night without relief. None of his tutors showed him any mercy and he knew better than to complain. He was glad the King had not been there to witness his shame—not after the spectacle he'd made to earn them.

By the end of the tenday, he thought he might die from the pain, but Yugi was determined. So determined that instead of sacrificing his hour, he'd slipped back into the training grounds with his bow and pulled the single arrow left behind. Though his arms ached and his fingers felt numb, he loosed the arrow. With each miss, he jogged to retrieve it, never knowing how much longer he'd have left. Yet he tried, and with every miss he found his mark closer.

Finally, when his body ached so fiercely he hardly felt it, his determination burned so defiantly that his body burned and his skin boiled, and all his pain melted away into steam. He focused his eyes, exhaled a breath and let the arrow free.

It struck, hard and true. A bull's eye. His first one.

Clapping interrupted his victory: loud, cupped, and proud. Yugi had spun towards it, furious that his victory had been interrupted, not wanting to share it with anyone. Then he had froze. The King stood there, looking as proud and regal as the mighty Apollo himself, but there was nothing arrogant about his face. His eyes were bright, his smile genuine and his whole face beamed. Their eyes had met for a moment: Yugi's stunned and stupefied, Atem's pleased and proud. For the briefest moment Yugi wondered; how long had he been standing there? How long had he been watching or had he been watching the entire time? Not just this practice but all the others? His trainings? But suddenly none of it mattered and all he saw was the King's beaming smile.

From that moment onward, every day was easier than the one before it. Jono, who'd merely supervised before, began teaching him daily routines he used to train his soldiers: exercises and stretches and different stances. Every morning and evening, Yugi stretched his limbs and tuned his muscles and before long his arms and legs grew stronger, his soft thighs toughened, his blisters calloused, and even his skin had darkened to a soft honey color. He wondered with an almost guilty pleasure what Pharaoh would think when he found him no longer pale, small, and soft.

Hefez's broad hand gently pushed his back, bringing Yugi out of his musing. "Come now. Time to feed the hawks, and you know Iah dislikes anyone else."

Yugi's face brightened and he quickly helped Maalik and Jono clear the equipment. The training ground not only served as a place for soldiers and sports, but an exercise arena for the birds. Hefez made a clicking sound with his teeth and a dozen birds flew out: hawks, falcons and ospreys prized for their hunting as well as their Kingship to the divine Heru.

Hefez set his own falcon down and called each bird with a different click. It landed on his leather gauntlet. One bird, larger than all the others, did not perch. Golden wings glided across the kettles with magnificent ease, light and airy, as if part of the wind itself.

Hefez rolled his eyes. He turned to Yugi who quickly adjusted the straps of his own gloves.

"Ready?"

Yugi nodded and tossed a dead mouse into the air, high.

The majestic bird's sharp eyes fixed on her prey. She folded back her wings tight and dropped into a dive like a bolt of lightning falling through a cloudless sky. At the last second, her wings spread, talons expanded, flexed, and she caught it. She parachuted gracefully onto the roost. Sharp, black claws clipped the wood and she devoured the mouse as her reward.

She finished her meal and straightened at the resounding click: dark eyes, bright and alert. The click resounded again—a chunky, human hiss. She turned on her roost, spread her wings and landed on her handler's gloved hand. A shrill ran through Yugi when the bird's claws enclosed over his leather fingers, tightening but not enough to pierce flesh. He in turn kept his hand steady, level, never once enclosing over her to keep her trapped. He smiled and rewarded her with a piece of raw meat. She took it with a graceful talon and began tearing flesh with her sharp beak.

"Well done, Iah." Yugi praised, stroking the back of her head down to her back confidently. Her eyes met his: deep, dark and penetrating like twin pools of deepest night and spoke only of loyalty. His own spoke only of love.

"Well done, Yug." Jono clapped his hands appraisingly.

Maalik shook his head. "I can't believe you managed to gentle her so quickly. Even Atem couldn't manage that, and Nour's his horse!"

Yugi beamed proudly. "Iah is a wonderful bird."

"Aye." Hefez chuckled running a hand through his hair. With Iah distracted, he summoned the rest of the flock and watched them dive and spin and fly for their food.

"She's a fierce thing." Hefez noted. "Perhaps that's why she's fond of you. Your temperaments match." He'd meant it as a joke, but there was some logic to the analysis.

Like her namesake and her handler, the hawk had a fiery temper. Biggest and boldest of the King's hawks, she ruled the aviary, demanding to be the first to hunt and the first to eat. Yugi had fallen in love with the bird after watching her fly. There was a fearsome elegance as she sailed the kettles: her golden feathers glistening like her wings themselves were set on fire. Perhaps it was his own fierce temper that compelled the boy to work with her, against Hefez's warning. Perhaps she saw something in his stubbornness when everyone else had left her reign unchallenged. Whatever it was, Yugi had won the fiery bird's respect as well as her love. Greatly impressed, Hefez couldn't help but beam with pride at his new student's success.

"Best bring her back now." He warned and with a click of his hands, gathered the remaining birds.

Yugi nodded and carefully replaced Iah's hood. Following Hefez back to the aviary, he carefully undid Iah's mask and released her back into her roost where she was free to fly and rest for the evening. The rest of the birds followed. Unlike the messenger birds, each bird had its own private roosts away from the birds used for messages, songs and food. This one was built in the King's gardens and contained enough space for him to explore comfortably when he wished, for the King loved his birds above all else.

"We might even have time for another training lesson." Jono said with a cocky grin flipping a small dirk in the air.

Yugi chuckled. "Sure, Jono." Yugi held up his fists and took a defensive stance.

Jono sheathed the dirk and undid his leather jerkin. He took a stance similar to Yugi's. The two sized the other up, keeping their eyes trained on their faces and feet. Yugi struck first, but Jono quickly dodged and kicked out Yugi's feet sending him spiraling to the ground. Yugi spat out dirt and wiped his face before rolling over. Jono chuckled and offered a hand.

"You're too brash, Yug." He evaluated, with a coy grin. "It might work if you were fighting a woman or a smaller man, but I'm twice ya size. You'll need far more than brute strength to gain an edge."

Yugi nodded and pulled himself up. In the beginning of their acquaintanceship, Yugi had quickly learned that although Jono was a cold and calculating commander at court, he was a kind and light-hearted man with a warm, goofy grin. A personality that reminded Yugi of Shadya's mischievous side. He understood immediately why Maya loved him and Yugi was proud to call him a friend.

Soft, pattering footsteps interrupted the play and the four turned. A servant scampered into the courtyard, hampering about left and right. When she saw Yugi, she clapped her hands together and bowed. "His Majesty—ankh, wedja, seneb—requests the presence of Meritwadjet, Paniwhotep Ib-nsu, at the Royal lake."

"There's a lake?" Yugi asked, surprised. Pharaoh often spoke fondly of his gardens but had never mentioned a lake before. It seemed unnecessary when Per-nefer sat upon the river's many branches.

"Yes, yes!" She nodded, "I am to escort you there."

"Did Atem send you?" Maalik asked, nonchalant.

"Caught off guard the girl stumbled her next words. "No, he—"

"Then we'll take him. You're relieved."

The girl blinked once, twice, bewildered and all together confused, before finally stepping backwards and hurrying away.

"That ends that." Hefez sighed. He whistled for his falcon, who came without question. "Best get you to the Ipet, then."

"Uh huh." Jono nodded. "Maya'll have our heads on spikes if we let you show up covered in dust and nothing but your shenti."

Yugi groaned and followed them back. The King had not called on him since his training began—not even when he'd witnessed his first bull's-eye—and it was a welcome reprieve. To Maya and the girl's chagrin, his new training kept him in a constant state of tangled air, dusty skin and dirty, broken nails, but without the King's summon there was little need to wash and doll him up with decorations. Now, at last they had an excuse. As much as Yugi enjoyed their company, the constant make-overs quickly wore his patience thin.

It struck him then, he had not seen Teana in the Ipet, even among the servants and children—her heartbroken face had not left his mind.

"Have any of you seen Teana about?"

"Who?" The three men asked in unison.

"Teana." He explained, nervous. "She's one of Pharaoh's servants, I think?"

"Wait, beaded hair, brown eyes, kind of willowy?" Jono asked.

"Yes, that's her!"

Hefez snorted. "Probably off smashing things somewhere."

"Smashing things?" Yugi gasped the description sounding nothing like the obedient albeit reckless girl he'd met.

"Aye," Jono laughed. "She used to be one of Atem's dancers, his favorite…"

"And made damn sure her name was of popular knowledge until he grew tired of her." Maalik interrupted with a snap then released a loud, deep laugh. "Masa hates her."

"Hates her?" Yugi gasped surprised.

"Ah-ha." Maalik laughed, proud and pleased at the mention of his wife's temper. "Fierce as she is, Masa doesn't hate anyone but she despises Teana."

"But…why?" Yugi asked.

It was Hefez who answered with a shrug. "She's what you'd expect. Fair of face and body but her temperament did not match. Honestly I'm not surprised Atem grew tired of her. Birth and beauty were never proper requirements of his lovers or his servants."

"But…she was his favorite?" Yugi asked, a desperate edge creeping into his voice. If any of his companions heard it, they gave no notice.

"His favorite dancer, at least." Jono shrugged. "I think she's some lesser princess from a nearby nation, keeping the peace and all that. Not sure if he actually bedded her if that's what you're asking. It wouldn't surprise me, but if he did, it was a short affair."

That would explain it then, Yugi thought, recalling the heartbroken way she had looked when the King had favored him and the mortified horror on her face when he scolded her so publicly. He thought she was being possessive when she had tried detaining him. More likely, it was a test to see if the King still had feelings for her. A test that had only confirmed her worst fears.

Yugi's stomach twisted with guilt at the realization. So he was her replacement. Would her fate be the same when the King grew tired of him? His fingers suddenly shook and his shoulders trembled.

"Yugi," Hefez placed a strong hand on his shoulder and gave it light squeeze: firm and reassuring. "Did she say anything to you?"

Yugi frowned but did not look away. "Nothing I didn't already suspect."

Three sets of eyes narrowed.

"Don't listen to her." Maalik commanded firmly. Yugi blinked.

"Teana might appear kind but her attitude has always been difficult and ever since Atem stopped calling on her, she's been much worse. Don't trust her, especially if she tells you anything about the King." His words were harsh but laced with firm reassurance.

Yugi, nodded, thankful for the advice, but by no means reassured. "I think I feel sorry for her. To be used one day and then discarded the next."

Jono snorted. "As far as she's concerned the King hasn't discarded her, just trying to make her envious, as if he'd be so petty." He threw his head back and laugh. "She may want to rein it in though. The way Maya speaks, she's due for a thrashing."

Yugi shuddered at the thought. He'd witness Maya's temper only once when a slave had boasted the King was favoring her to her comrades and that he'd promised her a ladyship—something entirely untrue and had been stupid enough to say it out loud. Maya had quickly put an end to her lies and gossip and Yugi prayed she'd never turn that wrath on him. Though little irated her, only insults to her brother's character boiled Maya's blood.

"Ha, I wouldn't feel bad for her, Yugi."

The three turned to him with wide, leering smirks.

"Aye, from what I hear, Atem's partners feel anything but regret."

Yugi blushed and looked away.

X X X

The lake, to Yugi's surprise and disappointment, was a large expanse of water on the other side of the King's garden, surrounded by a carpet of green grass. Stunned by the man-made waterway, Yugi saw the pier was a stone quay basic in its design. Flowers bloomed across the water like tiny red, blue, and white suns seated among the lily pads. There was a small flock of ibis off to one side. Slender whitecaps crested the surface of the lake, snatching at the slender barge. It bobbed across the water before finally coming to rest at the pier.

Expecting courtiers impatiently waited on the quay in their colored linens, beaded wigs and with faces freshly powdered. Yugi was surprised to find children in simple tunics and protective amulets crowding the edge of the quay: their tiny hands reaching and splashing in the water with wide, wondering eyes. Their mothers stood close by wearing simple, colored linens for pleasure rather than decorum and the men he thought were guards, were in fact their husbands. He recognized their faces and saw Maya's blond hair in her children, girls with Masa's face, a boy with Shayda's eyes, and another with Aziza's hair. These were not nobles and courtiers, but friends and allies of the King, the woman of the Ipet, the men they'd married, and the children they'd reared.

In the heart of it all sat the King looking plainer and more powerful than Yugi had ever seen him. He'd dismissed the striped nemes for a golden circlet, allowing his hair to spike wildly in all directions. Sunlight and wind danced across the shimmering colors like a mane of black, burning fire. He wore no jewelry and his chest was bare, save for red and gold collar. Golden cross-shaped earrings with a rounded top, anks, dangled from his ears, the only decoration he wore outside his royal shendyt and leather sandals.

He looked no less regal. If anything, the lack of fashion and jewels only accentuated his strong chest and powerful muscles. The simple gold paled in comparison to the rich, shiny bronze of his skin. A sort of stripped down elegance that exposed his true flesh and form and making him appear in every inch as terrifying and tempting as the golden Apollo.

His curious eyes flickered over Yugi and he gulped, conscious of his own simple attire: a loose, papyrus green tunic with a golden belt and matching sandals. A smirk graced the blazing features, and beckoned Yugi closer. His attempts of escape were dashed when the servant ushered him forward. Her task complete, she bowed, wiggled past him and returned to the shelter of the palace. He envied her at once. Alone and so close to the King, Yugi flushed, nervous. In the sunlight the tanned skin gleamed. Heat radiated dangerously off the King's figure. Those dark, velvety eyes swept across the lake, then looked up.

Crimson met Yugi's gaze and he shivered. Those eyes…they were hungry.

"You will join me on the Royal barge." The words were a low murmur. Yugi all but sank into the ground. Swept up with the crowd, he found himself seated in a cushioned wicker chair propped with pillows. Next to him, the King lounged in a throne of pillows, stretching his legs and placing an ankle across one knee.

Casting a glance about the boat, Yugi saw, unlike the hellasian war triremes; this barge was a long, single hull: keel-less, flat-bottomed and beautifully decorated with no need for cabins or sails. The aftdeck where he now sat rose above the rest, shaded with a silken canopy dancing wispily in the breeze. Behind them, a girl gripped the rudder, her brows narrowed in concentration. Down below, twenty more sat perched on the benches, hands clasping the gold and ebony oars.

Yugi blinked. They wore nets—loose golden weaves laced with tiny jewels stretched across their naked bodies and clasped their long hair. Tiny beads of sweat shimmered across their bronze skin and the gold sparkled. At the runner's command, they pushed off, groaning salaciously with the effort of rowing. Yugi blushed and averted his eyes. Next to him, Pharaoh chuckled and his cheeks grew hotter. A breeze swept across the water and the girls began singing in low, sweet voices.

There were no courtiers here. Instead, Maya and some of the other girls from the Ipet sat about the hull on thick, cushioned pillows joined by their men in a circle, laughing and trading stories while the others seemed content to quiz the girls and chase their children. Scampering about from bow to stern, the children seemed to enjoy chasing each other and splashing at the water with their hands. Occasionally, an ibis squawked indignantly.

Maalik caught two of them and swept them up, shrieking, into his arms before depositing one in Masa's lap and teasingly pretending to eat the other. Two girls, Maya's spitting image, ran in circles around Jono's feet until they knocked him down and climbed on top of him. Two more blond-haired children joined the mass. Hefez followed a toddler with his dark skin and hair to the shore and laughed as he pointed out an ibis with wide, excited eyes. A pair of twins that looked nothing alike, save for their mischievous smiles, slipped beneath the oars, but a harsh look from Aziza ended their trickery. Next to her stood a man whose face Yugi did not recognize. The murmur of the girl's voice, the cool moan of the wind, the shrieks of the birds, and the pleasant laugher all melded together into a relaxing melody.

The King watched them all from above: a calm, watchful guardian like the golden sun overlooking the lands. Yugi blinked again, suddenly hot, and knew it had nothing to do with the sun. Shaken, Yugi diverted his gaze and forced himself to breath. In that moment, he could almost believe it was not the Apollo who stood next to him, but the gallant Amun whose golden radiance had risen from the sea of chaos and blessed the land with life and light, and who, every night, rode his flaming boat across the dark sky to battle the Serpent of Chaos. It was one of his most favorite stories that Rehemna had told him—even after he'd learned the King was named for the Amun and his brilliant "night star".

"Would you like to join them?" The voice asked, low and relaxed as thunder. Yugi jumped from his seat and spun.

Pharaoh's response was an amused grin. Gleaming skin, burning smile and blazing eyes, he looked, in every respect, the mighty sun god: Apollo or Amun, Yugi could not tell. "I—I—what?" Yugi asked, tongue-tied.

Atem chuckled, amused. "Would you like to join them? The children. You are not enjoying the Royal Barge?" He pressed, voice low and delicious like molten chocolate.

Embarrassed, Yugi was grateful no one was witness to his idiocy. He straightened his back and said proudly. "I am, your highness, it's a lovely vessel."

Atem snorted. "My name is Atem, little viper, you've long since been given permission to use it."

Yugi said nothing.

"Then is it the lake you do not enjoy?" Atem pursued, voice dipping lower. The alto made Yugi shiver, despite himself.

"I do," Yugi insisted turning to watch two herons glide across the water. "It is very beautiful."

"Indeed it is." Atem nodded and Yugi felt the blaze of his eyes on his back. Atem rose in his seat and slipped to Yugi's side and the boy was powerless as those long, slender fingers curled under his chin and turned his face. "And yet you do not seem to be enjoying yourself."

Pale pink crept up Yugi's neck and his face flushed with a dark rose color. He wanted to look away but those eyes transfixed him. "You are uneasy, Bringer of Peace to my heart." He said calmly, though Yugi was flushing and fidgeting beside him. A smile tugged at his lips and he leaned to whisper. "Surely there must be some way to ease the tension in your muscles."

That only made Yugi blush harder. "I-I am fine…my king." He stammered, still unable to say the King's name so casually.

Atem's lips curled at the corners. A wicked smirk formed and his eyes lit with fire. "Ah, tell me then, little viper, is it me then?"

Yugi choked on the question.

"Do I make you uneasy?" Atem asked. The question was soft, earnest, but those eyes lost none of their fire. His spare hand, brushed aside a stray bang and gently stroked Yugi's cheek. "Have I not given you my word and kept it? Have I not fulfilled the promises I've made? And yet you still mistrust me?" There was a mocking hurt to the words that made Yugi's face scrunch up in guilt. His fingers wrung against his lap. Oh how he wanted to look away, but his body betrayed him.

Suddenly the King pulled away, lounging back in his chair: legs stretched out wide and his arms slouched over the rests looking every bit as insolent as a spoiled prince. "Speaking of which," He waved his hand and another girl dressed in golden nets set a tray of fruits, wine and cheeses between the two and backed away. "How do you fancy your new lessons?"

Yugi blinked, stupefied by the sudden change and could not answer. His tongue twisted and he choked on his words. "They—I mean—um, I am enjoying them immensely." He stuttered and straightened himself, eyes tightening in a glare. "Something I'm sure you well know." He challenged, recalling his first success with an arrow.

If Atem recalled it, he made no acknowledgement. Instead he snatched a pomegranate off the plate, split it open and offered Yugi half while devouring the seeds. Yugi took the fruit and carefully plucked the seeds one by one.

"I'm pleased to hear you're enjoying yourself." Atem smiled, lips stained red from the fruits. "And your other lessons, how do they fancy you?"

Yugi's eyes brightened a little as he spoke. "Very well, actually. Misi is teaching me how to mix pigments and colors, Shadya is teaching me how to paint images, Rehemna has been teaching me many of Kemet's stories and Mahad has left me in charge of his garden."

That had been his favorite. He loved the botanical gardens nearly as deeply as he loved flying and feeding Iah and riding the mares. He and Mahad had discovered many of the plants Yugi recognized from Hellas, which simply existed under different names. Once he had, herbal remedies and potion-making had come much easier. Masa had also reintroduced several herbs and flowers needed for oils and tonics, and though he still could not master massage without fidgeting, he'd grown accustomed to the rich, intoxicating scents and their leisurely properties. Aziza and Shadya had been disappointed that his dancing and music lessons had been suspended but had been far more impressed with his story telling abilities in the style of the Helicon Muses, and were quick to foster such a talent. The King, they said, did so enjoy rich story telling. Despite himself, Yugi had grown quite close to all of them and knew his commitment to his training was simply because he enjoyed their company.

"It pleases me to see you happy." Atem said, eyes glittering in a genuine smile. "And I trust your tutors have been good company?"

"They are strict, but they are fair." Yugi smiled, recalling his lessons. Maalik was by no means a compassionate teacher but neither was he cruel and as hard a taskmaster, as Hefez and Jono were also lively and fun. A light pink color dusted Yugi's cheeks. "And I confess, Maya and the girls are very kind and I like them well, and Mahad and Shimon are good company."

"And are your servants to your liking?"

Yugi shrugged. "They don't speak much to me but they obey easily enough. It's strange having people to cater to my whim, and I confess I'm uncomfortable ordering them about."

Atem chuckled. "'Tis not a surprise given your independent background, but it is good practice for when you shall be ordering the servants responsible for my own apartments."

Yugi choked on the fig he'd been eating and started as him incredulously.

Atem smirked. "You did not think you would be doing all the runnings and workings yourself did you? You will be responsible for its upkeep, yes, but it is your orders the staff will follow and ensure everything is to our liking."

A strange sense of uneasiness teased at Yugi, and he shook his head quickly dispelling the notion. "I will tell them to be more open." Yugi concluded, stole a glass a wine and downed it in a few gulps, his throat suddenly parched.

"As you will." Atem's smile was a living think, mischievous and bright with wicked pleasures. "And what of your King? What do you think of him?"

Yugi choked on the wine. Flabbergasted, he spun to the man. Humor was written all over the King's face. Snorting, Yugi straightened his back and answered. "I believe I told you that already—when you asked me how you were like the Apollo." He said bluntly, honestly.

Atem rolled his eyes, humored and dramatic. "Ah, but that was a whole fortnight ago. Surely your opinions have changed?" He slid closer. Yugi slid back and remained stubbornly silent.

Atem tilted his head back and shook his head on an exhale. "Still so uneasy…" He said, airily, and regarded Yugi stately. "Perhaps one of the girls could meet your fancies?" He offered.

"One of the what?" Yugi's faced suffused with color and he spun around, but the rowers remained oblivious and contently teased the children and flirted prettily with the guests. "I thought I was supposed to be yours." He snapped accusingly.

Atem threw his head back and laughed. "My, my my, such lewd places your mind goes to, Meritwadjet." He teased skillfully. "These girls are from my Ipet, it is their duty to entertain royal guests, though I, personally, was suggesting a massage to ease to your tensions."

"A…massage?" Yugi asked, bewildered.

"They have all been trained by Masa, herself." Atem explained, gesturing to his dark-skinned Overseer of Essential Oils, currently bouncing her youngest babe in her disappearing lap. "If you ever get the chance, I recommend her talented hands, but her students are also quite adequate and they will serve you wholly if I wish it."

Yugi snorted, eyes narrowing. A strange sort of disappointment lurked in the back of his throat. His eyes darkened with an impending challenge. "And what if I asked them for more than that?" He said bluntly and made no effort to hide the implication. "As you say, no one can refuse me but you?"

Atem caught the smirk and chuckled. A shadow swept across his eyes that was both possessive and promising. "And you think me so frivolous that I would need to compare myself to your other lovers should you choose to take one?" His eyes smoldered like embers of a dying fire suddenly rising again to life. "I am insulted you think me so petty. You can have as many women as you like warm your bed, little viper, but your virginity in that regard will be mine."

The words were a low hiss that matched his eyes: deep, possessive, and promising, and so like the Apollo that Yugi though his skin would burn from the intense heat coming off those words.

His eyes narrowed, dangerous, and convinced. So then he never planned on this being a monogamous relationship. He shouldn't have been surprised, yet something tasted of bile in the back of his throat. "I will not sleep with you." He said defiantly.

"You will." Atem said, relaxed and almost lazy. "You will come to me when you will it. I am not without patience." He was entirely sure of him, Yugi saw. Not the smallest trace of uncertainty.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yugi demanded. "Why did you bring them?"

The response was a lazy shrug. "I thought you would enjoy the barge since you've been training so hard." He stole a sip of wine then set the cup down. "As for them, I bid them sail with me." He said carelessly.

Yugi's blood boiled and he swallowed a growl that threatened to burst from his throat. He doesn't care! His fingers squeezed his tunic and flexed into fists. He just did this to show off. All he sees are servants to be ordered…Anger bristled across his skin as he watched the girls laugh, their children scurry and their men smile, naively basking in the golden glow of their careless king.

The memory of Teana burst behind his eyes. He should have believed her.

"That's what the lake is for, after all." Atem's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Yugi blinked, finding it playful, almost kind.

A smile played generously across Atem's face. He watched Aziza's twins clamor for her lap, Masa's oldest son press his ear to her belly, and Shadya's boy feasted on a fig as she stroked his hair. Maya stood across the stern, flirting openly with the blond commander. In his arms, their littlest daughter slept with her head and hair draped across his shoulder. "The Royal Lake and the barge are for the leisure of the King and his family. With the Floods coming, many of my Commanders will be sent out again. Before that happens, I thought they deserved a day of leisure with their wives and children, especially Maalik." He smiled but did not look at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes followed his and found the man seated close to Masa, his eyes focused on her swollen stomach and flickering with an emotion Yugi had never seen in them.

"She's due before the Flood, you see. He wants to be there for the birth. I have yet to give him leave." Yugi heard the struggle in his voice and it bemused him more. "I do not yet know if his services will be needed in the field. Until then, this is all I can do for my old friend."

Confusion swept through Yugi like a massive flood threatening to drown him. Again the King's moods had shifted: changed so wholly between man and monarch, Apollo and Amun, as quickly and easily as one exchanges one mask for another. Yet this one…so unlike the poised and controlled King who ruled with calculating efficiency and the Gods who teased him mercilessly, it reminded him of the day in the garden when he confessed his knowledge of Maya's affair and had done nothing about it. There was simply no way of predicting his moods.

His eyes shifted back to the lake. The quay was nearing, so close a leap would clear it.

"Pharaoh…"Yugi asked softly. "Might I go ashore and sit in the shade. The heat…I'm…feeling a bit dizzy."

A frown fell over the King's face, but with a sigh he agreed. "Go then, but be careful you do not slip." His eyes fixed him with a hard promise. "We will continue this later."

Yugi scampered down the steps, ignored the girls when they called out and waited by the rim. The quay approached and he leapt nimbly over the side of the boat and onto the pier. He stumbled a bit but one of the guards onshore caught his arm. Yugi thanked him and watched the boat glide past him and heard the sound of singing grow fainter. A flash of crimson met his eyes but then it was gone, and Yugi quickly scampered off the pier and landed in the soft grass.

That man. This King. I don't understand…Yugi stumbled to his feet, nails clenching the grass and pulling free loose bits. His eyes drifted back to the boat. Who are you really?

The question lingered in his mind and he growled. "Insufferable!"

"Yugi?" The boy jumped and crashed to the ground. Mahad helped him up. "Are you alright?" He wore a golden circlet and a veil over his long hair. His eyes were light and angular features pulled into a smile.

"Mahad." Yugi bowed, pleased to see his kind friend. "Where is Mana?" He asked noticing her absence at once.

Mahad sighed. "Hiding in the pots again, doubtless. She has lessons with Siamon today."

Yugi chuckled, knowing. Though she respected her tutor fiercely, Mana detested lessons in history, dialect, and other things she deemed boring.

"That girl has so much potential, but she'll never do anything with it if she does not first learn some discipline." Mahad groaned then turned to Yugi. "Why are you not on the barge? The King reserved it special for the families of his loyalest men."

Yugi blushed and fidgeted with his hands. "The heat." He lied, sheepishly. "I was starting to feel sick."

Mahad assessed him with a measured look. Perceptive eyes twinkled with understanding. "Ah, it is Atem is it not?"

Yugi deflated at once and resisted the urge to reveal all in a single, tangled mess. Instead he lowered his head and nodded. "Yes...he…is he…is he always like this?"

Mahad looked down at him with a kind smile. "Like what?"

"Difficult!" Yugi blurted out.

Mahad laughed. "Ah, I'm afraid he's always had that side to him. He's a fickle beast and as changeable as the tides, but yes, I'm afraid he does have a rather…arrogant way of showing affection."

"Affection?" Yugi snapped, flabbergasted. "You call that affection? He charters a boat to show off, he expects me to bed him, and does not even care if we cheat on each other? That is what you call affection?"

"In a way, yes." Mahad nodded. Yugi stared, stupefied. He elaborated. "Think on it, Yugi, how many monarchs do you know would charter their private and personal barge for the pleasure of his commanders, his servants in a way, and their wives and children? Let alone give their wives, concubines, or courtesans permission to take other lovers?"

Yugi's thoughts blanked. He had not thought of that.

After minute, Mahad continued. "The King has many masks and does not trust easily. It does not make him kind, but it makes him King…" A hand fell upon Yugi's shoulder, and he leaned down to whisper. "But he is still a man, Yugi. And a man needs someone to confide the hardships of his soul with."

The words sank in Yugi's heart. "It sounds as though you all want me to love him."

Mahad's perceptive eyes brightened, but his lips were an understanding smile. "I confess that is our hope, but for your sake as well as Atem's. We have all grown fond of you, Yugi, true. You're bold and your tongue is sharp, you are beautiful but you are not vain about it and your heart is generous and kind. You challenge him that way, balance him." He paused and looked skyward as if asking heaven for additional advice. "I know you find it difficult to like him, but I think you can hold the King's heart in a way none of us can—be open, you may yet change your mind."

Yugi was given no time to ponder the words.

A child's cry rang from the lake and broke into a series of wails. A servant came bounding from the docks, giggling. "Sacred Guardian of Heka." He bowed, quickly. "One of the children—the Daughter of the Overseer of the King's Infantry has dropped her doll in the lake, and tells the King she will not stop crying until she retrieves it. The Kings bids, you as Court Magician, pull the waters back so she may retrieve it."

Mahad rolled his eyes. "Tell his Majesty I will be there shortly." Her servant obeyed. Mahad wiped his brow, murmuring. "Between Jono, Maya, and Atem, those girls are hideously spoiled. I am afraid I must go now, Yugi. With Seth gone, Atem and the Ipet have no one else to tease, I'm afraid, but do think on what I said."

Grudgingly, Yugi nodded. "Mahad?" He asked.

The Guardian stopped.

"Who is Seth?"

Mahad blinked, bemused then laughed. "Ah, he is one of the Guardians you met earlier, the one who wears gold and blue."

"Oh." Yugi bristled at his memory. He had not liked that man when they met and his opinion had not changed. "Where has he gone? I've not seen him."

"He's been stationed at Nebken for the celebration of Heru. I expect he'll be back in time for the Anket," Mahad answered and left.

* * *

I have a bit of a confession to make...I kinda cheated with this chapter. The idea for this chapter was loosely inspired by two things: The Royal barge scene in blue lotus by Lasae_abyss (because I can totally picture Atem having a royal barge and using it to tease Yugi) and two historical event i read about in one of my Egypt history books: the first was i Eyewitness Egypt which documented how an early dynasty Pharoah Snerferu, when he wanted to relax at court would watch 20 beautiful girls from the harem row on his lake and all went well until one girl dropped her hair clasp in the water and began so sulk. she stopped rowing and even refused the king's request to continue. The king had to order the court Magician to pull back the waters to retrieve her clasp-yeah, the court Magician had to pull back the waters, that's what they said happened! My first inspiration that magic in ancient Egypt was real-and the third was how a later 18th dynasty pharaoh, Amenhotep the III, constructor of the Malkata palace (which would serve as the official Royal palace of the 18th and 19 dynasties once it was completed) where he built and added a massive royal lake specifically for the entertainment and relaxation of his family-those three things combined to create this chapter and i'm very please with how it came out.

 _ **Glossary**_

 **Heru** — _Horus, his original Ancient Egyptian name, falcon God of the son, fire, fertility, vegetation and kingship, one of the duel halves of the Pharoah, the Ruler, and descendant of the Pharaohs_

 **Medjay** — _From the Arabic word, the Ancient Egyptian police and bodyguards of the Pharaoh and his forces and keepers of order in the cities. Higher ranking Medjay include commanders, generals and masters of warfare_

 **Atem's Army:**

 _*Little note, Atem's court and army I imagine him running it very much like Henry VII did, he only trusts a handful of people and gives them multiple roles and positions at court when not in use, so his commanders would have positions titles and responsibilities that they carry out daily, and others that they are responsible for only during times of war. For example, Hefez (Tristan) as Master of the King's horses and birds, is responsible for their keeping and care at all times, but during times of war he is Master of the King's Chariots and War Horses and is responsible for this branch of the military)_

 _Hefez_ —(Tristan/Honda), Ancient Egyptian for "protector". Overseer of the King's Animals (an important role given how sacred animals were, especially the pets and horses of the King and his family), Master of the King's Horses, Master of the King's Aviary, and Commander of the King's Chariots and War Horses, Overseer of the Chariotry (warhorses and chariots but used only during times of warfare) Yugi's falconry teacher, horse-riding instructor; Shady's husband and father of her son.

 _Jono_ —(Joey/Jounouchi), Atem's most trusted General and Commander of the King's Armies and Overseer of the Infantry (main soldiers traveling on foot), Left-Hand of the King, Yugi's self-defense tutor when he is not called away to duty; Maya's lover and father of her four children.

 _Maalik_ —(Yami Marik) Master of the King's Archers and Overseer of the Archery division of the King's Infantry, usually accompanies Jono when he's called away to patrol the borders; Yugi's archery instructor; Masa's husband and father of all her children


	6. Chapter 6

I actually wrote this chapter and chapter five together but through the writing process it expanded and evolved into a much more fleshed out and important scene that deserved its own chapter and i LOVE how it came out!

WARNING: LOTS OF SHONEN-AI AHEAD! IF you don't like, please press the back-button in the top left hand corner. All flames, rants, complaints, and biblical bs that is not a constructive critique will be sent to our own personal idiocy removal system (gestures to the trashcan) Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, historical content and mythology take from actual ancient Egyptian history and facts. Story of Heru/Horus and Seth is also based on the actual pyramid texts and not the g-rated Greek version which cast Seth as a villainous character which every egyptologist worth their salt knows is not true.

Dedications: To my beta and grammar knight! i love you both so much!

* * *

VI

The Oasis

 _In which Yugi forms his first true friendship, discovers a hidden gem in the heart of the desert where he engages in a lively debate of historical politics—and find himself, for the first time in weeks, alone with the King_

The evening bought Yugi no relief.

Without even time to think, the King had summoned him to the stables where two magnificent horses, a stunning stallion and a mare, had already been separated from the herd for a ride. One Yugi knew only from glimpses and gossip, the other he knew in his heart. Young and beautiful, the mare's coat was solid and dark as deepest midnight and light danced across her flank like a sprinkle of stars. She furiously protested being reigned and snapped at Hefez's hands and sent servants scampering about for fear of her hard hooves. She was a small, slender thing, barely as tall as Yugi himself, but she was powerfully built with strong, slender muscles and there was a wild independence to her that warned of an origin far outside the captivity of the palace walls. Her dark eyes found Yugi and she bounded toward him. He met her halfway in an open-armed embrace, hugging her thin neck while she nuzzled and breathed in his hair.

"Hello, Layla." Yugi greeted, kissing her nose. She whinnied happily. Of all the horses in the palace stables, Layla was his favorite. Yugi had named her that, himself, for her dark beauty and obsidian eyes that stole his heart. Like she was staring into his very soul and was pleased by what she saw there.

"Layla…" The deep alto tested the named on his lips and it rolled off his tongue with a pleasing edge. Yugi gasped, only now acknowledging the second rider and his horse.

Pharaoh stood with an affectionate smile next to a magnificent stallion that stood only a head taller than himself. The horse was larger than the short and slender but powerfully built desert horses. Yugi was surprised to find him alone in the stables, and Hefez and the stable hands were dismissed as he personally brushed and groomed his favorite horse.

"That name suits her well." He purred the words, gesturing to the lovely black mare. It took Yugi a moment to realize he spoke of Layla and not himself. He blushed and scrunched his face in a neutral mask.

"It does." He said flatly.

Pharaoh ignored the tone. "Hefez tells me she's quite fond of you." He pressed but Yugi stayed stubbornly silent. Layla snorted in addition. Atem chuckled, pleased by the defiance. "She's a gentle soul, rare in the desert horses, but no less stubborn it seems." A curl of a smile slit across his face. The corners curling smartly and his eyes glittered with fire. "And quite selective of those she likes. I can see why you're fond of her. You two are of a similar temper."

Those eyes pierced Yugi's soul like flaming arrows, which were just as bright, and though he felt their warmth, they neither burned nor scarred his flesh. Rather they filled him with a deep, undeniable warmth that flushed his face and bristled across his skin. Again, he was reminded of the Apollo with his burning embrace and unquenchable heat.

He stepped closer, away from his steed and for the span of a breath Yugi thought he meant to touch him, but it was Layla's flank he stroked so lovingly. She snorted distastefully in his face and Yugi burst with laughter. Pharaoh's face scrunched up in a frown but he made no move to punish the slight.

"Indeed, it's true. You two are very much alike." He said, voice low and dull but with a trace of admiration instead of resentment.

Yugi buried his face in Layla's neck and inhaled her scent. She was a young filly. Newest of the herd and half-wild herself. Even the strongest of the King's stallions were wary of her temper. Yet Yugi had seen the loneliness in her eyes and the two had immediately formed a kinship. Though she tolerated her feeders and groomers, no one but Yugi was allowed to touch or ride her. Hefez showed him how to ride, but she was his real teacher, through her patience, her gentle urging, and her sweet temper. Never before had Yugi loved anything so much.

Pharaoh's own horse bounded over, stomping and nudging his master's side enviously. The stallion's eyes were wild and hard with displeasure and Yugi caught the fire inside them. Layla was quick to shove him behind her and lowered her angular head, ready to bite.

Atem stepped between them: not a drop of fear reflected in his face, only patient annoyance and relaxed longing. "Shh, 'tis alright, Nour." He mollified, smooth and relaxed as thunder. Calm passed over the horse's dark wild eyes. Crimson eyes regarded the horse calmly, then found his.

"Yugi," the King purred his name. "Allow me to introduce you to Nour. I believe you've met."

Yugi had only caught him in glimpses running free in the grassy fields or heard the servants speaking of him in hushed tones like speaking too loudly would invoke a demon. This was the first time he had truly seen the horse up close. He was a magnificent stallion. Beautiful, yes, but to call him just beautiful was to say the Amun was just a god. He was beautiful like the sun, like Pharaoh was beautiful: bright and brilliant, alluring and lovely, but dangerous and deadly all the same.

The stallion stood tall and proud in a luminous chestnut coat, brushed until it had shown like bronze in the afternoon sun. His lighter mane shimmered wildly about his powerful neck like tendrils of captured sunshine. There was a sort of pride to his angular head, and his eyes twinkled with earned arrogance. The smooth coat was pulled taut over his powerful muscles and strong legs. When he swished his tail, it shimmered like a ribbon of sunlight. He looked in every inch a proud flaming stallion: a mount meant not for a king, but a God, and only his sun-god master was worthy of riding him—for he was ruthless to anyone else who tried.

He caught sight of Yugi and announced his presence with a loud whine. Pharaoh was quick to calm the wild spirit and gripped the reins. The horse bent his knees in response and he mounted Nour in a single, elegant jump, swift as sunlight.

"Since we both seem to have wildlings, how about a race?" His voice was a loud, carefree boast.

All confidence and brevity fell from Yugi's face. "What?"

"I have finished for the day and nothing relaxes me more than a ride through the desert. I wish for you to join me." The words were light and playful but there was no denying them.

Anxiety shook Yugi to his bones. In all his lessons, he and Layla had never gone faster than a trot. He still bounced on her rump, for dear sake! But Layla's eyes brightened at the idea and she eagerly bent her bottom and back legs for him to ride. Without the heart to deny her, Yugi carefully mounted her lower back and tugged at the reins. His fingers tightened until they went white. Atem was about less then a gallop to the closest pylon and Yugi and Layla trotted beside them. He shook the reins gently and Layla followed Atem and Nour beyond the fences where the pylon opened into the desert.

He caught the King's eyes and a sympathetic smile softened the sharp face.

"You need not worry, little one." He mollified, deep and relaxed as he had with Nour earlier. "Layla will not let you fall, she loves you too dearly."

The words did little to reassure him.

Atem chuckled and cast a glance ahead. "Come, we shall ride along the Nile and back." His eyes lit with a wicked twinkled. "Perhaps I can even show you my secret space." He whipped the reins and Nour leapt into a proud stride. More hesitantly, Yugi gave his filly the most tentative of touches with his knees. Layla neighed sweetly, meeting his eyes. With a shake of her head, Yugi whipped her reins and she was moving: a smooth, silken gait.

"I understand this will be your first time outside the palace, perhaps we could take a tour of the river?" Atem offered. The promises were like sweet candies: tempting, tantalizing, and insatiable. The sly glint in the King's eyes was not lost on him, but the idea of escaping this walled prison for even an hour was like a sweetened honey enthralling him with a single whiff of scent. "And if you enjoy her so well, perhaps Layla may become your own horse."

I Yugi's eyes shot open, his heart pounding with the idea.

"Of course," The warning was light and almost playful but the threat was evident in his eyes. "If you try and run again, I will have no choice but to take her from you."

Fury bristled across Yugi's skin and he whipped Layla's reins. Her own defiant spirit surged to life and she responded, swatting Nour's face with her tail as she passed him.

Layla broke into a trot and Yugi found himself excited rather than scarred. She moved like she was an extension of himself, the slightest touch of the reins or squeeze of his thighs and she responded. Yugi whipped the reins more confidently and she leapt into a gallop. Wind whipped through her mane and hair and Yugi leaned into her back and neck. Her spine moved under him in an elegant wave, her silken mane between his fingers was like grasping wind. All of Yugi's fears and uncertainties vanished and together they flew. He whipped her reins again and with a proud neigh, she ran: wild, free and untamed. The desert blurred past them. The hot air cooled and swept under them like kettles and for a moment Yugi wondered if his was how Iah felt when she flew.

As his eyes beheld the desert to the west and the river to the right, too late he noticed the stream booming ahead directly in their path with no room to stop. Layla neighed loudly with excitement. A daring he'd never known swept through Yugi and he gave the filly his head.

She leapt over the waters as if she had wings and landed smoothly on the other side. Curling to a stop, she leapt on her back legs proudly and Yugi cheered with her. His laughter lost on the wind like silver bells.

Another horse whinnied in approval and Yugi gasped to see the King at his side. He and Nour moved together, blazing in the sun like a dancing fire. For the first time, Yugi saw Atem smile. Not the King or the god or even the Apollo, but Atem.

Yugi flushed, panting, and knew it was not from the heat or the ride. Nour trotted alongside them and the King smiled down from the larger horse, his eyes beaming with pride and adoration.

"Well done." His voice dropped to a bass. "We must go riding more often." He tugged Nour's reins, turning him slightly then gave a shallow whip and the horse was off.

Layla met his eyes and he nodded for her to follow. Before long they were riding again, but this time the King led the way and the pace was just quick enough for Yugi to glimpse the world around him.

Beyond the walls, a golden stretch of sand opened like an endless sea, but where Yugi expected to find nothing but barren earth and jagged mountains, he saw fields of marsh grass scattered with palm trees and leafy shrubs. Where he expected the sand to kiss the sky at the horizon, it instead blended into a lush forest that stretched as far back as the eye could see. Yugi gasped in wide-eyed wonderment. This was not the barren wasteland he had seen during those many months on a slave ship. This place was alive, green, and the palace's position on the topmost hill gave him a spectacular view of it all. Even the river to the east flew freely and glittered with life.

"Beautiful is it not?" The faraway baritone stole Yugi from his thoughts. The King was admiring him over his shoulder. Realizing he'd stopped, he quickly ushered Lalya to continue.

The king did not continue until Yugi was once more at his side. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He pressed again. "The delta."

"Yes." Yugi confessed, focusing his gaze on the back of Layla's neck.

"You are surprised by it?" Atem insisted further.

"I…" Yugi bit his lip hesitantly. Even without looking, the King's breath was like a warm caress, his voice a gentle lull, the words the sweet prickle of fingers on his thigh. He shifted his gaze to the river, but it was merely a silvery-blue line through the lush green trees and meadow reeds. "I didn't know there was this much green."

Atem smiled. "This is the delta, Heru's land. You'll find no other place so full of life." He cast a glance ahead and steadied his horse. "Ah, we're here."

He dismounted before Nour had stopped, landing elegantly along the sands in a swift, single motion. Gathering the reins, he unclasped them from the horse's muzzle. Free, Nour shook his proud mane and rushed off to the side of the pasture.

Yugi stopped with Layla and his eyes expanded. They'd reached a small spring with a large single body of water surrounded by shoots of green grass, fan-shaped reeds and small, curved trees. The burning air of the desert was less dry here, and carried a cool, refreshing sweetness. Though small, the spring was of decent size and the waters were a bright, clear blue.

He dismounted carefully, removed Layla's reins and guided her to a small patch of grass where she eagerly grazed. His eyes swept the length of this place and saw flowers blooming on the edge of the waters, branches heavy with succulent fruits in the trees and tiny little fish swimming in the water just past the edge. Was this paradise, he wondered? How did such places exist in a desert of white sand?

Upon entering, Atem quickly unhooked his cape, jeweled collar, and dropped them carelessly to the sand. His bracelets, armbands, earrings and amulets were discarded in the same fashion. His sandals and tunic soon followed. Only the crown was removed with care and he set it carefully upon a flat stone.

"Well?" He spun to Yugi and offered him a hand. The shendyt wrapped about his slim hips left his chest bare: tall, slim and well-muscled. Yugi had seen men shirtless before, most had been fat, blurry and unattractive, some tan, broad-shouldered, and well worked—but none of them ever stirred him like Pharaoh's did.

Yugi forgot himself and blinked, staring befuddled at the offered hand.

Atem chuckled, and as slick and swift as a snake, wrapped his arm about Yugi's slim waist and carried him to the water's edge. "This is my secret space." He explained, stepping into the water until his calves and knees sank. Yugi shrieked and wrapped his arms around the man's chest, expecting to be dropped or dunked. Instead, he was set upon the edge, dangling his feet.

Yugi blinked, surprised. Experimentally, he kicked and splashed, the water cool against his skin. Tiny fish swam and nibbled at his toes and Yugi laughed. They scattered when a wave of water announced the King's presence and Yugi found himself looking down as the King sunk in the water up to his chest.

Rising like a nymph from the water, the King crawled up Yugi's side and plopped his front in Yugi's lap. He braced his chin in his palm arms folded over Yugi's legs and cocked his head with a coquettish and all together boyish wink. "Will you not join me?"

That playful wink, that rakish smile, betrayed the utter innocence of the words. Those eyes a bright and brilliant scarlet, not the deep crimson of spilt blood. In that moment, the King looked years younger: his face fuller, not so sharp; his smile wider, not so sly. He looked playful in a sort of boyish way: innocent, vulnerable, human.

It made Yugi flinch. He knew and recognized the King, the Apollo, the God. He caught the Man in glimpses, but never in such brazenly open display. Never was he so roguish and playful. The man was dangerous enough when he was being commanding and arrogant, but with that sweet smile and devilish glint in his eye, he was downright devastating.

"I'm fine." Yugi said arching his nose proudly.

Atem lifted his upper body from the water and brushed his nose with Yugi's. "Oh, come on." He whined dramatically like an apprentice boy's. "It'll be fun." His eyes were too bright, too sweet. His words too innocent and with none of the seductive charm, but were nonetheless inviting.

Heat colored Yugi's cheeks. "I just don't feel like getting wet that's all." He lied smoothly. Atem's smile curved and he chuckled a snort like a child with a secret.

"Are you sure?" He asked, dragging out the last vowel. That smile and those eyes bore into Yugi's sou,l coaxing him out to play.

"I'm sure." Yugi said quickly and bit his lip to keep from trembling.

"Really?" Atem arched a brow. The word was a sing song: long, right, and melodious.

"Really." Yugi parroted. The word was hard and definitive. His brows furrowed together, matching the tone.

"Oh very well." Atem sighed, dramatic with defeat. The smile had not faltered, if anything it only curled tighter. The laugh in his throat sounded strangled, desperate to escape and the mischievous sparkle in his eyes betrayed everything,

"If you insist." Hands seized Yugi's arms and before Yugi could shriek, tugged him forward. With a scream and a splash he landed in the water sending waves over the rocks and shore. He came up sputtering, spitting wisps of hair from his mouth and shaking the wet strands from his face. His spikes had fallen into a mop about his face and eyes and the silks clung tightly to his skin. There was a snort and a chortle, and then Atem exploded with laughter.

Growling, color high and red with temper, Yugi pounced like a wild cat upon the King shrieking. "That wasn't funny!" Tiny fists pounded the man's side and shoulders, but Atem blocked and caught them easily, still laughing,

"I disagree, sagira, I think it is quite amusing." He caught those wrists and held them high above Yugi's head. Immobile, the boy kicked and squirmed and splashed at the water until he had no more energy and slumped into the pond. Only then did Atem let him go. Though his body was tired, his eyes were still fierce and his face scrunched up in displeasure.

Atem's smile curled. The boy's pouting face not unlike an angry kitten denied its favorite treat.

"You are quite cute when you are angry. Did you know that?" He slid closer to the shore and balanced his chin in his palm.

Yugi blanched, bemused. "I'm…what?"

"You are like a kitten trying to be a wild cat. All teeth and claws and fur…a cute sagira."

Yugi bristled with annoyance. "What does that mean?"

Amusement danced in the King's eyes and his face lit up like an apprentice lad teasing his crush. "Little one. It means little one."

Yugi slapped his arm across the water, splashing a wave into the King's face. Atem barely rose his arms to block. Water soaked his hair and sent the proud, regal spikes flopping about his face in an ungraceful mop. Atem shook his head and ran a hand through his bangs, scattering water drops.

His face scrunched up in a frown. "Now that wasn't nice, sagira."

Yugi splashed him again. "I am not little."

Atem spat out a wisp of hair and brushed the bangs sticking to his face. "Very well, small person."

Yugi splashed at him again but this time, Atem dodged it and sent a wall of water of his own. Yugi shrieked and barely managed to block. In retaliation he beat the water with both his hands sending tiny bursts towards the King. Atem countered with larger splashes easier to dodge but harder to maneuver around. He laughed when one caught Yugi in the side and the boy retaliated with a smirk and a series of multiple splashes. The war of water and laughter continued until they were both exhausted. It ended with Atem pouncing and Yugi shrieking when arms wrapped around his middle and dragged them both under the water. Whether it was from delight or dread he did not know. Atem carried them back to shore and set Yugi on the edge, both laughing and gasping from their wild play.

Atem stepped from the water, wringing his hair and scattering rain drops. "We'd best dry off." He said moving to untie his wet shendyt.

Yugi shrieked with protest. "What are you doing?" He demanded, jumping away.

Atem blinked, ringing the water free from the damp garment. "I was going to let this dry in the sun."

"But you'll be…" Yugi covered his mouth, cheeks coloring.

A mischievous glint sparkled in the King's eyes. "Naked?" He offered. It wasn't a question. "And what issue would that be?" He teased, cocking his head to the side like a curious bird. "The Gods gifted me this form just as they gifted me you, why should I be ashamed of it?" He gestured with his hand.

Yugi shook his head vehemently, suffusing with color. Gifted from the Gods, indeed. It was difficult enough ignoring the King's broad shoulders, sculpted chest, corded muscles and strong legs enough at court: the stripped down elegance of his beauty in its most natural, primal form was not lost on Yugi. If the King ever removed that shendyt he'd be lost.

"You should remove your clothes as well." He suggested.

Yugi blanched and stared at him incredulously. "What?!" He squeaked but the King made no move to undress him.

Atem shrugged. "You are soaked in those silks. You'll catch cold if you do not dry them out."

He glanced down at the simple papyrus green silk Yugi had worn, not having changed it since the barge. It clung tightly to his damp skin leaving nothing to the imagination and his leather sandals squeaked with use. The gold belt was heavy about his waist, slipping lopsided about his hips.

Yugi blushed and glared at the King. "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't dragged me into the water." He protested, his cheeks hot.

Atem rolled his eyes and fished through the pile of clothes he'd created earlier. He cast a glance at Yugi, sized him up quickly and pulled out the simple tunic he'd worn earlier and tossed it. "Here." He said.

Yugi caught it wearily and glanced from the tunic to the King.

"I am taller than you so it should cover you fully. If you're that shy you can change behind those trees." He pointed to a small trio of tree and thick shrubs, the closest thing to a curtain Yugi was likely to find.

Blushing, he gathered his dignity and slipped behind the trees to change. When he was done, he set the silks and sandals upon the rocks to dry. He found Atem lying on the sand, his damp shendyt exchanged for a simple shenti. He cast a glance as Yugi. His deep, penetrating eyes glimpsing his blushing face and traveling down, admiring the way the loose tunic hugged his skin and flared about his torso and hips, but leaving a teasing glimpse of his thighs. His smile curled.

Yugi blushed and sat with his legs bunched to his chest in the sand. "Thank you." He mumbled into his knees.

"My pleasure." Atem leaned back in the sand and cast a glance to the bright evening sky. Ra had long transformed into the Atum and begun his evening descent cooling the air just slightly.

"You really need to relax more, Yugi." Atem said, scrutinizing the bunched up way the boy sat. "Lie in the sand, enjoy the evening. It is still warm is it not?"

Yugi blinked and watched the King. He lounged about the sand carelessly, arms folded behind his head and a content smile on his face. It was different from the insolent, nonchalant way he portrayed himself at court. Like this he looked peaceful, almost…relaxed. He'd never seen this side of him before. Then he realized that had been a lie. He had seen this side of the King before. Alone in his private chambers that first night Yugi had stayed in the palace. His mannerisms and personality so drastically different from the cool and controlled Kingly exterior he used at court, or the Apollo who teased him mercilessly.

"You don't act much like a King." He pointed out.

Atem laughed and rolled onto his side. "I am off my leash." He explained cheerfully. "Here when we are alone, I do not have to be God to my people, leader to my Sacred Guardians or King to my courtiers." He rose to his knees and shifted to a sitting position. Then leaned into meet Yugi's eyes. "When we are alone like this, just you and I, I am not Pharaoh, or Son of Horus or the God the people need to see me as to feel safe and secure. Here, I am just…Atem."

The word was like a bell in Yugi's ears and for an instant he felt his heart flutter. He was given no time to ponder the feelings as Atem pulled away and plucked three fat figs from a nearby tree.

"Hungry?" He offered biting into one.

"Famished." Yugi took the fruit and devoured it greedily.

A long moment later, Atem finally spoke. "So, Yugi, what do you think of my secret space?"

"It's lovely." He confessed, watching the palms sway in the breeze, breaking the blue patterns of the sky.

"I'm pleased you enjoy it." Atem smiled, soft and kind. "I thought it would be a pleasant place to relax after all the hard work you've done with your training—since my barge didn't seem to impress you."

Yugi spun to him unable to answer. Again, the King's fickle actions surprised him. Again his mood and motives were unable to predict. He knew the barge was for his commanders and their children, and a part of him had felt envious of his devotion to them but, never did he suspect the King had done any of these things for him. Again his heart fluttered.

His fingers traced the soft sand, the small ripples of the spring kissed his bare toes, and he admired the sky through the dabbled light of the swaying palms. "I didn't know places like this existed in a desert?"

"Oases." Atem explained. "They are gifts from Heru and Set. They are the duality of Kemet—Heru the delta and its rich, fertile black land and green places, and Set is the desert, the heat, the mountains and sand storms of the red lands." He slipped into his jewelry and pulled out an amulet where a stylized eye was flanked on either side by two gods—a falcon headed God in a royal nemes and a jackal or camel headed man holding a wes staff. "They represent the two sides of Per-a'ah as well: Heru is the ruler who provides for his people and Set." He paused, voice rough with admiration. "He is the Guardian. Our protector and defender against our enemies and those who wish us harm with all the ferocity of the desert and her beasts."

"I know that story!" Yugi perked up at once and rolled onto his knees. Rehemna told it often. "It's one of my favorites."

"Is it?" Atem arched a brow innocent of slyness or arrogance. "Why is that?"

"Because of Set." He said excitedly. "And the triumph over evil."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "And why do you say that?" His tone was hard, just shy of accusing "Do you think ill of Set for his actions against his brother and nephew?"

"Of course not!" Yugi snapped, defensively. "He is not an evil God! He was even Pharaoh, himself."

"Yes," Atem pressed, curious. "But only after he dethroned his brother and split his body into fourteen pieces and banished his sister. You do not think ill of those actions?"

"That was justice, not jealously." Yugi protested, fiercely. "If anything Wesir and Aset are the ones who were evil."

Atem arched a curious brow, a warning slipped into his smile. "Be careful what you say, little one, Wesir and Aset are very much beloved in Kemet."

"I know," Yugi nodded. "They are the King and Queen of the dead and guide the souls to the afterlife." His eyes hardened. "But it still doesn't justify their actions. Set may have dethroned Wesir, but he and Aset in turn stole the throne from Ra with trickery and a snake. She stole his true name!" He made no effort to hide the contempt in his voice.

Rehemna and Mahad had both spoken religiously of the Kemet belief in names and their power. Why one's true name was never to be uttered during fits of emotion, less it affect the one named. It made Aset's treachery all the worse in Yugi's opinion. "Aset was greedy and Wesir was a coward. Set loved his grandfather most of all. How could he not take action against such a sin? It wasn't jealously that spurred Set to action, it was justice."

He paused briefly and swallowed a small bite of fig. "It doesn't justify him murdering his brother, but he didn't kill Aset or Heru, and he competed fairly with him for the throne—if anything Heru was the victim of Aset's lust for vengeance. Or perhaps she was jealous because all the power she stole from Ra's name was reborn in her son."

The response surprised him and the passion behind his chosen deity surprised him. Atem arched an impressed brow. "And what do you think of the outcome of this story?"

Yugi paused for a long moment then his tone softened, "I think… that Ra was wise to make them both Kings, as you said: Heru, the Ruler; Set, the Guardian; Wesir and Aset, the Lord and Lady of Death. That way they are both punished for their crimes but also loved by the people for giving to the afterlife."

Atem's smiled, not a leering smirk or a challenging grin but a true, proud smile. "A very mature take on the tale." He purred.

Yugi flashed a beaming smile: bright-eyed and cheeks curving into a heart. Atem's heart fluttered like a cage bird. That smile—that bright, beautiful, blissful smile, so free and open and ludic. He never wanted to see that smile fade.

"Of course, there is another part of the story." He said, the words a soft purr and his eyes a lewd, cat-like grin.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, innocent and unsuspecting.

Atem grinned.

Yugi was taken aback by that grin: all curled edges and hooded-eyes, and twinkling with mischief. Was he the King once more? Or the God? And if so, the Amun or the Apollo?

"They say," He purred, "That Heru and Set were lovers."

Yugi stumbled backwards in the sand. He looked at the King incredulously.

Atem chuckled. "Oh yes, some histories even say the god Djheut was the product of their union." He concluded with a wink. Yugi's face suffused with color. That lurid wink threatened to undo him.

He did not move as Atem leaned closer, stroked his cheek, his collar, his bare shoulder where the loose tunic had slipped. He did not move as their eyes met, enthralling him like a serpent with a bird. No, it wasn't that kind of hunger. It was…different, softer, more intense.

Those lips were a breath from his own and his lips parted in invitation.

A discordant screech broke the serenity. The two parted with leaps of terrified shock. Atem snarled and spun to the source of the sound, Yugi's eyes followed.

Nour shoved against Layla's rump trying to leap on her back. She kicked up her back legs and swatted him with her tail, annoyed. He tried again and his time she slammed into him and galloped away, leaving the large stallion disoriented and ego bruised. She rushed to Yugi's side and buried her nose in his hair. He was quick to calm her and stroked her neck.

Nour trotted towards Atem, expecting comfort. Atem glared at the horse. "Don't expect pity from me. You deserved that scolding." He chided but softened the blow by stroking the horse's nose.

Layla snorted at him then left Yugi's side to drink from the spring.

"You'll have to forgive him." Atem sighed, eyeing Yugi's dark, protective look. "He's used to having a harem to himself. Alas, all our mares are either pregnant or raising foals."

Layla rose her nose from the water and shook her head and mane with a disgruntled snort. Nour exhaled sharply through his nose, the gesture not unlike an angry bull.

Neither Yugi nor Layla were impressed. "He's spoiled." Yugi chided. "Like his master."

Atem burst out laughing and met the horse's dark eyes. "Looks like we're both going to have to earn our mates, eh Nour?"

Yugi snorted wildly and stroked Layla's flank.

Redoing his reins, Atem guided Nour to the spring, far enough away from Layla that she did not respond, and let him drink his fill.

"You know, Yugi, you and Nour are not so different." He explained. Gone was the lewd smile and hooded eyes of the mischievous King and the God who set Yugi's heart aflutter. This was the man—the Man who deeply cared for those he loved.

Unnerved, Yugi's lips curled into a smirk. His eyes were bright and challenging. "Because I am short-tempered and stubborn?"

Atem's expression did not soften or sharpen. "Because you are both untamed." A strange brightness lit his eyes like a ember stirred into a blazing fire by a hot poker.

"He was a gift from my father when I was a young lad." His tone changed as he recalled the past, almost nostalgic. "It was quite the scandal, you see. For he was not as beautiful as he is now. Rather he was sad and sickly—his fur matted and dirty, and you could see his bones through the skin. Yet, despite that, he still beat at his stable doors. He kicked and bit at anyone who dared to come near him. No one could believe the King planned to give this sickly, savage creature to his son, for he was neither magnificent nor majestic." He chuckled at the memory, his glazed eyes cast skyward. Yugi watched him silently.

"But my father knew me well and knew I was too proud to refuse a challenge and too confident to think I'd fail—yet I fell in love with him at first sight, just as I did you." He did not look at him as he spoke, and simply brushed the stallions blazing flank. "You see, he was not born here like your Layla, his origins lie in the west with the wild horses and he wore that savage defiance in his breast like a badge of honor."

Yugi knew this story. It was a popular tall tale circulating the palace gossip. About the wild horse they called Kek, for surely such a creature could only be the manifestation of the chaotic god of darkness. How only the King had been able to tame his defiant spirit, and how, to this day, none but the King was allowed to touch him. Yugi had seen the way he savagely kicked and screeched at anyone else who tried. Even Hefez stayed away from him

Never had he heard it told with such an honest heart. Yugi had immediately suspected more to the story. Had Pharaoh truly won the horse's trust? Or had he simply broken his spirit so beyond repair that he dared not disobey? Looking at them now, the way the horse rubbed his nose in Pharaoh's soft locks, the way Pharaoh stroked the soft mane and brushed the blazing flank with nothing but devotion in his eyes, it was evident the stories were true.

"It took me seasons to earn his trust, but I did not, I could not give up. I removed him from the stables and into a field where he was free to run. I fed him apples and oats and didn't flinch when he bit or nipped at my hands. I would not get too close if he did not wish it and eventually…He allowed me to touch him…to ride him."

Lost in the story and its telling, it was some time before Yugi realized it had ended. "And you think because he was born wild and is now tame, I, who am also wild, will eventually become tame?"

For the first time, Atem turned to him and Yugi gasped. Those eyes. That smile. His whole presence lit with a glowing radiance like fire burning under his skin and for a moment, Yugi thought the sun god himself stood before him.

"Oh no, Yugi," Atem explained sinking the truth into his name. "Nour is in no way tamed. He is still wild, free, and that is what I love most about him. His wildness is what makes him beautiful, regal, strong. Even I cannot take that from him, and why would I? Why would I ever want to mute the wildness that makes him marvelous? Why would I ever want to tame the wildness that makes you so beautiful…" His voice was rough, grated with desire.

"Sometimes, I even let him run in the desert, wild and free as he was born, did you know that?"

Of course, Yugi didn't.

"But it does not stop him from coming home every night: to his stables, to his harem, to me." He added softly and patted the horse's muscular side. Done with his drink, Nour rose his long angular head and blew affectionately into Atem's hair. "Freedom is more than being able to go and do whatever you wish, Yugi. It does not have to be either or."

His eyes met Yugi's but he sank into Layla's side blocking the King's gaze and it's promising temptations.

Atem did not press him. "We'd best get dressed or it'll be dark before we get back." He picked up his now dried shendyt and jewelry and tied them back in place. Realization stirred Yugi to action and he grabbed his tunic and sandals and fled behind the grove to change. Atem had already donned his crown and jewels when he returned, the King once more.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Yugi." Atem smiled. Yugi sensed the addition before he spoke it. "There is still much to do before the Wep-Nepet. I'm afraid there won't be much time for leisure."

Yugi looked surprised. "But you're the King? Couldn't you just order it all done if you wanted?"

Atem looked at him skeptically, an elegant brow arched in disbelief. Then he chuckled deeply and opened his eyes. "I suppose I could," his lips spread in a grin. "But that would make me a tyrant and not a King."

Yugi blinked, confused.

Atem just smiled. "Just because I sit on a throne and wear fancy jewels and have a crown on my head, I can have and do whatever I wish?" he gestured with an arm. "These people and their happiness are my duty, their misery and suffering are my responsibility. I take pride in that fact."

Yugi couldn't stop the blush marring his face. Then he squared his shoulders, "And which one are you?"

Something flashed across the King's eyes. Something that wasn't happiness or playfulness. Then he masked it behind an amused chuckle, and stole a kiss to Yugi's cheek. "That is for me to know, and you to figure out." He pulled away and saddled Nour in a swift single motion.

Yugi bristled with irate.

* * *

Glossary

Kek-Ancient Egyptian, God of darkness and chaos

Nour—Ancient Egyptian name meaning brilliance or radiance

Layla—Ancient Egyptian name meaning night, or darkness, dark beauty

Heru—Ancient Egyptian God, Greek: Horus

Wesir—Ancient Egytpain God, Greek: Osiris

Aset—Ancient Egptian Goddess, Greek: Isis

Set—Ancient Egyptian God, Greek: Seth/Tryphon

Nekhen—Horus sacred city; center of his festival celebrated on the last day of the Egyptian year before the rising of Sirius marks the flooding of the Nile and the start of the Egyptian New Year.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter is over a month late...I apologize. I wanted to make sure i had eight and nine finished before posting this one and chapter 8 took FOREVER, coupled with all the drama from the holidays, my family, the extra work hours and my poor beta having finals galore...but I've gotten a chapter up just in time for the Yuletide Holidays so YAY! Here is my gift to all of you!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY READERS WHETHER YOU REVIEW OR NOT! YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT MAKE MY DAY! (Though i was a little surprised a couple people seemed more interested in the Set and Heru myth then the chapter...) THANK SO MUCH EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot: Yugioh and all its characters elong to Kazuki Takehashi, this story is loosely based on the historical Rhodopis (the Egyptian Cinderella) and inspired by the historical reign of Amenhotep I and the early 18th dynasty

* * *

VII

The Will of the King

In which Yugi witnesses several interviews with the King, deducts some critical information, and argues several valid points, but despite this, is pressed into Royal Service, and all involved are ushered on a voyage down the River.

Two days after their ride to the oasis found Yugi once more seated on the stone dais facing the great hall. His seat was an elaborately embroidered pillow to left of the King's throne. A smaller throne sat to his right where Maya sat, dazzling in a pristine kalasiris and her hair tied in a net of amethysts and pearls. The Qenbet had settled in the Audience Chamber once more. The Sacred Guardians—as the priests were called—lingered at the King's side. Guards stood against the far wall. Jono was among them, but Hefez, Maalik and the rest of the Ipet were not.

Maya had warned him of this practice. When the Qenbet met for its monthly judicial court, Kemet and all her people would stand before the court and seek divine judgement. Free of entertainment and leisure, it was a time for law, judgement and invoking of Ma'at. It was no place for wives and children. Still, the room felt shadowed and cold without Mana's mischievous giggles, Aziza's lively dancing, Shadya and Misi's gossiping and Rhemna's translation of the different dialects.

Worse yet, Teana was missing.

It was the first time Yugi had been summoned to court and she wasn't there. From time to time he caught her lingering, eagerly waiting with proud patience and dying hope to be called upon, but Yugi had not seen her for days, either in the court nor in the Ipet. If the girls had seen her, they had not cared to tell him. Every concerned mention of her name was met with a disgruntled snort and an upturned nose, as though her disappearance were unimportant. Would their love for him fade so quick and cruelly when he lost the King's favor?

She had been the King's favorite once, his lover. Or at least, she had loved him. Where was she now? Dismissed? Discarded? Dead? Dreadful scenarios raced through his mind and he couldn't stop glancing the spot where she once stood, as if she'd appear by magic. She had loved him, he realized, and no sooner had the King tired of her, the rest of the Royal entourage swept her from their hearts like dust under the rug. Would that be his fate? The King was kind and caring, even considerate to those he loved, but what of those he unloved? Yugi shivered and bit his lip to keep himself from imagining the worst.

He eyed the slender figure of Pharaoh and trembled. The king sat poised and proud, looking in every respect both regal and intimidating in the striped nemes and royal purple robe embroidered all over with gold. His shendyt was pristine and held together with a matching belt adorned with jewels. His sandals were of fine leather, embossed with different designs matching the golden chest plate, and the amount of gold he wore could outshine the sun: bracelets and armbands hugged his biceps and wrists, calves and ankles, anks dangling from his ears and most impressive of all was the massive wes collar encrusted with jewels. From his forehead the uraseus of Wadjet moved like a true snake: blazing ruby eyes cast judgement of all who stood before her King.

This austere figure was not the playful young man from the oasis. Gone was the Apollo whose rakish eyes burned like fire. No, this was a being whose presence demanded respect and nothing else. Someone who was parallel only to a god, not the Amun, but the living Horus. This was the King.

Yet which was Atem? That was the question that burned the fire of Yugi's curiosity. For so long he had not wanted to refer to him as Atem, only Pharaoh, the King. He was not so sure now. In the seclusion of the oasis, he was mischievous and playful. Was that kind and carefree man the real Atem? Or simply another face of the Apollo? Then was the King only a mask? Or was the seductive persona the façade: a special mask reserved only for taming Yugi?

Ruffled gray hair and massive violet eyes followed a low murmur. Yugi recognized the stout figure of Siamon appearing to his left. A taller but nonetheless elderly man stood at his left holding a royal tablet and pamphlet. Siamon whispered something in the King's ear and with a nod of approval, announced the procession.

Yugi only half listened as courtiers, sepets, and peasants arrived and took their place, waiting for their chance with an audience with the King. While the rest of the country was in full preparation for the coming New Year celebration, the King remained dutifully focused on his work. His advisors and officials steered back to duty and Yugi was swept up with him. He was allowed attendance only because of his clandestine rank as the King's Secret Spy.

The shadow of arms found his waist and Yugi shrieked as he was hoisted into the King's lap. Atem beamed, proudly, skillfully catching Yugi's flaying limbs and ceasing any attempt to shove him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yugi snapped, red-faced and furious.

"What?" Atem asked almost innocently. In an instant, the burning eyes of Apollo and the smile of the carefree lad flashed across his face. Then the cruel smirk and hardened expression of the King returned. "Everyone else already knows you're mine. Why I should I treat you as though you are not?"

Snickers and giggles echoed from below the dais and Yugi flushed darker. He struggled visibly but the King's arms were strong and rearranged the boy in his lap. He saw Siamon's smile, caught Mahad's chuckle and Isis' well-masked giggle. Even the aging, graying Guardian who was Atem's uncle seemed to smile as he shook his head.

Only Karim sighed. "My King, is this necessary?" He sounded more tired than angered.

Atem only smirked. "He is my Paniwhotep Ib-nsu, the Keeper and Bringer of peace and happiness to my heart. Is this not his place?"

Karim did not argue. He supported the King in everything, it seemed. Defeated, Yugi slumped in his seat.

"He does not seem very fond of you, my king." An older courtier whose face Yugi could not place, spoke next.

"His awakening will need to be gentler than most," Atem laughed, one arm tight about Yugi's waist, the other stroking Yugi's shoulder. "But it will be done none the less, Now then, are there any issues before we begin?"

He sounds so confident. Yugi sneered. It dismayed him to realize he was that toy. Indeed, as far as the King was no doubt concerned, the awakening, claiming and bedding were all but done.

Seething silently, Yugi felt slender fingers weave through his hair. Maya flashed him a wink. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Meritwadjet." She whispered, her voice sweet but low. "Take nothing at face value."

Yugi frowned, but nonetheless gave her a nod and scanned the room. The Audience Chamber, with its colonnades and lotus pillars, created the heart of the central palace. The Coronation and Banquet Halls were on each side. Beyond the pavilion lay the central, east, and west courts, and behind it was the King's favorite outdoor central court with its open pavilions, lovely gardens and large pond.

Gradually, he'd grown more familiar with the palace and its layout. His newfound time provided him the freedom to explore the vast grounds and buildings of the Palace complex. While the northern half was reserved for living quarters and leisure, the south was meant for business: including the King's central palace with its massive halls and office buildings, the workshops of artisans, textile mills, and training grounds for soldiers. Even the Priests and visitors had private offices and workshops separate from their villa estates. It was much more expansive than he initially thought and—to his chagrin—much more impregnable.

"The armies of the North have all returned successfully," Mahad was saying. "They are stationed in Men-nefer and await your orders to march south."

"Who said they were marching south?" Atem quizzed.

Mahad did not hesitate. "There are increasing reports of attacks from sand-dwellers—"

"Complaints, you mean." Atem cut him off with a wave of his hand. "See the army returned home by Wep-net. We shall find much better use of their talents."

Mahad did not look surprised. "The rebels?"

"Will be dealt with swiftly." Atem concluded, cool, collected, and careless.

Yugi bristled with rage. Rebels are attacking and he doesn't care!

"We are currently surveying the lands west of Waset and the surrounding districts. A census is being coordinated to decide when and where to begin construction of the King's funeral complex." Siamon said next, lightly stroking his beard.

The king waved him off with his hand. "We take care to never discuss such matters while we live." the King's voice dripped with dry humor. He relaxed in his seat, taking Yugi with him. His grip on the throne easing, and his burning eyes fixated on Yugi. He met them with a hard frown. "Any such census should be done to decide the location of our new palace, instead. Leave such matters to my descendants. We are sure they shall build us a most exquisite resting place."

"But nsw, you have no descendants." Siamon reminded him. "Unless you intend to name an heir." He cast Maya a glance. Akanadin's heavily aged face brightened.

Yugi swore there was fire in Atem's eyes. "Only for now, we do not." He squeezed Yugi tighter, his free hand combing his hair. His hand lowering to Yugi's thigh. "We have every confidence heirs shall come. We shall deal with the issue then."

Yugi shivered at the implication. What was that supposed to mean?

The King's lips curled like he was swallowing a laugh. Then he winked. "Until then, the new palace complex will be the focus. We cannot rule so far from the capital. Are there any other matters?" He asked. His tone nonchalant and almost bored.

Spoiled! Yugi thought with a snap.

Siamon released a long-suffering sigh. "No, per-a'ah."

"Then send them in."

One by one several others entered the room. Judges gathered around, listening intently along with a scribe. Siamon preceded over each outcome. A small band of people trailed in next. rising nervously as they scuttled about the room, peasants and sepets like.

Three overseers stepped forward, discussing entailments from a massive estate outside the city. The Sepet who owned it angrily stated that taxes had not been paid and all but demanded the King's Medjay aid to force the people to pay. His overseers nodded in unison.

Atem's face was expressionless as the man ranted. "These were state taxes, yes?"

The man's mask of rage slipped.

"Karim, when were our taxes last collected?" The King shifted his eye to the man, not waiting for an answer.

The Treasurer frowned. "Reports indicate taxes for that area were already collected for the month, though they are less than the month prior. Though it seems more have been issued in that particular area."

"Interesting." Atem turned to the man. "What taxes, good sir, are your people refusing to pay?"

The Sepet and his Overseers looked caught and stumbled. "The next season's—" He began but in his mouth it was a question.

"How, good sir, do you expect your people to pay taxes if you do not give them time to do so?" The King's eyes flashed. Yugi blinked surprised. "No matter; Karim will go over the books and see to the problem. Until then, you are welcome guests of my palace."

To Yugi's surprise the sepet looked worried. His Overseer's masks of indifference shattered. "Nsw, there is no need—"

"Nonsense!" Atem insisted, his voice dripping and playful, but Yugi caught the malicious curl. "It would be pointless for you to return to your homes and do it yourselves only to come back? I insist you stay." Without another word, guards appeared and ushered them from the hall.

Yugi's eyes widened with understanding. "They're hostages." He breathed.

"Yes." Maya whispered. "Do you know why?"

Yugi did. "They're skimming their books. Issuing taxes that don't exist and submitting less and less to the state. How can the people refuse to pay?" He asked.

Atem chuckled in his ear, reminding Yugi of his presence. "We are not as blind to his misdeeds as he perceives. We've long suspected his actions and sent Medjay to investigate. The people were not as ignorant as he thought either and all too happy to divulge what was going on."

"Then why not have him arrested then and there? Why wait for—" Yugi eyes flashed with a spark of understanding, and he answered his own question. "You were waiting for him to come, weren't you, so the people wouldn't be caught in the crossfire."

"Very good." His arms slipped under the knees and pulled him back into his arms. Shadows played across his face. "He takes from the highest bidder and cut corners at the cost of my people. He will not be shown leniency."

Yugi shivered at the dark pleasure behind those words.

Another group of sepets stepped forward, their faces scrunched with impatience, bowed and spoke the King's names quickly. "Per-a'ah, we've come to discuss the matter of the lands bordering the southern cities."

Atem frowned.

"What matter is this?" Siamon spoke on the King's behalf.

"There are several unoccupied lands, east of the southern cities," They explained. "Many of which have been occupied by sand-dwellers and other bandits."

Shadows flickered across the King's face and Yugi winced as his grip tightened. Atem relaxed his touch and returned the boy to his pillow.

He cast Siamon a glance. He nodded. "You have proof of this?"

"There have been sightings. If his grace could issue a decree to have them seized—"

"No." Atem said flatly.

The Sepets shifted delicately. "If the King's Infantry could—"

"No." Atem repeated, allowing no room for argument.

Akanadin spoke next. "They could be useful additions to support the army." He urged gently. "It could not hurt to keep our reserves—"

"No!" Atem snapped, his voice high with finality. His chiseled face was dark and shadowed with foreboding. "The infantry is protecting the northern territories from the west. I said once that I would not abandon them, and I shall not. Nor shall I jeopardize my people's happiness for a war that does not exist!"

"But, my liege—"

"Enough!" Atem stood immediately and the whole room darkened. Yugi shivered with terror. He swore the very shadows themselves were flickering with rage at Atem's feet. The King curled his fingers. "My father surrendered their lives to end war and reunite Kemet. I will not insult that sacrifice by initiating a false war."

Yugi's eyes widened. Surrendered? As if for the first time, he noticed how young Atem actually was. Though he carried himself well, his reign had been short. Less than five years? Dear heavens, how old had he been when he took the throne?

A wave of sympathy overshadowed his fear and his fingers laced with the King's hand. As if galvanized by the touch, the King's anger retracted and his eyes fell on the boy. Though his face betrayed no emotion his eyes looked tired, almost sad. He closed them and sighed.

When he opened them again his expression was cold and he returned to his chair.

It was Maya who answered. "Your request has been denied." She said evenly and full of forced patience. Stone-faced and proud-backed, she looked in every inch the wife of a King. "You may not bring up the issue again."

They wisely said nothing and slipped back into the shadows.

Still shaking, Yugi found his hand still laced with the King's fingers. The King's face betrayed no emotion but the grip was tight, more protective than possessive. A security gesture? He wondered. Why? He'd seen him angry but never like that. He hadn't even looked like the King in that moment.

The scene played once more in his mind. If he recalled his history lessons correctly, Kemet had lost its northern territories some generations earlier to foreign invaders, but the southern colonies, the desert, had staged rebellions and driven them out, thus returning the whole territory to Kemetic rule. The leaders, descendants from the previous monarch, inherited the throne. If he also remembered, Atem and Maya's father was Ahmose Aknankanmon, a much beloved and sainted King who'd driven out the last of them.

No, he thought dully, casting a glance to the commoners and nobles who followed asking the king for blessings and third opinions. Atem did not speak, but Siamon translated his looks and gestures fluently. There is more to the story than that. The way Atem had reacted it sounded like he suffered far worse than death on the battlefield.

Surrendered, he had said. Like sacrifice? Did the former King lay down his life for his people? Die willingly to end a war? He cast a glance to Atem and was again reminded just how young he actually was. How old he must've been when he inherited the throne. Still a boy. Yugi thought. Yet he had to inherit an empire? Did he even have time to grieve?

Suddenly, he felt fingers weave around his shoulder and pull him close, until he was brushed up against the King's legs. Vaguely, he was reminded what exactly his position meant. What exactly it entitled, and he blushed.

Is this what they meant, he wondered, when they said I'd keep his heart?

The next pair to arrive interrupted his thoughts and Yugi blinked.

Two women stepped forward: one old and one young. The elder was elegantly aged, still young enough to find a husband but her eyes spoke of ageless wisdom. She supported the younger woman in her arms. She was a young, spindly thing. Her eyes were red-rimmed and small streaks of tears poured steadily from her eyes. The elder of the two stepped forward and pressed her forehead to the floor.

"Per-a'ah," She spoke in a loud but humble tone. "King of Ta-Shemau and Ta-Menhu Amenhotep, Son of Ra, Atemu, Beloved of Djehut, He who promoted Ma'at, He who smites his enemies."

Yugi blinked surprised. He'd never heard Atem's full name and titles before? Whatever request the woman had, it must be important.

The King acknowledged them with a nod. The old woman turned to Siamon, calling on his name and title. "Speak." The Vizier said evenly.

The old woman steeled herself. Her stance was strong, proud, but her eyes were humble. "I am called Rishka. I am here on behalf of my niece Safiya."

The younger woman stepped forward then. Again the King nodded.

She inhaled deeply and spoke. "Nsw," Her voice was kind and laced with weariness. A hand stroked her flat belly. "I am with child by my husband…" Her voice stilled, high was sadness. "My husband died recently and now my father-in-law wishes to steal my child from me."

Yugi's eyes widened with shock. The grip on his hand tightened and he spun to the King. His eyes flickered.

"Why do you think this?" Siamon asked, concerned.

Her aunt spoke. "The man is a monster." She made no effort to hide her disdain. "He is cruel and ruthless, he abuses his staff and people and rumor says he even beat his own wife to death in front of his son, but he is a wealthy merchant and owns much of the lands so no one dares go against him. His son, my niece's husband, shared his temper, though he fought hard against it." The aunt paused her voice deep with remorse and pity. "But a rabbit taught to fear the world can only fight so hard against the water serpent whispering such cruel manipulations in his ears every day."

Yugi shuddered.

"How did your husband die?" Siamon asked.

Again the Aunt spoke. "He was one of the builders constructing a monument to his greatness' father. He died during the construction." A tear slipped from the girls eyes, the pain and memory clearly still fresh in her mind.

"Did you not receive compensation?" Siamon questioned, confused why the old woman would bring it up. Yugi remembered; because of the honorable work involved with building tombs and monuments to the Kings and Gods, the builders and their families were given large compensation sums from the government in any event that the worst should happen. Enough to pay for the necessary funeral requirements and enough to offer some stability to the loved ones left behind.

The old woman snorted. "We did, nsw. The bastard stole it."

"Stole it?" It was Atem who spoke.

The woman, Safiya stepped forward. "Yes, great nsw." She bowed slightly. "At the news of my husband's passing we received your Great's pension plans from He Who Has Been Ordered To Build The King's Tomb, but my father-in-law stole the money from us."

"Why would he do that?" Atem asked with a suspicious brow arched. His voice even and relaxed, but no less intimidating. As if daring the woman to lie, Yugi thought.

Saifya continued. "My marriage was brief, you see. My husband and I had only been together for a few seasons. My father-in-law claimed that as such and because we had no children, our marriage was not valid and thus the money for his son's death should go to his son's family, not his widow."

"Himself, she means." The aunt interrupted. "He has no wife and no other sons. He took the money for himself."

"Was this a valid marriage?" Siamon asked with no small amount of sympathy.

Safiya nodded. "Yes, we had a marriage contract, signed by both my aunt, myself, my husband and my husband's father and it was celebrated in the temple of Hathor. The home we set up for ourselves was built just outside our village away from the noise and the bustle. It was quiet and peaceful."

"What of your dowry?" Atem insisted. "Is it not the law that should a man and woman divorce or one of them dies the wife's dowry returns to her or is passed to her children?"

"He refused to honor it, nsw." The aunt said, her voice grated with restrained hatred. "When I asked for it back, if only so we may leave, he laughed and said it was a bride price not a dowry. A dowry, he said is what a wife brings with her to her marriage, but a bride price is the payment given by the bride's family so she may marry the husband—as if we were discussing a cow at the market! He said because we were poor and my niece brought nothing but herself to the marriage it was a bride price and hardly worthy enough for his son. So he kept it for himself!" Her voice rose with her rage but she restrained it well. Many of the court reared back in disgust.

After a long moment of silence, Siamon turned to the King. He nodded.

"You said you wished to leave. Why?" Siamon asked.

Safiya's eyes fell. "After my husband died, before he was put in his tomb, my father-in-law told me if I was not with child he would see me in the streets by the end of the week…" Her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes. "Then he whispered to me that if I was, he would be there at birth, for I never loved his husband and only wanted his wealth and name." She burst into tears and there was nothing fake about them. Only sorrow and fear—sorrow for the husband she lost and fear for the child she was about to lose as well.

"Did you?" Atem asked gently. The woman looked up and Yugi spun to him, but Atem's eyes were kind and his voice was soft. "Did you love your husband?"

Safiya smiled. "The saddest thing about my marriage is yes, nsw, I did love my husband, and I know he loved me too." Her voice sounded so tired, her eyes so sad even as they shined with love. "Though he grew angrier and angrier after our wedding, though he lost his temper twice in our brief marriage, and though I fully expected to die at his hand—I loved him. Each time he lost his temper with me he broke down in tears and begged my forgiveness, and because I loved him, because I love him still, I forgave him. I knew it was not his fault. He had grown up in a home without a mother's love and at the mercy of his father's cruelty. He was damaged, not cruel…and when I told him of the baby, he was so happy. I thought it would be enough to save him…" She paused and then dropped to her knees, prostrating. "I care not for my dowry or his compensation, nsw, only for my child! My father-in-law is relentless and I have no doubt he would kill me to claim her and I cannot let that happen!" She was in hysterics now. "I cannot let him do to our child what my husband's father did to him! I cannot! We exhausted all our resources to come here and I thought…" She paused to sniff. "I thought the Qenbet could issue a proclamation stating the child is mine and should I die, it should be raised by my aunt, then not even he could dare go against your greatness. Please, nsw, it is all I ask!"

Atem seemed to ponder the matter but before he could utter a word of his decision, the courtroom doors banged open and Yugi jumped. All eyes spun to the door. A powerfully built but cruelly aged man stood there. His pale eyes were red with rage, and ugly lines marred his eyes and jaw like a lifetime of scowling had frozen his face in an ugly snarl. The woman screamed and her aunt rushed to her side, confirming to all that this was her notorious father-in-law.

"Deceitful whore!" He snarled at her and stormed into the room only to be stopped by the King's guards. "Let me through!" He demanded, furiously.

"Who are you to disturb the King's Judgement!" Karim boomed, furious at such a brazen disrespect. "This is the Qenbet, where the King passes judgement! How dare you barge in to matters that to not concern you!"

"It does concern me!" The man protested unapologetically. "That girl has stolen from me and I've come to claim my property!"

"Has she now?" At the amused chuckle the whole room spun. Yugi's eyes widened with incredulous horror at the amused look on Atem's face. With a wave of his hand, the guards let him through and moved to the King's side.

"Has she?" Atem demanded, curiously casting a glance to Mahad. Yugi saw it and watched the frowning Magician move towards the two woman. "Please, pray tell, what has she stolen from you?"

The floor now his, the old man swaggered into the spotlight. His smile was a triumphant scowl and his pale eyes beamed with victory. It made Yugi sick.

"She stole my heir." The man said triumphantly.

Siamon moved to speak but Atem beat him to it. "How is that?" He arched a brow, chuckling, but his eyes were grave. Yugi blinked surprised. "Unless she somehow tricked your son into marrying him? But the contract was signed by both parties including yourself? It was all legal, yes?" Atem pressed. Yugi gasped. Was he? Was the King humoring him? Why?

The man scoffed. "Not my son! His son!" The man corrected with a bite, like he was scolding a stupid servant. The whole room gasped at such a tone but the man ignored them and pointed a gangely, accusing finger as the woman shielded by her aunt and the priest. "I warned if she was not with child I'd turn her out into the streets and if she was he would be mine at birth. She told me she was not with child, so I turned her out! The conniving bitch lied to me!"

Atem's face did not change but Yugi swore he saw fires smoldering in his eyes. Like embers, he thought, just before they burst into furious flame.

"She says you denied her the compensation for her husband's death?" Atem said swiftly. "Is it not law that in the event of my workers' death, his family be offered a sizeable sum for support?"

"Yes!" The man's eyes brightened, believing the King was agreeing with him. "As you said, it is for the man's family." He sneered the word as if it were a private, exclusive thing. "She was not family."

"She was his wife," Atem corrected, his face a hard, neutral mask. "Is she not his widow?"

"The marriage did not count." The old man brushed off. "Their marriage was short and they had no children. Thus she was not his true wife."

"They signed a contract?" The King insisted. "Set up a home together? Does that not count as lawfully wedded?"

"It was a short marriage!" The man argued snappishly. "It did not count!" He offered no other excuse. Briefly, Yugi wondered as he listened if anyone had argued with his logic.

"Ah, so it should go to the father of the groom, who has already proved he can hold a house, not the widow, who does nothing but grieve?" The King quoted, seemingly amused. Yugi stared at him in horror, though no one else looked surprised, and Atem simply stared hard at the man.

Baited, the man smiled. "Yes." His eyebrows arched triumphantly.

"What of her dowry?" The King challenged. "Do widows not hold onto their dowry after they marry and maintain it even in the event of divorce or death?"

With a triumphant, bellowing laugh the man said "The bride price is mine! It goes to the family and ceased to be hers once they were married!" He snorted and gave the woman a disgusted and arrogant look, like she was an ant he could crush beneath his foot. "She and the old woman were but poor street beggars when her husband found her! She brought nothing to the marriage but the woman's box. She was lucky I agreed to let her marry my boy with such a pathetic gift!"

"Yet, you argue she has no right to her husband's compensation." Atem countered, his hands gripping the arms of his chair and his nails scraping the wood. "What was created for the widow and family of my workers should the worst happen because the marriage was so short it did not matter, but you keep her dowry because they were, in fact, married?" Yugi caught the King's scoff at the hypocrisy of the statement, but if the man heard it he gave no acknowledgement.

"Yes, my lord." He boasted proudly.

"What of her child? What claim have you to that?" How Atem managed to keep his voice level, Yugi did not know.

Unaware of any danger, the man laughed "T'is my son's child! Children belong to their father, not their mother, and it is mine by right!" Again he pointed at the woman making no effort to hide his disgust and arrogance. "She would spoil it anyway, I will raise it right."

"The way you raised your son?" Yugi immediately recognized the danger in the tone and reeled back as the King stood. The very shadows around him seemed to dance and come alive. His eyes burned brightly and the smirk that twisted his lips was a dark wicked thing.

King clicked his fingers together and eyed the man the way a cat would a fat mouse. The room darkened as he spoke. "I propose a scenario, good sir, as you seem to have quite a head on your shoulders. Imagine, if you will, a man has come before me demanding of another man and his daughter the rights of an object that was never his and that he never had rights too by ma'at and djenut, yet he claims it is his solely because he wants it. This man has also stolen an inheritance from this man's daughter because the woman was married to a relative of his and thought their marriage was brief and they had no children, he stole it for himself simply because he could, though the laws state that it is hers. He then used the same law to claim they were in fact married so the woman could not ask her mother's pearls back that she brought with her to the marriage. Thus this man has stolen her mother's pearls, her inheritance, and now wishes to steal something else from her, all because he wants to and believes he is better than her. Tell me sir, how should such a man be punished for such outrageous theft!"

Either unaware he was being tested or too arrogant to care, the man straightened himself proudly and said. "Such a man, I think, is nothing more than a common thief! A coward and a bully and worthless to boot! He can't earn his own way so he decided to take it from everyone else and then hides instead of facing the truth! Such a worthless speck of life deserved nothing less to have all he has and owns stripped from him, his wealth, his land his titles, and made to work like a dog in the mines for the rest of his days!"

The King smiled. "I could not agree more." Yugi recognized that wolfish smirk and wanted to run, but Maya caught his arm.

"Do not look away, Yugi," She whispered. "Watch."

The King waved his hand. The medjay sprang forward and forced the old man to the ground. All confidence and bravado abandoned him and his face as a mask of shock and indignation. He tried to protest but one guard smacked him hard and silence him. The man tuned to the King for an explanation but all friendliness was gone from his face,

"You dare to interrupt my court, like you are above the very laws laid down by Ma'at, you come here accusing an innocent woman desperate to protect her child of theft after you robbed her of what was rightfully hers before she could even grieve her husband's death, you mock me, thinking me a fool who would not see through your hypocritical games and you insult the Gods with your very arrogance!" The King boomed. His voice echoing like thunder off the sandstone walls. For what Yugi guessed was the first time in his life, the man trembled with fear.

"My King, please!"

"Enough!" He silenced. "You named the punishment yourself!" Atem smirked again. "You are a liar, a coward and a thief, you fatten and spoil yourself on the misery of others while robbing my people blind. You steal what is lawfully theirs and hoard it for yourself, and now you dare have the audacity to beg?" His crimson eyes pierced the cowardly pale ones of the man below. His voice was dangerously low. "I think not."

He spun away from the shaking, terrified man on the ground and returned to his throne.

With no sympathy in his voice Siamon announced the declaration. Yugi didn't hear the man's name or titles, only the sentence that was to be immediately carried out. "You are hereby stripped of your name, your wealth, your titles and all rights to your land and ships. You are now a prisoner of the state and for your thievery you are sentenced to work in the mines until the King deems otherwise. As your son is dead, your wealth, status, titles and all you own shall be inherited by your son's child to be managed by his wife until her child comes of age." He nodded to the Medjay. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

The obeyed and forcibly dragged the shaking, screaming, pleading man from the courtroom.

"Oh thank you!" Yugi gasped and almost screamed when the young woman he'd all but forgotten was there prostrated herself at the King's feet. Tears spilled freely from her eyes but they were bright with an emotion Yugi recognized instantly—heartbreaking relief. "Thank you, Great nsw, wise son of Horus, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The poor woman was beside herself with gratitude and her gracious words were a mixture of laughter and tears.

The King rose from his seat and—to Yugi's shocked bewilderment—he knelt down to her and offered his hand. "Rise, my dear." He said gently. His smile soft and welcoming. "You are with child after all and though it is still young in your belly it would be unwise to risk its health".

The woman blinked, nodding and did as she was bid. She wobbled a bit and her aunt was quick to catch her. The aunt bowed in a gesture of gratitude as she too, thanked the King. Yugi watched the two women go, still shaking, still laughing, still shocked in their relief.

Siamon called for a delay, for which Yugi was grateful. Atem and Maya rose together, and as Maya had instructed, Yugi followed them. They departed through the secret door behind the throne and into the sanctuary of the outdoor courtyard. The rest of the room left through the front doors.

Once in the courtyard, Atem collapsed in a throne of pillows. Maya next to him. At once dancers and servants arrived, offering food, playing instruments or swirling their bodies in alluring patterns.

Only then did Yugi have the courage to asked to be excused.

"Go." Atem said tiredly. He didn't even cast Yugi a glance.

Yugi departed quickly and his behind a large, lotus, pillar in the hall and took a large, heavy breath. "What on earth happened?" He whispered, sinking to the floor. Only then did he allow himself to think.

"Quite the trial, was it not?" Yugi shot up, the moment lost. A man who addressed him was an older man, though not elderly. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail in the back and a beard in the front. His eyes were bright and blue and the laugh lines around his smile made him look like some little girl's favorite grandfather.

Yugi jumped to his feet spotlighted and embarrassed. "Um, can I help you…um…"

"Pardon me," The man bowed slightly. "I do not believe we've been properly introduced. "My name is Zephyros, I am one of the sepets of the North."

Yugi recognized the name. He was one of Atem's allies.

"Your first time at the Qenbet, I imagine?"

"My first time overseeing the trials." Yugi confessed.

"Aye, they are intense." Lord Zephyos nodded. "I do not pity the King for them. I may judge and jury in my own lands, but I know the people there and can gather the facts as I like. Here he must deduce the information using only what he has."

No, he doesn't. Yugi corrected in his head, recalling the Sepet who had been caught stealing taxes. He gathers whatever information he can, prepares in advance and lets the battle come to him. He doesn't strike first. It was an odd rationalization, but one that made sense.

Again the question of the day before came to his mind. A tyrant or a king. Surely Atem's actions seemed tyrannical, but in truth, Atem only ever displayed such behaviors with those who deserved it—his captors, the man who wanted to annex other's lands, the man who tried to steal that girl's child…Teana…Yugi recalled. What had she done to earn such malice? But…he'd shown kindness to that girl, far more than what was needed or expected of a King.

"However, I am glad I found you, Paniwhotep Ib-nsu." Lord Zephyros said and offered Yugi a small bow. "I wished to express my gratitude on your saving of my life."

Yugi blinked. "I—I do not understand?"

"My wife," He began, "she is pregnant but the child is not mine." He frowned. "The night you first came to court, she sought to come to my room but the medjay, under the King's orders barred her entrance. The wine she bought with he was drugged with infusion of lotus."

Yugi's eyes flashed with remembrance and then confusion.

"Infusion of lotus is a sleeping drought." He explained, noting the boy's bewildered expression. "I believe her plan was to have me sleep and convince me in the morning we had conceived, thus proving the child was mine. When the King came to me with his suspicions, I had us confined to separate rooms. It has been a month since then." The man paused, his face fell into a frown his eyes sad. "Her belly is swelling, but I was not there at the time of its conception…"

"I'm so sorry." Yugi offered his condolences. "Did you," He bit his lip, unsure if it was appropriate to ask. "Did you…love your wife?"

"I did love her very much." He said sadly. "Perhaps that is the saddest thing about this whole business. I'm afraid I have no choice now. We are staying until the Qenbet can finalize our divorce. She will be returned to her parents. She has a sizeable dowry as well, and will do well." He sounded neither pleased nor relieved with the decision.

Yugi's gut clenched. It was not fair. He seemed like such a kind man.

"It matters not." Lord Zephyros' face brightened. "You saved my life. I have no doubt she hoped once I thought the babe was mine, to be rid of me. The King asked me if I wished to charge her, but I could not bear the thought." He turned to Yugi with a beaming smile. "I am grateful to you for it."

Yugi nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the praise. "You're welcome." Yugi said quickly and added without thinking. "I hope you find another wife soon." He meant it to be comforting but once he said it, he heard how ridiculous it sounded.

Lord Zephyros laughed. "I hope so as well." He agreed, eyes beamed and his smile held a curve of devotion. "It is my hope that the next wife I take will care more for me."

Something about that made Yugi shiver. He bowed and quickly excused himself, making his way back to the courtyard and collapsed on the pillows besides the King. None of the courtiers had joined them, and aside from the dancing girls there were no others in the glade, though Yugi had no doubt the King's devoted medjay were hidden among the trees.

He watched the King through lowered eyes and frowned. He slouched tiredly, his fingers brushing his brow. His eyes were scrunched close and his brows and lips tightly creased. He seemed pensive—solemn, even. Yugi did not like it, did not like how unlike himself he seemed.

"My King?" Yugi called.

"Mm?" The king acknowledged him with a glance, but his eyes were vacant, staring off into the distance.

It was unnerving. Yugi decided, almost missing that arrogant curl of the King's smirk that confident fire burning in his eyes.

Abruptly, one of the girls danced in front of them, dipping low and swaying her hips and breasts seductively. Her body curled in ways deigned to hypnotize and seduce. She flashed a smile and winked. Yugi blushed and averted his gaze.

The King's gaze swung to him, and Yugi gulped. Steely crimson eyes observed him for a moment than quirked a brow. "You can never seem to relax, can you Meritwadjet?"

Was that a snicker? Yugi blinked and soon enough the smallest of smiles slid across the King's face. A refreshing change from the stoic, solemn figure he was before. The boy blushed, even with the warm air he could feel the heat radiating from the King, as if he were the sun itself.

Next to them Maya's whooping laugh sliced through the air. "Whoooyahahahahaha! You seem in much brighter spirits, brother."

Atem snatched a fig from a servant woman, and carefully undid the skins. "I am now, thank you sister." He took a large bite, regal even as he swallowed. "I confess, I did not expect such a dramatic Qenbet this eve." He took another bite of the fig. "Speaking on that," his eyes shifted to Yugi who blinked. "I see the question in your eyes." He said playfully, the teasing man once more. "What is it you wish to ask me? Or rather," He licked his lips. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

Yugi frowned, the question hot on his tongue, unsure if it wanted to be asked, but it needed to be asked. "When that man, the girl's father-in-law, when he stormed into the Qenbet, you did not arrest him." It was a statement not a question. "You could have but you did not. You let him speak, humored him even though he did not see it. He thought he'd already won…because you let him think that. You were baiting him, getting him to confess to his crimes and even name his own sentence."

Atem watched him deduce all of this, saying nothing thought his eyes brightened, impressed and intrigued. "Very observant." He said at last. "Why do you think I did all that?"

Yugi did not even need to think of the answer. "To confirm the girl was telling the truth." His fingers clenched, ashamed of accusing the poor woman, but understanding at once why the King could not automatically trust her words. "You could've arrested him on her word alone, but you did not because you had no proof she spoke true."

"Very good." Atem smiled, then snorted. "Despicable a man as he was, I could not form my judgements based on the woman and her aunt's words alone." He cast Maya a joking smirk. "As I'm sure you can attest sister, women can be just as snake-tongued as man."

"Whoooyaahahahaha!" Maya whooped in agreement. "Aye, and tears are a woman's weapon after all. Though there was certainly nothing rehearsed about that girls' weeping."

"No there was not." Atem nodded, solemnly. "Of course, even if she had I'd never have compelled a mother to separate from her child. Such a thing is cruel and serves no justice, whatever ranting and nonsense her father-in-law might have sprouted in retaliation."

All that, Yugi thought gaping and stupefied, to help one woman?

How could he be so kind, even generous at one moment and then ruthless the next? He looked again at the King, no longer the cold and expressionless man he'd seen sitting on the throne, with his bright eyes and almost playful grin.

Great Gods of Mount Olympus, Yugi thought, his head spinning. Just who was this King?

X X X

Shaken awake hours before dawn, Yugi put up no resistance as his servants quickly ushered him out of bed, washed him down and dressed him in a soft linen road tied with a thick yellow belt and leather sandals. A servant brought him a small breakfast of bread softened with fruit juices and honeyed milk, and urged him to eat quickly. He was still half-asleep when Siamon came to escort him.

Gradually as wakefulness returned, he noticed the servants scampering about, rushing more than usual, and realized the path where Siamon was leading him.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked.

"He who Oversees the King's Ships returned from the north last night,." Siamon explained, horridly. "The King has ordered the Great Royal Barge to be fully stocked, supplied, and ready to sail by dawn."

"Dawn?" Yugi gasped, grateful for Siamon's hand guiding him through the darkness. "Why does he need that? Who is Overseer of the King's Ships?"

"You know him better as husband to She who is Leader of the Dancers for the Troupe of Hathor." Came the even answer. Fortunately, Yugi recognized the title as Aziza's and recalled the dark-haired man he's seen her with on the King's Barge—and realized then he still did not know the man's name, and growled in frustration. How was it that Kemets knew who anyone was when no one was called by their given name, and everyone had at least five or six titles they were referred to instead?

"Aye," Siamon did not wait for an answer. "He returned last night, and Hem-netjr Seth is to return today. Make haste child." Siamon urged him, hurriedly through the darkened hall and into the outer courtyard. The soft lights of the rising sun painted the sky with pale pinks and lavenders and the slightest flash of red. Yugi was immediately grateful for the much needed light. "Per'a'ah wishes to assure himself of his safe return."

They came to the stables where a couple of golden chariots awaited, already reigned and drawn by a pair of fine stallions and a circle of the King's guards were at the ready. The most fabulous of all the chariot's was the King's itself: embossed gold decorated with interlacing patterns of men riding horses, gods of war and great victories.

Like Yugi the King wore a plain linen robe, absent of the intense furs and robes of yestereve's attire, though a decorative belt tied his waist and a cape dyed red as blood hung from his shoulders.

Catching sight of Yugi, he gave Siamon a nod of gracious dismissal and offered his hand. "Come," He commanded gently, "before Amun is born again."

He gave Yugi no time to argue. As soon as the boy offered his hand, he was tugged onto the chariot and Atem whipped the reigns. The chariot roared to life and Yugi shrieked, clinging, desperately, to the edge. After a particularly fierce roll, Yugi found himself hurled back, screaming with fright and clung to the closest solid for support. That solid turned out to be the King's waist, he realized only after he heard a dark chuckle. A strong arm held encircled his waist and pulled him forward. Yugi gasped as he spun in the King's arms finding himself wedged between the chariot and the King's chest. Out of options, he clung to the chariot's railing. Atem whipped the reigns again urging the horses faster into the desert.

The dawn's arrival they'd reached the edge of Per-nefer's great pier. Guards dismounted their chariots and formed a circle around the King, who remained where he stood. Too shaken to move, Yugi remained as well, his hands gripping the rim of the chariot so tightly his knuckles turned white. Never had he been so grateful to be standing still.

Before them the palace guard stood in a wide half circle around the chariots, their hands never far from their swords.

Shadows appeared in the far distance, swimming upstream and into the rising dawn. As the ship grew closer, sailors and dock hands pulled by a small mooring platform half-hidden by the vegetation. The boat glided into view, and Yugi saw a small group of men assembling to greet them. The boat slid into the bank and sailors tossed ropes to their companions who then secured the lines to the jutty. When the sailors were finished, Seth disembarked quickly.

The guards allowed him to pass without incident. Stepping closer to the chariot, the blue of his eyes was barely visible under the thick cakes of khol and a leopard skin thrown over his shoulder. He caught Yugi hiding behind the King, and arched a thinly drawn eyebrow.

The King took a haughty stance himself and bid the other closer. "I had hoped you would return today."

"Your Majesty is too kind." Seth demurred. "The winds were most favorable."

"Quite." Agreed the King with a boast. Yugi rolled his eyes. He could not see the King's face but Atem's eyes must've been glittering. "To travel south to Nekhen in honor of the Heru's sacred day. My advisors and I have agreed that it would be far more dutiful to accept our people's tribute in person this year. "

Nekhen? The town's name caught Yugi off guard. The City of Heru? Isn't that where Shada went? He thought, bemused.

"I see." Seth leveled. "A far trip so close to the Opening of the Year."

"Not so far." Atem protested with a wave of his hand "The Ceremony is still a decan away and the River is not so low. Overseer of the King's Royal Baroque assures me with the oars, we shall arrive in half that time."

"You wish for me to accompany you on this…journey?" Seth asked, but there was no question in his words.

The King nodded. "We are curious to learn how things fare up the river."

"Your Greatness honors me beyond words, but I must return to Ipet-iswt. My duties in the temple—"

"Are being overseen by Karim." Atem cut off the gracious refusal swiftly. "God's Wife of Amun has undertaken the necessary rituals and is bringing the Court to Waset. The Court shall reconvene at Waset for the Opening of the Year until Opet. You are free of your duties to the gods of Ipet-iswt."

Yet not to the Living Horus it seems. Yugi rolled his eyes again, not wondering for the first time wondering why Atem had brought him here if only to watch him hoard his power over the High Priest. He caught only a glimpse of the man's face: although his face remained stoic, his eyes were seething.

"Will he be accompanying us?" It was the first time Seth had acknowledged Yugi. He met the man's disapproving eyes and glared.

"He is Paniwhotep Ib-nsu." Atem said simply. "He accompanies us wherever we go."

Yugi jerked at that and caught the King's glittering eyes.

Seth exhaled through his nose. "As my Lord wishes. When do we leave?"

"Immediately."

Yugi's gaze snapped up at that.

"Immediately?" Seth looked flabbergasted. "We have just arrived, surely the boats cannot—"

"They are." Atem said confidently, as if the whole situation amused him immensely. "He who Oversees Our Ships arrived yestereve and preparations were finished shortly. Your arrival was a splendid coincidence. Now, come Yugi." The King urged him towards the chariot's stern and gripped the reins. Too shocked to rebel, Yugi obeyed and gripped the edge in preparation. "Make haste, the boats will not wait long." He whipped the reigns and the horses sped into the desert.

Yugi lost his footing when his ground lurched forward and was caught by the King's chest. The ground rumbling and roaring and rolling beneath them. Through the cloud of dust he saw Seth mount the second chariot where the amateur driver held the reigns, seething and grumbling the whole way. The Palace guards followed their King in a unified formation and remained in a half-moon shape, riding close but never passing their king.

Too soon they drew up to a pair of magnificent cedar ships parked along the bank. The largest of the two boasted a large cabin and ornate canopy that the smaller ship lacked. The Royal Flagship. He caught a glimpse of Maya's golden hair on board another, smaller ship. Jono and the rest of the Ipet accompanied her, bringing their servants and children. A larger ship carried Karim and Isis, though he saw no trace of Siamon or Akanadin. Already soldiers swarmed the docks and sterns, eager to be under way. The Captain stood at the stern, his dark hair tied back in a loose pony-tail, his sun-kissed skin dark from heavy work at the mercy of Ra's might.

"Aye Nsw!" He called in a cheery, cheeky voice, leaped over the edge and landed on the dock below. His face plastered in a wide grin. "Are we finally ready to cast off, or is that priest still dragging his heels?"

The chariot spun in a neat circle and pulled to a stop. Yugi gasped a sigh of relief, his legs were so wobbly, Atem had to help him down. Courtiers and sailors parted ways for the King, and cast Yugi a few curious glances. He ignored them and stumbled wobbly onto the dock behind the King, clenching the other's arm for support.

"Seth shall be here shortly." Atem addressed. "I trust all is ready to cast off, Omari?"

"Aye," The Captain snorted. "All's set. Ye send us up north for a month, summon us back and before I can even get off me boat, hug my son, kiss my daughter and bed my wife, you wanted us all ship and shape and ready to depart all over again." Though the retort was humerous, the words were so full of derision that Yugi's eyes expanded.

The King just laughed. "My apologies, Omari, but we have a tenday before the floods and I am needed in Nekhen. "How soon can we leave?"

The captain, whose name Yugi now recognized as Omari, cast a glance to the chariots below. He met the King's had with hard eyes. "Soon as the priests on board. Ye'er lucky the waters are coming back otherwise there'd never be enough time for such a long journey before the New Year."

Then why go at all? Yugi wondered. Nekhen was a long ways down the Nile, if he remembered his maps correctly, deep in the desert and not far from the capital. The city had once been important once—its temple was one of the oldest in Kemet—and still was the city of Horus. But then so was Men-nefer? The King had mentioned relocating to the capital for the holiday. Waset was certainly closer than Nekhen and both cities boasted several temples, a necropolis for the old kings, and an old ancestry. There were other, similar cities all along the river and much closer. By comparison, Nekhen seemed less important, hardly worth a royal visit.

A jerk on his support made him stumble and he was quickly caught by the King who ushered him towards the jetty. To his relief, Mahad stood on the quay. The King acknowledged him with a nod and gestured Yugi forward. "Stay with Mahad." He ordered, leapt nimbly over the rail and exited toward the prow.

Yugi slumped against the railing, watching sailors pull the mooring away and secure the rigging.

"Yugi." Mahad said with a smile, though his eyes looked no more pleased about the situation as he was.

"We're going to Nekhen,." Yugi said obviously, grunting a little as the ship started to move.

"It seems that way." Mahad nodded, leaning beside him. His expression grim and his gaze cast off towards the distance. "When the King had set his mind to something, it is best to do as he says."

"Aye," Yugi snorted with derision. "Less we all have our heads put on spikes!"

"Yugi!" Mahad gasped incredulously. "The King has his reasons!"

Yugi snorted.

Mahad expelled a heavy sigh.

A loud whistle cut through the conversation, preluding a loud holler of "PREPARE TO CAST OFF!"

"Off you go then." Mahad said, gently ushering him over the rail and onto the deck.

Yugi's stomach dropped. "You're not coming with us?"

"Oh I am," Mahad reassured him then added "but on a different vessel."

Yugi groaned with disappointment.

"Not to worry, Aziza will be with you."

His Majesty, Yugi thought he meant to add but wisely did not. He left on that unsatisfactory note and found himself alone in the silence.

The sailors set to work and he clung to the railing. Seth finally leapt over the railing and stomped to the shelter of the shaded canopy, grumbling the entire way. Yugi snorted and watched the pier shift and bob before him as the ship pushed out into the middle of the river. Not far behind, the second of the large cedar ships, doubtless carrying Mahad and the other priests pushed off from the quay. Four or five smaller ships followed behind like loyal dogs and before long they were all swooping along behind the King and his Royal Barge.

"Why Nekhen?" He asked though he did not expect an answer.

He expelled a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. The city and the vague shadow of the palace disappearing in the shadows of the dawn.

He spotted Aziza sitting in the shelter of the canopy and his face brightened. Hurriedly, he sat beside her and noticed. "Your children are not with you?"

She shook her head. "Nay, Jabari and Banafrit have traveled with the Ipet. Her Majesty is going straight to Waset."

"We're going to Nekhen." Yugi added bitterly.

Aziza shrugged. "It seems that way."

The answer frustrated him. "Why Nekhen?" He asked though he did not expect an answer.

"Bah! I wish I knew." Aziza snorted on that clenched, grated tone she used when she was frustrated. "I grilled Omari for hours but he won't tell me. Must be important though for Per'a'ah to leave so suddenly."

"Not so sudden." Yugi countered. The sun was rising quickly and he was suddenly grateful for the shade. "He said at the Qenbet he was planning to travel."

"Aye, planning." Aziza noted. "Not decided. Not knowing when or where? Something must have happened. The King never does things on a selfish whim."

"Then why Nekhen?" Yugi asked, desperately.

She looked to him for a long moment, then sighed. "I suppose we will find out."

Unable to bear more, Yugi excused himself and ran to the rail of the boat. He slumped forward, defeated, eyes focusing on the shifting blue waters and the swirling darkness below. "What—what just happened?"

* * *

That last scene took FOREVER to write! i swear! thank god for my beta helping me get through my writers block! i had a huge debate to make that last scene its own chapter but decided against it...glad i did since it fit the title much better.

 _Omari_ -(Otogi/Duke), Master of the Great Royal Baroque (captain), Overseer of All the King's Ships, and Overseer of the King's Navy, Aziza's husband and father of her twin children

Historical Notes:

Bit of a geography lesson, contradictory to modern geographic maps, the ancient Egyptians, as well as the county of Egypt in general did not follow the North and South pattern, due to the Nile's source being high in the mountains the river actually flowed from SOUTH to NORTH, with the Nile Delta being the mouth of the river that fed into the Mediterranean Sea. Because of this Egypt was separated into two parts: the Delta (Kemet—the black land) and the Desert (-the red land) ironically, they were not called North and South Egypt but UPPER and LOWER Egypt. The Desert, which was at a high elevation to the Delta (which is why the river flowed south) was known as UPPER Egypt, and the Delta which was elevationally LOWER than the desert was thus LOWER Egypt, however the Delta, on modern maps is located in the NORTH and the DESERT is SOUTH. At this time in history Waset (modern Thebes) was the capital and was located in Upper Egypt, in the Delta, right on the Nile's curve and a hop-skip away from Nekhen, and since Royal ships had oars for traveling up River, despite the distance I estimated the journey would take no longer than five days—faster since from Memphis to Thebes is a straight line. So hope that clears up some confusion—I had to research a LOT of maps to make sure I got the dialect right.

Also—which I learned AFTER I used Waset as the setting for Timaeus, Waset, the city was located on the EAST side of the Nile, around the Temples of Amun and Mut-Sekhmet (what is today modern Luxor) the WEST side of the river, was where the temple and funeral complexes of previous pharaohs were aka, the city of the dead (Sorry Mummy fans, no Hammenaptra) This included both pyramids, mortuary temples and underground burial chambers like those Tut was found in. It also included the Malkata palace built by Amenhotep II (father of Akenaten and grandfather of King Tut) of whose palace I based Atem's palace complex—thought the West was for the dead, Amenthotep built the palace there directly across from the Temple of Amen (Luxor) as to no conflict with the growing priesthood)


	8. Chapter 8

Well this one was a bitch! But its done and i'm happy with how it come out!

Special Thanks to Moonluster for her amazing grammar editing! you rock girl!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! The ending was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh millenium World volume 2.

as always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, post theories and go nuts! have fun!

* * *

VIII

Nekhen

 _In which a horrible journey comes to an end, Yugi gets his first exploration of a city, performs a daring rescue, several discoveries are made, and he makes a new friend._

The remainder of the day passed by uneventfully. Atem sat in the shaded canopy with Seth and Omari, who'd passed the rudder to another sailor, Aziza was instructing the small trope of dancers they'd brought with them, and Yugi sat stubbornly overlooking the barge at the waters below.

Atem cast him a glance and sighed.

"How long until we reach Nekhen?" he asked.

Omari snorted. "You're lucky _nsw_ ," he took a harsh bite of his fig. "The waters are returning and the wind's on our side." A calloused finger traced the deep blue line of the map spread between them. "With the oars, it should take no more than four days, five at worst."

"And the return," Atem demanded with a severe smile.

Omari's mouth twisted in a grimace but it untwisted into a secret little smile. "We'll have the river on our side and _Waset_ 's close. A day at best. If we leave at dawn on _Mswt Seth_ then we should arrive on _Mswt Aset_ , if not sooner."

"Good," Atem nodded, pleased.

Seth wrung his fingers. "This is a dangerous venture, _nsw_ ," He chastised sternly. "It's hazardous to travel when the river is this low, even more so this close to the new year when _Apophis_ ' demons are always watching."

I know that," Atem said gravely. "Which is why I needed you, Seth."

For a long moment, Seth was silent.

"You could have waited until after _Wepet-Repet_."

"No." Atem cut him off, his voice grave with finality. "I could not."

He was right and Seth knew it, especially if Shada's letter was accurate. Looking at him now though, Atem saw, not the stoic priest, but the short-tempered playmate who used to chase him when they hid from his tutors and rescued him from mischief he could not otherwise have escaped. The man who, above all else, even Kemet, cared for his safety.

Again Seth wrung his fingers. His hand fiddled with the engraved Wes staff at his hip. "Still," he sighed and spun his gaze to their fourth companion. "Why did you have to bring _him_?"

Atem's eyes widened with curious bemusement, then he shrugged. "I thought he'd enjoy it."

Seth arched a quizzical and skeptical brow.

Atem snorted. "Honestly, Seth, I can be kind when I choose to."

Knowing he would not get a straight answer from the King, Seth ended the conversation on that unsatisfactory note.

At the mention of the lad, Omari found him, looking bored and exhausted as he slouched over the side. The boy turned from the railing, looked at them with drooping eyes and turned back to the water.

Omari rolled his eyes, stood and gathered some dried figs and flat cakes and poured water from his own jug into a stone cup, and left the two men to argue.

"This won't do, lad," he chastised the youth gently. "You're thin as a wisp and you'll need to keep your strength up. Ya ever had barley bread covered in fig juice with a nice honey sauce? My wife's told me of yer appetite. I know ya enjoy sweets?" he bribed, setting the bowl down beside him.

Yugi climbed up the ledge weakly, his head cradled in his folded arms. His eyes were weary with exhaustion and his already light skin had paled an unhealthy shade. His words were an exhausted, disgruntled moan. "Ugh, no!" He fixated on the waters below, even as he stumbled to his feet. "This boat's been rocking so much, my stomach's in knots." He clung to the railing and Omari thought he saw a green tint to his pallor. "Tell the King I don't want any." There was a snap to the words.

A grin spread across Omari's face. "Suit yourself, lad, I'll just leave them here for ya if ya change your mind."

A groan was his only answer.

Omari slid back into the stern seat. The two men halted in their argument at his grinning face, so he explained. "Oh, the lad won't be supping this evening. He doesn't want any."

The King and Priest were taken aback by the news, both witnesses to Yugi's ravenous appetite.

"Doesn't want any," Atem exclaimed, abashed. "Is he still mad at me?"

Omari shrugged. "Oh, I bet he is, but more so for an ordinary reason. That boy's seasick."

"Seasick, how do you know?" Seth asked, surprised.

Omari chuckled mischievously. "Well for one he's green as a Gilles fish. There's one sure way to tell though, watch this."

Over his shoulder, he called out in a jolly voice "Oye, lad? If honey and bread doesn't suit ya, I'll make ya up a tunic. Some cold water and oatmeal with a wild onion all chopped up in it, and a dop of old beeswax from a candle. That'll fix ya right up!"

Yugi's already pale face went green and he staggered to the side of the catch and leaned over retching and heaving.

Aziza came dashing over at the sound and rubbed soothing circles on his back as Yugi slumped.

Omari laughed despite the King's glare. "Oh aye, that lad's seasick if I ever saw it. Not to worry though, give him a day or two and he'll be fine, haha-ow! Damn ya, woman! What was that for?" He nursed the top of his head and glared daggers at his none-too-pleased wife.

Aziza only turned up her nose and returned to her charge.

Seth chuckled and Omari snorted. "Oh, what did you expect? Married to that leviathan of a wife, you should be used to being on the losing end."

Omari snorted again, swaggered to the rudder and dismissed his soldier.

Atem rolled his eyes and cast a sympathetic glance towards his _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ , collapsing weakly in Aziza's arms. His stomach twisted. Yugi looked so pale and weak, weaker even than when he'd caught fever nearly a month ago. For a moment, he regretted taking the lad on the trip, but quickly shook the thought away.

He swooped past her, gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him to the shelter of the private cabin, away from the hot sun and the pendulous waves.

"Stay with him, Aziza," he ordered and spun to Seth, "Prepare a drought for him…and an urn," He added as an afterthought, "and some salt water." Doubtful a mouthful of vomit would help him heal faster.

The priest grumbled but obeyed.

"Be quick," he said, the snap creased with worry.

X X X

It was on the fifth day of their journey that the boats finally reached their destination. Yugi could not have been more ecstatic. Having spent most of those five days holed up in the cabin reserved for the King, either throwing up in an urn or getting drunk from Seth's drought, he was truly sick of the river. To his immense relief and surprising disappointment, the King had withdrawn his advances while he was ill, but had nonetheless come to check on him frequently and more than once while pretending to sleep, Yugi had felt him stroke his hair or pet his cheek or brush a damp cloth upon his brow before kingship called him away. Whenever he awoke, it was Aziza or Seth tending to him, but there was no denying whose touch it was when he slept. Against his own will, he almost missed the affection.

By the fourth day, the drought had finally started to work and Yugi found enough strength to venture outside. It was the earliest hours of dawn, and the ship had been drug on shore for the night. The sailors were still sleeping about the deck and Yugi had tiptoed around them to stare out at the horizon from the stern's lookout. In the early hours of the dawn, when the Amun was just above the horizon, he could see the faint outline of massive buildings and temples in the shadow of tall, jagged tors, like the spiny back of an enormous beast.

The city of the dead, Atem had called it, once again found him in that quiet, confident way he always did. Where the Kings and Queens who reigned before lay in eternal rest in the shadow of Amun's light. Where the King himself would one day rest; where his father and mother rested now, Yugi realized. When he'd cast a glance toward Atem, he found the man's eyes distant with recollection.

It lasted only a moment before he had become the King once more and bellowed orders.

Yugi had recalled the city only vaguely from Rhemna's books. _Waset_ and the East of the river were for the Living, but the West was for the Dead. Admiring the ancient necropolis, he could understand why the capital was built across from it—but it did not explain why Atem had chosen Nekhen for his destination and not _Waset._

Word must've reached the city of the King's arrival because a small crowd had gathered along the jetty, eagerly awaiting the boats. More sailors lined the jetty as the boats slid slowly into the quay, reaching out for mooring ropes. The Royal ship had drifted back, so Mahad's was the first to reach the quay. As sailors scattered about, Omari handled the rudder and Yugi found himself swept out of the way and into the shelter of the King's cloak.

"Stay close, little viper," the King whispered, keeping to the shelter of the cabin with a handful of his Medjay. "Put this on. Keep your hood up."

Something was shoved into his hands and to Yugi's shock it was a brown cloak. Unlike the fine, embroidered silks of the palace it was old and ragged, tattered at the hem, and splotched with stains of sand and mud. When he turned to ask Atem what it was for, the words died in his throat. Both Atem and his guards donned similar garment. The massive cloaks shielded their armor and the King's _nemes_ headdress beneath their mediocrity. To his further surprise, Seth was adorned in his priestly attire: fine blue robes and golden jewelry, his eyebrows drawn on and his eyes lined with khol. Aziza and her dancers were likewise ceremonially costumed.

As the boat lined up against the quay, it was Seth who departed into the awaiting crowd with a host of soldiers behind him. He joined Mahad, Isis, and another priest with blue-green eyes and tattoos wrapped around his skull on the jetty. Shada, Yugi recalled. They ignored the crowd and spoke in hushed voices.

"Come on," Atem motioned and leapt elegantly onto the quay. Yugi followed with a little more caution. The guards waited for a few moments before following—always at a distance. Always in the King's sight.

"Let's hurry," he urged, winking mischievously. He took Yugi's hand and ushered him down the pathway. Sailors and nobles rushed past them, but took no notice of the King nor his companion hiding in the plain brown cloaks of peasantry.

"Atem," Yugi finally found his voice and dared to ask. "What is going on? Where are we going? Why are you dressed like a peasant?"

The mysterious twinkle in his eyes returned and Yugi saw it was not the King or the God he spoke too, but the rakish young man from the oasis. "I would not be your mysterious Per'a'ah if I told you all my secrets?" He winked and playfully kissed Yugi's cheek, then gently shoved him beside him and swept around the wall. They watched as Aziza's groups preluded a parade of soldiers. The whole city had gathered to watch the procession and cheered with ruckus jubilation. No one noticed the King and his lover hiding in-between the narrow streets.

"Seth will lead the procession into the city and up to the temple. We will meet him and Shada at the Fort," he nodded toward the largest building in the city's enclosure. "We'll spend the night there and depart tomorrow. We have a few hours before then."

"To do what?" Yugi asked, incredulous.

Atem winked. "Explore the city."

"What!?" Yugi gasped as he was tugged along and ushered down the market street.

"Tis a trick I picked up from my many boyhood misadventures," he explained with a wink and saucy smile. "When I was a boy and I wanted to escape my tutors, I'd donn my plainest clothes and one of the servant's cloaks and venture out into the city."

Yugi gasped. "By yourself? How?"

Atem smirked. "Don't even think of it, little viper, I know all the tricks and holes in that palace-and no, not alone, I was not that reckless. I always guilted Mahad and Seth to join me." His eyes twinkled. "I learned much during those voyages. I discovered that, just by listening, I could hear and understand the problems faced by the common people. Simply by saying nothing and listening to them conversing, they told me everything: struggles they were having with the tax collectors, concerns about certain changes, things they disliked about the government—things they never would've told me as prince or Per'a'ah, but had no trouble telling me as a commoner. I took all I learned and reported it back to my father."

Yugi's eyes widened. "And…he was not angry?"

"Oh, he was furious," Atem laughed. "Though often it was because I was unchaperoned, but what I discovered pleased him and he was able to make many adjustments to the laws and taxes to better fit the needs of the people because of it. Thus I continued the tradition—with guards for protection, of course. I've found no better way to get information."

"So…you spy on your people?" Yugi asked, chuckling.

"On the contrary, little viper," Atem smirked, turning the corner opening to a wide market. "They volunteer the information. I simply listen. Can you think of a better way to discover what your people truly think of you? What they truly need and want as opposed to assuming? Can you think of a better way to keep the peace?"

Yugi could only stare. For a long moment, he just looked, admiring the light in Atem's eyes, the brightness of his smile, the way his whole face glittered. "You really do care for your people."

He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until Atem spun to him with an arched brow. "Of course I do," He feigned dramatic indignation. "You're always so surprised."

Realization cause Yugi's eyes to bulge. "Is that why you chose Nekhen? Not-" he stopped too embarrassed to answer.

Atem face curled into a small smile. "So quick to doubt me," he sighed flamboyantly. "I'm disappointed."

Yugi rolled his eyes, unguilded. "What about the procession? The people are expecting their King?"

Atem smirked. "That is what my priests are for."

 _There he is_ , Yugi sighed, already imagining the Priests' attempts to tame the masses and urge the people to be patient while the King prepared for the great ceremony: Mahad with his loyal expression and stoic smile, Isis with her perfectly concealed fury and Seth quietly steaming as he shouted praises and hymns. He did not know Shada well enough to imagine his reaction.

Atem lead him toward a grand marketplace. At once, Nekhen rose up around him, swallowing Yugi in its embrace. Though a fraction the size of Men-nefer, quadrilateral buildings flanked either side of the open main street like the walls of a miniature labyrinth.

Through the sand and white stone he could see the ancient lines of the city's first structures, some two thousand years old. A thriving metropolis where Helles was fractured; communities of wandering nomads.

Vendors and traders spread their wares out on richly colored blankets or on wooden stalls shaded by dense tapestries. There were fruit stands that boasted fresh fruits and sweet-smelling treats, and bushels of wood tucked between small alleys. Fish and poultry hung from rafters next to bushels of dried herbs in the shade of old buildings. A pottery stand displayed beautifully painted clay pots and bolts of fine fabrics, set out on a colored mat sat next to a large bakery.

To Yugi's surprise, people wandered about freely—woman traveled alone and spent on their own accord, instead of in groups. Children ran about chasing ducks and geese. Women sold their own wares and haggled with men, who laughed and paid the inflated prices. Teenagers flirted in the streets. Unmarried men and women alike conversed openly with each other.

All was done without fear or wariness of being beaten or carried off. Even the guards stationed about the city looked at ease. It was nothing like the underground market he'd experienced with the slavers. Nothing like the terrifying, claustrophobic colonnade agoras of Hellas where one cluster would be selling fruits and the other would be witnessing an execution.

Fascinated and overcome with oniomania, Yugi bolted into the ground, ignoring the shocked voice of the King calling his name. He examined beautifully painted clay pots, shiny jeweled necklaces and earrings, felt bolts of fine fabric with his fingers and smelled the perfume of herbs. A leashed baboon gibbered at him as he passed, and a flock chickens squawked indignantly when he came too close to their cages. The cacophony of sights, smells, and sounds overwhelmed him and he felt dizzy with excitement. If this was a market place in a small city, he wondered; what were the ports of _Per-nefer_ like?

He shopped and wondered, while Atem watched him with bright, glowing eyes.

Having finally caught up with the little sprite, he found a shaded spot along the wall and leaned against it, content to watch his little one explore. His smile was so wide and bright that Yugi's whole face split in a gasping grin. The once pallor skin, green from seasickness, flushed with life and excitement. His eyes twinkled with delight and childish wonder, and every gasp, squeak and pleasurable sound set the King's heart a flutter.

He watched Yugi eagerly coo over a cluster of fluffy, yellow chicks all clamoring for his attention. Watched him stroke their soft, fluffy bodies, and sing to them in sweet little voices. He watched him jump and pout when their mother pecked at his finger. Watched him snap at it in that wild, serpentine way he did when he was offended and angrily nurse his finger with his lips. The pain was forgotten at once when he spied something else interesting. A sudden spike of jealousy twisted in Atem's gut. In that moment, he vowed, whatever he must do, he would do to have Yugi look at him like that.

"This is terrible!" Someone shouted, drawing a crowd. "Did you hear? The Priests are going to station troops in the city!"

Cautiously, Atem slipped into the shadows along the wall and listened. The crowd erupted with debates, too numerous and cacophonous to decipher. He sent a glance toward one of his hidden guards and gestured with his chin. The guard nodded and disappeared into the shadows. The rest were left to guard Yugi.

Yugi scampered off again and Atem quickly gave chase, swooping up behind him an catching Yugi around the waist. The boy screeched in terror. Atem chuckled at the reaction and smirked when the boy froze.

"See anything you like?" Atem asked, winking.

"Let go," Yugi squirmed in his embrace but Atem's grip was firm.

"And have you running off again?" Atem teased, admiring the pout on his kitten-like face. "I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself," he whispered in his ear. Yugi's cheeks reddened like ripe pomegranates despite his glare. The color delicious against his lotus pink skin, Atem prayed the Atum-Ra would not leave his mark upon it.

"Come," he commanded. "We don't have long and I fancy a spot of lunch before all the pomp and ceremony. I trust you have no objections?"

That annoying smirk returned and Yugi grimaced. Perhaps it was on a selfish whim he had chosen Nekhen. Only Yugi's roaring stomach kept him from arguing.

Gently, Atem took his hand and guided him through the crowded streets. He could not see his guards but suspected they were hiding in the shadows, never far from his side. At last they came upon a tavern whose sign boasted the logo of a large, crudely drawn camel's head with one closed as if it were trying to wink.

The shadowed mudbrick building was a cool relief from the sun. Braced for a tantrum, Atem was stunned when Yugi walked in, unphased by the dirt floors and rowdy, drunken guests, and sat down at one of the small tables like he'd been around such an environment all his life. Atem frowned, placed a simple, good coin on the counter and told the tavern keeper to bring the boy whatever he wanted.

Though not as fancy as the dishes prepared at the palace, Yugi devoured everything with the same ravenous delight he had at every meal. His eyes expanded with displeasure and he made a disgruntled face. "Bla-ahk!" He spat like a child and shoved the plate away.

Atem chuckled. "I take it you do not like fish."

Yugi shook his head and eyed the fried balls he was currently scarfing. "What are those?"

"These," Atem boasted proudly. "Are why I was banished from the palace kitchens when I was nine."

He offered one of the dough-fried balls, caked in grease and smelt of exotic spices wrapped in a _taboon_ flatbread.

Yugi looked at it skeptically and took a small bite. His eyes widened with surprised delight and devoured it all in a few large bites.

"This is delicious!" He cheered and grabbed another one.

Atem smirked and ordered another helping. "I am pleased."

Yugi blushed.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, serious and solemn. "I doubt it was to fatten me up on tavern food."

Atem chuckled, humored by the image of Yugi ever being fat. "Quite perceptive of you, little viper," he praised. "We are here to listen."

Yugi's face scrunched up in puzzlement.

A small smile spreading across his lips, Atem explained. "Remember Mahad's training. Listen."

Yugi looked at him, skeptical, but nonetheless obeyed.

Atem directed his attention to the noisy group bellowing at the bar. His trained ears blocked the sounds of slurping and idle chatter, listening.

"It's true, I tell ya I saw them in the streets! Two of the Priests were here with a whole slew of guards!

"You idiot! They're here for the Festival of _Heru_! The King is already at the Fort!"

"Ha! You believe that?"

"Soldiers, huh? What are they doing, arresting drunks?"

"No, I bet they're searching for the sand-dwellers."

"Sand-dwellers?"

"Aye! They say bandits were spotted near the city."

"Those sand-suckers! Ha! My wife's got a temper twice as fierce as any of them!"

"No...they're bandits!"

"Bandits?"

"Aye, they say their leader's been spotted in the city!"

"The bandits have a leader?"

"Yes, they say he was spotted West of the Nile. He calls himself the King of Thieves!"

That caught the King's attention.

"West," Yugi's soft voice whispered in repeat. Atem spun towards him in shock. Yugi's face was a concerned frown. "West of the Nile. That's where the Valley of the Kings is." It wasn't a question. "Why would a thief be there?"

Having heard enough, Atem snatched Yugi's hand and drug him from the booth. "We have to go."

"But— "

"Now!" The harsh command and even harsher glare cut off Yugi's protest. Relieved when Yugi didn't argue further, Atem summoned one of his guards to relay a message to the Priests summoning them back. He was no longer Atem. Now, he was the King.

X X X

Atem ushered Yugi back to the main street and left him there with a single order. "Stay. Put." He punctured each word with a harsh growl, wordlessly promising retribution should the boy disobey.

Yugi did not agree but neither had he protested.

Satisfied, the King left with a handful of his guards and disappeared somewhere into the maze of the city, but not before glancingly kissing Yugi's cheek and promising the Priests would arrive soon to fetch him.

With an aggrieved huff of annoyance, Yugi slumped against the building and slid to the floor in aggravation.

Aggravation at himself. Aggravation at the king. Aggravation at himself for forgetting he was the King. A faint pang of regret fluttered through his heart. It had been too easy to forget. He was so used to the King, the Apollo, even the Amun whose courageous devotion, fierce temper, and kind heart, he caught in glimpses was more familiar to him than the carefree young man whose face he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen.

It was strange, really. That day the King had appeared kind, almost happy. No, not appeared, he _was_ happy. He was having fun even as he teased Yugi to listen. There had been a brightness to his eyes he never wore as King or God. In that moment he had appeared...almost human. Then in a moment he was the King, regal and ordering him about like a servant.

His face suddenly reddened and his cheek warmed where the King had kissed it in passing. His fingers rose to touch the tender spot; it burned like a brand. A King's mark invisible to all but to the one who'd received it.

The realization sent a surge of anger through Yugi and he kicked and beat his fists childishly at the wall behind him.

"How dare he!" He hissed to no one. "How dare he mark me and leave me here alone to wait like some street—"

He stopped dead.

Realization burst with alarming clarity. He was alone. No King, no guards, and in a city with no perimeter walls. They were close enough to the docks that he could easily find a merchant ship and ask for passage. He still had his earrings and bracelets on under his cloak. Perhaps he could find a stand and trade them for coin to be less conspicuous? With a hood he looked no different than any other peasant walking about. A merchant ship would know which ships were charged for Hellas. He could broker safe passage with enough coin-merchants were gold-blooded: they ousted for coin more than flesh. If he offered half at the beginning of the trip and half at the end...he could ensure that both his life and virtue were intact.

Yes, all the pieces of the plan were there. The jewels of his bracelets and earring he could sell in pieces. A ruby would be more than enough to get him to Per-Nefer, where he could easily exchange the rest. If he kept to the alley he'd avoid suspicion, and if he paid the merchants enough to leave, he'd be long down the Nile before anyone realized he was gone.

It was perfect.

Sinking deeper into the shadows, he turned on his heels and sprinted down a darkened alley that Atem had shown him. It opened to another market he quickly scrutinized. No guards. No Priests. The focus of the crowd was on the procession.

There was the port. Less than a hundred feet away and boasting a small celery of royal barges. Further down, he could see merchants loading their cargo and his heart fluttered with a burst of joy.

Bursting from the shelter of the alley without thinking, he ran for the jetty, passing the Royal barge and—

"There you are."

Victory was stolen from when someone cupped a fistful of his cloak and pulled him back toward the barge.

Yugi shrieked. Dismay and despair clawing from his throat as though it were a living thing bursting to break free. Whirling on his captor with the full force of his anger, Yugi struck.

Seth caught the blow without a flinch and squeezed his wrist. Hard.

Momentarily calmed by the pain, Yugi whimpered and pulled at his trapped appendage. "Let go of me, you cad!" He demanded furiously. How dare this man touch him! How dare he look down on him with that smug, self-righteous superiority.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you arrogant fish!" Yugi snapped. Not when he was so close.

"I'm getting fed up with you," Seth hissed, his lips curling into a sneer of derision. "Though it would please me immensely to see you drown in the Nile, I've been ordered to escort you to safely to the fort and I'll be damned if you're lost on my watch." His grip on the younger's wrist tightened and he dragged him along, but Yugi was stubborn and dug his feet in to the ground, refusing to obey.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Yugi hissed, as venomous as the cobra he was named after. "You have no right!"

Seth rose his arm as if to slap him. Instead of flinching in submission, Yugi hardened his eyes daring to strike.

Surprise flashed across the Priest's eyes, caught by the fearless brazenness. With forced restraint the Priest clenched his fists, writhing his fingers. He threw back his head and laughed like Yugi had said something humorous. "That temper of yours may flatter the king and his women, but I will not be so easily swayed," he stated, triumphant with pride.

Yugi snorted, not the least bit amused or humbled. "Oh, is that why you dislike me so?" His voice seethed with derision. "Because the King and everyone else fancies me over your own attitude?"

Anger flared across the priest's dark eyes shadowing them. His grip tightened and Yugi bit back a wince.

"I _despise_ you for the way you treat our King. I _worked_ for this life! I _earned_ this life. I scrapped, fought, and clawed my way to where I am today, coming from nothing! Yet you," he let all his disgust bleed into his voice. "You're only here because the King wants to bed you."

He expected the boy to be humbled, to be apologetic, to be gracious in his defeat.

Yugi was none of that. "You think your rise from peasantry makes you better than us?" Yugi accused. "You think your sudden status as Priests erases your humble origins and gives you reason to treat us as though we are beneath you? Ha! If anything you should be more humbled toward them, more sympathetic to their plight, not more critical!"

Seth shot forward, pinning the youth against the wall, eyes blazing with anger. "You know nothing! Everything I do, every decision I make is to protect Per-a'ah. Protect him and his great dream of Kemet at peace. That is my mission above all else. Even the people of this country are second to that!" He glared daggers at the teen. "All you are is a distraction for him. He asks you for compassion and you spit in his face! Everyone else praises you but I see you for what you are. You're selfish! You take what you want and give nothing back—"

He was silenced abruptly by a sharp sting facing across his face. The blow so sharp and sudden the priest stumbled back, releasing his grip on Yugi, but he did not run. Instead he stood there. Rustling with utter fury, his lotus eyes blazing and hissing, looking in every respect like the reared _usarus_ , prepared to spit fire.

Too stunned by the slap to coherently speak, Seth stared at him, fingers rising to abused the area in utter disbelief. "You-" he gasped, incredulous. "How dare-"

"Shut up!" Yugi hissed, low and dangerous, allowing all his anger and venom to bleed into his voice. "You know _nothing_ about me! _Nothing_! I am sick and tired of you! All of you! Dressing me up and dragging me, scolding me, saying I should be grateful for something I didn't want and never asked for, assuming I am some greedy brat or spoiled whore when I asked for nothing from any of this! I've been told what I must do and who I must be without any regards to my wishes and my wants!" His voice was shaking and so was he. "Did any of you stop to think maybe I already had a home and a family of my own?" Tears pricked his eyes. "Did you ever think maybe I had a life before Kemet?"

Tears were running freely down his face but Yugi did not notice them. Seth did and his eyes flashed with bewilderment.

"Of course not!" Yugi wreathed his fingers into fists at his sides. "You only want me to sit prettily and please the King, and when I don't, you call me ungrateful! You all want me to love him but how can I when I know nothing of him..." he trailed off, visibly shaking.

"Nothing?" Seth blinked, utterly confused and the slightest bit intrigued. "You've known him for nearly two months and have yet to form any opinion?" His tone was earnest not derogatory.

"How can I?" Was Yugi's response. "Everything he says and does makes no sense to me: one minute he is cold and merciless, another he's manipulative and careless, and then he is kind and caring. He doesn't seem to care a wit for anyone, even those who work so hard to serve him, and then he goes and spoils them with baroques and festivals. He's arrogant, cocky, cruel, and infuriating. There are times when I can't stand him, and others when he smiles so care freely that sometimes I think I might like him, but then in the next moment he is cold and cruel all over again. I do not know which him is false and how am I to like or even know him when I do not even know who he is or what he's like?"

He was no longer speaking to the priest or anyone yet somehow the confession had relieved his anger. Next to him, Seth was staring, bewildered as though trying to make sense of what he'd just learned-and how he had been so wrong.

A wounded cry rang through air, startling them both. Without thinking, Yugi whirled towards the sound. Another cry rang out and he ran towards it. Loud angry shouting drowned out the sounds. Yugi pushed his way towards the heart of the screaming, violent mob. Their leader appeared to be a burly man holding a large whip. All around him women, children, even elderly were all shouting insults and throwing stones at the slender figure of a pale, young woman. She was sickeningly slender, her feet were bare, and her pale skin was caked with dirt. Her hands were cracked and bleeding. Scrapes and cuts laced across her skin where the old gray tunic exposed her skin.

"Get out!"

"Get out of this city!"

"You're going to bring bad luck I upon us all!"

A particularly well aimed stone caught the girl in the side and she stumbled wearily to the ground. Her hood fell open and a curtain of long silvery hair spilled out. It was then Yugi saw them. A set of beautiful bright blue eyes the color of the sky set in a lovely face. There was an ugly, bloodied spot on her cheek where the stone had struck her. The whole crowd gasped. Her secret revealed, the crowd's hate worsened.

"Look at her! It was her fault the Pharaoh sent troops here!"

"Look at her pale skin!? She's different from us!"

"Don't look into her eyes! You'll be cursed!"

"Brother, I'm scared!"

"Women with blue eyes will bring disaster upon the land!"

The woman struggled to get up. There was no fear on her weakened face, no reservation in her eyes. Yugi wondered how many times she'd experienced such treatment before.

"Please, give me some water. Then I shall return to the desert." She pleaded politely, resigned.

Someone dumped a bucket of water over her. "Here! That's good enough for you! Now go!"

The girl shrieked in surprised.

"Stop it!" Yugi screamed over the mob. He leapt forward, spreading his arms wide and protectively between the girl and her attackers. "Stop! Stop! _Stop_! How dare you treat her so cruelly?" He hissed, scolding each one with hard, disapproving glares. With the crowd temporarily timid, he spun to the girl and kneeled to face her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, inspecting her wounds. Her scrapes were old and the cut on her cheek was not deep.

She looked surprised by his kindness then smiled. "Thank you," she said. Her voice was low and sweet.

"You boy!" The brutish leader snapped. "Get out of the way before she curses you!" Like the rest of the crowd, his skin was dark, weathered from sand and sun.

"Are you really this stupid!" Yugi snapped, helping the girl to her feet and drew her behind him. Cursing his small size, he drew himself up and scolded. "You have no right to stone this poor woman!"

The man took a single look at him and snorted in disgust. "We have every right! This is our town and she is nothing but a thief and an outsider! A heathen! Look at her skin! Her eyes! You must be one of them too, looking at you!" The man grabbed a whip from his belt.

All around him the crowd nodded and sneered, suddenly aroused to hate once more.

Yugi stood his ground, a thought occurred to him. "I," he said "am the King's _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet_ ," he had never used the authority of his title before, but if it protected this girl, he would certainly use it now. "I command you to leave her be!"

Instead of looking intimidated the man three back his head and laughed. "Hah! You expect us to believe such lies?" He spat at Yugi's feet causing the boy to stumble back, almost knocking into the woman. The whip dangled viciously in the man's hand.

Yugi blinked, cast a glance to himself and cursed. With his simple sandals, plain shenti, and dirty cloak he looked more like a runaway slave than the King's alleged lover. _Damnit_ , Yugi cursed. He had no badge of office and the rings and gold he wore would only confirm their suspicions that he was a thief. Suddenly, he regretted leaving the High Priest's side.

"I can prove it," he protested. "Find the High Priest. He can-"

"Enough!" The man drew back his arm raising the whip high. "If you will not get out of my way, I will go through you!"

"Look out, sir!" The girl rose and stumbled to shield him. Yugi caught her and threw up his arm to shield them both. The whip whistled through the air and Yugi heard the crack of leather hitting flesh but he felt no pain.

There was a chuckle and then someone said "I leave you unattended for only an hour..."

Yugi gasped. He knew that voice.

He stood before the two victims on the ground, cloak still drawn and the whip curled like a serpent about his forearm.

"What are you doing, you worthless swine!" The man snapped, tugging on the whip, but it would not loosen.

Their savior laughed loud enough for all to hear. "You see, my _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet_? See now why we must travel is disguise. You can never tell the true actions of men unless you address them on their own terms."

The King ripped the old cloak away revealing his _nemes_ headdress, the cobra reared up, ready to spit fire at the King's enemies. His crimson eyes seethed with fury. Behind Yugi and the girl stood the High Priest and a host of Royal guards.

"It's the King and High Priest!"

The people gasped and dropped to their knees. The man who had attacked Yugi and the girl stepped back, stupefied.

Atem snapped back his wrist, wrenching the whip free and catching it in his opposite hand.

"My-My King!" The man stumbled and dropped to his knees, trembling like he'd seen a demon. Yugi had seen the King when he was angry. It was a good comparison.

"Forgive me, please. I did not-" the man whimpered but the Ming was unimpressed.

"You would beg forgiveness from me, but not from my _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu Meritwadjet_?"

The deep clear sound of his voice rang through the air like a sharpened blade through flesh.

"Please. I did not realize-"

"That much is obvious," the king cut him off. There was a gleam in his eyes that Yugi did not like.

Distracted, he glanced at the girl, then Yugi. "What happened?" He asked.

Yugi told him. "I caught them attacking this girl. She was weak and needed water. They shunned her because she was different. I tried to help her, so they turned on me."

"And they did not believe you when you told them who you were," he turned to the man accusingly. "Well," he commanded, "what have you to say in your defense?"

"My lord," the man groveled. "It was out of loyalty, we heard there was a thief in this city. A thief with white hair, we thought-"

"That thief has already been caught, no thanks to you and your stupidity." Atem's words were like a whiplash against all of them. "You call yourselves people of the sacred city of Heru..." He spat as if their very presence offended him. "Disgraceful!"

Seth stepped forward, then looking down to both Yugi and the girl he protected. His eyes lit up with recognition and he spun to the crowd vehemently, "What did you do to this girl?"

The shame-faced crowd gasped like children being scolded. They stumbled, tongue-tied and unable to answer.

"What gives you the right to stone someone to death because they are different from you?" He spat, "I'll cut the true meaning of different into your skin!"

Atem rose an arm, cutting him off from the terrified crowd.

"I think we have made our point, my Priests," he mollified. He turned to crowd, hard-eyed and voice knife-edged. "Get out of my sight and be grateful for my mercy!"

They scattered at his threat, shamed and humbled.

"As for you," he turned to the still trembling man. "I'll leave you to my guards. The rest of your lands and wealth is to be confiscated by the state! Get him out of my sight!"

The guards obeyed and drug the pleading man away.

"Get her some water!" Seth ordered a guard who obeyed. Another set to dressing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, and downed the flask she'd been given greedily and slouched against Yugi's side. Yugi's grip on her tightened. He hasn't failed to noticed the way the King's eyes had not left her. He may not have known her long, but he did not like the idea of relinquishing her to the arrogant priest.

"We should take her with us," Seth suggested. "It would be cruel to leave her in this city."

"Yes!" Yugi joined in, his eyes brightening. If ever there was a time to use his position. "Please, my King, I would very much like to have her as a friend."

Atem cast them a glance then chuckled and knelt down to meet the girl's face.

"My my, my dear, you must be quite a fascinating creature to have piqued the interest of both my High Priest and the Keeper of my Heart. What is your name?"

"Kisara, my King," she responded meekly, though her words exhibited quiet confidence.

"Have you a home we can return you to?"

She shook her head. "No, my King, I have no home or family but the desert."

The King smiled, though his eyes seemed sad. "Very well, she can return with us to _Waset_ as a ward of the state. My sister can always use more Royal Ornaments".

He stood, ordering the procession to continue. "Come. We must reach the fort by nightfall."

Yugi helped Kisara to her feet and the two followed the crowd to the fort.

* * *

Like i said this one was an absolute BITCH! The whole thing was a struggle to convey the right voice, but as with last chapter i had a lot prewritten and ended changing a lot. Once i switched to Atem's pov it was MUCH easier-plus i wanted to do another chapter with his POV fun! i can totally see him sneaking off and pretending to be a peasant to see what his people need.

Another issue with this chapter was a praticlly wrote the ENTIRE thing on my phone and when i FINALLY finished it, i accidently deleted it trying to send it to myself-and by some miracle had copied it before and was able to re-paste the whole thing. (seriously i almost DIED! i felt my heart stopping) so thank god for that!

I also had a lot of fun having Yugi and seth interact for the first time which, ironically was the hardest part of the chapter. And i was SO happy to finally introduce Kisara! WOOHOO! i was so happy to add her finally, i always planned to, i didn't expect her to evolve into such a character in this!

in the end it ws totally worth all the headaches!

Glossary and Historical Notes:

 _Wepet-Renpet_ —The Ancient Egyptian New Year celebration. Ancient Egyptian culture was closely tied to the Nile River, and it appears their New Year corresponded with its annual flood. The Egyptian New Year was predicted when Sirius—the brightest star in the night sky—first became visible after a 70-day absence, which typically occurred in mid-July just before the annual inundation of the Nile River, which helped ensure that farmlands remain fertile for the coming year. If the Sun rose on this day it was a sign that Amun-Ra had defeated the demon God of darkness and primal chaos, Apopis/Apep and Kemet would not be devoured by him this year. Egyptians celebrated this new beginning with a festival known as Wepet Renpet, which means "opening of the year." The New Year was seen as a time of rebirth and rejuvenation, and it was honored with feasts and special religious rites.

 _The Intercalary Month—_ The last five days of the Ancient Egyptian Year and the two week Celebration of Wepet-Renet. Since the Egyptian calendar was divided in to 12 three-week months, a week being thirty days this created a 360 day year with five additional days celebrating the births Osiris, Horus, Seth, Isis and Nephthys. The first day was _Mswt Wsir_ —the Birth of Osiris, day two was _Mswt-Hr_ , the birth of Heru/Horus, day three was _Mswt-Set_ , the birth of Seth, day four was _Mswt-Aset_ , the birth of Isis/Aset and day five, the most important heralding the New Year was _Mswt-Nbt-Hwt_ , the birth of Nephthys.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll spare you the details on why this one took a little longer than most to update, since i know you're all reager to read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Several reference to the manga and cast belong to Takehashi. Names and references to people n actual history are fictional.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MOONLUSTER FOR BEING SUCH A TROOPER!

* * *

Chapter IX

Kisara

 _In which Yugi makes a new friend with whom he attends an exquisite party, discovers some interesting secrets about several characters, witnesses and act of mercy and learns some new things about Kemetic flora and culture_

Mahad escorted them to large, fort-like enclosure and he took them straight to Isis. The girl, Kisara, as Yugi had learned, was instantly weary of _Sekhmet's Hem-netjer,_ but she relaxed slowly under the woman's warm smile and gentle hands. Isis was quick to give her water, food and check her wounds. She found no broken bone or sprains but several bruises and scrapes and turned to Mahad for herbs and linens. At her immediate rigidness, the Magician seemed too understand and left it to Isis to bandage her. Yugi holding her hand the entire time and asking little questions.

But the time Isis was finished and Mahad had escorted them back to the main hall, Yugi had learned that Kisara had been a wandering orphan for most of her life. She had parents once ut did not know where they came from or where they were or if they were still alive and had merely traveled from place to place. There was little more Yugi could get from her—though her demeanor was sweet and her smile kind, there was weariness in the girls' eyes and she volunteered little.

It did not surprise Yugi—not after how those villagers had treated her.

"It's alright," he said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to tell me anything you do not wish too."

She looked at him with such surprised that Yugi's heart ached. Was that how _he_ had looked at Mahad, at Maya, at the other girls when they offered him not their advice but their confidence, their comfort, their friendship? He resolved then and there whatever Kisara became upon their return to the palace he would be a friend to her—not a master, or anything else and not only for her sake, Yugi missed friends keenly. Oh, he loved the girls well, he could admit, and he even found comfort in Mahad and Isis' attentions but there was still that lingering hesitance with which they approached him, interacted with him. As if they could never allow themselves to forget that he was the King's companion. He did not wish such a lonely hesitance with Kisara—and _forced_ himself not to wonder if this was how Atem felt every day.

Besides, he thought. It would be hypocritical of him to expect so much from the girl when he kept his own past closely guarded in his heart. The difference, of course, was that Kisara had no home, no place to go. She would be safe in the palace, protected and find a home there. He would not. _Could_ not. Not when _they_ were still searching for him across the sea.

Mahad appeared in the doorway then and nodded to Isis. The woman acknowledged him with a nod of her own and left. "Come." Mahad gestured. "The King has given orders to set up Qenbet and will be receiving his people. Tonight there will be tribute and celebration to _Heru_." There was an odd set to his mouth. Displeasure? Yugi wondered. Perhaps annoyance? It was foreign on the Priest's face and Yugi wondered if even _he_ was privy to the King's schemes.

"The King will expect his court in attendance," Mahad concluded, his lips a thin line.

 _Of course he would_. Yugi scowled rolling his eyes. The moment Yugi allowed himself to forget Atem was King the King returned to mock him. Mahad's eyes flickered over their disheveled appearances and presented Yugi a clean white tunic and crimson bejeweled belt and a pair of gold and leather sandals. Then he passed a simple linen dress to Kisara and a pair of papyrus sandals. What caught both their eyes was the deep blue belt embroidered with golden thread that went with it.

Yugi's eyes widened and shot to Mahad. The man only smiled. " _All_ his court, Yugi."

Kisara blinked owlishly. Her gaze flickered between Yugi and Mahad, curiously, wondering how she fit in to all of this.

The man simply bowed and turned toward the gateway. "I'll leave you both to it."

Yugi bristled with rage. Blue was the _High Priest's_ color. _Seth's_ color. How dare he!

"Yugi?" Kisara asked, timidly. Yugi's anger melted at once. She cast a worried gaze to the clothes as if uncertain. "Are these…mine?"

He smiled and nodded. "I can change in the next room if you like?" he offered remembering her hesitance at Mahad's touch.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just…not used to such generosity." She smiled a soft little smile that Yugi dared to call happy.

Yugi squeezed her hand again. "I know how you feel. I was a slave before the King…" he hesitated. "Chose me. It can be a bit overwhelming. But don't worry," he said quickly, hoping to reassure his new friend. "I will stay with you. Whatever the King says."

Comforted by the worlds, Kisara smiled and nodded. She folded the clothes in her lap, untied the coarse rope holding her ragged brown garment closed and upended it over her head. Yugi blushed and spun around pulling off his tunic first, and slipping on the finer one before removing his shenti. Once finished, they passed through the gateway where Mahad was waiting for them.

They passed quietly through the halls. Two guards stood beside the great open doorway to the main building: their armband inscribed with the King's throne name. He felt Kisara flinch and squeeze his arm tightly as they passed but the men did not acknowledge them.

The room was a massive structure composed entirely of mudbrick and _djed_ pillars. The plaster walls boasted beautiful, antiquarian murals: a funerary procession of barges, presumably a goddess standing between two upright lionesses, a wheel of various horned quadrupeds. The ceiling depicted a grand mural of the _Heb Sed_ festival for an ancient King. A dais had been erected at the far side of the room complete with an ornate golden throne. It was beautiful and striking, but smaller than the one at _Men-Nefer._ Yugi thought, Compared to the red granite pillars, life-like painting and grand statues of the northern city, it looked ragged and old, and again Yugi found himself asking, why _Nekhen_?

The procession had already settled among the halls. Yugi had to clench Kisara's hand and pull her along, dodging aristocrats and _djed_ pillars as they followed Mahad. Servants flocked about, hurriedly. Courtiers crowded each space. An air of repressed excitement hung heavy over the room and the people gossiped in low voices. Nobles and common folk from both _Men-Nefer_ and _Nekhen_ alike lounged on either side of the dais. Seth was sitting on a stool to the left of the golden throne, his eyes scanning the room darkly and at the base of the platform—Yugi gasped. They were all there: donning pleated robes and each one holding a golden object of their House and God. The King's Sacred Guardians. Only three were absent: Karim, who was seeing to the House of Amun, Siamon who was head of State in the King's absence and Akenadan, the reason for his absence Yugi did not know.

Seated on that throne, looking as imperial and terrifying as ever, was the King—the _nemes_ headdress and simple commoner's tunic were exchanged for the Old White crown and a dazzling broad-necked collar: turquoise and lapis lazuli set in a lacework of gold. More gold and precious stones dripped from ears and ringed his fingers, encircled his wrists and upper arms and decorated his calves, but was struck Yugi most was the way those crimson eyes narrowed: cold, calm and calculating.

Quickly, Yugi tugged Kisara along behind the King's throne and found a pair of thick, ornate pillows laid out for the two. Yugi stiffened. _Two_ pillows: one red, one blue. One for the King, one for the High Priest.

"Is this one mine?" Kisara asked, skeptically. Yugi forced himself not to bristle and nodded.

"The King probably wants to assure everyone you are under his protection," he lied, plopping down. His feet ached. "The High Priest's power is second only to his."

"I see," Kisara smiled and settled down next to him. "I'll have to thank him than."

"I'm sure the King will—" Yugi started but Kisara's gasp cut him off.

"Oh, I meant the High Priest."

Yugi blanched and stared at her. To his immense shock, Kisara giggled in a sort of quiet confident way. "I'm sure he doesn't remember me, but I'll…" she paused as if to blush and Yugi's eyes widened at the soft color blooming across her pale cheeks. "I'll never forget him."

His face froze, baffled in its shock. "You…You _know_ him?" he gasped. In the short time he'd known the High Priest he'd never known him to show any emotion other than anger or frustration, let alone _kindness_.

Kisara smile quietly. "Yes, it was years ago actually. I had been living in an oasis at the time when a caravan of traders came by. I did not know then the goods they traded were not spice or silk." She shuddered inwardly and at once Yugi understood. Her weariness of Mahad, who despite his kind eyes and serene smile boasted an impressive height and strong stature, made sense now. As an orphan who'd traveled constantly and rarely spoke to others, those slavers must have terrified her.

"He found me there and saved me."

"He cut your chains?" Yugi asked, again surprised. Why would a High Priest be in the desert even as a child?

Kisara shook her head. "Yes, he did, but that is not that way. I meant…"she paused for a moment as if trying to decide if he was trustworthy. Yugi offered her a reassuring smile but did not press her. "I've always known what people think of me, how they see me," she said. "I've known they would either covet me or hate me for the way I look…"

Yugi gasped in surprise. At first glance, Kisara was astonishing: her hair, white as moonlight, held a blue sheen like clouds bathed in starlight. Her skin, smooth and unblemished but for a few scratches, was also uncommonly pale. After a life of traveling, Yugi had expected her to have developed a slight tan but her skin seemed to naturally resist the arrows of Apollo and the rays of Ra. Though taller than Yugi, she had a petite little figure under that shapeless burlap thing she'd worn before: the linen hugging her curves in ways the previous garment never would've dared. Shapely legs, curved hips, a slender waist, and modest bust: Gods, how could anyone resent someone so beautiful?

Even thin and gangly from lack of proper nourishment and covered in dust: the elements and hunger had done nothing to diminish her beauty and Yugi felt a flicker of jealousy at that fact. His own figure had filled out nicely under the good food, exhaustive training and proper care of the girls and palace staff, but even he felt inadequate compared to Kisara's natural beauty. He scorned himself for his jealousy as once.

Coveted or resented, Kisara had said. He understood. Even in a city as diverse as _Men-Nefer_ and the _Ipet_ with the girls' plethora of colors and tones, Kisara's pale coloring was, at best unusual, but still no reason to scorn someone so openly.

"Is that why those villagers were attacking you…" he asked cautiously. "Earlier, I mean. I heard some of them saying they thought you were cursed?" he asked and quickly added. "Rubbish all of it."

"I think that was part of the reason," Kisara cut him off, quietly. Yugi silenced immediately. "I think it was more than that. I rarely come to town anymore. Not since the rumors started."

"Rumors?" Yugi asked.

She nodded. "Yes, there have been rumors of thieves and bandits in the area. I suppose there always have been but recently it has gotten worse. More frequent. There is even talk of a man who calls himself the Thief King. Oh, the stories of him are terrible. They say he's so good, he even steals from the Valley of the Kings."

Yugi's eyes bulged with recognition. Hadn't the men at the tavern said something about a thief stealing from the Valley of the Kings? Atem had demanded they leave before he could divulge anymore, but it was the _way_ he had insisted that worried him. The way Atem's eyes had flashed with something Yugi had not recognized then. Fear.

"I don't understand," Yugi asked, hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. "What does that have to do with you?"

She frowned. "About a month ago, troops arrived from the capital, at least that's where I heard they were from. Everyone thinks they were here to investigate, but apparently they were following a specific lead."

"A lead?"

"Yes. Someone claimed they saw someone with the Thief King. Someone who claimed they were working with him. Someone with white hair."

"White hair!" Yugi gasped aloud and quickly covered his mouth when a few stray eyes noticed his outburst. He blushed with embarrassment.

Kisara gave a laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes. It is only rumor, I've heard. I don't know if it's true, and I haven't heard anything else. Only that this accomplice apparently has long white hair."

Long white hair. Yugi shuddered with realized horror. Hadn't someone else he'd known fit the description? Someone he'd lost long ago. _No!_ He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought entirely. _It couldn't be him. He's gone._

"That was why those people attacked me," Kisara continued, quietly. "They thought, perhaps I was the thief." Her tone was soft and even, almost expectant and without a hint of surprise. It made Yugi's blood boil.

Kisara must have noticed his rising anger because she simply smiled. "As I said, I've long accepted that my blue eyes and pale skin would make me a target: people would either be fascinated by me or disgusted by me." She said with a resigned sort of bitterness that sounded wrong in her sweet voice.

"But Seth…he…he never looked at me with wonder or fear. Only pity. A boy from a poor village looked at _me_ with pity and decided to save me. I'd never been so astonished. He saved my life that day." She said hopefully, wistfully and Yugi listened as she recanted her quiet tale all the while his eyes bulged wider and wider.

Seth…had told her his _name_. Seth was a boy from a poor village? It didn't seem possible, but there was no lie in Kisara's eyes. He cast a glance to the High Priest in surprise and caught him staring but not at him.

He turned away so quickly and hardened his dark eyes so suddenly, Yugi though he might have imagined it. But he knew he did not.

Kisara sighed next to him and her words sounded sad. "I doubt he remembers me, now, seeing as he's become High Priest, he told me he would be, one day. I knew he would. But I will never forget him."

Yugi cast a glance to the dais where the King conversed with his High Priest. Occasionally, Yugi caught his eyes shifting to Kisara but he was always quick to recover when caught staring. Yugi's skin bristled. "He remembers," he said and hoped it sounded comforting and not as bitter as he feared.

The priest was fascinated by her—and she him, if the effort she used to actively avoid his gaze was any indication. He smiled at his new friend and took her hand.

"I hope you won't think less of me, but I never thought either of those things when I saw you," he explained. The look in her eyes told him she already knew and was surprised. "I…I'm also a foreigner in this strange land. Slavers brought me here from Hellas and I sort of ended up here…I'm still not sure if I should be grateful or furious, but…" he stopped and squeezed his free hand into a fist. He tried to smile but it was so hard. A soft hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up into Kisara's encouraging eyes bright and blue and as beautiful as the daytime sky. "I'm happy to have a friend like you who understands what it's like to be different. I have so few."

Again her eyes widened with astonishment. For a moment she said nothing only stared with bewilderment as if unable to fathom if what had happened to her was true or some strange, wishful dream. Suddenly, she started to laugh, a hard laugh of realization that slowly bloomed into something more mirthful.

'Oh, Yugi," she laughed a sweet, bright happy laughter that filled Yugi's heart and clapped their hands together. "I'm happy to have you as a friend too."

They changed subjects and to his relief Kisara spoke more openly. The conversed quietly, trading laughs and stories and tales of their adventures all the while Atem and Seth shared glances and words amongst themselves and thanked the attendances for their gifts of gold and grain. Atem accepted them all with a genial wave but his tone did not soften. The room was a continual buzz of conversation punctured only by the twinkling of laughter. Courtiers and comrades lounged about the dais and even the priests stood watchful, but relaxed. Apparently, no one was in a hurry to begin the task of judging.

Servants pushed past offering Yugi and Kisara food. While Kisara ate greedily—doubtless never having been offered anything so fine in all her life before—and gulped wine, Yugi's appetite abandoned him and he nibbled lightly. Neither Seth no Atem ate. Even as everyone else indulged themselves openly. Instead of conversing, they spoke in whispers, and something about the poised, tense atmosphere of the two leaders set Yugi on edge.

He spotted Azizia among the crowd leading a troupe of dancers, but she did not see him. He spied Omari among the Courtiers sitting close to the crown. He saw Mahad, and Isis and—he stopped. But not Shada: his tattooed head easily noticeable among the sea of wigs, was nowhere to be seen.

A tap to his shoulder interrupted Yugi's thoughts. A servant approached him with a full cup.

"No thank you," Yugi said quickly.

The girl rolled her eyes and thrust it into his hands. "The King required refreshment," she warned, adding in an undertone. " _Most_ _speedily_."

Yugi rolled his eyes and snatched the goblet. Other slaves were close plying the guests and priests with food. Yugi stole a tray from one and a plate of sizzling quail from another and a bowl of fruits he knew Atem liked from a third.

Kisara flashed him a bemused look darting her head around worriedly. Yugi quickly handed her a goblet and told her to follow him. "Give that to Seth," he said quietly.

She nodded and did so.

The annoyance on the High Priest's face flashed to a look of surprise that had Yugi giggling. Hesitantly, he took the goblet and stuttered as he thanked her, as if flustered. Kisara's face was a proud, sweet smile. The action must've been enough to alert the King because he spun to Kisara and eyed her quickly.

Yugi saw his smirk and shivered, but the King said nothing and for that he was relieved. He hadn't heard his suspiration until Atem spun to him, still standing stupidly in the middle of the dais with a goblet and plate of quail. He blushed under that owlish blink. Squaring his shoulders, proudly, and gathering the flickering shreds of his dignity, he all but thrust out the cup and plate and snapped "Here."

A few gasps followed but Yugi pretended not to hear him. Atem glanced him, his smile curling into something that might have amusement. Or approval. Or both.

"Now when did you become so obedient?"

Was he teasing him? Yugi wondered.

Atem sipped his wine and gesture to the pillow at his side. "Come, sit," then he eyed Seth's chair. "You may sit too." Only then did the three realize he was addressing Kisara. The girl's eyes widened with surprise and confusion. Atem waved a hand and two servants returned with their pillows placing them both beside the throne. "Unless, of course, all this festivity makes you uncomfortable?"

Was he…offering? Yugi wondered then bristled. He'd never given _him_ that option. Then again, he pondered, Yugi had no reservations about Court or how the courtiers saw him, something Atem doubtless knew. Kisara on the other hand—all this was terribly new to her and doubtless frightening.

The girl stood frozen for a second then smiled, bowed, in graceful quiet gratitude and slid behind the thrones to sit next to Yugi.

Yugi offered her a comforting smile and quickly sat between her and the King and the slightest bit of a smile tugged at the King's lips. Out the corner of his eye, Yugi thought he saw Seth suppurate in relief.

The two most powerful men in Kemet returned to the feast, surveying everything and Yugi recognized the calculating, scrutinizing gaze of the King—harsher and far less playful than the one Atem used with him.

"No one seems to be in need of justice today, Set," the King said almost disappointed. His tone was different from Atem's, Yugi noticed, and leaned closer to listen.

"Yes," the High Priest agreed. "Despite our earlier incident, _ma'at_ indeed seems to be upheld in Nekhen."

"Anything to plan a feast," Atem chuckled in that dark, confident tone the King used. He drummed his fingers along his armrest: his gaze hawk-eyed and surveying every dark corner of the room. "Speaking of that," he added and leaned closer as though to whisper. Yugi strained himself to listen.

"You will keep an eye on her when we reach _Waset_?" Yugi did not need to ask to know he meant his new friend and the gravity in his voice was enough to make him weary.

"Two eyes," Seth said at once, too quickly. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat. "I will make sure she finds company among the _Ipet_. I have every confidence the Great Royal Wife and her ladies will welcome her openly."

"I already _know_ that," Atem droned on, almost bored. "What I _meant_ is _after_ she's settled and trained would you mind her being in your care?"

Seth froze. His drumming fingers frozen and his spine suddenly straightened. Was he…nervous? Yugi had to swallow a gasp to stay quiet.

After a long while, the Priest spoke, but there was no hiding the nervous stutter in his voice. "I have not the faintest idea what you are—"

"Oh, don't you dare play coy with me," Atem cut him off, all traces of the King gone from his voice. "I see that stardust look in your eye."

He was _teasing_ him! Yugi realized with a shock. About Kisara! Did he suspect what Yugi had not moments earlier? Doubtful he knew of their past relationship or the details of it, Kisara herself had been vague about them, but surely he didn't think…

Yugi cast another gaze towards the King, and the abashed look on the Priest's face confirmed all Yugi needed to know. The High Priest, Seth, cold, rude, obnoxious, temperamental Seth fancied Kisara. His new friend Kisara, he _fancied_ her! Yugi didn't even need to look at Kisara to know the sweetness was mutual. He clenched his fists, furious.

"But all joking aside," Yugi shot up when he heard Atem's voice lower, the King once more.

Atem leaned back in his throne, hawk-eyes scanning the court, sharply, memorizing every shadow. "They assembled this festivity rather quickly given the unexpectedness of our arrival." He look a long sip from his cup and rose his hand in an elegant gesture encompassing the room.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest, the gesture suspicious as well as defensive. "There scouts must've been quick to convey the message so speedily."

"Undoubtedly," Atem agreed, taking another sip.

"I'm sure their motives are pure," Seth added, a bit irritated.

Atem took another sip. "Perhaps," he held up the cup expectedly and before Yugi could jump to his feet another slave had already refilled the glass. "We will know more once Shada returns."

Yugi's eyes widened. So _he_ had ordered Shada away? But why? To what purpose did his absence serve?

His thoughts—and the celebration—were halted by the doors swinging open. Two guards escorted a group of men dragging another man with a wooden block shackled around his ankle. Connected to it was a large, rounded stone. The courtiers backed away and the Sacred Guardians rose to their feet. Yugi leaned closer for a look but Atem's arm stopped him.

They threw the man to the floor at the King's feet. He was naked but for a filthy _shenti_ around his waist and tattered strips of cloth he'd torn and turned into a turban. His skin, a dark, deep brown, spoke of a common ancestry and many years work in the hard sun. His hands were dried and callused, his nails, cracked, his feet bare and caked with sand and dust. Though middle aged, he was thin and gangly as if starvation had robbed him of his muscles and his teeth were cracked and dirty, some of them were missing. His face was tear-stained but he made no move to wipe them away.

The Sacred Guardians donned their judge's masks and surveyed the man intently. Mahad stepped forward, replacing Siamon as Herald. "And what matter of judgment have you brought before the Qenbet of his Great Majesty, Amenhotep, Son of Ra Atem," he continued Atem's list of titles. No one interrupted until he was finished.

"This man is a criminal!" one of the guards shouted his spar pointed towards the man, "He was sentenced to exile in the desert."

"So you made it back to the city, huh?" the other snapped.

"Please…" the man coughed out through cracked lips and Yugi wondered when the last time he'd had something to drink had been. "Have mercy."

"Take him away!" Seth demanded, face red with such disgust that Yugi wanted to snap at him.

"No, please!" the man pleaded. "I'll never do anything bad! I swear!" he pleaded but kept his eyes on the ground: at the King's feet, tears pouring from them.

Seth snorted as if mercy were beneath him.

 _You used to be one of them,_ he wanted to shout but Kisara squeezed his hand keeping him silent. Instead. he looked towards the King who's eyes had shifted to his High Priest.

"And what would the _Hem-netjer of the Great House of Amun_ do in this situation?" Yugi heard the challenge in the King's voice. The test.

Seth did too because he sat up straight and said confidently but civilly. "He is a criminal, a convict. He deserves nothing less than to be banished back to the desert or thrown into the dark cells and left to rot beneath the earth and the dark as so not to cause trouble again, or if he wishes to be useful he can work in the minds and serve the King that way."

The man looked devastated as the man spoke then he turned on the High Priest, eyes bright with indignation, and spat "Hic, you got all the power in the world now and think that makes you better than us? You can lock people up, you can torture 'em but someday the Gods will punish you, too…"

If the Priest was weary of the threat he gave no notice.

"That's enough!" The guards were on him at once. "Shut your mouth or you'll never see the sun again!"

"ENOUGH!" the King's goblet slammed down like a gavel and the whole room was silent. Yugi jumped back when Atem rose to his feet, ever radiant in his gold and jewels. His rich red eyes glowed with an almost ethereal power and his face was hard as granite. The King, Yugi recognized, with the power of the God swirling beneath.

The guards backed away and bowed at once. The man bowed obediently lowered his head, and even Seth was wise enough to stay silent.

The King stepped off the dais and paused on the last step, standing just above the man. "Look at me," he commanded.

The man timidly obeyed. His tear-streaked face met the eyes of the King and stayed there, paralyzed as if those godly red eyes were inspecting and scrutinizing his very soul. He did not move under the King's gaze, and the Pharaoh stood, unyielding as stone. No one spoke or dared look away and the silence was more dreadful than any scream.

At last the King spoke "I care not for your past crimes. They are miniscule now." A deliberate pause. "Yet you were sentence to exile, banished to the desert under pain of death if you returned. You knew these consequences and yet you still came to this city anyway." Yugi saw his eyes soften, though his tone was no less sharp—a God made of flesh and bone, though light and fire burned beneath the surface.

"Why would you take such a risk?" The King asked, at last.

The man burst into tears. "I was supposed to die in that desert," he wept. "Killed by the sun, by the beasts, by the bandits if they found me. I was a cruel, bitter, evil man when I went into that desert but as the days dragged on, I thought of all the people I'd hurt, the things I'd stolen, and I thought: I deserved to be here. There were sand-dwellers everywhere but I did want to become one of them and stain my soul more. I pleaded for death but it did not come and then one day…I saw it…in the sky, I don't know what it was or where it had come from, but I knew it was a God, so I prayed…" he stopped still unable to look away from the King and Yugi saw there was no lie in his eyes. "'Let me get out of this desert alive, and I swear I will never do anything bad again.' It must've heard me, because the next day, I found this city, and I vowed to myself…" If the man was crying before, he was sobbing now. "I vowed I would become a good man."

"And what would you have done with your life," the King asked, solemnly. "Had my guards not found you and bought you here?"

The man sobbed uncontrollably now but still did not look away. "I would've used that second chance. I'd have gotten an honest job and never stolen again, even if I had to live in poverty for the rest of my life it'd be justice for my crimes, but I'd never do anything bad again."

The man finally broke his gaze and sobbed.

Yugi did not know what to expect next but he did not expect the small smile to grace the King's face. Nor for him to bend down and offer his hand. As if he glowed with an almost hopeful light, the King said "Then rise and know that I am merciful."

The whole room sucked in a breath. Stunned mystification caused Seth's eyes to bulge though neither Mahad nor Isis seemed surprised. Yugi did not know how to feel, but somehow he was less surprised than he knew he should be. On the floor the man's eyes were wide with shock, bemused as if unable to fathom what he'd just heard.

"You were exiled for your crimes," the King said. "Thus I cannot allow you to stay in Kemet, but my men will take you as far as our most southern border. There you will be given enough food and water for three days. What you do with your life after that is entirely of your own choosing."

Yugi gasped.

The man's face curled in a sob of heartbreaking relief and prostrated himself at the King's feet, sobbing and kissing the ground and thanking him for his mercy and blessing. The King did nothing and only let him finish then waved a hand at the guards. All animosity drained from their faces and they bowed obediently, before gathering the man up and hacked the shackle from his ankle. They guided him out, apparently trusting their King's judgment so fully they saw no more need for force.

Atem returned to his chair and sipped his wine. The room was still silent. "Continue," he said as if they were not waiting for his command. The merriment returned in full force, now that there was something new to gossip about.

Seth grumbled at the King's side. Atem frowned and asked without looking. "You disagree with my choice?"

Seth did not even grimace. "The King's decisions are always wise." He said with forced civility.

"But…" Atem pressed.

Seth's brow twitched. "You spoil them too much, _Nsu,_ " he criticized. "You spoil them with kindness and when you allow it for one, soon everyone else will expect the same treatment."

Atem threw his head back with a bark of laughter. "I am by no means kind, Seth, though I appreciate the flattery." He downed his goblet and held the cup up for another. It came at once. "Kindness would've been if I had him stay here the night and grow fat from feasting and then made his trek tomorrow with enough food and money to last him a lifetime." He brushed his lips with his thumb. "But I did not. I only offered him the barest necessities and left him to build his own life from scratch,"

"He was a convict!" Seth snapped as if that was all the information they needed. "He should've been locked up or put in the mines, not set free!"

"And had he not repented, he would have been," Atem said, as though Seth's argument was little better than a tantrum. "Were he not so changed by his time in the desert, were he not serious in his decision to change, then yes, I would've sentenced him to the sandstone cells. But he was, and to do so would've been a waste, not justice."

Seth snorted. "You should've sent him back to the desert."

"And straight into the sands-dwellers recruitment," Atem countered and to Yugi's surprise, Seth had no argument. Atem did not give him time to protest. "How do you think the sand-dwellers were formed? Sending him back to desert would not have been justice, only forced him back into his criminal life, but he would only grow more bitter and more dangerous. Now he has a second chance, and if he fails then he will be Nubia's problem. Either way the situation is resolved."

Seth snorted. "There is a thing as too much mercy, _Per'a'ah_. Only force can truly bring peace to this world."

It was Atem's turn to snort. "You sound like Aknadin when you speak such nonsense."

Seth and Yugi both spun to him: Seth flabbergasted and incredulous, Yugi in surprised realization. Aknadin had not been subtle about his desires for battle and war, about the rising threat of enemies and the need to act, to force their hands…was _this_ why Atem had shaken off those concerns so haughtily?

"It makes me wonder, if these opinions are truly yours, Seth, or your mentors."

Seth recovered from his fluster and countered. "Perhaps, but the logic is not wrong. Too much mercy is just as dangerous as not enough force. A display of power early on could easily prevent war later."

Another snort came and to Yugi's surprise, it was from Kisara.

Atem spun to her smiling. "You disagree, my dear?"

Kisara looked flustered and wrung her fingers, unsure if she was allowed to speak.

"You may speak freely, my dear," Atem said as though reading her mind. "None shall think less of you for it."

Emboldened, the girl frowned and her eyes brightened with a quiet, solemn confidence. "I disagree with the logic of force, my King. While it is true too much mercy may make others dependent upon you, perhaps even greedy for i… but those who receive It, they _never_ forget it. Even if they waste that mercy on frivolous things, or use it to change their lives for the better, or even to aid another less fortunate, they _always_ remember that kindness. They remember it and it changes them in some way. Force, however," she frowned and closed her eyes, collecting herself. "Force only creates chaos and anger. People suffer from it every day. They are either forced by others with more money, more strength or more power to submit and there is often nothing they can do in their defense even if they are blameless. Is it fair then to impose such force upon them simply because you can? Simply because you were once shown mercy and were too weak to bestow the same kindness on another? Simply because your power or class or whatever nonsense is 'above' theirs'?"

"There is a difference between mercy and spoiling," it was Seth who snapped, quickly. _Too_ quickly. "It is not impossible for those of lower standing to rise through their ranks, to improve themselves through strength and merit. Are we to give everyone such options if they do not deserve them?"

Yugi thought he spoke of him when he said that, but Kisara spun to him and countered. "It is _because_ of that that you should," she said. "Because _you_ were given aid and shown mercy once, and were able to build that into something more: a better life, a second chance, it is all the same. But does this mean you forgot what it was like to suffer? To starve? To feel the force of the sun? Does it now make you better than those who were once no better off then you? Or do you use the gift you were given and help those who have no other options, simply because they were not blessed with the choice you were given, as _I_ was given?"

If Yugi had any doubts of the High Priests humble origin he had none now. The way he looked at Kisara with such humility, shame: it was an emotion he'd never seen on the man's face before then, and it left him confused long after the man had looked away. His suspicions confirmed.

He remembered her. It was obvious now. And he remembered his humble origins as well and what they meant. Yugi did not know if that made him sympathize with the priest or hate him more.

Next to him, Atem's smile widened and curled. "Well, well. It seems beneath by shy quiet lies a confident wisdom, my dear. You will certainly make an excellent asset to my court."

Kisara blushed under the approval and looked away shyly.

Yugi only smiled.

Then gasped when something snaked around his waist and he was suddenly hoisted into the King's lap. He grimaced and glared at those lecherous, scarlet eyes, that smirking face.

"How dare you!" he hissed.

Atem merely sipped his goblet, chuckling. "You seem to have grown quite close to your new friend in such a short time?"

Yugi didn't mistake the brightness in his scarlet eyes for anything utter than absolute cunning.

Curling forward, Yugi set the challenge. "Is the great Pharaoh jealous?"

Atem laughed, a rich bell-like sound so unlike the King's arrogant chuckle. "I should ask you that, little viper, given how often you have been glaring at my high priest," he whispered, soft and secretive. Yugi's eyes darted to the priest who was nursing a glass of wine then to Kisara who was politely refusing whatever assortment of fine food the servants offered her.

"She knows him, doesn't she," Atem said matter-of-factly. And merely smirked at Yugi's shocked face. "You are not the only one with sharp eyes and gifts of perception."

There was deliberate pause. Yugi sat stiffly in his lap waiting for an answer.

Atem frowned. "He fancies her, you know." _That_ caught Yugi's attention. Atem nodded. His lips twisted, barely a smile. "I doubt he expected to ever see her again and now that she is here, he knows not what to do with himself."

Yugi looked at the Priest again still nursing his wine. He held none of the arrogance or confidence that he did before. Yugi's response was a twisted frown.

Reading his expression, Atem said "If your concern is her safety, I assure you he would not harm her. Seth's temperament has always been sour but he is more loyal than a hound," he took another sip and smiled. "Perhaps our dear Kisara will soften his heart."

The thought did not sit well with Yugi.

Fascinated or resented, Kisara had said. Which one was the Priest?

"She's already been through enough." He grumbled.

The King's smile dropped to a frown. "It does not surprise me. Her coloring is quite unusual, and Kemet has always been weary of strangers. It is her worst sin and her greatest ally."

Yugi met his gaze with a bemused look. Atem continued "The Great Green lies to the north, the Field of Reeds to the east and Set's desert to the west and south has kept this place in an isolated paradise. Invaders and outside alliances destroyed that paradise, all in the name of progress." There was sadness in the King's eye that didn't show on the rest of his face. "There are many who want that paradise back, and many more who see any differences as a threat to that great dream."

Yugi pondered the words, searching for a protest, but all his mind could conjure was the Hyksos invasion, the war it had brought, the former King sacrificing himself to end it. Kisara had said most commoners were weary of strangers with foregin appearances but never had he thought—it took all Yugi's will not to snort. So there was a blithe in Kemet's Elysium, after all.

"I'm an outsider."

Atem smiled and it was an honest smile. "So you are. Does that make you any less one of my court?"

It was an honest question but it made Yugi shiver. Quickly, he changed topic. "Kisara told me about a thief spotted in the area believed to be a companion of the Thief King."

Atem bristled at the name and Yugi studied his face, only now realizing from this position he could read every line. Nothing could be kept hidden. Not on Atem's face—or his.

Atem's lips curled into a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes. "Ah, so you _have_ been using Mahad's training?"

Yugi forced himself not to fidget under those eyes. "Was that why you bought the whole _Qenbet_ to _Nekhen_?"

"Should I listen to the gossip of townsfolk?" Atem asked, his tone was rhetoric and humorous but Yugi caught the challenge in the words.

"Wasn't that why we you took me through the city today? To listen to the gossip and hear what makes the people miserable so their kind and merciful king can fix it for them before they start to complain?"

Atem arched a brow but his eyes glittered with something that might have been approval.

"Was it?" The King challenged. "Or perhaps I wanted to treat my newest lover to a day on the town since he's been all cooped up in my palace for nearly two months?"

Had it truly been that long? Yugi had barely noticed. Shaking his head, Yugi countered "And I'm to believe you did that out of the goodness of your heart?"

Atem met his eyes and something flickered there that wasn't happiness. Beyond all hope, Yugi thought he didn't see the hope burning in his own eyes. That small, flickering sliver in his heart that maybe, just maybe, the King _had_ done this for him.

"And I cannot do something kind without there being an ulterior motive?" Atem said, almost solemnly, though he masked it well. "Why must it be either or? Why not both?"

"Because!" Yugi snapped, but even he did not know who he was convincing. Scrambling for an answer he thought back to the day's events: the party, the conversations, the whispers. At last he remembered "You and Seth were discussing how strange it was they assembled this so quickly. Like they knew you were coming, and what about the guards spying in the city with us? I don't see them here? And what of Shada? Here's been here all this time and I've not seen you speak to him once."

That time Atem's brows did arch and his eyes sparkled. "Your powers of deduction are far more developed than I thought in such a short time?" He set down his cup and pressed together the tips of his fingers. He crossed a leg over one knee and the movement slid Yugi closer to him. "With more training you could become a gifted spy and a devastating asset…once you've learned some impulse control that is."

Yugi snorted. "I am not your—" he started to shout but was silenced when Atem pulled him closer. He cast a glance about the room, but aside from a few stray glances no one noticed.

"I know that, Yugi," Atem whispered, smooth and relaxed as thunder, and just as devastating. "But if you _wante_ d to be you could. Your choices are yours and no one else's."

Stunned by the confession, Yugi looked up and shivered under the intensity burning in those bright eyes.

"I know why you are so close to your friend," he said, his eyes grave. "You can understand her, and she you, but her plight could have easily been yours has circumstances been...different."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. He didn't need him to explain what "circumstances" he was talking about.

"Is that why you agreed to take her with us?" He accused with a hiss. "To teach me a lesson?"

Something flashed across Atem's eyes and his smile dropped to a frown. "No." His voice was laced with quiet thunder and he said nothing else.

X X X

Dawn rose swiftly over the banks of the Great River, bathing the waters in soft, sparkling pinks and reds and yellows. The reeds were soft and luxuriant and nearly reached their knees. Yugi watched little fish swim around his toes. A small flock of ibis floated across the bank. He watched them dive then resurface, fish dangling from their mouths. Next to him Kisara was picking flowers and holding them in one arm. The reeds wove about her like tall, green setinals.

"Yugi look!" She called out. Obediently, Yugi followed her outstretched fingers. A kingfisher hovered above the water.

"Beautiful," Yugi complimented, watching it dart and dive about the water.

A _Medjay_ stood on the jetty studying their every move. Yugi ignored him content to watch the birds fly, the hippos swim, and his new friend smiling as she gathered flowers and splashed in the water.

"This place is beautiful," she mused sweetly.

"Yes," Yugi agreed, lounging back on the bank..

The court had risen early: Atem wanted the _Qenbet_ assembled before dawn; at least that was what Yugi had been told. A messenger arrived to escort them to breakfast and another had told them the King and his party wished to meet immediately. He had given orders for Yugi to rest and enjoy the river with his new friend. Initially reluctant, Yugi's mood changed once they'd arrived. Neither of them had ever seen the Nile, truly, and it was spectacular to see it in its natural beauty and not from the hull of a ship.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the desert," he said whimsically.

"It's the river's blessing," Kisara explained sitting next to him on the bank and balancing the bouquet in her lap. "I used to love coming here, seeing the water, the birds. It was the one place I felt at peace." She took a deep breath inhaling the soft sweet air, spiced with the scent of lotus.

Yet despite the soft, warm wind, and the soothing hum of the river, Yugi could not relax. He could guess why the King had called _Qenbet_ so suddenly—and why he wouldn't want _him_ to attend.

 _Still_ , he wondered, _even if he is a tomb robber why would one thief make such a difference?_

"What's got your brows so tight, my friend?" He shot up at the sweet voice. Kisara smiled down at him clutching an armful of flowers. Her pale skin glowed against her deep blue dress. He blushed. Had he truly been so obvious?

"I'm alright," he lied, "I was just thinking."

"About the King's meeting and why he did not want you attending." It was not a question.

Yugi arched an impressed bow, smiling.

Kisara giggled. "You only seem displeased when the King is concerned. Either because he pays you too much attention or not enough." She arched a swift, slender brow and her smile curved.

Yugi's eyes widened again and he laughed. "I underestimated you, my friend. Perhaps I won't be the only spy when we arrive at _Waset_."

Kisara smiled. "I've learned to be observant. It is a necessary skill when one must survive."

Yugi nodded in agreement and cast a glance over the waters.

"Have you guessed the meeting's purpose then?" Kisara asked, leaning closer. If the guard on the jetty overheard them he gave no notice.

Yugi picked a flower and spun it between his fingers and lifted it between them. "I think it might have something to do with the thief you mentioned. Last month Siamon, the King's Adviser, mentioned one of the Sacred Guardians, Shada, had been stationed here but he said no more. I have yet to see him here."

"Ah," Kisara gasped. She took the flower and pretended to smell it. "You think he has returned then?"

Yugi nodded. "When I told him about the thief, he did not even look surprised. I suspect he already knew."

"If that were the case, he did not seem very prepared," Kiara observed and picked a different flower, a new scapegoat for their conversation. "From what you've told me, he only brought the Sacred Guardians and a handful of _Medjay_. Why not bring soldiers?"

"Why hold a fake procession so he could listen to the gossip and have a grand party instead of _Qenbet_? Before that I thought perhaps he wanted to lure them out, but then why come at all if Shada was already here?" Yugi retorted. "No one seems to know what's going on or rather no one is speaking of it.

They shared bemused smile. "He does seem rather…unpredictable." Kisara said stumbling for a proper adjective.

Yugi snorted. "That's the polite way of saying it."

"How long have you been in his service, Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi had to think about it. "His _service_? Not often, really. He arrested my slavers and declared me his _Paniwhotep ib-nsu_ ," he dramatically quoted the King's tone. "That was nearly two months ago, since then he's only truly called on me a handful of times," and indeed when Yugi counted, it was only on one hand. "At least that's the number of times we've been alone. I've sat in on about three _Qenbets_ including this one, otherwise I've spent my weeks learning my trade and training or riding my horse."

"Ah, that's rather kind of him," Kisara said. "To allow you such freedoms. Most lords would keep those in that position with them at all times, regardless."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Yugi asked.

She shook her head. "I am just very observant." She smiled and it was a true smile. She stood then, holding the flowers in her arms and threw them out over the water. Yugi watched them fall like a white rain of petals and land delicately on the water. "I am tired of just surviving, though. I think…I think I'd like to try living now?" she turned to him and the light caught her hair and eyes in such a way that her skin glowed with an ethereal light.

Her smile, so warm and bright and loving, sparked something in Yugi's chest. He watched her standing there with the sun glittering off her silvery-blue hair, her eyes at once innocent and wise, and surrounded by raining water flowers: she reminded him of the spring time goddess of his old home before she was spirited away and married the lord of the Underworld and ruled happily alongside him as its Queen.

Kisara gasped then and dropped to her knees. "Yugi, look!" she pointed waiting out closer to the waters.

He followed her and his eyes caught sight of a shadow bobbed beneath the surface of the water. He gasped, mystified, as a teardrop shape broke the surface then unfurled in a dance of spiky, blue petals. The deep color was almost violet in the light and its golden heart was a cluster of bright, yellow sunshine. A beautiful, cheerful flower, glowing like a bright, glittering star.

Suddenly, he saw another one. Then another, and before long he and Kisara stumbled upon a whole watery field of them scattered among the reeds. Kisara fished one out of the water and took a deep whiff then pulled back with a satisfied gasp.

"Beautiful," she said and handed it to him. He could smell its perfume before it even reached his nose, a sweet, fragrant scent. Honest.

"They're called lotus," Kisara explained, plucking another one from the water. Its vine curled about her hands: long, thin, and spindly.

"It's beautiful!" Yugi agreed. "I've seen some in the ponds but never as many like this?"

"They are not as common in the _Ta-Mehu_ , as they are here," she explained. She inhaled its soft, fragrance. "Its sister plant the papyrus is much more common in the north."

"Yes," Yugi said with a snort. "One of the names Atem gave me was after them."

She gave him a bemused look and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "When we first met, I'd snuck into his garden and climbed through the papyrus to get to the pond, I was so thirsty…well, Atem saw me climbing out of them before I bumped into him and got all spiritual about it. Said I looked like _Wadjet_ crawling out of the reeds."

Kisara chuckled. "How romantic!" she teased and Yugi snorted. She spun the blue flower in her hand. "Have you seen them when they come out of the water? Before now?"

Yugi shook his head. "Oh it's magical! They say the blue lotus open and closes with the sun, the white with the moon. At night, the lotus closes up and sinks beneath the water. Then in the morning they rise to the surface and open to greet the sun. The whites do the same but they open at night and close in the morning."

Yugi's eyes widened. "That sounds…" Incredible mystical, magical just as she'd said. "Have you ever seen it?"

"Once, when I was a child. I've not seen the white ones since then. Not since I started living in the desert." A sadness flashed across her eyes, but she said nothing else and turned to him, smiling and gently, pulling the vine from the plant, and tucked it delicately behind Yugi's ear.

"It suits you," she said. "The blue matches your eyes." She laughed when Yugi made a face.

Grimacing, Yugi untangled the plant from his hair and looked diffidently at her, before sweeping back a strand of her own hair and tucked it there. The deep color of the blues brought out the highlights in her hair. Not as bright as the sky, but not as dark as his own, the color suited her pale skin and blue eyes perfectly. "It looks better on you."

Kisara permitted it with a soft laugh and pulled another lily from the water, but this time she fastened the roots into a form of band and placed it up his brow, settling the flower gently to one side in the nest of his bangs. "There. Now we both have blue lotuses. And perhaps when we go to the white city, you can show me those papyrus plants."

She smiled. Yugi smiled back and just like that a bond was formed. A friendship sealed in lotus and flowers and papyrus.

"We should gather more," she said pulling out two more and handing one to Yugi. "I'll give one to the Priest, as a thank you, and you give one to the King because you are his lover."

Yugi blushed and almost dropped the flower, shaking his hands wildly. "N-N-No, it's not like that. Really, it's not!" he protested vehemently. "I admit, I find him attractive, but he only lusts for me." He thought he was trying to convince her, but only then realized he was trying to convince himself, and it _hurt_ to confess it. Hurt in ways he did not expect.

Kisara stared at him and there was no laughter in her eyes. "Not in the way he looks at you."

He barely heard the whisper, but before he could question further, the guard announced his presence, commanding their attention. A messenger stood on the quay.

"Yes?" Yugi asked. Before they left, Mahad had told them they would be seeing to the duties in the temple all day, and would come to collect them in time for the evening meal. Departure would be early the next morning. This was much sooner than that.

The messenger stood straight and announced "The proceedings of the _Qenbet_ have concluded, and the Southern division has been recalled to _Waset_ for the Opening of the Year. The King and his party will depart immediately." That was all it seemed, and she waited for Yugi's acknowledgment before retreating back to the shadows. The Guard helped them both back on to the quay. A number of people were still flocked about the docks, the boats preparing to cast off. The two stood on the quay watching the ships.

"I'm not his lover," he whispered to her. "I'm grateful he saved me, but really, I just want to go home," he said solemnly, watching the first of the large ships depart.

Kisara took his hand and squeezed it. "Sometimes home is what we make for ourselves."

The procession arrived before he could ask her more. The Sacred Guardians, _Medjay_ and courtiers all divided and vacated to their respective boats. The two of them ushered to the largest of the barges where the King and Seth stood on the side of the quay.

Atem saw them arrive and dismissed the guard with a glance. He bowed and joined his comrades on the deck.

"Shall we?" he ushered Yugi with a shove of his back.

"This way, my dear," Seth took Kisara by the hand and helped her over the side of the ship, her limbs still weary from the previous day's adventure.

Atem stopped him once they settled on deck, his fingers moving to the lotus tied in Yugi's hair. "Beautiful," he whispered. A few petals came away with his fingers. "You look lovely with lotus in your hair."

"Thanks," Yugi said untangling the flower from his hair. It wilted further in his hand. Gently he tossed it over the side, hoping its roots would reflurish in the life-giving waters.

"Indeed," Atem purred, slipping closer. "In fact," his voice lowered, dangerous and sultry and only for Yugi to hear. "It makes me curious how you would look with _only_ blue lotus to cover you pale skin."

Yugi didn't dignify that statement with an answer, but there was nothing he could do to stop the shiver running across his skin.

"Why did you come to _Nekhen_?" He spun to face him and relaxed against the railing, just as Omari gave the final call to cast off.

The King arched a brow and leaned besides him. "Still trying to learn my secrets?" he teased.

Yugi cut him off with the shake of his head. "No, why did _you_ come, is what I meant."

That time Atem arched a quizzical brow. It was almost amusing to see the normally confident and all-knowing King without an answer. Yugi chuckled.

"Why would I not?" He said at last.

"Because you're the _king_ ," Yugi said as thought his title alone should've been excuse enough. "You didn't have to come to _Nekhen_ , yourself. Shada was already here, and you could've sent anyone, Mahad or Seth to oversee the procession and exchange the gifts in your name. That's the job of the High Priests anyway, isn't it?"

"Ah, so you your history and decorum lessons with Rehemna and my sister are going well them?" Atem said, slyly.

"Don't tease," Yugi asked with an edge of desperation. "The point is. You could have sent one of them in your place. Even if it was to spy in the city, you could've sent someone else you trusted to do that, if you really wanted to know what the people thought. Palaces have whole divisions of their court dedicated to that, so why?"

Atem looked like he meant to shrug, but instead he gazed heavenward, his eyes distant as if seeking some far-off guidance. "I want my people to be happy. This is the best way to learn what will make them happy. My uncle believes that only force will bring peace and ensures the people's loyalty. Seth, I think, at times agrees with him. Some of my priests also agree that if a king can distill enough fear in the people, even a miner amount, will prevent a battle later."

"But not you," Yugi asked. It was not a question.

"My father, when I was young, taught me that fear is a weapon to be used against your enemies, not a tool to govern your people. It is true there are lawbreakers and they are dealt with harshly dependent on the severity of their crime, but they are also the minority. Most of my people are good, worshiping honest folk who simply wish to feed their families and live their lives in peace. To force dominance over them, to distill fear would not make them compliant or any more eager to obey my laws as it would those who choose not to obey them willingly. Force and fear only make people angry and rebellious." A smirk danced across the King's face, and he turned to Yugi with a bright-eyed smile. "I've found that mercy and generosity are far more effectives means of loyalty than force."

"Did your father teach you that as well?" he asked, carefully, knowing well the subject of his father was a difficult one.

Atem closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Perhaps in longing. Perhaps not. "He told me, that a King who has only his people's fear is no King, but a tyrant. If he goes to war, no one will follow him. When he dies no one will mourn him, but a King who has his people's love…they will readily rise to defend him, if war comes they will fight beside him until their end, and his people will mourn him long after he's gone."

"But that doesn't explain why _you_ , do it." Yugi pressed. "You could still do all that from the comfort of your own palace and have your priests and _Medjay_ do it for you, yet you do not. Why?"

Atem's response was a small, slow chuckle. "I believed I answered that already. Why not? Why should my people do more than me simply because I am King and they are not?"

Yugi had no answer.

* * *

so...this took longer than i expected but it was totally worth it because i had SO much fun exploring Kisara! She's one of my favorite characters but this is my first time writing her in any real context and it was a lot of fun exploring her personality. What i loved most about her was despite her timidness and relative lack of health, she always had this sort of strong, quiet confidence and i really wanted to explore that since its such a strong part of her personality but at the same time I wanted to explore the kind of influence i think Yugi would have on her. This was the result and i'm very happy with it!

Also as i said last chapter i wanted to explore Seth more-since we all know it was Kisara's quiet confidence, assertiveness and acceptance of life that inspired him to think MAYBE his methods aren't the best...and of course i couldn't resist throwing some more Atem and Yugi moments in there ;)

Oh Atem must you always be so cryptic?

The scene with Atem passing judgment on the criminal was actually based on the manga Millennium world volume too: a scene where a criminal managed to survive the desert after seeing the white dragon in the sky and thinking it was a god decided to change his life-only for Seth's guards to recapture him and him taking as many people as he could to create more strong Kas (Seth loyal to a fault but of course his belief was "Only force can bring peace to this world" and of course i can see Kisara countering that as well as Atem, so that whole scene was inspired by that and i'm very proud of how it came out :)

MY favorite part has to be the lotus river scene :) So much meaning...

as always read, review, critique, comment ask quetions and go nuts!

ALSO SPOILER ALERT: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIRST MAJOR PLOT TWIST! BRACE YOURSELVES!


	10. Chapter 10

IT'S ALIVE!

I'll spare you all the grizzly details of why this chapter was late and if you've read my page you know what was going on but I wanna say:

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MOONLUSTER AND PINEAPPLEBUN1107 FOR ALL OF THEIR INCREDIBLE SUPPORT AND AMAZING BETAING SKILLS FOR THIS PROJECT!

And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH TO MY FRIENDS AND READS FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE PAITENCE AND SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Now, without furhter ado...the next chapter of At The King's Pleasure!

WARNING: MAJOR PLOT TWIST AHEAD! You've been warned ;)

* * *

Chapter X

Wepet-Renpet

 _In which the New Year begins with several startling revelations._

His words were still on Yugi's mind a few days later when the royal barge sailed into the capital. The journey to _Waset_ had not taken long: _Nekhen_ was closer to the capital than it was _Men-Nepher_ , and with the current and wind on their side, the voyage had been much swifter and—to Yugi's immense relief—much smoother.

Sacred guardians and courtiers alike stood a short distance away, waiting for the king's ship to dock, while Kisara stayed close to Yugi's side. Within moments, men swarmed the ship as they hauled mooring ropes and unloaded passengers and cargo.

Yugi scrambled onto the quay, half-landing on the smoothed stones. Never in all his life had he been so grateful to stand on dry land. Kisara leaped across the barge and landed on the stone beside him with the grace and elegance of an ibis landing on water, and passed her friend a worried glance. Yugi smiled at her reassuringly before surveying the capital city. A gasp escaped him as his bright amethyst eyes widened in awe and gazed at the beauty of the walled city; Kisara imitated his look of wonder.

The harbor stretched for miles and beyond, and the city itself rose like a labyrinth: quadrilateral houses and alleyways bordered either side of a long, central road, and simple mud-brick buildings shimmered white in the bright sun—all of which were enclosed by the city walls.

The main street was flooded with people: vendors sold their wares; neighbors chatted amongst themselves; children played in the streets, chasing stray dogs or feeding the resident neighborhood cats; and their mothers cooked dinner whilst watching them from the alfresco rooftops that crowned each house. Further away outside the city walls, large estates boasted fine villas, rich fields and flowering fruit trees.

In the heart of all this madness stood a large, trapezoidal temple: the Great House of _Amun-Ra_ in all its golden glory. It dwarfed everything around it like the imperial sun god it housed; its smaller temples and structures hid behind its beautiful pylon walls. Further down an alley of lioness-headed women—guarding it from unworthy attainders—rested the smaller but no less beautiful House of Mut, with its luscious gardens and sparkling sacred lake. Both structures gleamed in the fading sunlight as though the sun god himself had stopped there to rest for the night.

Yugi and Kisara took in all these sights with fascination in their eyes. beyond the shore, _Waset_ was not as green as _Men-Nefer_ , but the city was no less magnificent.

"Is this the royal city?" Kisara asked, breathless in wonderment. It made Yugi ponder if she'd ever seen a city other than _Nekhen_.

"No," Yugi chuckled. "It's the capital, yes, but the king makes his home in _Men-Nefer_ — further down river."

"Then I cannot wait to see it," Kisara stated with no small amount of excitement and nervousness.

Smiling a little, Yugi glanced across the river.

Daylight ebbed away into the early evening, casting a golden glow across the sparkling water and green bank, and over to the hills beyond—a chain of fierce mountains, shadowed by the setting sun and blood red sky. Clustered together within the shadows of the great mountains rested the Valley of the Kings. The great mortuary tombs and ancient temples loomed forlornly over the sand, huddled together like its own small city—a city of the dead where, deep within its catacombs, the great kings and queens of the past slept.

 _And where Atem would one day sleep_ , Yugi recalled with sudden dread. A chill swept through him despite the warmth of the day. He shivered, unable to tear his eyes away from the shadowy peaks, the cold, forlorn tombs, and the dead lurking in the shadows beneath.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Yugi recognized that soothing, baritone voice long before he felt those slender, familiar fingers resting comfortably on his shoulders. The chuckle that followed was so deep and so natural that Yugi felt it sweep over him like a warm wind. "Though, I must confess, they chill me as well."

The words took Yugi by surprise. "You've seen them?" he asked before he could stop himself. As he spun to the king, he thought he saw a glimpse of a shadow flickering behind those dark, cerise orbs.

There was a distant look in Atem's eyes, as if he was looking beyond the world and into the heavens. "Twice," said the king, eyes focused as if in thrall to the very spell that had once held Yugi. "The second was when we laid my father to rest. The first," his fingers tightened around Yugi's shoulders, but did not grip him, "was when I was a child. My father brought me with him when he wished to pay homage to the gods."

He did not elaborate any further, but Yugi did not question him. His eyes looked sad and distant, as if they were spellbound by some long, dark memory. From his tone, it was clear that the visit had not been a kind one, and the scars of the memory still seared him deeply.

Yugi slid a comforting hand over the king's fingers; he almost flinched when their coldness bit into the warmth of his hand. The king sighed and turned to Yugi, all seriousness gone from his smile, though his eyes flickered with something that wasn't laugher. "Let us come away from his place." It was a gentle command, but Yugi obeyed anyway.

"This way, my dear." The king gestured to Kisara, who was standing next to Yugi. The girl jumped at the summons, looking flustered and surprised, then bowed her head in embarrassment.

The king chuckled and brushed the slight away, gesturing them both towards the procession. "This way, children. I'm sure the _Ipet_ is anxious for our arrival."

He marched ahead and nodded once to Aziza and Mahad. After surrendering his two charges, he walked past them and into the throng of bodyguards and courtiers, donning the mask of the king once more.

The court and servants were already there with liters and carriages. The procession marched through the city as eager hands of the cheering people joyfully pronounced the king's return. The roofs of houses and the lower streets were crowded with people whom wept with joy, threw necklaces of flowers, and offered gifts of food and beer to those weary from the long journey.

Kisara clung tightly to Yugi's arm, her eyes anxious and wide, and she struggled to keep her head down against the cacophony and the heavy press of many faces. Yugi squeezed her hand in reassurance, suddenly grateful for Mahad and Aziza's assistance, as the procession swept them through the crowd.

The procession ended just outside the massive pylon gates of their new residence. Two thick wooden doors slowly swung open and all followed the king inside.

The palace was already live and bustling with activity; anxieties and tensions were high in preparation for the Opening of the Year. Servants scrambled about, smoke poured freely from the kitchens, lesser priests were reciting hymns, and far off, the music of the gods echoed from the temporary _Ipet_.

Within days, the entire court had relocated to one of the smaller palaces of the capital.

Though it was smaller than the king's main residence—and dwarfed by the much more impressive temple complexes—the palace was no less elaborate. Built in the style of the old golden era, the palace boasted a hypostyle hall with gigantic columns that led to the throne room.

Rooms to accommodate the needs of the court were located to one side of the hall, and government buildings to the other. There was no separate _Ipet_ : the women's quarters were a collection of small rooms off the king's chambers. Though there were added lakes, gardens and pavilions, which created a magnificent residence for _Kemet's_ kings, it was a modest space that was meant for temporary use and nothing more.

The procession divided then: servants and priests scrambled to see to final preparations; courtiers and bodyguards followed the king to the throne corridor; and Mahad ushered Yugi and Kisara behind Aziza towards a farther courtyard.

"Is this the king's palace?" Kisara asked, wide-eyed with childish wonder. Yugi suddenly realized that this was undoubtedly the first palace she'd ever seen.

Aziza responded with an amused laugh. "Oh goodness no, my dear. This is only the southern residence."

"Indeed," Mahad agreed, ushering them through the front gates. The hypostyle hall opened to a single, large courtyard, welcoming them. "T'is one of the oldest palaces, and a temporary residence for when the king needs to visit the south of his kingdom."

"Why not live here then? If _Waset_ is the capital?" Kisara asked. "Why reside so far from it most of the time?"

Mahad shrugged. His smile was gentle and his tone reassuring, but his deep blue eyes flickered with something that wasn't happiness. " _Waset_ is a new capital and its palaces are old but functional. The king needs nothing else."

"Why does the king not build another palace closer to the capital rather than continue to live so far away from it?" Kisara questioned further. It was a simple question, born from curiosity and nothing more.

"The king chooses to continue his father's practice of constructing much needed religious sects in the smaller territories to the south, in lieu of wasting resources on a grand palace closer to the capital. The king has his reasons, he always does," Mahad answered quickly. _Too_ _quickly_ , Yugi thought. "Great Houses and such things shall come."

On that unsatisfactory note, he left them to Aziza's care and departed for the throne room.

Servants and courtiers alike scampered about the courtyard, but the _Ipet_ seemed to have settled easily enough.

They held court in a garden adjacent to the king's quarters: the space was much larger than the small chain of rooms that made up their temporary residence. Maya was bent over a desk in the shade of the pavilion, examining scrolls detailing the house accounts. Rehemna's pen scribbled furiously across parchment, documenting Maya's every syllable.

At their feet, Maya's oldest daughter was entertaining her sisters with a dazzling story. Shadya was in the courtyard conducting the musicians and singers of _Amun_ ; her young son was seated in her lap, banging a sistrum with surprising tune. Nefert and Misi sat in the pavilion's shade and oversaw the hairstylists and the seamstresses, who were busy beading wigs and sewing dresses for the ceremony. Masa splashed her feet in the pond and rested her swollen stomach as her boys crowded about her and tried to gain purchase of her sides in absence of her vanished lap. She laughed as Mana struggled to levitate a fish from the water and succeeded only in soaking her dress and hair. The rest of the children were chasing each other through the grass or reaching for the fish swimming in the pond.

Spying her dancers, Aziza immediately fell into time and clapped her hands loudly, scolding them for their insecure steps and ordered them to start again. Her twin children halted in their play and immediately bound over to her, catching her legs and tugging at her skirt. She scooped them both up and hugged them tightly before releasing them back to their nurse. Maya rose her head at the commotion and the others followed.

"Yugi!" Maya cheered, abandoning her work and nearly tripping over her skirt in her haste. "There you are, darling! Come! Give me a kiss or I shall take grave offense."

The others followed after her, bright-faced and wide-eyed, their welcoming hands eager to embrace their newest member. Maya reached him first and kissed his cheeks while her children scampered about, wanting hugs. Masa bounded past the others with impressive speed, and suddenly, Yugi found himself surrounded by arms and laughter. Yugi's face went red but he couldn't help but smile, having grown used to such zealous affection.

Then he heard a soft, nervous gasp. The sound was like a bell that summoned all their curious eyes to it.

Maya's sharp eyes shot up, a smile slitting her face as she scrutinized the young girl, then turned to Yugi with a curled grin. "...and who is this?"

He suddenly became aware of Kisara behind him, who stood there, too petrified to move in fear she'd make a mistake. Her white fingers suddenly tangled in her long-sleeved slip as the slightest tinge of pink filled her cheeks.

Had he a free hand, Yugi would've slapped himself for not bothering to ask the king for a new change of clothes for her. Doubtless, compared to all these ladies in their finery, the girl felt as timid and useless as he had when first brought to the _Ipet_.

He scrambled away and was immediately by her side. He took her hand and offered her a soft, reassuring smile before carefully guiding her to the throng of women. The gesture renewed some of her confidence, and she allowed herself to be presented.

Their wide eyes held no malice, bias, disgust or disapproval: only curiosity and surprise.

"This is Kisara," Yugi introduced her, gesturing a hand to his new friend. "She is my—" he stopped, words tangling his tongue. He had no idea what to call her. She was not a slave, nor was she a servant, but a friend and companion seemed too simple and unsafe. His time in _Nekhen_ had taught him all too well about the power and protections of a title. He scrambled for the king's words and blurted out, "My Royal Ornament!" He cleared his throat and said with much more confidence, "The king has honored my request to have her as a companion and named her his Ward."

They stared at him with incredulous surprise.

Kisara let go of his hand and lowered herself in a respectful bow, unable to stop the blush heating her nervous cheeks.

It was Maya who broke the silence with a whoop of approval so loud, Kisara and Yugi both flinched. "Whoooyahahaha! The king, you say? How, pray tell, did you convince my brother, jealous little beastie that he is, of that?" She swooped about them like a bird, and her scrutinizing eyes fell on Kisara, though they were not unkind. A smile slit her face.

Kisara's eyes widened nervously; Yugi felt her fingers tighten around his hand. Her gaze dropped to the floor but Maya lifted her face with a curled finger. Her wide, blue eyes met sharp, violet ones so dark and calculating, they betrayed nothing. For a moment, Yugi thought she looked like Atem, but was then reminded of exactly _who_ this woman was, and _what_ she was to the king.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling," Maya cooed sweetly. "I am the Great Royal Wife of His Majesty and God's Wife of _Amun_ , Lady of Two Lands and Deputy Overseer of the King's _Ipet_." Her smile widened as Kisara's eyes bulged with each new introduction. Then, with a curled laugh, she added, "But, just as with our mutual friend here," she pulled Yugi in a tight crushing hug with one arm and winked, "you may call me Maya in the privacy of this sanctuary."

Kisara blinked. Bewilderment caused all anxiety and terror to fall from her face like a wet mask. She turned to Yugi, eyes pleading for an explanation, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. She stared again, unable to fathom how this terrifying woman, whose power rivaled that of the king's, had suddenly transformed into this sweet, playful lady who was holding her friend as if he were a charge she'd nursed.

"Th-thank you," Kisara stuttered, unable to stop herself, nor stop her eyes from misting as she spoke. "Thank you very much."

Maya threw back her head with a loud, whooping laugh. "Whoooyahaha! There is no need for that, dear." Maya assured her. "I assure you: we only _look_ terrifying."

Kisara blinked, then collected herself. Quiet confidence returned to her and she lowered her front in a respectful bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you…Maya…" she tested the name. It felt foreign and rude on her tongue, so she quickly followed it with, "God's Wife of Amun and Great Royal Wife to our good king." She smiled much more confidently, and, as she lifted her face, a new, familiar brightness came to her eyes. "I thank you for your kindness in welcoming me to my new home."

Delighted by the words, Maya released her captive—to Yugi's extreme delight—and clapped her hands together. "What a charming girl you are!"

With their lady's approval given, the other girls and their children surrounded Kisara, teasing her pretty hair and soft skin. Kisara gasped meekly, suddenly timid under the passionate welcome. Yugi had warned her of it, and yet…

"Oh, do you like _heka_ tricks?" Mana asked, waving her wand about. "I can show you some." She managed to conjure a spark before it fizzled and exploded in the girl's face. Kisara laughed regardless.

"We'll have to make you some new clothes at once!" Nefert said with decisive glee, tugging at a loose thread of her smock. "Such a lovely figure! That frock does nothing for it!" She shuddered with distaste and beckoned an assistant over. "I'll have you measured first thing tomorrow!"

Masa plowed through the other woman, her gaze scrutinizing. "Smooth skin," she said with a quick look. "Never had smallpox then," she concluded. Kisara shook her head.

"You have beautiful hair!" Misi exclaimed delightedly, tucking a streak behind Kisara's ear. "But you haven't taken care of it: it needs a good washing! You'll need to spend less time in the sun, and a trim will take care of those broken ends. No worries, dear: a few weeks with me, and you'll have it healthy again."

"Can you read?" Rehemna asked eagerly.

"Only a little," Kisara answered with some nervousness.

"Then I will teach you!" the golden-haired girl beamed as she spun to Yugi. "I can teach you both together!" She gestured to Yugi with her hand and an impish grin. "This one is hopeless!"

"I am not!" Yugi snapped in indignation.

Kisara nodded gratefully, tucking another loose thread of her hair behind her ears. She then looked down, finding Maya's youngest daughter tugging on her skirt. "You're very pretty," the tiny golden-haired girl said.

She reddened at once as if shocked by such a kind compliment. Tears prickled in her eyes, but not from sadness. "Thank you, dear. Thank you very much."

"Now, girls, that's enough." Shadya ushered the children away, offering Kisara a quiet, comforting smile.

"Such a sweet girl," Maya smiled before turning to Yugi. "Yugi dearest, wherever did you find her?"

Suddenly spotlighted, Yugi froze and turned to his friend. She gave him a tiny smile and tugged at the stray strands of her blue-white hair. Nodding, Yugi proceeded to tell an abridged anecdote of what happened in _Nekhen_.

At once, the girls gasped in horror, and their passion shifted to soft, comforting words and reassuring hugs.

Maya smiled a little bit, then frowned and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised," she muttered as she ran a hand through her long golden locks.

Her stern eyes found Yugi's. "What were you thinking, Yugi, interfering with something like that by yourself?" She sighed, then smiled. "I am not in the least bit surprised at what you did, though I suspect my brother was furious."

"He was," Yugi shuddered.

Maya laughed. "Not to worry then, dear." She wrapped a motherly arm around his shoulders and gestured a thumb to their newest guest. He was surprised and pleased to find Kisara smiling in the circle of women, who were now seated on the grass. "We shall take good care of you both."

"Well," came a sudden, familiar chuckle. Startled, they whirled around. Jono was marching up towards them—Maalik, Omari and Hefez on his sides—and a wide grin stretched across his tanned, golden face. "This is certainly a surprise."

"Jono!" Yugi beamed as his eyes brightened. He rushed towards him and Jono caught the exuberant boy in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as Jono released him.

Jono straightened his shoulders, remembering his posture in the presence of his friend and mentor. "I was called back for the new year," he beamed, running a hand through his hair. He gestured a thumb to his friend, who looked just as eager for the new year.

Maya swaggered over, a fresh brightness in her eyes. "Mwayahahahaha! Jono, you villain! How dare you return home and not come to greet me!" She threw up her hand and Jono kissed it politely; Yugi caught the way their eyes glittered with a secret promise and unsuppressed devotion.

"Forgive me, Great Lady," Jono apologized, and bowed so smoothly and dramatically it looked like a dance. "I'm afraid duty has kept me away longer than I'd intended."

Maya's lips pursed with mock displeasure. After pretending to ponder the situation, she said in her most imperial voice, "Very well. If it could not be helped, then I suppose that I must forgive you."

Yugi brushed passed them. "Maalik, Hefez." Yugi bowed to each man in turn. Only then did he realize that he did not remember the name of the fourth.

"Omari, Overseer of the King's Ships, at your service." The sea captain spun into a boastful bow. A brawny, sun-kissed complexion spoke of a harsh life at sea, but those glittering sea-green eyes and roguish smile hinted at a more jovial nature. "Apologies, lad. We weren't properly introduced on the barge: what with ya puking yer guts up half the time and me trying to keep the winds from blowing us all over."

Yugi blushed but nodded. "It's good to meet you, then."

"Ahahaha!" Omari laughed, "I can't tell if you're sweet or a very good liar."

"A bit of both, I think," Maalik piped up. His eyes wandered to the crowd of women. His stern, neutral mask shattered upon the sight of his wife, surrounded by their sons all clamoring for a space at her side. Words abandoned him, but after much struggle, he called out, "Masa," just loud enough for her to hear him.

She spun towards his voice as she pushed herself stubbornly onto her feet, and bounded over to him with surprising speed for her heavily-swollen stomach. Maalik caught her easily in one arm and kissed her fully before letting her go as the boys swarmed the archer, tripping over each other in their haste to greet their father. He held all of them with impressive strength and let them ply him with questions.

Not far behind them, all four of Maya's girls bounced over to Jono. He scooped up the the smallest two and ran his hand through the hair of the other two, who were clinging tightly to his legs.

Spying his own wife amongst the throng of dancers, Hefez abandoned the company and started for Shadya. Their son spotted him first and expressed his delight by banging the _sistrum_ , his lips fumbling for a word to call him. Hefez smiled proudly and kissed his son's brow before kissing his wife, brushing a lock of auburn hair from her cheek.

Yugi tried to step away, only to be bulldozed aside by a pair of hyperactive, determined toddlers. Omari swept them into his arms, greeting them both with hugs and doing his best to answer their questions. His daughter favored her mother's looks, Yugi noticed, save for the jade green eyes; his son, however, was his father's splitting image, but his sharp eyes were his mother's sky blue—not his father or sister's bright green.

Yugi rose and dusted himself off, doing his best to ignore Omari's amused chuckle.

"They're just like their mother! Do you know me wife, lad? The great leviathan that dances?"

As if summoned, Aziza abandoned her troupe with a final command, and stormed over with something like impatience that demanded an explanation blazing in her eyes. Glowering at him with all the disgruntlement of an angry harpy, Aziza stayed silent. Omari met her glare with a lopsided grin, though his eyes were clearly nervous.

"Would you dare scream at me with our little'ns in me arms, love?" Omari said with a plea in his eyes. Their children exchanged confused looks between the two. Without hesitation, the strong woman seized him by the _Hepi_ pendant he wore and brought his mouth to hers. When she pulled away, her eyes were set in a sultry smile. "Next time, you find me as soon as you make port, or I will not be so merciful," she purred, though a threat laced her words.

"I had to dock the whole of the king's armada!" Omari exclaimed with incredulous indignation, and the two stammered into an argument that ended with her kissing him again and their children making disgusted noises.

It was a relaxed atmosphere: the family bonds ran deep, and the chains of propriety and masks of command had no place or purpose here. It tugged at Yugi's heart strings, and he found himself drifting closer to Kisara, who looked just as envious as he did. Sensing the change, it was Mana and Rhemena who took their hands and joined Nefert and Misi around the pond.

Before long, the lot of them joined the small circle: the children were napping and the husbands placed themselves exhaustedly next to their wives. They spied Kisara, who offered a sweet smile.

"Who is this?" Jono asked.

"Our newest Royal Ornament," Maya introduced. "Yugi found this little treasure in _Nekhen_ after he saved her from a crowd of brutal, ignorant beasts."

Surprised, they turned to Yugi with wide eyes. Before he could blush, Maalik threw his head back with a loud laugh, "Well done, spit! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Yugi blushed even darker and quickly changed the subject. "Jono, is there anything happening in the north?" he asked curiously.

Jono looked surprised. "No more than usual. The borders are secure and my men are all within the capital." He let out an exhausted sigh and slouched next to Maya, surrendering one of their daughters to run a hand through his golden hair. For the first time, Yugi noticed how tired his friend looked: the weariness in his eyes that tainted his smiles; the dustiness of his _shenti_ ; and the dirt and sweat that caked his skin. It was only then when he saw that Hefez and Maalik were in similar disarray: as if they'd just come home from war, or a very long journey.

"How long will you be in the city?"

"Until the end of the new year, at least," Jono replied, evidently pleased.

"Finally!" Omari chimed in, stretching his arms back lazily. Aziza rolled her eyes next to him.

"Aye," Hefez agreed. "The men are eager to begin the festivities."

"Eager to spend it drinking themselves sick, no doubt," said a snide voice.

They whirled towards it.

Seth stood in the heart of courtyard. His chestnut locks spilled out over his tan face, and his dark eyes looked brighter and bluer. The absence of the blue and gold costume and the heavy headdress he usually wore made him look less intimidating—almost human. Yugi watched him carefully, not failing to notice the way his eyes flickered with something unreadable, or _who_ they flickered on.

Yugi squeezed Kisara's hand a little tighter.

"Of course," Jono fired back, clearly unimpressed, and a smile slit his face. "Certainly more fun than what you priests do, I bet."

Seth's eyes fell on Jono, and Maya draped her arm over his shoulder as his face set into a scowl. A seething look passed between the two men: something secret and silent between earned respect and total loathing.

With a sardonic snort, Seth replied, "Unlike you, _we_ , at least, manage to keep our dignity intact."

Something dark flickered across Jono's eyes, but Maya laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed herself up.

"Oh Seth, must you be so cold?" she mollified, curling her fingers around Jono's shoulder.

At the sight of the God's Wife, Seth remembered himself and dropped to one knee in a bow of respect. "My Lady Majesty. Life. Protection. Health." Yugi did not miss the disapproving look crossing Seth's face as he glanced at Jono. "I only speak truths."

A laugh rang through the air: Omari's. "Ha ha ha! Don't play modest, Seth! You're not fooling any of us with that act."

Seth shot up, stumbling as if the words were a physical blow. "Why, you—"

"Children," droned a deep voice, cutting the air of the courtyard. Recognizing it at once, Yugi spun to the approaching king. He was striding towards them, and was flocked on either side by the _Medjay_ and the sacred guardians. His face suddenly disappeared through a forest of bodies as they all rose to bow their heads. The servants dropped to their knees in acknowledgement; Kisara moved to do the same but Yugi stopped her. Mana scooted past them and bounded over to Mahad, who patted her head affectionately. Next to him, Isis acknowledged her with a smile that made Mana blush.

Amusement danced in the king's eyes as he ran a hand through his golden bangs in a dramatic sigh. "I come to see to the affairs of my House and find you all squabbling. Oh, sweet sister, help me. Whatever am I to do with this lot?"

Maya threw her head back with a loud, whooping laugh.

Seth looked and bowed his head, and out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw him cast Kisara a glance. She must have noticed, because her eyes fell onto her lap and a hand rose to brush aside a stray lock.

The children abandoned their mothers' side and scampered over to the king. Their tiny hands tugged at his knees and fingers like tiny, playful kittens clamoring for attention. To Yugi's shock, the king did not snort nor brush them away: he simply smiled and patted each of their heads until their mothers came to take their hands.

Atem ignored the bowing servants and greeted Jono and the others with a casual grin.

The general and the captains bowed their heads in a brief salute.

" _Per'a'ah_." It was Jono who spoke for them. "Life. Protection. Health."

"At ease," the sovereign acknowledged the words with a dismissive nod. There was no command in his voice as he spoke. "I see you've all arrived safely. My army?"

"Is encamped within the city eagerly awaiting your command," Jono saluted. His voice was carefully smooth as he continued, "They are eager to begin the _Wen-Repet_."

"I imagine," Atem nodded before turning to Omari. "My navy?"

"The royal barge is docked within the harbor," Omari said, his voice absent of his usual, jovial tone. "The navy is provisioned, docked, and awaiting Your Majesty's command."

"My chariots?"

Hefez spoke next. "In the stables, _nsu_ , being tested and inspected for repairs."

"Excellent," the king nodded. "And the horses?"

"Resting in the stables."

"And my infantry?"

"Stationed upon the pylons as you commanded," Maalik replied. "They are ever ready and ever watchful," he added with no small amount of pride.

"Good," Atem said with finality. "Well done, gentlemen." He nodded, and they bowed in salute.

He came straight up to Kisara and Yugi, fixing the boy with a warm, glowing smile. Kisara bowed her head and tried not to gulp. Any hope Yugi may have had of looking away was snatched when the king lifted his chin as his long, warm fingers stroked his cheek. Those rich, cerise eyes blazed in the golden light of the setting sun like flickering embers, and the smile curling about his lips was so warm and inviting. He leaned closer and Yugi's heart raced, expecting the king to kiss him. Instead, he whispered, low and sultry in his ear, "You are looking better, little viper."

Yugi nodded dumbly, heat rising in his stomach. He was unable to stop the blush rising in his cheeks.

Atem smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I am pleased." He caught sight of Kisara beside him and acknowledged her with a nod and his sister with a smile.

"You're looking well, sweet sister."

Maya giggled at the compliment.

Atem nodded his head toward Kisara. "I trust Aziza has made you aware of the situation?"

"She has," Maya droned on playfully. She swept to Yugi and Kisara's side, graceful as a bird. "Though she certainly failed to mention what a charming beauty our newest Ornament was to be," she teased, setting her hands on Kisara's shoulders. "I'm surprised you let _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ keep her."

The girl blushed, but not with shame.

Atem only chuckled. "Oh sister, you wound me." Atem sighed with mock hurt. "Surely you do not think so little of me?"

Maya snorted. "No, I think you possessive and jealous, you cad! You've absolutely no shame! Don't you dare deny it!

Atem's response was an amused laugh: a full, rich sound. "I suppose I am, but fear not, sweet sister. 'Twas not just _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ who asked for her clemency, but our _hem-netjer_ as well."

"Seth?!" Maya gasped incredulously. " _Our_ Seth?!" She spun to the high priest, whose face was a mask of indifference, then back to her brother. "Oh brother, you lie!"

Yugi swore he saw the high priest jerk.

"Have I ever lied to you, sweet sister?" Atem teased, eyes narrowing and smile curling.

"All the time, you two-faced cad!" Maya laughed, swatting him playfully.

Kisara's eyes darted between the pair, widening more and more with befuddlement, though no one—not even Seth—seemed surprised by the banter or the sheer casualness of the exchange. She was grateful for Yugi, who was standing next to her with his gentle, reassuring smile.

"Regardless," Atem spun to them then, his eyes on Kisara, "I am pleased you are doing well, my dear."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes sparkling graciously.

Out the corner of his eye, Yugi thought he saw a small smile curling at the high priest's lips. Atem's gaze flashed to Seth, who was standing silent in the corner.

The smooth lines fell into a neutral frown. "I am surprised to see you back from the temple. I thought your duties to the Great House would keep you busy until the Opening of the Year?"

Something akin to worry flashed across the high priest's face. "All is well in the House of _Amun-Ra_ ," he began, "preparations for _Neber-Het's_ feast are underway and the waters are expected to rise on the morrow."

"Expected, but not confirmed?" the king countered with a smirk. Yugi recognized that smile—the way his lips tugged at the corners like a cat with a bird, or a child with a secret.

Seth paused before answering. " _Sopdet_ rises before _Ra_ ," he informed. "The waters will rise soon."

"Very well," Atem sighed dramatically. Only Yugi seemed to catch the priest's sigh of relief.

The king ran a hand through his hair like a phantom wind. For a moment, it looked like a crown of burning fire had rested upon his head; flashing in the light of the setting sun, it blazed a red so deep and dark it looked black in the twilight, shot through with bolts of gold—a living sunset blowing in the breeze. "I shall hold the ceremony at dawn, and _Kemet_ shall spend the next ten days in celebration!" he spoke grandly.

His eyes flashed a bright scarlet like glittering rubies, and even his skin appeared to glow like a fire burned beneath it, as if the sun god himself had settled into the flesh of his avatar. Yugi gasped, his eyes widening and his heart beginning to gallop.

"Finally," Omari sighed, a yawn stretching his words. "We can all relax."

A sardonic snort came from Seth, "As if you lot do not relax all year."

"Ha!" Jono snapped with a snide comment of his own, "Like it's hard praying all day and barking orders."

"You would never get past the front door of Amun's temple," Seth snapped.

Jono started to rise but his words were cut off by a wave of the king's hand.

"Seth is my Right Hand," Atem said in a quelling tone. Seth fixed the general with a face of absolute triumph. "And Jono is my Left," the king added swiftly, a smirk crossing his lips at Seth's grimace. Jono preened and cast the priest a victorious glance of his own. Mollified by the words, the two men flashed the other a triumphant smirk, laced with challenging eyes.

 _Left hand?_ Yugi gasped in disbelief. He'd known his friend was the general of the king's armies, but the King's Left Hand _?_ And Seth was his Right? Just how powerful were these men?

Atem's thin lips curled and he sent Yugi a smile before casting a glance to the children. "Best get these little ones to bed, then." He strolled back through the crowd, stopping only in front of Yugi and lifted his face.

Again, Yugi thought he meant to kiss him, but instead, the king pulled away and disappeared into the throng of bodyguards. Seth and the sacred guardians moved to follow.

"You'd best go after them," Maya urged Jono, "or Seth will bore them all to tears."

Jono snorted in response. "You heard her, men. Time for this lot to go to bed anyway." They kissed their children goodnight and followed.

"Wait, Jono," Yugi stopped him.

The general stopped and listened.

"Are you really the King's Left Hand?"

Jono blinked before a proud grin slit his face. "I am."

"What do you do as his Left Hand?"

Jono shrugged. "Same things I always do, 'cept I get a lot more praise, and I ride closer to the king in battle."

"So you're his most trusted general?" Yugi asked, unsure why he was so pressed for information.

"Something like that," Jono shrugged. "But I think it's mostly for the girls: the father of the king's nieces needs a title after all. And, I must say, Left Hand of the King—it has a nice ring to it."

"That it does," Maya chimed in coquettishly.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Never had he or Maya spoken of the affair so openly.

"You…" Kisara's voice trembled behind him, and suddenly Yugi remembered she was there. "You are the father of the queen's children?"

Jono nodded. "T'is an open secret, and why Seth is so obnoxious towards me, though Atem gave me the title long before then. It is mostly to let me command my soldiers as I wish, much like your title does."

Yugi blanched. "N-no, that's not…"

Jono flashed him a reading grin. "I know that it's why you asked. Not to fret. I imagine your friend Kisara will have one of her own within the next few days: best way the king can protect those he trusts and cares for, after all." He glanced over his shoulder and wished them all well before starting after the fading court.

Yugi slumped against a pillar, suddenly shaken, but he did not know why. _Panihotep Ib-nsu_ : he'd been too angry then to think of what that title had meant at the time, and what freedoms it provided. He'd disregarded what the king's _Kiss_ had done in giving him freedom to speak in the king's presence as he wished; perhaps it was a useless gift in private, but in public…

His eyes fell once more to Kisara and her beautiful blue hair, her bright eyes and her pale skin. But there were also the bruises hidden beneath the sleeves of her dress, the scratches still healing on her legs, and the cut above her brow hidden by a curtain of bangs.

He had never thought of it before; he had never once considered that his temper and outspoken willfulness had been anything other than a God-given right. To Atem they were, but in open court… He'd heard the rumors of what happened to men and women whom had disrespected the name of the emperors and leaders of the _Hellas_ cities: tales of blood and pain and punishment. Would that have been his fate then, had Atem been a different man? He'd always assumed those "gifts" had simply been a means to control him, and were nothing more than a frivolous means for Atem to show off: he'd thought they were no different than trinkets to bribe him to the king's will and eventually his bed. Never once had he thought they were for protection.

The realization was so shocking and earth-shattering that, for a moment, Yugi could barely speak. The words Seth had spoken in _Nekhen_ came back to him with roaring disapproval, and Yugi shuddered under the weight of them.

"Yugi?" Kisara's worried voice broke his thoughts. Her hand was still gripping his. "They're calling us inside. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." It was a smooth lie, but she smiled and let him guide her inside.

"I apologize for them," he said. "They are quite…passionate."

"Indeed," Kisara replied, almost breathless from such excitement. "How strange. I've never been exposed to such openness before."

"Aye," Yugi nodded. "It can be a bit unnerving."

"Yes," she nodded then smiled, "but strangely comforting."

X X X

They had only managed to obtain a few hours of sleep before they were ushered to the baths. They slept in Maya's room, opposite to the bed her daughters occupied—a privilege of Yugi's status when he utterly _refused_ to sleep in the same room as the king or bring Kisara there, who refused to leave his side. Servants washed their hair and scrubbed their backs. Masa chose the bath oils and Misi, the style of everyone's hair; Nefert chose their wardrobe since new clothes were a tradition of _Wepet-Renpet._ Shadya and Aziza had already left to prepare their musicians and dancers.

They sat bundled together over a modest breakfast naked, save for their linen wraps. Kisara and Yugi shared equal looks of confusion and capriciousness as Maya and Nefert debated costumes and colors. Two servants suddenly stole into the room, halting further argument as they each bowed and held out a linen-wrapped package.

"What is this?" Maya demanded.

"A gift," the first one said without rising. "For the _Wepet-Renpet_."

Yugi and Kisara's eyes widened as the packages were placed in their hands.

Yugi opened his first. The linen sheets unfurled, opened and revealed the stunning gift: a soft ivory tunic and shenti with seams of crimson thread, and a deep purple sash decorated with golden embroidery. In lieu of sleeves, the tunic formed a triangle, and was held with a decorative clasp in the shape of a winged _ureaus_. The serpent's wings glittered with turquoise and lapis lazuli, set in gold veins, and would curl about his collarbone to clasp behind his neck; its eyes were set with large rubies, but its crown was a bright, sparkling amethyst. Accenting the tunic was a pair of golden armbands carved in the shape of coiled serpents, a set of intricately detailed golden bangles inscribed with lotus and protective charms, a set of gilded sandals, and a simple gold circlet with two raised cobras on either side of a deep, violet amethyst.

There was no questioning who sent it.

"You'll look stunning in that!" Nefert's voice was deep with awe.

"These will look _amazing_ with your dark hair!" Misi—who often complained that his hair was too short and too thick to do anything beaded or intricate with—beamed with delight. Her fingers brushed across the jeweled ornaments as she set it upon his damp locks.

"Wadjet's protection _and_ amethyst," Maya laughed in the loud whooping way she always did, but there was a sly snicker in her eye. "Whooyahahaha! Now he's just spoiling you!"

Yugi blushed: his mind darted about for anything else to occupy the conversation. "What is your gift, Kisara?" he asked, half-curious and half-desperate.

She looked at him quizzically before she started undoing the knots of her own package. It unfurled like the petals of a lotus falling about her lap. She gasped so loud it stole all the breath from her body. The girls crowded about her, their eyes widening as they beheld her gift. Horror and shock stole all the words from Yugi's throat as his fists clenched with indignantion.

Though it was but a simple, pleated, long dress, the silken material and soft cerulean color spoke of status and refinements. Lighter, mesh materials formed the sleeves and was held to the chest by a lovely sapphire brooch. There was a beautiful, deep blue sash and a pair of white, linen slippers, both embroidered with golden thread. A pair of bracelets inscribed with charms and a simple gold circlet set with a lovely lapis lazuli completed the look.

"It's…it's…" Kisara fumbled for words. Her nervous fingers ran over the silken material, softer and finer than anything she'd ever worn. "Beautiful!"

"You will look magnificent in that," Maya supported her.

The girl's eyes had not left the dress, the jewels or the sandals. The colors and styles were simple but the fabric was more expensive than anything she'd ever owned. She did not know whether to be grateful or intimidated.

"Lovely!" Nefert cheered, lifting the dress to Kisara's shoulders. It unraveled like a snake. "This will look stunning on you!"

"Yes!" Misi agreed earnestly. "With your hair and your eyes, you will look ravishing!"

"Indeed!" Maya whooped with approval. "It would be rude to refuse a gift from an admirer after all."

There was no hiding the color rising in Kisara's cheeks.

Before Yugi could move, Maya snatched him up and pulled him into her lap, rid him of his wrap, and tugged the new _shenti_ over his hips. He blushed furiously the entire time; he snatched the tunic away and pulled it on himself, but struggled with the clasps of the decorative collar. Maya could only giggle at his indignant growl. Relenting but pouting, Yugi plopped down and allowed her to fix his claps and comb his hair.

"Make haste, everyone!" she barked over Yugi's bent head, who was only half-listening. "Much has yet to be done for the Opening of the Year. The king and all his court must be in attendance, as will the rest of _Kemet_! It is important that we all play our part. We must show no doubt or weakness."

It struck him like fireworks then: _all_ of _Kemet_ would be in attendance. Their attention would be on the rising sun, not a young boy from the _Ipet_. There would be feasting, drinking and celebration. Who would notice him slipping away? Who would notice him sneaking onto a ship ready to cast off? His jewels would be more than enough to charter a safe passage and rebuild his farm. It was a perfect chance to escape, and yet…

He cast Kisara a glance. Her long white fingers twirled nervously through her long blue locks as Nefert and Misi fussed over her. Her eyes shifted between emotions: feelings of pride and humbleness along with honor and inadequacy both fought one another, causing her eyes to flicker with confusion. Her hands trembled under their touches and a small frown pulled at her lips, anxious as if she was expecting to be thrown out any minute. Reaching for her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Bemused, she met his warm eyes and returned his smile. He could not leave her—not yet. Not until he knew she was settled and safe.

"There!" Maya smiled as she snapped the brooch in place around Yugi's neck and set the circlet on his head. "You're ready!" He snapped back to reality as he and Kisara were lifted and propped up in front of a polished, silvery glass. "You both look lovely!"

He did, Yugi thought, staring. Then, the figure in the looking glass smiled back at him. The white linen and gold sparkled against his skin, and the brooch settled peacefully around his collar like it belonged there. The amethyst at his heart and crown gleamed in the dark, enhancing the shine in his eyes and the darkness of his hair.

Kisara gasped next to him with incredulous disbelief and awed humility. She did look lovely, Yugi thought with dull resentment. The color was stunning against her pale hair and skin, and the jewelry brought out the shine in her deep eyes. It did indeed look beautiful on her, but caution nagged at his mind in ignorance of its origin.

"Who are these from?" he asked the servants.

They bowed their heads before speaking. " _Per'a'ah_ ," said the first, to no one's surprise, but Yugi forced himself not to color under the girls' giggles.

"And who brought the second?" Yugi demanded, just as Kisara lifted her eyes.

"The high priest."

Kisara blushed sixteen shades darker as Maya whooped with hysterical laugher. "Whoooyahahaha! No one wonder my brother felt no need to be jealous!"

X X X

They assembled on the banks of the river just before dawn.

The air was thick with anticipation; all of _Waset_ stood waiting at the top of the steps leading to the river. Their eyes focused on the sky where _Sopdet_ glittered overhead—a tiny jewel against a blanket of the darkest purples and blues.

Nobles and commoners alike were dressed in all their finery, and stood huddled together atop the steps. After the king's blessing, there would be gifts, feasting and drinks to celebrate the return of _Ra_ and his triumph over the demon serpent, and the rising of the river, which would bless the land with fertility. From their muted voices and the way children tugged their parents' hands, all were eager and impatient to begin celebrating.

Two golden chairs had been seated on the highest portion of the bank. In one sat the king, and on his left stood Jono, Seth, Mahad and an older, gray-haired man with a papyrus and brush in hand—he must've been Rehemna's grandfather, for he wore the badge of a royal scribe. In the other sat Maya, looking in every respect the imperial queen. Yugi sat between them with Kisara just beside him, still holding her hand. Rehemna sat at her grandfather's feet.

Anxiety hung heavily in the air and Yugi flinched. Expectation and anticipation had become a living thing, and crept under his skin like a swarm of insects. Rehemna touched his hand.

"You feel it too, then," she whispered. "T'is alright. The Opening of the Year is a fearful time. There is always that tremor of doubt when _Ra_ sinks to do battle with Apophis that he might lose, and the demon serpent will plunge the world back into darkness and chaos." Her hands trembled as she spoke. "But we must not lose heart. The sun god is strong and our belief makes him stronger. His lineage is strong in our king, whom he is incarnate. We must not lose heart."

Yugi's eyes widened. She had told him this story before, but it was the first time she did so with such…certainty. It struck him then how close the _Kemets_ were to their gods, and how meshed their worlds were. _Hellas_ had its rituals and festivals and feast days to honor the Gods of Old, but never was there such devoted passion—not even from some of the priestesses who kept the temples.

There was never any fear of the Titans' escape or the fall of Mount Olympus: the people's service and belief in the gods was for fear of invoking their wrath and nothing more. The gods were above the common people, and thus free to do as they wished, and humans were obliged to be humbled and to serve them. Disasters were their own faults: either for greed, hubris, or some other sin the gods deemed insulting. The oligarchs were no more gods than they were rulers.

Here, in this kingdom of water, reeds and golden sand, the gods loved their people and the people loved them. Here, the gods shared their wisdom and their temple, and used their powers to help and heal the people. Here, gifts for the gods were not some tithe they were forced to pay, but a sacred duty they were happy to perform, for even the gods grew hungry and had their energy depleted; the people were honored and blessed to assist them in keeping the cosmic order. And Pharaoh, _Per-a'ah,_ was a god among his people: an incarnation as well as a descendant.

His eyes lifted to the king, who was seated in his throne. In absence of his golden-winged circlet, the king wore the double crown of _Ta-Shemu_ and _Ta-Menhu_ : red as blood and white as bone. Even Yugi had to admit that the color looked striking against the king's dark locks, for it brought out the color flickering in those cerise eyes. It made him glow with a sort of golden color as if the sun itself blazed beneath his skin. He appeared more a god than a king.

He lounged in his chair with one leg elegantly crossed over his opposite ankle. Gold dangled from his arms, wrists, ears, neck and calves. He held a crook in one hand, and in the other a ceremonial flare which crossed his chest. He was a living golden god, ready to pass judgement and indulge in his desires. The slouch of his posture, the curve of his knee, and the way he experimentally twitched his flail somehow managed to make him look insolent and intimidating all at once: imperial and commanding, yet impish and childishly cruel. Yugi had not seen him look this way since that day in the throne room when he discovered the boy in the garden was a king. That rakish smile and those twinkling eyes that had once set his blood afire—and secretly still did—was a mask for a man who just as easily looked upon Yugi like a greedy god inspecting an offering, intrigued and pleased.

Seth and Mahad leveled a glance with the king. Maya shared a special look with her brother before clapping her hands and rising. An entourage of girls followed her—Yugi thought he saw Shadya and Aziza among them—banging _sistrums_ , shaking beads, and singing in low, sweet voices. The God's Wife of _Amun_ began chanting an old, special hymn to the Goddess _Sopdet_ above and _Hapi_ the river dwarf, and made a prayer of thanksgiving to the _Amun-Ra_. Other girls joined her and danced in small circles as the silken linens of their dresses spread, billowing in the light wind like soft wings, before they bowed and stepped back.

Only then did the king rise. Silence fell across the crowd, and even the wind stilled in his presence.

Crook and flail in hand, he held them out in a sort of ceremonial pattern. He spoke in a low, golden voice, deeper than his richer baritone; it carried on in the wind, the water and the waves. It was clear and bell-like, yet muffled and low; intimidating and powerful, yet buoyant and melodious. Yugi closed his eyes and let the words sweep over him.

Rustic tunes sang in his ears. The words were clicked and harsh, vowelless and yet clear. With a sudden jolt, Yugi realized he understood the words: hymns and prayers passed down through generations, documenting histories and blessings in the form of a choral song. They were a divine entreaty to _Hapi_ , god of inundation, hymns to _Sopdet_ , welcoming her home after the long journey, and of course, a loud speech for _Amun-Ra_. It struck him then, what he was hearing: the old languages of _Kemet_ —the language of the pyramids and the first kings, of the scribe of _Djehuti_ , whose gift of language Atem had blessed upon him with his lips.

Then, the song of the king's voice died and Yugi opened his eyes. For a moment, they struggled to adjust to the sudden light, then widened with understanding. All eyes of _Kemet_ were focused on the east, where the tiniest slivers of light crested over the horizon.

Then, in a sudden ecstasy of brightness, it came. Like a lotus unfolding its petals, the golden heart of the sun peeked over the horizon in a burst of light like a lion shaking its crown. Shadows of blue and purple vanished from the sky and were replaced with a deep red, bright oranges and pale pinks. A cheerful applause rang from the desert, then a throng of vociferous screams erupted in joyful pleasure. Exuberant laughter joined the chorus of toasts and promises, and soon the whole country was celebrating.

With a nod from the king, Maya raised her hand. Musicians began to play as the dancers began to dance, and the servants who were passing out fruits and beer to courtiers seated themselves on grass mats along the bank. Down below, a group of girls were chasing and pelting each other with lotus blossoms, laughing, while boys were having sword-fights with reeds.

Though it was quiet around the king's chair, the children shared the people's enthusiasm. A smile spread across Yugi's face as he watched them: their joy was infectious, and soon, even calm, quiet Kisara was laughing beside him. Rehemna made no effort to conceal her bliss, and her laugh was as loud and bold as her personality.

Yugi heard Atem chuckle beside him as he watched the children, a small smile tugging his lips.

The morning air was cool and Yugi stretched his arms, feeling invigorated. Rehemna started clapping her hands to the beat before rising to join the frenzy. Kisara's eyes were on the dancers and the songstresses, and Yugi caught the look of longing in her eyes.

"You should join them," he suggested.

"What?" she gasped, blushing from being caught.

"It's clear you want to."

"Oh, I shouldn't…" she trailed off as she shied away, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh no you don't," Yugi said, catching her hands and pulling her up with him. "Come on!"

They joined Rehemna's circle, and, though their steps were graceless and clumsy, they soon found themselves laughing. Before long, Kisara found her footing and her confidence, and was skipping and spinning with the best of them. After she lost herself in the thrall of dancers, Yugi smirked triumphantly and slipped back.

The rest of the court indulged themselves openly, calling for more drinks or chatting loudly amongst themselves. The king's court had not asked for refreshments, but Yugi thought nothing of it as he slipped passed them, spinning on his feet.

A long arm caught him around the waist and spun him into a hard, broad chest.

"Not thinking of slipping away again, are you?" The sonorous words snaked through his ears, laced with mischief and mockery. "Did you learn nothing from _Nekhen_?"

Yugi whirled on the king and found those blazing eyes on him; burning within them was the confident fire of a king who commanded all, a god who refused none, and a man who made no effort to hide his wants. The smile playing across his lips was a wicked thing slitting his face and curling just slightly at the corners.

Surprise flashed across Yugi's face before he could control himself, and the king saw it. His brows knitted together but his smile did not waver. Pulling Yugi tighter, he whispered, low and dark, "I told you, I'd catch you before you can turn into a tree."

Yugi steeled himself against his gaze. He tried to slip away but was trapped by that golden, muscular arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "I wasn't running away!" he snapped and meant it. The king's brow arched with doubt. Yugi understood why: they were so far from the royal residence, and there were less obstacles in _Waset_ —less walls and less soldiers. It would've been all too easy for him to slip into the crowd and disappear. The worst part was he _had_ thought of it only a few hours ago.

"I wouldn't leave Kisara," he said honestly. "I know she is safe with the _Ipet_." He bit his lip. "But I still would not leave her." Not a friend. Not again.

Taken aback by the words, Atem had the grace to look surprised, even remorseful. His arm loosened. "My apologies." He waved a hand and a servant appeared, holding a bowl of split pomegranates. Atem grabbed two and sent him off.

"Come, sit with me." It was an offer, not a command. The pomegranate was a bribe: its sweet nectar and bloody-red juice lured Yugi with its sweet, citrus aroma—the way its flowers lulled hummingbirds and butterflies. Another story from Yugi's youth entered his mind. It was one of a maiden spirited away from a controlling mother and the springtime by the dark god of the underworld to be his wife. She was a maiden who, in the darkness of the underworld, found rooms, riches and royal attire waiting for her, found purpose in her duties as queen, and loved in the dark god's arms—and whose fate was sealed by the very fruit the king now held out to him.

In his own way, he supposed he was Kore made Persephone, and Atem, Hades: he himself had been spirited away and promised rooms, riches, royal treasures and much more. Timidly, his hands reached for the fruit, halting briefly. If he took it now, would he too be bound to this underworld of gods and golden sands?

For once, without complaining, he let the king sweep him into his lap. He settled his feet across the golden armrest and popped handfuls of juicy pomegranate seeds into his mouth. He made a delighted humming sound when they burst in his mouth. He licked his ruby lips clean and smirked at the predatory smile crossing the king's face.

"Want some?" he teased.

Atem had the grace to look taken aback, then corrected himself when he saw the pomegranate held out to him.

Yugi swallowed a chuckle: it was a small victory, but still one.

"Where did you plan on running off to?" Atem asked bluntly.

Yugi bristled. "I wasn't running off!" he defended and cast a glance down to the city beyond, hidden by the shadow of the monstrous temple of _Amun-Ra_. "I wanted to see more of the city." It was an honest answer.

Twice the size of _Nekhen_ , _Waset_ promised an even more magnificent adventure. "You never let me go beyond the palace walls unless it's to ride Layla."

Atem's eyes expanded, struck by cold realization. Then, a frown tilted his lips downwards. Yugi was content to let it rest, but then the king said, "That is fair, I apologize." The earnesty in those words and the sincerity behind the apology struck Yugi like a wave of cold water.

He might have brushed it away had Atem not added. "Perhaps…perhaps when we return to _Men-nefer_ , I can take you there myself."

Was he stuttering? The words lacked his usual confidence and it caught him so off guard that, for a moment, Yugi could not speak.

"Or, if you're so set on it, perhaps when things are settled here we can see _Waset_. There is still much to do and we should stay a few days to assure the people of the king's love during the festivities." His words were fumbled and innocent, and Yugi was once again reminded of the sweet-faced, bright-eyed lad who teased him at the oasis and fished him out of the papyrus pond.

Something warm stirred in Yugi's chest and spread. He found himself smiling as he began, "I'd like—"

"The perimeter around the city is secure, _nsu_ ," Jono interrupted. Yugi spun and knew from the heat in his face he was blushing. Jono frowned but gave no indication that he saw.

Atem nodded, eyes sharp. Gone was the sweet lad and in his place sat the hard, unyielding mask of the king. "My _Medjay_?"

"Stationed within the city. They are keeping to the shadows as you've ordered."

"Very good," Atem replied as he shifted Yugi in his lap. Yugi did not protest; his ears opened as he listened.

"My archers?"

"Maalik has them stationed on the pylon as you instructed," Jono explained, gesturing to his friend seated with his family, though his eyes were distant as if expecting some disaster.

"The armada?"

"Omari has organized the captains. All our ships are secure," came the calm response.

"Very well," Atem said quickly and curtly. "You are dismissed."

Jono bowed and was off. Yugi caught his glance out of the corner of his eyes and frowned.

He turned back to the king, who had ordered a goblet be brought to him and was now taking large gulps.

"What was that?" Yugi demanded, eyes hard and shoulders squared.

Atem met Yugi's glare with one of his own. Then, he sighed as if exhausted.

A small smile turned his lips. "Alright." He set the goblet down and pulled Yugi closer.

His voice was a low whisper. "We have been receiving reports of bandit attacks in the south along our border towns. There have always been reports of sand-dwellers, or the occasional rebel group, but never anything more than rumor and nothing the local _Meday_ could not dissolve. Lately, however, they have grown more frequent, more severe."

Atem paused to take another drink. Yugi swore his brow was creased. The king's bright eyes were dulled by sadness or stress; it was an expression so shocking, so human, that Yugi hadn't thought the man capable of it.

"I sent Shada to investigate."

Realization burst behind Yugi's eyes. "That's why you sent him to _Nekhen_? And why you didn't treat it as a threat when Aknadin and those _Sepets_ brought it up?" The clues fell into place like pieces of a puzzle revealing a clear image, and shame and aggravation brushed across his mind. How had he not seen it sooner? Oh, that's right: he had been too lost in his disdain for his situation and the king.

Atem nodded. "By the time they brought it up, I'd had him and several _Medjay_ secretly investigating the area already, under the guise of royal festivity. By then, word had spread of a possible rebellion outside _Nekhen_ —that thieves were teaming up with sand-dwellers to attack the city."

Kisara's words came back to him: the rumors of thieves in the area, of a tomb robber with white hair, and of the thief they'd captured.

"That's why you took us all to _Nekhen,_ not—" he stopped himself and his cheeks burned with shame. _Not on a selfish whim..._

A smirk played at the king's lips, though it did not quite reach his eyes. "So quick to doubt me."

Yugi hung his head low, but Atem lifted his face. "To answer your question, yes, that is why I ordered the court to _Nekhen_ , but I did not wish to place my sister and the children in such peril. The House of _Amun-Ra_ had been demanding that I send Seth back to them for some time: it was a convenient excuse." His eyes swept across the large area, surveying his generals and _Medjay_ scattered about the foyers; some were chatting with their families while others were protectively standing watch. His courtiers were relaxing and dancers were dancing in the sun. Rehemna and Kisara were among them, and jumping in circles between them was a little girl, whom he at once recognized as Aziza's daughter. "And I hoped to give them all some peace for a change."

That one did not surprise Yugi. "The rebellion?"

"Has been halted," Atem assured him, stroking his hair softly. "Our arrival gave Shada and my men the leverage they needed to find and quell it quickly. Much of them fled back to the desert, most were killed, but one or two were taken alive and questioned. The reports claimed that the sand-dwellers were traveling north towards the capital." He sipped his wine again and cast a dark glance towards the horizon. "It is why I hesitated in letting you explore the inner cities. I do not want to take chances. Not with my people."

 _No, he wouldn't_. Yugi knew before he even realized it. A foreign question came to his mind, so distant, yet the answer so obvious, he could not fathom why he had struggled with it for so long. _King or tyrant_ : _which do you think I am?_ Except the words had not been a threat, or a challenge, but a test—a trial for Yugi to see if he was willing to look beyond the masks, the glamour and the finery. Had it really taken him so long?

Atem looked at him then, a smile on his face: not a clever, confident smirk nor a mischievous grin, but an earnest smile. Still, there was something in his eyes—something that Yugi almost thought was sadness.

"Did you…" Atem hesitated. "Did you enjoy the cities of your home…in _Hellas_?"

Yugi's eyes bulged wide with shock. It was the first time they'd ever spoken of his life from before—the first time Atem had ever asked.

"Forgive me," Atem apologized quickly, a hand risen in his defense. "I did not mean to stir any dark memories…"

"What?" Yugi blinked, owlishly. "Dark…memories?"

Atem bit his lip, hesitating. "That day…" he began gently. Yugi did not need to ask what day he meant. "…you said that the slavers burned down your home. The first time you sought to escape, I thought you were merely angry with me, and that anger made you rash, but…" He paused again, words seeming to fail him. "You never mentioned your family, and Maya—please do not think any less of her for telling me—she was merely worried for you and mentioned her suspicions. It was why I had not asked before, but—" He stopped and his face lowered, shadowed by remorse. "I see now that that was a mistake."

Yugi knew what he was asking.

A numbness fell over him, sudden and secret but there nonetheless. When was the last time he'd thought of home? Of _Hellas_? When had home become _Men-nefer_? His stomach twisted and prickled like he'd swallowed a thousand thorns. _No_ , he realized. His shoulders started to shake and his hands fisted in his lap. _No_. He couldn't think that way. He couldn't. Not when they…

"At— _Nsw_ ," Yugi corrected himself; even saying his name felt like a betrayal. "You see—"

A sharp, sudden scream erupted through the air. Yugi and Atem spun around and leapt to their feet just in time to see the second of the king's docked boats erupt in flames. Scarlet fire quickly devoured the canopy and the papyrus chalking the hull, and the debris rained down like pieces of burning shadows. Darkness and smoke curled in the air like the oily, inky black plumes of the _bennu_ bird unfurling its feathers; but, instead of finding joy in its rebirth, it only found despair.

Chaos ensued as people scrambled away from the banks. Children cried, screamed and ran to their mothers, who slid down the grass and clenched them to their chests. Sailors scrambled towards the jetty and started tossing buckets of water and screaming out orders.

"Get to the banks, now!" Atem shouted and ran forward. Yugi followed him. "I want those fires out!"

The singers and women rushed for cover. The _Ipet_ rushed to grab their children and ushered the courtiers to safety. Jono grabbed his girls and handed them to Maya before barking orders at his men. Hefez joined him, rushing to the water with ars and pots to put out the fires. Omari stormed straight up to a gray-haired man, who must've been the captain, grabbed him by the throat and demanded, "What the hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know!" The man choked out.

"I told you to check those boats!"

"We did! There was nothing flammable! Not even candle oil!"

Omari threw the man aside and joined his comrades who were putting out the fire.

Another flame burst from the side, barely missing the boat docked next to it. Atem stopped short, holding out an arm to push Yugi beside him. A scream came from behind. Yugi spun just in time to catch Kisara running towards him. Her terrified fingers clenched his arm, and he held her tight and stroked her hair as she coughed. Being this close to the shore, the heat of the flames was worse than any desert sun, and the smoke was rancid.

"Omari!" Atem shouted. "Move the boats to the side, or we'll lose the whole armada!"

Omari nodded and shouted at several men to follow him.

"Jono! Maalik!" They turned to Atem, already awaiting orders. "Secure the city and summon the _Medjay_! Find who did this, now! Maya, Isis! Get everyone to safety! Mahad, Seth! Get the priests and join the ranks! I want the man responsible found!"

Only then did he turn to Yugi and Kisara. "Go with Maya back to the palace," he said gently. "I will find you when it's over."

Yugi nodded. Grateful, Atem smiled and rushed to join his priests.

Yugi gently ushered his friend from the quay. Kisara stopped suddenly and Yugi whirled on her.

"We—" He stopped, petrified.

Kisara's eyes were frozen open in terror, and her lips twitched as if she did not know whether to scream or stay silent. Her skin, if it were possible, had become even paler with fear, and her whole body trembled in his hands as she raised a shaking finger up the hillside.

Yugi followed it, and at once, he saw what she was pointing to. A figure stood upon the shore, dressed in a simple tunic; their feet were bare and dusty, their skin tanned slightly from the sun, and a hood hid much of their face and hair—altogether unremarkable.

Then, he saw it: a shadow—not the figure's, but a dark, twisted silhouette, like an inky black and purple flame tinted with rancid green. It curled like a snake around the figure's arm before vanishing behind their back.

"Do you see him?" her voice squeaked, barely above whisper as her hands trembled. "The man with the shadow!"

Even from the shore, Yugi saw it: the faintest traces of a smirk tugging at the figure's lips.

 _It was_ _him!_ Yugi thought with sudden clarity. He knew enough of _heka_ from Mahad to know both its helpful and dark uses. _He started the fire!_

He dragged Kisara from the shore, and, after spotting the retreating _Ipet,_ shoved her into Maya's arms. "Stay with her!"

Maya caught the girl with a gasp. Yugi heard her scream his name as he dodged through the crowd and darted down the street. The figure he saw caught him approaching and took off running. Yugi gave chase and sprinted after them, following them into the heart of the city.

X X X

"Yugi! Come back!" Maya called, but her voice was lost in the wind. From the shelter of her arms, Kisara watched him sprint down the street and vanish into the labyrinth of _Waset_.

 _He must be going after that man!_ Her chest tightened with horror and she cursed her gift.

Thinking quickly, she shoved free from the God's Wife and spotted the king who was still on the quay. She ran before Maya could grab her. She did not care how many rules she was breaking. She did not care that her actions would no doubt cost her a chance at a happy home with such kind people.

She did not care, as long as she could save her friend.

On her last step, she stumbled and crashed into the king's side. She grabbed his arm to balance herself and struggled to catch her breath. He looked more surprised than angry as he caught her, and she could hear someone, possibly one of the other priests, shouting in outrage. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Please!" She squeezed the king's arm and met his face—another sin but she did not care. "You have to go after him! Yugi—he ran off after that man!"

The name was like a spell that triggered something fierce in the king's eyes. Donning an indifferent but not unkind mask, he pulled her to her feet and asked, "What happened?"

Wiping away tears of utter relief, she told him of the man and his terrifying shadow, the dark _heka_ , and how Yugi ran after him, convinced of his crime.

The king's eyes widened as she spoke. "And you saw this?"

She nodded.

"Where?" he commanded.

She turned and pointed towards the street where Yugi had vanished.

The king turned to his priest—the taller one with kind eyes and an Eye of _Djehuti_ around his brow. "It is possible, _nsu_ ," he said in a serious tone. "Omari's men are not fools: they know to douse the lights. _Heka_ makes sense."

Atem nodded and turned to her. "Go with him and speak to the high priest. Tell him all you saw."

She nodded mutely, unable to do much else, and let the magician priest take her hand.

"What about you, sire?" Mahad turned to him and gasped. Darkness shadowed Atem's face; his cape, double-crown and much of his gold laid in a pile on the quay. He said nothing as he dropped into a runner's position and sprinted down the street.

X X X

Yugi chased the man down a crooked ally, leaping over litter and vendors' stalls, and jumping to make sharp turns. Ahead, the man upturned clay pots and fruit baskets and kicked over limestone figures; they shattered and splintered across the ground. Though his quarry was fast and clever and left many obstacles in his wake, Yugi was faster and cleverer and had years of experience from running for his life from the slavers who'd stole him, the traders who'd tried to cheat him to the gruff, and disgusting men who'd thought to use him. From all this, he knew how to weave his way and use his lithe, small frame to his advantage. He leapt elegantly over the jagged pieces of clay pots, maneuvered his toes around the broken limestone faces, and jumped over baskets of spilled fruits, arms pumping at his sides.

The man spun sharply again and Yugi hurled into the alley after him, catching his hand on the corner of a rough stone building.

"Come back here!" he screamed. He would catch this man, this thief, this sand-dweller—whatever he was. He would catch him and make him pay for disturbing this city's peace, for terrifying his friend, and for ruining what was supposed to be a happy day for Atem's court and their families.

The alley ended suddenly, and Yugi saw the man propelling himself to catch the wall's upper ledge. He was quick and his hands were sure as he grabbed the ledge and swung his weight upwards, catching the edge with his ankle.

Red clouded Yugi's vision. Summoning his last burst of speed, Yugi sprang forward and grabbed him by the tunic, forcing all his weight into a mighty tug. A scream was his only warning before the two men tumbled backwards and sprawled across the street, rolling on top of each other.

Yugi caught the man's hood before they separated. He shot up, determined to face the monster who found pleasure in disturbing the peace of others. This man—this _thing_ —had terrified his friend, had frightened the people of _Kemet_ Atem loved so much, and had threatened the families of the men and women who dedicated their lives to protecting the peace. Yugi hated him with all his heart.

He squeezed the fabric in his hand and tossed it aside. What a hideous creature he must've been to hide behind a hood.

The man groaned as he got to his feet. His tunic was torn, revealing pale, pasty skin. Long white hair cascaded down his back where the hood once held it back. Dark green eyes blazed with fury as they met his purser.

Yugi knew his face. "R-Ryou?"

* * *

I _warned_ you (queen sips her wine with a giggling kuriboh in her lap)

So, now that you've all had some time to recover from this chapter...

This one, was an ABSOLUTE BITCH.

I originally struggle with what to make it and was originally gonna do more with Kisara and the girls until i decided that would work MUCH better AFTER this current arc and after ten chapters it was time to jump into the action NO REGRETS! Part one was a struggle, it turned out much longer than i expected but there are a LOT of important moments and hints...let's see if you can figure them out ;)

Fortunately, the second half was a BREEZE, mostly because It ws the part i'd been dying to write forever and i was so happy to do it! and How awesome was Atem and Yugi's relationship building? I was SO happy to finish it!

and then i lost my flashdrive, and realized i didn't back it up like i thought i did...i was heartbroken! again special thanks to my betas an friends for their unbelievable support! So i relented and decided to rewrite the chapter from scratch. Again the first half was the struggle but i powered through and then...

I got a call from the Estuary Center i visited...THEY FOUND MY FLASHDRIVE! Apparently it fell out of my pocket on the trail and someone picked it up and put it in the plastic sealed map box and it survived three days with pf worth of torrential rain, snow snowfalls and a freaking damned Nor'easter it SURVIVED IN TACKED!

I was so happy and edited up the first part-some of the parts I'd rewritten i actually liked better than the original! WOOHOO!

So this chapter went through quite and bit and it was definitely a growing experience for me...so the next chapter for obvious reasons is still in the works, plus im also working on other projects and while i certainly don't want the next update to be another month, plese be patient with me ^^

Thank you all so much!

as always read, review comment, critique, ask questions and go nuts!


	11. Chapter 11

IT"S ALIVE! I have so much to say but...

GREAT NEWS! My Short story has been published in an anthology called Hidden Menagerie a short story anthology of cryptids and mystical animals! I'm so proud! Both volumes are available in Ebook and Paperback form on Amazon. You can find them here (and on my page)

Vol 1: www dot amazon dot com/Hidden-Menagerie-Vol-Michael-Cieslak-ebook/dp/B07CNJ1Z89/

Vol 2: www dot amazon dot com/Hidden-Menagerie-Vol-Michael-Cieslak-ebook/dp/B07CNH5Q5P/

(remember to remove dots and spaces cause fanfiction is weird ^^)

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Dedications and Thanks: Special thanks to PineappleBun1107 for PHENOMENAL beta work! and all my extraordinary wonderful readers for their fantastic loyalty and patience

WARNING: Put your seat belts on cause A LOT OF SHIT goes down this chapter: Violence, use of weaponry, bodily harm and injury, blood, swearing, uncontrollable anger, mutual abuse, physical and vocal and and slight non-con (though dubious consent seems more accurate)

As always read, review, reply, critique comment and go nuts, i'm very curious to see the response for this one

* * *

XI

The White Demon

 _In which Yugi finds an old friend, who is quite different than he remembered, and a great number of terrible things happen._

Atem took off down the street like a hot wind, the world around him passing in a blur of faces—a cacophony of chaos and commotion—and he dared not stop long enough to be recognized and questioned. He tracked Yugi's steps through the trail of broken rubble and upturned carriers, a perfect map among the bustling panic of the city streets, detailing exactly where the criminal had run and exactly where Yugi gave chase. The continuing disarray marked each turn, and blood smeared some of the walls where Yugi's delicate fingers had scraped the sharpness of the corner.

Red clouded Atem's vision, as well swelling pride: how clever his little one must've been to outmaneuver all these tricks, and how desperate the interloper he was chasing must've been to waste precious time distracting him with so many obstacles. It made Atem fall in love with him all over again, and double his efforts to find him.

A flash of red caught his eyes. He leapt into the air and slid his feet deep in the sand; sliding into a turn, he balanced himself with a free hand and sprinted down the new street. He was getting closer—he knew it, could feel it. He could feel _Yugi_ —and the interloper.

His eyes blazed as bright as the sunset he'd watched only hours earlier.

This was no random act of violence: it was a coordinated strike. He'd known it the second he saw the ship go up in flames. They didn't strike the Royal Barge: that would've been too expected, easily written off as an assassination attempt—a petty act of rebellion from disgruntled nobodies who felt cheated by the upper class. Instead, they struck _another_ ship: one that could've held courtiers, his priests, or his family— _their_ families. They didn't strike the city, nor the ceremony, nor the pylons where soldiers and archers would've been quick to take down rebels, and make a grand show of the king keeping the peace—no, none of that.

Because this wasn't an assassination plot, but a message: _We are here, and so we will strike—and you cannot stop us._

It was not the Living _Heru_ they sought to discredit: it was the Living _Set_. What good was a king who couldn't protect his people? It was a clever maneuver, perfectly timed and perfectly executed—but for one fatal flaw.

They got arrogant: the mage had lingered too long—long enough for Kisara to spot him, for his brave, beautiful viper to give chase, and long enough for _him_ to catch up. It was a common mistake among his enemies: assuming that, because he was king, he was unskilled at hard labor. Underestimating him was often his triumph among the foolish.

A new triumph stirred his blood. His arms pumped fiercely by his sides and confident adrenaline fueled his legs, doubling his speed; his sharp senses told him he was close, _so_ close.

Victory flashed across his face. He would catch the little thief, if Yugi had not already. He would drag him back to the docks by his hair, see him bound in chains, and drag him back to the palace for punishment. He would make him pay for terrifying his people, for attempting to destroy his family's peace, and for interrupting his little one at such a precious moment.

Anger, sharp and bitter, fueled his final burst of speed.

He would tie him to the back of his stead and let Noir drag him back to _Men-nefer_. He would interrogate him himself until he sang all the Thief King's secrets. He would break his fingers, one by one, until he showed him every hole, hideout, and desert cave those sand rats were hiding in, and then throw them all to the snakes to rot in _Ammut's_ belly.

Catching a familiar blaze of Yugi's gold and red locks, he stopped abruptly. Relief poured across his face glimpsing Yugi, unharmed but for the dust caking his skin, and the disheveled mess of his hair; beside him was a lanky figure with unmistakable white hair. Blood red tinges suffused the king's eyes as a perilous rage overcame him; his hands reached for the blades hidden among his robes.

Then, he saw Yugi's face.

The battle cry died in his throat; the daggers nearly slipped from his horrified fingers. Shock turned his body to stone as he watched Yugi, face alight with an elated excitement he'd _never_ shown in his presence, rushed forward and embraced the monster known only as the White Demon.

X X X

All of his anger and hatred vanished in a single, petrifying flash.

"Ryou?" Yugi breathed the name again. It tasted uncertain on his tongue, like he expected the boy to fade away like a mirage.

The thief stared back at him as stunned recognition bulged his dark green eyes; his face was a mask of mystified shock. His lips twisted, then untwisted, as if testing the words before he spoke them. Finally, he settled on, "Yugi?"

His name in _that_ voice—that breathless rasp Yugi knew only too well—was like the breaking of a spell.

With a cry of sheer delight, Yugi threw himself into the welcoming arms breathlessly. Ryou caught him easily and held him tight, spinning him and laughing loudly until they both collapsed in the dirt. They pulled away and skimmed the other over, their hands clasping tightly and wandering, needing proof that the other was solid and real and not some heat-drugged illusion; but it was no illusion, and Yugi felt flesh beneath his fingers.

He was less gangly than the boy Yugi remembered: his unusually pale skin was fuller and thicker, full cheeks speaking of a well-fed diet; and his arms were corded with small muscles, his legs, slim and fit like a runner's. His hair was bleached, white as bones—lighter than he remembered—and his eyes sparkled with a brightness Yugi had never seen in them before.

"My gods, it _is_ you!" Yugi exclaimed as tears prickled his eyes. He shrieked as he hugged him again, letting out a cry of love, remembering, recognition, and regret. "It's really you!"

Ryou's response was a fat, full smile, and he stroked Yugi's hair lovingly, unable to stop himself from giggling. "By the gods, Yugi, what are you doing here?" he asked half-rhetorically.

"I should ask you the same question!" Yugi said, his voice choked with tears and laughter. "The last time I saw you…" The happiness died in his throat.

A horrid, ugly sort of recognition flashed across his mind. He pulled himself away, just enough to see his face. It was so different from the one burned in his memory, all cut and bleeding with a dreadful expression of lost and longing; and yet his eyes had still blazed, defiant and hopeful, trying to comfort Yugi as he was dragged away, screaming, his companion left to his fate.

Cold sweat ran through his skin, and his heart suddenly started beating at a hurried speed, threatening to escape his chest. "Ryou," he said again, but the words were shaky, uncertain, desperate. "What happened to you?"

The man's lips parted to answer, then suddenly, his face went stoic and silent. "Get down." Gone was any hint of friendliness as he shoved Yugi into the shadows. An arm found its way around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, but the embrace that was familiar when Atem did it felt foreign and uncomfortable in Ryou's tight grasp. Green eyes sharpened and slit like a snake's.

"Wha—" Yugi tried to ask, but Ryou covered his mouth with a hiss of " _Shh!_ "

Something about that unsettled him, and Yugi felt it shiver like a leech up his back.

The chaos of the town exploded around them in a cacophony of panic, terror and uncertainty; yet above the crying children, screeching mothers, smashing pots, and neighbors plying each other with questions, Yugi's trained ears heard the faint sound of the uniform stomping of heavy footsteps, a firm voice taking command.

"The _Medjay_ ," Ryou spat the word, sick with venomous loathing.

" _Medjay_?" Yugi parroted with a blink of confusion.

"We have to go," Ryou said, a sharp command, and before he could answer, Ryou yanked him to his feet with such force, Yugi yelped in pain. Before he could even recover, Ryou started dragging him down the alley.

Yugi stumbled once, then dug his feet into the dirt and yanked back his arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Ryou spun to him, his green eyes putrid. "We have to go!" he hissed; gone was the sweet, laughing boy Yugi had seen only moments before. "Before the _Per'a'h's_ dogs find us."

The insult was so cruel—so venomously delivered—that Yugi stumbled back, horrified. "The _Medjay_ are looking for _me_ , not you!" Yugi protested protectively. How dare he insult the men who served under a man he considered a dear friend, and, for all their arrogance and temper, were fierce and loyal, and served only the king's justice and the protection of his people.

"I ran off during the commotion," he admitted bluntly. "Jono, Maya or Atem just probably sent them to find me." The realization of the king's name leaving his tongue struck him so quickly he almost missed it. When had he started referring to _Nsu_ by his name? And when had he started referring to him by his _Kemetic_ title?

"Jono? Maya? And—" Ryou stumbled back as if he'd been slapped. "You call _him_ by his _name_?!"

"He said I could," Yugi defended. "I don't often, though," came the matter-of-fact snort that curled into a smirk. "Let him work for something for once."

The joke must've been lost on his friend for he didn't respond. When Yugi opened his eyes, he gasped. Ryou's face was a mask of horror, shock, and—dare he think it—betrayal?

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, confused and worried. He reached out a hand, stepping forward, but the thief jumped back.

Putrid green eyes blazed with furious accusation, scrutinizing him and taking in the expensive gilded-leather sandals, the pristine white tunic, the gold dripping from his wrists and arms, the jewels accenting his throat, and the circlet set upon his brow. He looked like _royalty_.

He looked like one of _them_.

"Ryou…" Yugi tried again, his voice squeaking with timid hesitance. It was then when he remembered _who_ he had been chasing—and _why._

 _Oh Ra…_

"Ryou…" he said, voice shaking, body trembling. The question lingered on the tip of his tongue like a foul poison, terrified to be put out into the world. Sinking the day's anger into his words, he finally asked, "What happened to you?"

Something like surprise flashed across Ryou's face before he turned deathly pale. His hands slid behind his back, and his eyes narrowed to slits of cold, unabashed hate.

It took Yugi a full moment to realize that the gaze was not fixated on him.

He whirled around and gasped.

Atem stood in the alley's entrance. Absent of his cloak and gold, he brandished a slender, white blade in each trembling hand.

Alight with relief, Yugi's face brightened. "My king! You found—" His joy vanished when he caught the king's expression.

His eyes were frozen open in disbelief, his stance, slack with confusion; the sharp, controlled lines of his face dropped in an expression of pure and utter shock, and he stared at them, frozen, unmoving. There was something Yugi couldn't recognize dulling those normally bright, scarlet eyes—something like…

Betrayal.

" _Nsu_?" Yugi asked, alarmed.

Something bubbled beneath the surface of the king's gaze—beneath the horror, the terror, and bewilderment. His wide eyes bulged and sparked to life in recognition—and rage.

Then, his face twisted into a scowl, and his body shook with barely restrained temper. His eyes blazed as red as the sunrise they'd watched only hours earlier, and when he spoke, it was with a furious, deadly calm. " _You._ "

The intensity of his voice was so frightening that Yugi trembled. He stumbled a step back, his mind scrambling for some explanation, some answer, but nothing he conjured could explain what he'd done to displease him.

It was only then when he realized that the intense, fiery gaze was not focused on him, but past him and straight at the true object of such unrestrained hate.

Pulling two concealed blades from the sleeves of his tunic, Ryou screamed and shot forward with rage blazing in his eyes.

" **Ryou, no!** "

Deaf to his friend's pleas, the thief shoved Yugi ungracefully aside and lunged for the sovereign behind him with a roar of unrivaled fury, his blade reaching for his throat with an amazing, storming speed.

Atem moved a second faster and danced nimbly aside; he spun and and swung down with his own knives. Ryou's second knife caught the strike, and the king's blades cracked with a palpable anger against the traitor.

Ryou twisted away like a serpent, throwing back the king as he did; the force of his rage was like a wall of air. Atem pushed back, roaring like a ferocious lion. Brandishing both swords, he struck, one after the other in a powerful barrage of strikes and blows—like the continual swipes of a lion's claws. Ryou caught each strike, blow for blow, whirling backwards and sideways to avoid being cornered. Finally, he ducked into a split and rolled out of the way, just as Atem's next swing came down; sparks flew from the blade as it collided with the stone.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Ryou struck, quick and efficient like a viper, his fangs the twin blades; he was swift, but not as swift as Atem. Without hesitation, Atem dropped, catching Ryou's next strike at his tendon, and kicked out, knocking one of the blades from the thief's hands. Ryou cursed and rolled out of the way, but Atem did not let up and swung his blades in long, curved arcs, catching Ryou across the cheek as he dodged. Another loud curse roared from the thief's throat. His eyes blazed with hate, and he struck out repeatedly like a snake with his other blade, but Atem dodged him swiftly, the knife only slicing through a stray lock. Diving into an elegant somersault, Ryou recovered his lost blade and regained his stance; madness danced across his eyes, and a smile fit for the god of chaos himself slid across his face as he laughed.

Atem remained silent; his eyes glazed threateningly, glowering at the rouge thief. They circled each other, scrutinizing the other's steps, searching for openings, weaknesses. Neither moved to strike first. Atem's expression was one of deadly calm, Ryou's, one of arrogant boasting. Then, they struck, their bodies obscuring the other's as they fought. Sparks flashed about as their blades collided with a metallic sheen of metal scraping against stone.

All the while, Yugi was huddled in the corner, pressing so deeply against the wall, he hoped he might vanish into the stones. Trembling hands clamped tightly across his mouth in fear he'd scream if he pulled them away; tears stung his eyes as he watched two people he loved fight to the bloody death with hatred in their eyes.

Ryou was like a whirling demon, lashing out and hacking wildly about with his knives. Atem was a great cat, calm, fierce, and unyieldingly fearless; every move was calm and precise with an unabating and savage stealth.

Swords and knives clashed in a shrieking dance of blades and metal—no, not a dance, for there was nothing poised or elegant about it. This was brutal. This was savage. This was designed to maim, to hurt, to _kill_.

Yugi screamed, " **Atem! Ryou! Stop!** "

The voice was like a spell, and both men froze in horror when they heard it. Atem's trained hears honed in on Yugi's every word; veils of red mist faded from his eyes as the desire to kill left him. To his surprise, the thief—the _creature_ that attacked his people—also stopped. It spun to Yugi with an unreadable expression in its putrid, green eyes.

 _Ryou_ … That was what Yugi had said. It was word so foreign to him that it took Atem a full moment to realize it was a name—the _creature_ 's name. Yugi, _his_ Yugi—his sprightly, little nymph who told such beautiful stories and wore defiance like a badge of honor, and had the sharpest, cleverest little tongue—knew this creature's _name_.

The small distraction was all Ryou needed.

The thief stormed at an amazing speed, the blade reaching for the sovereign's vulnerable throat.

Yugi screamed again, " **No!** "

Catching the white glimpse through his proverbial vision, Atem spun to the side, the blade grazing the air ghosting over his neck. Red blazed across the king's vision. With pure, brute strength, he stood his ground and slammed the hilt of his sword across the charging thief's front with such force, the very wind reverberated the blow. A sickening crack echoed about when the thick wood struck bone, and Ryou screamed in agony, the pain in his wrists so intense he dropped both blades; but that wasn't enough for Atem. Blinded by red rage, he swung his sword back again, striking the boy across the side and sending him spiraling to the ground in a heap of bones and cloth.

Ryou rolled across the ground and struck the wall with such force, Yugi felt it vibrate behind him. Panic seized his heart, and he bit his lip and covered his mouth once more to keep himself from screaming. He watched his friend wheeze and huff, the air knocked from his lungs, and crawl and struggle to regain his balance, hissing every time he moved his wrists. He watched Atem descend upon him, a ruthless, deadly calm. Gone was the kind young man he'd seen at _Wepet Renpet_ ; gone was the golden god who teased him.

This was the king, and the king was ready to deal out justice.

Yugi wanted to close his eyes, to beg him to stop, but what could he do? Yes, Ryou was his friend, but he had— He blinked away the prickling of tears; gods, it hurt too much to even think about.

He watched his friend limp and struggle on the ground, looking pathetic and helpless. He watched Atem lift his sword, poised to slice through flesh and bone, and prepared himself to look away, then stopped. He glimpsed something glittering in the shadows: a flash of white teeth curving into a victorious smirk.

Realization struck like a blow to the cut, stealing air from his body.

" **No!** " Terror and panic forgotten, Yugi took flight and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist, throwing his weight against him. It took only a second for the thief to summon a sharp blade from his calf, the hidden weapon poised to sink deep into the king's chest, only to strike empty air where Atem's abdomen would've been.

The two crashed to the ground, landing hard against the other.

Yugi rolled up and looked over the body lying beneath him. No cuts, no marks, no signs of blood; Atem looked ragged, and his face was etched with pain where his back struck the titles, but was otherwise unharmed.

A breath of pure relief expelled from Yugi so harshly, he nearly collapsed from it.

Behind him, Ryou screamed. Yugi spun towards him, and found Ryou's eyes locked in petrified horror on his arm. A small stream of red streaked down Yugi's arm, but oddly, he felt no pain. Though hidden behind the blood, the cut was not deep nor long: it was simply there—a graze.

"Yu— You fool!" his voice echoed with horror as his eyes flashed with anger and guilt and loathing. "Why did you do that?!"

Yugi turned on him, rising to his feet, anger pouring from him like lava from an erupting volcano. "Why are you doing this, Ryou?!"

Ryou looked shocked, and stumbled back as if he'd been slapped.

A mumbled curse echoed from behind Yugi, and Atem rolled onto his knees.

Ryou's eyes fell upon him, sharpening with a glare of absolute hatred. " _You_ ," he spat, detestation evident in his face and words. " _You_ did this! You _poisoned_ him!"

He held up the blade, meaning to attack again, but Yugi jumped and blocked the attack, his arms spread wide and protectively like _Wadjet's_ wings.

"Stop, please!" he begged, his voice thick with tears and rage. "Why are you doing this, Ryou?!"

The familiar footsteps and voices of the priests, the generals, and the _Medjay_ echoed from the adjacent path.

With a furious curse, Ryou sheathed his blade and dashed for the wall.

"Wait!" Yugi cried out.

To his amazement, Ryou did wait: he cast him a quick glance, his expression unreadable. Then, with an acrobatic grace Yugi never knew him capable of, he leaped up and over the wall, disappearing behind the stones.

"Ryou, wait!" Yugi called after him, braced to run, but something snatched his wrist and held tight like a viper catching a bird with its fangs. He gave a sharp tug, only to be yanked back and whirled around to face his captor.

Any protest vanished the instant he glanced at the sheer and utter fury blazing in Atem's face. All traces of the honest, young man and the lustrous, playful Apollo, or the shamelessly seductive _Amun_ , were gone.

This was the king, and the king was angry.

X X X

The coils of his armbands sank into Yugi's skin under the king's firm grip, making him hiss.

"How do you know the White Demon?" he demanded, his voice rough with rage.

"What?" Yugi stared up at him, confused.

"Don't mock me!" Atem raged, slamming Yugi's back against the wall, knocking out the breath from his body. Raged flashed across his face; his eyes blazed, fiery and furious, and his hair and clothes twitched about him like a snarling cat. There was nothing of the tender love in him now. His frown twisted to a scowl, then to a smirk, dark, dangerous and deadly.

"You've certainly picked a fine day for your little schism," the king spat with displeasure, his voice seized with absolute conviction. "I'll ask you only once more: _how_ do you know the White Demon? **Answer me!** "

He tightened his grip and Yugi almost winced, but he swallowed his fear and faced him.

"You're hurting me," he said with a flat nonchalance, the wince well-masked.

Atem's lips curved, but the bloody spikes of his eyes betrayed its emotions. "I could do worse," he hissed lowly. He gripped Yugi's arm so tightly it was sure to leave bruises.

Instinct—furious and indignant—took over, and Yugi shoved the man away with such force, the king nearly stumbled, his face a mask of surprise. "Get off me!" Yugi spat.

The king spun around and met rebellious purple eyes instead of the submissive ones he expected.

Yugi braced himself against the wall. He kept his face defiant, but his form was frozen under the ferocity of the monarch.

The hammering of footsteps interrupted their rage. Jono rounded the corner, leading a small company of men, Maalik beside him. "My king!" he called and did a quick bow. "Yugi?" He spun to his friend, surprised.

" _Nsu_! Yugi!" Mahad appeared around the corner. "Are you alright?" Seth came up behind him, followed closely by Karim. Mahad shot between them both, frantically searching for wounds. Relief washed over Yugi at the friendly face.

"Kisara?" he choked out.

"She is well." Surprisingly, it was Seth who answered. He addressed the boy with a nod, and, for once, there was no malice in his eyes. "I left her with the priestess. She's taking her and the God's Wife of _Amun_ back to the Great House."

Yugi nearly deflated with relief.

Jono acknowledged him with a nod before returning to the king, now his Left Hand. "Sire. The city is secure."

"The walls have not been breached," Maalik added, coming up beside him.

"Good," the king barked, cold and humorless, and shot to the men behind them. "Dismissed," he ordered. The _Medjay_ behind them obeyed without delay.

A dreadful, pregnant silence fell over the party. The king's rage crackled in the air, and anger hummed around Yugi. Skepticism passed between the generals and the priests. Only Seth dared interrupt the silence.

" _Nsu_ , what happened?"

Atem whirled on Yugi; the anger had not left his eyes. "It was the White Demon," he snarled in a lethal tone. His eyes had not left Yugi's. Deep blue eyes slanted with indignant fury. " _He_ was the one who set _heka_ fire to my ship."

Collective gasps of horror echoed through the men, and Yugi shivered under their horror-struck faces.

Curiosity and temper getting the better of him, he blurted out, "White De—" Realization struck him so forcefully, it was like a wave knocking the breath from his body. "Do you mean Ryou?"

They spun to him, and Yugi flinched under their shocked faces. Karim and Seth's eyes were alight with suspicion, Jono looked wounded, Maalik's was torn, and Mahad's face flicked between so many conflicting emotions, his eyes were unreadable. Atem's own eyes flashed with heat; whether it was from rage or victory or sadness, Yugi could not tell.

Suddenly spotlighted, Yugi felt the power of their emotions, the demand in their eyes, and the unasked questions. Panic seized his heart, and he struggled to breathe.

"What is it? What's going on?" His face dashed frantically between them all. "What does everyone here know that I don't?"

His face was stricken, but to their relief, it was in confusion and not terror or scheming.

"You tell us," came the bad-tempered command. Atem's voice was harsh and dangerously sharp, seized with absolute conviction. He snatched Yugi's arm again, yanking him forward.

Yugi spun to him, his eyes flashing with pure outrage. His fingers reached to pry the king's hands away, but his grip was like iron sinking deep into Yugi's skin.

" _You_ knew his name." The words dripped like blades of ice.

Shock flashed across everyone's faces like a wave—even Yugi's. When Yugi did not answer, Atem gripped his arm tighter.

Yugi winced, biting back a scream, and hissed, "Let go!"

"M-my king," Karim offered in a nervous stutter. "Perhaps, we should discuss this elsewhere?" His eyes darted to the empty streets, expecting them to flood with people.

Atem ignored him. The forgotten company behind him stumbled back, exchanging looks of worry and skepticism. Even Seth's eyes flashed with guilt each time Yugi grunted, but none of them dared interrupt the king's rage: _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ was not theirs to scold.

Mahad swept between them and bowed low. He'd never feared Atem's temper before, and he did not now. "My lord, if I may," he mollified, though his tone was smooth and neutral. "I believe an explanation is in order."

He stayed still, immobile and unyielding under the fierce daggers of the king's gaze.

Atem's fingers gentled, but the rage did not leave his eyes. "He aided the demon's escape!" Atem thundered, the harsh voice echoing off the rock walls.

"I did not!" Yugi countered, wrenching at his arm. "I didn't even know he was alive until today!"

"You saved him!" Atem whirled on him, yelling fiercely.

"I saved _you_! Idiot!" Yugi retorted, indignant fury cracking his voice.

Even Mahad flinched at the harsh insult.

For a single moment, Atem's face betrayed pure terror. Then, it was gone, and his face was a cold mask of rage and distrust. "I don't believe you." His words were like sharp, poisoned barbs, reaching for him.

Yugi's glare only sharpened.

"You're hurt," Mahad said matter-of-factly.

His anger forgotten, Yugi turned. The priest rose, gesturing to his free arm. Blinking, Yugi looked over his shoulder and gasped. There, between his elbow and the coiled gold serpent, was a straight line where Ryou's blade had cut. A slow, stream of blood bathed his elbow and rivered down his arms. All at once, a sharp stinging pain came to him and Yugi's hand flew to clasp it.

Atem released his grip, growling threateningly. "How did you get that?"

Yugi glared at him, not answering. Mahad was at his side. Tearing off a piece of his robe, he dabbed at the dried blood, brushing and wiping away as much as he could. "A blade cut," he determined, examining the wound. "It's not deep: just a graze by the look of it." He pulled off another tatter and set to work, wrapping the wound.

"He had another blade," Yugi stated flatly. "It was hidden in his _shenti_. It just grazed me."

"No," Atem said too quickly, a look of humiliated fury crossing his face. "I would've seen it—"

"You didn't," Yugi snapped.

Atem's face went red with rage. "How do you know the White Demon?" he scowled, as though he wanted to break the boy in half.

"White _what_?!" Yugi's growl morphed into a frustrated howl. "What is _that_?!" he demanded. "How do you know Ryou?!"

"If you so much as _speak_ his name again…" Atem threatened.

"My king, if I may?" Jono stepped forward and bowed, waiting for the king's permission.

With a bark of approval, Jono turned to his friend and knelt to meet Yugi's eyes. "Yugi… This Ryou, does he have white hair? Skin like yours, but paler, ghost-like? Green eyes?"

Horror bulged his eyes. Disbelief stole his words, and he had to concentrate before he could answer. "H-how do you know that?"

Jono frowned. Beside him, the three priests sighed—perhaps in relief, perhaps in pity. Only Atem's expression did not change.

"First, I must ask you: what is your relationship with this Ryou?" His eyes were hard, but his tone was kind.

Shaking, Yugi answered, "He's my friend." The words came out choked and thick with memory. "We were slaves together." He stumbled under the weight of remembrance and clung to Jono for support. The general did not let go. "They burned down my house and knocked me out, and when I came to, I was on a ship, surrounded by faces I didn't know. They started shouting at me, and kept on pointing to food and to a post, but they didn't speak _Canaanite_ or _Hellenic_ , so I couldn't understand them. I fought them, but they grabbed me and tried to drag me—it was only then when I realized they meant to whip me…"

He had to stop. His whole body was shaking, and his words trembled. "I fought harder, so they made to beat me, and they would have if weren't for… Ryou—he saved me. He spoke their language, so they understood him. He convinced them that, because I was pretty, and because I was untouched, I'd fetch a better price if I was unharmed—if I was _virtuous_." He spat it like it was a joke. "And those greedy brutes believed him!"

Tears stung his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop them. Jono held him steady, but it was not his embrace Yugi wanted—and that made him sick inside.

"He spoke _Hellenic_ like I did, so we understood each other. All the other slaves hated me, so I was alone but for him. He taught me their language in secret so I could understand them, and taught me tricks to survive. He was the only friend I had."

Jono exchanged a look with the king, then Mahad. He lifted Yugi's face; dark eyes bore straight into his. "What happened to him?" Jono commanded, his voice dropping sincerity.

Yugi blinked. "I don't know. We were separated when we came to _Kemet_. The slavers said he wasn't considered as beautiful or as vivacious as me," Yugi spat, fingers curling into fists, "so they sold him to a landlord in the south. He wanted to sell me too, but Ryou was clever— _too_ clever. He told them that, though _Waset_ was the capital, _Men-nefer_ was the royal city, and I'd fetch a better price in the king's court than I ever would in a city run by priests. It was a trick, though: we'd always planned to escape together, and he knew it would be easier for me to escape and survive in the delta than I would the desert. It was the last thing he could do for me as a friend." His heart broke at the memory. "That was the last time I saw him before today."

"Are you sure?" Jono demanded, harsher than intended.

"Yes!" Yugi protested, but the words were more desperate than defensive. "Now please, tell me what you know!" His eyes darted desperately between the generals and the priests, a pleading edge creeping into his voice.

Jono's eyes were torn, and his lips twitched as if to answer, but no words came out; Mahad bore an equally anguished expression. Maalik said nothing, his face blank and expressionless, while Seth's eyes fell upon him, then looked away; for the briefest moment, Yugi thought he saw pity in the man's eyes, or perhaps guilt. Desperately, he turned to Atem, but the king's eyes were fixated on the ground, his lips pulled into a tight thin line, as unmoving and as unyielding as stone.

Only Karim took pity on him. With a sigh of regret, he approached and knelt to meet the boy's face.

"Yugi," he said gently. It was the first time he'd ever addressed him by name. "The boy who you know as Ryou calls himself the Prince of Thieves…but he as another name. The locals have started to call him the White Demon or the White _Apep_ for his pale hair and skin, and the way he moves and strikes like a demon serpent in the night."

Confusion echoed in Yugi's shocked eyes. Rage twisted his heart, but the revelation made his head throb. The clues fell like puzzle pieces in his memory. The thief that Kisara had mentioned—a thief with white hair—and the tomb robbers that had been mentioned in the tavern at _Nekhen_ ; the serpent of shadowy darkness coiled around the _heka_ wielder, the triumphant smirk on the interloper's face— _Ryou's_ face—and the way he fought and struck at Atem like some monstrous viper…

 _No…_

Remorse filled Karim's eyes. "He is the Thief King's second-in-command, and they have orchestrated several robberies and rebellions in the south."

"No." And there it was, the final piece that confirmed that these poisonous doubts were fact. "I don't believe you. I can't… I _refuse_ to!"

"You deny it!" Atem shot up, flabbergasted and furious.

"My king," Maalik offered objectively as he stepped up. "Perhaps we should examine this from all angles?"

Atem spun to him, red-eyed, but said nothing.

Maalik nodded. "Yugi, if there is _anything_ you can tell us about this… _Ryou_ ," he said the name like it was something vile, "anything at all—we need to know."

"I told you!" Yugi protested fiercely, tears stinging his eyes. "It can't be him! He wouldn't do this—he _couldn't_! I know he couldn't! We planned to escape together in _Men-nefer_ , but they wanted to sell him. I tried to fight them, and they wanted to beat me, but Ryou convinced them not to. He told them I'd be more valuable unmarked. He told them this while they were dragging him away, and even then he still smiled at me, told me that he would escape and come find me, but I knew it was a lie the moment he said it. He was just trying to protect me again so I could escape!

"He was _always_ protecting me. He—he gave me all his food, convinced the guards that if they beat me or whipped me and left a scar, I'd be less valuable—that if they starved me, no one would want a slave too thin to fuck. Everything they tried to do to me _,_ _he_ took for me. He took _everything_ for me: the beatings, the whippings, the rapes…" He was shouting now, and trembled so fiercely, his very being threatened to collapse under the weight of those dark memories of the boy who could smile after being beaten bloody, who pretended he couldn't understand their language and then insulted them in his own secret tongue, and who stole fish and fruit for them both when all they were allowed was a pasty porridge.

"Does that sound like someone who would become a bandit?! I can't believe Ryou would become this! Not when he sacrificed so much for me…" The explanation came to him, and his heart all but leapt with relief. "You mentioned the Thief King before… He's the tomb robber, right? The one seen attacking the Valley of Kings?"

Their eyes widened.

"Yes," Atem said finally, though the word came out joked and unconvinced. "He's the leader of the sand-dwellers and the southern rebels."

"Then _he_ must've been the one behind this," Yugi offered. "If he's truly as villainous as you say, what's to stop him from taking slaves? Ryou must be his slave—that's the only explanation."

"Is it?" Atem countered harshly.

"It _has_ to be," Yugi shivered, clenching his bandaged wound. _Because if it's not…_ He shook the thought away. _No_ , he decided. It wasn't true—it could not be. Not Ryou—not him.

"And you're quite certain of this?" Atem interrogated.

"Yes," Yugi nodded. "That is all I know."

"Then perhaps it is best we depart this place," Seth suggested. "The city is secure and the people are safe; the threat has been contained, so let them return to celebrating."

Atem said nothing and marched ahead; the crowd parted for him—their king and god— for he was not to be challenged. His orders were executed obediently, the escorts saying nothing as they returned to the royal dwellings. Mahad ushered Yugi to follow them, and he obeyed, too exhausted to argue.

The ride back to the palace was silent. Though the rest of the city celebrated passionately, the court of the king returned quickly and readily to duty. His orders were executed with flawless precision, and his requests, obeyed without question or protest. Only the king himself took no part in the proceedings. No, he had far more _burning_ matters to address.

X X X

Thrown carelessly across the sovereign's ample bed, Yugi stumbled and crashed against the mattress. Angrily, he wiped the tears from his face, and his small body shook with irritation and rage as he glared at the lavish covers.

Behind him, the door slammed with a loud, strident sound, the walls shaking under the impact. Atem leaned against the door, his red, angry eyes bristling as he ripped the crown from his head and threw it across the room with a resounding thud. His collar was next; the metallic clash echoed and shrieked off the walls.

"It seems, my viper, you do not know the delicate situation you find yourself in," the sovereign raged, pacing about the room like some furious, caged beast. His fingers writhed at his sides, his hair twitched wildly like an enraged cat's, and Yugi inwardly shuddered at the madness blistering in those vermillion eyes. His lips twisted in a horrid, lurid smirk. "Or have you forgotten your situation is dependent upon my favor?"

Yugi's body froze stone cold. A huge panic nestled in the bottom of his stomach, and cold sweat broke across his skin. The king had never used Yugi's position against him, but then again, Yugi had never angered him like this before. For the first time, since that day in the audience hall, Yugi was afraid, but he didn't let that fear—or the sovereign's lurid smirk—stop him from glaring.

His lips curled contemptuously. "I am not your toy!" he snapped back.

Atem's eyes flashed with curious displeasure: he'd never expected Yugi to hesitate, never imagined him as fearful, but he'd seen it flash across Yugi's eyes. Then just like that, it was gone, and the fearsome defiance he had coveted since the moment he was dragged into the audience chamber returned; it was mutinous, mauve eyes he was staring at instead of timid, purple ones. The anger and defiance burning there only seemed to brighten their color, and that made Atem both fervent and furious.

His thoughts quickly recalled the flashing events where he listened to the name of the creature—known only as the White Demon at the time—coming from the other's lips. A pang of betrayal hit him with full force, and his rage reached for the young one's indignant look. He strode across the room, his anger clawing at him like barbed tendrils.

"What else do you know about the White Demon?" He refused to acknowledge the creature's name—that it _had_ a name, and a name that Yugi _knew_ and spoke with an openness and familiarity in which he never spoke _his_. "What are you not telling us? Tell me!" he commanded, the words as sharp and barbed as thorns. "What is your real relationship with him?"

He towered over the boy, who glowered up at him despite the slight tremble of fear shivering up his spine.

"I already told you that!" Yugi snapped, lavender eyes scorching with indignant fury. "He was my friend—my _best_ friend…" He looked away, trembling as he spoke the words. "He was the only friend I had."

"Was." A prideful smirk curled across the king's lips at that word. "Yet you still tried to save him."

Yugi shot up, eyes resentful and retorting. "I was trying to save you!" he yelled, leaping up. "Or at least stop you fools from killing each other."

Atem looked surprised for a minute, then his expression hardened again. "I don't believe you."

"Of _course_ you don't," Yugi spat with derision. "Heaven forbid any truth should even be conveyed to your conviction."

Suddenly seized by the collar, Yugi screamed as he was shoved backwards, forced to the covers with the glaring monarch domineering over him, those scorching eyes bloody with lust and madness.

"You're _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu_ ," the ruler whispered dangerously low, his eyes smoldering with the force of a demon, making the boy's knees shake. " ** _My_** _Paniwhotep Ib-nsu._ ** _My_** heart. **_Mine!_** And no one else's." He mumbled the last phrase so lowly, Yugi almost didn't hear it.

But he did, and the realization made his head and heart throb. "Are you...jealous?"

Atem's eyes flashed dangerously. It was the only answer Yugi needed.

Temper getting the better of him, Yugi shoved him away. "That's it, isn't it?" He barked out a short bite of laughter. Reluctant to surrender his newfound courage, Yugi couldn't stop himself: he laughed, laughed and laughed, his face full with crazy, contemptuous joy.

"You're jealous of him! Of Ryou! Did you think we were lovers or something equally ridiculous? Is that why you're so reluctant to trust me? **Ha!** " The sovereign's face twisted and scowled, but the emotions flashing in his eyes were too much to ignore. Yugi burst out laughing. "My _gods_ , that is laughable!"

With a beastly snarl and outstretched claws, Atem seized him by the throat and forced him against the bed. Half crashing against the bed and the mattress, Yugi's shriek was a heavy gasp of air, the wood digging into his skin and forcing the air from his lungs.

"Is it?" Atem growled, a low hiss brushing across Yugi's skin, soft, warm and venomous. "You have yet to deny it."

"I shouldn't have to," Yugi retorted. With a disdainful snort, his lips curled once again. "What's wrong, _Pharaoh_?" he hissed, purposely slipping in the hellion title. "Afraid you're not the great god everyone thinks you are? That you're not so wise and just after all? Ha! You're just another jealous man, just like anyone and everyone else."

He expected anger from the response; he expected blind fury and rage, and for Atem to strike him or pin him against the wall, all blazing eyes and merciless terror—anything but what Atem _did_ do.

The smile that curled across the king's lips terrified Yugi more than his temper ever had. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. _Laughed_. Not some crazed maniacal guffaw, but a loud, mirthful chortle, as if the words, meant to be an insult, had charmed him— _relieved_ him.

"You're right," he said at last with a wide, wicked smile. His lips approached the other's with infinite patience, but his eyes flickered with something that wasn't laughter. Yugi felt them burning straight through him, seizing his very soul with bright, burning hands that sent his heart palpitating and his blood racing in a melodious pitch. "I am."

Yugi's heart beat hurriedly, threatening to escape his chest. He scrambled backwards, his movements clumsy and heavy, making him trip as he tried to get away, but Atem was on him. Grabbing Yugi's ankle, he pulled him under him and pinned him in place with a single broad hand.

He had not the chance to protest. With no apology or request, lips pressed against his in a possessive kiss. Rationality abandoned him in the onslaught, and Yugi's stomach twisted with a vicious shock of hunger.

The kiss was deep and searing with its own mixture of lust and loathing, anger and ardent; it held a hint of punishment and a faint trace of desire. Once again, the aroma of sand and sun and spices enveloped him, and he was powerless to stop the gasp of surprise or the sudden rise in temperature from burning his own skin. Atem seized the opening and took advantage of the younger's parted lips, devouring that sweet, sweet taste that was Yugi. Like a mellifluous nectar, he tasted of defiance and lotus and fire and all wild things, and he devoured all of it, savoring it like it was a rich, finely aged wine that was all his. He pushed deeper into kiss, easing slightly when he felt Yugi grow plaint in his arms, and smirked. He kissed him harder, flooding Yugi's mouth and mind with his own scent.

It was consuming him. Yugi smelt sand and sunshine assaulting his senses, felt the warmth of it on his skin, and tasted exotic spices in his mouth. It burned away his defiance and rationality like his skin had caught flames, and his mind was now the smoldering embers. His chaotic mind warred with his treacherous body: anger and frustration molded with confusion and desire, stealing strength from his being. The hard pressure eased as he slowed and surrendered, and Atem began to really kiss him instead of just possessing his mouth.

Atem smirked into the kiss, satisfied, and pulled away; Yugi responded with a loud, wet gasp. He panted beneath him, drawing in deep, heavy breaths, the frantic beat of his heart echoing in his own ears.

Satisfaction curled Atem's lips into a smirk as he surveyed his work: those wide, panting lips, that sweetly flushed face, and those dazed eyes. He would've been disappointed that the boy was tamed so easily if it weren't for that sharp slant of his brows and the boldness blazing in those dazed, amethyst eyes—a defiant lavender instead of an enticed violet.

"I hope you understand now," he whispered with the tenderness of a caring lover, the words piercing the boy like arrows in the darkness. "You will always be mine, and I will never let you go."

The illusion shattered, and Yugi came up snarling. In the grip of pure, primal fury, he pulled back his arm and backhanded him across the face.

Atem flew back, releasing his hold and grabbing the bed post for support, surprised more than anything else. Slowly, he turned back to Yugi, glaring up at him, eyes on fire. He saw the next blow coming, and caught it with lethal ease.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little viper," he chaffed with a teasing fire, though his eyes and voice were anything but. "You should know better than to strike your king." He squeezed Yugi's captured wrist tightly, making him wince.

Yugi growled and shrieked. "I don't answer to you!" He struck again with his free hand, but Atem caught his flaying fist and, in a stinging red-tide of anger, slammed Yugi to the bed. The boy landed with a hard bounce, forcing air from his lungs, his wrists pinioned by his sides.

"Get off me!" Yugi shrieked, and thrashed like a wild animal, pulling on his wrists and bucking his hips, but Atem's grip was stronger than his will, and he pinned Yugi's lower body with his own hips.

Shifting Yugi's wrists into one hand, he pinned them above his head, and with deadly precision, he ripped the fabric of Yugi's shirt. Yugi screamed. The gold of _Wadjet's_ seal had held strong, but the tiny fibers of linen snapped under the force, leaving his chest exposed. Atem admired the winged serpent sparkling on his lover's chest like a brand—a reminder of who he belonged to. His lips descended upon his chest, littering it with kisses and bites, and took one smooth breast into his mouth. Rough fingers brushed the scrunched lines of his stomach, exploring the exposed muscles. Yugi screamed, but whether it was from pleasure or rage, he did not know and did not care.

"S-stop!" he just barely conveyed between the passionate ministrations.

"We both know you're enjoying this," Atem boasted with a roguish wink, though something different blazed in his eyes.

"You promised not to touch me!" Yugi forced out, reminding the king of their deal.

"I did," he said. His eyes were that of a predator—lethal, powerful, and undeniable—shining with the cool arrogance of a man who knew exactly just how dangerous he was. "But I also promised to punish you if you displeased me."

The hope that had risen in Yugi's chest froze like an apple blossom in the spring frost.

"And I did warn you: I would not hesitate to do so if you wronged me."

He crushed his lips to Yugi's, demanding to be kissed. Yugi's response was a muffled scream. He pressed his lips into a tight line and squeezed his eyes shut. Hot, heavy hands teased at his nipples and chest, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He brought up his knee to strike the king's side, but missed and was punished with a hard slap across his bottom. He yelped in surprise, and Atem plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Another muffled scream. He smelt of sandalwood and sex and tasted of something forbidden and exotic, like foreign spices and luscious lotus, tinged with pleasure.

Their hips ground together, the friction hot and wild. Atem's free hand stroked over the sensitive skin of the other's chest, teasing it with feathery, ghost-like touches that shivered his hot skin. Against his will, Yugi screamed into the kiss, delirious with pleasure, the last of his rational thoughts refusing to acknowledge his own enjoyment even as he failed miserably to contain it. Every new moan that escaped him simply proved the contrary, and Yugi hated himself for it, and hated Atem more for causing it.

"You are mine." Atem pulled away, leaving him breathless and spent. There was no humor: only stark possession. "You are right: I am jealous. I am possessive and I do not like sharing, but I am not so frivolous that I need to compare myself to anyone else you may or may not have fucked."

He ripped Yugi's belt away, scattering cloth and gold about the bed.

"No!" Yugi screamed, bucking, thrashing and wrenching at his wrists to pull away, but his will was weaker than the king's grip. A hard, heavy hand ceased his hips and forced him to the bed; the other squeezed his wrists. His _shenti_ fell apart between them.

"I will make you forget about everything else before me," the ruler whispered, his voice dangerously low and lethal with promise. "Your _Hellas_ , that _Ryou_ , and whatever else imprisons your heart will be no more, because when I am finished, your body and your _soul_ will not be able to even _function_ without me."

Yugi's shoulders rounded as the horror of the truth struck him. He'd known, always known, that it was only a matter of time until the king had his away with him. He had promised him, and it was clear now that no amount of resistance nor defiance on his part would undo the consequences. The realization stole the strength from his body, and with it, any desire he had left to fight.

But a final, furious part of him refused to submit. "You bast— **gah!** "

Heat: scalding, liquid heat consumed him, lapping, sucking and devouring the most sacred part of him that his stomach twisted with a vicious shock of hunger. The grip on his wrists suddenly vanished and moved to his hips, and Yugi's hands immediately flew to the king's shoulders to push him away, or draw him closer—Yugi couldn't tell. Instead, one fished for the fabric of the ruler's cape and tunic, and the other clamped over his mouth to muffle his cries. His moans were soft and strained as he buried his hand in the thicket of the ruler's dark hair, whose talented tongue roamed, licked, sucked, and devoured every inch of him.

Through it all, Yugi chocked out the poisoned words, "I...don't…want…you…"

Without warning, Atem pulled away, the shock of it so sudden Yugi collapsed against the bed, glaring up at the king who only smirked.

"You _will_."

With that promise, the king returned to pleasuring him. The last of his resistance gone, Yugi fisted the comforter. With another savage lash of the ruler's tongue, he threw his head to the side. His hips bucked forward, forcing himself deeper down the king. His reward was an even more lusty suck, so strong and powerful, he felt his end approaching. The orgasm was so large, it threatened to steal his consciousness away from him.

Then, it stopped.

Licking his lips in a victorious smirk, Atem pulled away, leaving the boy naked and all but discarded, save for the golden serpents, inscribed armbands, and the _Wadjet_ necklace that shackled his skin like decorative chains. His faced was flushed with passion, and his skin was red and hot where he'd marked him and where bruises were certain to appear; his eyes were shadowed with defiance and desire, and those quivering thighs, voluptuous and ready for him.

It would be so easy to take him then: to kiss him tenderly, seduce him into submission, and make slow, passionate love to him. But the game was not over, and Atem was too proud and too selfish to be loved anything but best.

Grinning down at his work, and in a final show of dominance, he brushed a lock of hair from Yugi's face, kissed his brow, and said, " _This_ is your punishment, my vicious viper."

Oh, how his pride twitched and his blood sang at the look of pure, primal anger convulsing in those stunning, amethyst eyes. "However you find your pleasure tonight, or if you do at all, will not be by my hand."

He wheeled and strode away.

Livid with rage and shame, Yugi exploded, grabbed the nearest thing to him—some kind of vase—and hurled it at him. It exploded upon contact with the wall, mere inches from the king's side. He stopped, chuckled, and turned around, only to flash Yugi a loving smile. "Sleep in here or return to Maya's room—the choice is yours, sweet viper." He had the audacity to wink. "Goodnight."

The door slammed with a savage thud behind him.

The steaming pot of his emotions boiled over and Yugi burst. Livid with rage, he screamed and ran from the room, tearing through the doors and the hallways until he found himself in the room he'd had the night before. Relieved to find it empty, he flung himself on the bed and exploded, slamming his fists and feet over and over on the bed and screaming into his pillow, tears of humiliation and shame streaming down his fists. " **I hate you!** "

He slammed his face down, punching the mattress and crying out in a savage repetition of " **I hate you!** ", as if doing so would somehow make it true—that he could convince himself that it _was_ true—but no matter how many times he screamed it—no matter how much emotion he poured into each word—in his heart, he knew it was a lie.

When he _did_ feel it, as he yelled those words, the face he imagined—the face that came to him—was clear and unmistakable…and it was not Atem's.

"Ryou... What happened to you?"

He collapsed into tears.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

(sits on an ebony thrown sipping wine with her passed out Kurboh horde in her lap) Long Live the Queen...

So apologies this chapter took so long...it actually only took about three days to write from start to finish, but I procrastinated HARD with it because of the dark content. i pretty much wrote the whole thing as snippets and lines i liked and wanted to use and tied them all together, so it took longer than I thought but at the same time I finished it much faster.

Of course then my poor betas had finals and i procrastinated again so yeah...but its up now and the next chapter is halfway done :)

So...obviously a lot of dark stuff went down, and i could honestly explain it all here but i'm curious to see everyone's reaction and what they think...since depending i may need to touch up from stuff but over all i am VERY proud of how this chapter came out everything from Ryou's revelation to the fight scene to Atem and Yugi's scuffly (i never intended for this to be when they had sex, thought for realism sakeit probably would've happened, but as i said Atem is a proud creature and he's far to proud to take Yugi against his will and to NOT have Yugi want him or to NOT be loved best so in that way his pride and Yugi's own anger probably saved them both, Yugi from being raped and Atem from making a horrendous mistake) but again i'm very interested to see everyone's reactions.

Until then...be patient with me... I'm doing my best but i've got SO many projects going on right now I can only focus on one at a time but I will never give these stories up!

Thanks so much Everyone

 ** _NEXT TIME:_** _An extremely tense new year comes to a close_ _, Maya is on a mission, Yugi reunites with and old friend he did not expect, and the court returns to the capital just in time for another important festival in which Yugi discovers something he never expect._


End file.
